Forgive Me
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are finally reunited. But does that mean a happy ending for the different couple? What troubles lie ahead of them.
1. Night Visions

**Hey all I'm back with my second Fic! This story is out of character for all the characters except Rikku basically lol, but its all how I believe the characters would act in this situation. It is a Yuna and Tidus fic, but there is also some Yuna Gippal, Kay I know you're all saying yuck to that, but it's not what you think so just enjoy! In this story, the praetor is the son of a maestor okay? Just so we got it clear**

**Okay I'm rating this story PG-13 because over all, it will be but we all know I like to break the rules a little... so you have been warned.**

**I will only say this once. I do not own anything!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter One: Night Visions**

* * *

"_Mummy what's happening..." _

"_Go back to you're room hunny, mummy doesn't want you to see this."_

"_Mummy, what's that man doing to you?"_

"_Yuna, go back to you're room!" _

_July, 13 Years ago._

Here I am, fucked up Yuna.

"_Oh you're father saved us oh we bow to you." _

"_You are a miracle we are honored to meet you Yuna."_

Is what all the clones say to me as I walk past, if I was so great you think the Yevon scum would have spared my mother, but no...

My mother was one of the many Al Bhed killed that night in Besaid. One of the many innocent people who had done nothing wrong, but...

"**It had to be done!"**

The man told me as he left my mother's lifeless body on the floor, not only did he have it in the kindness of his heart to kill my beautiful mother, he also found the grace to rape her before he did it. I still can't get the memory of her bruised, battered, naked body lying on the floor, and I never would. I was seven years old, and already knew how a woman was raped and killed; I swear I have been twisted on the inside.

The wind gushed past me, carrying my short strands of mousey brown hair behind with it, as I kneeled and looked over the rooftop. This had been my favourite place to sit, mostly to reminisce, but tonight my secret spot soaring above the city of Bevelle had a new purpose...

No-one would suspect it, innocent Yuna, daughter of Braska killing an innocent man... But boy where they wrong.

I pointed my gun at my target, squinting through the darkness. I had trained many years for this night, this one night I would get my revenge. I was sure I could shoot a target if it was invisible, I just had the talent like that, or maybe it was because I had devoted my entire life to avenging my mother, killing the sons of bitches who now rule over Spira, the truth had to be known, never would the Maestor admit to his crime, his horrible weak crime, and never would the people of Spira stop worshiping the pathetic idiot for everything he wasn't.

I focused harder, I couldn't screw up on this, I had to shoot him I had to knock him down, if I missed he would hear and the alert would be called almost immediately, _I had to focus._

"1, 2, 3" I whispered squinting for the last time before my bullet shot out of my gun at over 1000 miles and hour. I smiled with satisfaction as my target fell to the ground in one swift moment. "Thanks baby!" I blew the smoke away from my gun and jumped down, like a vampire in the night rapidly moving through the darkness. My gun was my best friend, it went everywhere with me, never did it leave. I tucked it away under my pants, my half skirt covering it, and walked over to the entrance of the highly guarded temple. It was very late in the night the moon shone down on me its rays shining through the clouds like it was watching me, begging me to stop this madness. The night was cool refreshing and dark, as the moon was almost completely covered, a perfect time not to be seen. I stood over the dead body pitying it.

"In a way, I am the same as my enemy, for killing you, but **it has to be done!**" I repeated the line I said to every person who got in the way of my revenge, which I shot down for no reason. "But it serves you right! Working for the wrong crowd will never make Yuna proud!" I laughed at my insanity; to me it was pure bliss and my damnation. I dragged the body away hiding it in the garbage, the Yevon warrior was just more trash that needed to be disposed of. My time had come, I took another look around Bevelle sitting down on the bench to sharpen my knives just incase I bumped into any other Yevon trash that tried to get in my way.

My mind wandered to Lulu and Wakka waiting for me in Besaid. They had looked after me, sheltered me. But I had to take it for granted just like I did everything. I ran away when I was 10, from a perfect home, a perfect life. I needed more; I needed satisfaction, satisfaction that I wasn't going to get without some bloodshed. So I left, with someone else who wanted to kill the people who had done this to the Al Bhed, his parents also having been stolen from him for no reason. I used to cry in my bed every night, I was hardly able to bear my father dying, I never understood why he had left, until one day I understood the term 'sacrifice' it just made me even angrier to know he sacrificed himself for Spira, what did Spira ever do for me? For mum...? After I ran away I stayed with this man, our base situated in Bevelle, training for 9 years for this day, and I couldn't screw it up no matter what, but what would Lulu and Wakka think? I pushed the thought out of my mind, it wasn't time for self pity, I had lost almost all human emotion long ago.

I stood up sliding my dagger back into his slot. I pushed the temple doors open and gasped.

"What do you think you are doing young Lady?" The man pointed his gun at me, actually more like 20 men that were forming a circle around me

"Wait its Lady Yuna!" One of the putrid Yevon scum said.

"You killed him!" Another shouted. They started to talk amongst themselves.

"Gentle men!" I said placing my hands on my hips, flaunting my body which they were all clearly staring at, the pigs the lot of them but it was good to have a body such as mine in times of crisis, men they were all the same. "Little ol' me? Kill? You must be mistaken." I laughed prissily trying not to faint from the nervousness I felt.

"Little ol' you with a gun?" He said lifting up my half skirt. "And two daggers, look at that baby, I'm sure that's the only gun that can shoot from that far away, looks like we got her boss!" The guard said grabbing my arm and hand cuffing it.

"Get off me! I demand you stop right away!" I said frantically. "I did not kill! I don't know what you are talking about!" I lied struggling to get free, when the leader who appeared to be a monk himself halted the men's vicious attempts to drag me, a grin forming across his malicious bald head.

"Now, now Yuna, I am a little disappointed surely as the daughter of Braska you are smarter than that, we see everything in this city, including you're little spot, we saw you shoot him, we saw him get knocked down, we saw you drag him, now be a woman and admit to your blasphemy against Yevon!" He nodded for the men to take me away but I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I spit on Yevon!" I spat on him grabbing my dagger and jabbing it into the man behind me, I smirked, it never did bother me that I got pleasure out of killing, kicking the others away I headed for the monk who dared insult me, when all of a sudden something hard hit my head.

I fell to the floor kneeling before my slumber took me, I looked up at the monk a weary look in my eyes as his face came in and out of focus.

"Now don't be expecting any special treatment in the dungeon Lady Yuna, daughter of Braska." He taunted. I closed my eyes slowly feeling men carry my body to somewhere horrible somewhere dank, somewhere someone as sadistic as me belonged.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? I would appreciate you're thoughts and reviews are always appreciated, don't worry Yuna and Tidus will hook up soon can't have a story without them if you ask me.**

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	2. The Meeting

**

* * *

**

**TIDUS' POV**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

* * *

Would this ever end? It was already 12 at night and my father and his important men were raving on, drunk of course.

I am Tidus, the Praetor of Yevon. Think that's so great? Think again. It's boring and stupid the lot of it. Of course I devoted my life to Yevon in every single way, but I am young, I want to get out there do things, explore, travel, meet a girl who doesn't have something shoved up her arse (A term I like to use for the woman that my father wants to hook me up with) I sighed sinking into my chair. All they ever did was talk about crap that wasn't relevant to me in any way what so ever why was I even here? Oh yeah because Jecht is proud of me and he wants me to be with him, he wants to teach me how to rule over Spira, because one day I'll be Maestor

Want to know what I say to that? Screw it, if being a Maestor is nothing but telling lots of lies and drinking all night, I would rather be one of the peasants living out on the street. Do you know how many times I have to sit and watch as father spreads lies, about himself mostly, about how great he is, about how responsible he is. Oh yeah? I aint seen him do one damn thing for Spira apart from drink, and if that helped the people then damn me to the farplane.

"Son what do you think about it all?" Jecht said to me, laughing and taking another sip of his drink, okay more like a gulp, while his 'acquaintances' all stared awaiting my reply.

"I think I want to go to bed." I stood up with a polite smile on my face.

"I don't think so boy, you sit back down right now and answer my question!" Jecht said an angry look on his face, I sighed and obliged it was better to stay up all night then waste all of tomorrow listening to one of his lectures about being disrespectful in front of guests.

"I think it's just great just great." I guessed hoping it made sense; they only usually talked about themselves anyway.

"You think the terrorists are great?" One of the men asked me, what was his name? I had been told so many asked times I had forgotten again.

"What terrorists?" I, like I knew anything about what was going on outside, I was totally detached from Spira, and can I ask you something my father's friend? What do you think of that?

"You know the terrorists I told you about boy! That are coming in from Besaid and blowing the town up in places claiming that Al Bhed need to stop being treated the way they are." Jecht laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me if they were Al Bhed." Jecht agreed with the other men.

No father you did not tell me that story, you do not tell me anything apart from smile and nod, so that's what I did, even when I myself totally disagree with the way the Al Bhed are treated. Only my father new about this concern of mine, he would always spit on me and call me a blasphemer, so I didn't bring it up again, last thing I needed was to be hung for wishing the Al Bhed peace, but one day I would make sure everyone was treated equally by power of a Maestor or commoner I would do it. Then again it would be more exciting then the life I lived right now.

My daily schedule consisted of writing, or training with my best friend Mark, he's a Yevonite soldier and guards the temple at night, he would still be out there right now, I always asked him how he did it, but he said serving Yevon was the greatest honor there was. He makes me laugh sometimes, but if that's what he wanted to do with his life I couldn't object. I did enjoy our training sessions though, I was quick with a sword and very well trained because of him, I looked forward to our little duels every day, he trained me in the art of samurai and I am very familiar in their ways, if I wasn't born The Praetor maybe I would have found peace somewhere dying in battle just like the samurai dreamed they would.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a few warrior monks approaching the table, my eyes perked, they never interrupted fathers dinner, or more like drinking fest, this must be something important.

"Sir Mark has been killed." One of the guards said lowly he looked over in my direction with sadness in his eyes.

"WHAT HE WAS MY BEST SOLDIER!" Jecht said with fury standing up.

"Is that all you care about" I said lowly. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! He was a good person! And all you care about is his fighting skills!" I said tears welling in my eyes, this was the last straw with my father, and sometimes I just wanted to kill him! I was sort of surprised for not being more upset over the matter but part of me had always made sure I was ready for his death, since he was a warrior, but now? So soon, I had lost the only person I could trust in the blink of an eye, I couldn't believe it was happening to me.

"No son, but we can't replace him!" Jecht said feeling a little guilty, a feeling I didn't know he had when he was drunk. "Well you deal with it then! But may I ask... what type of man did that? Kill our best warrior instead of our best warrior killing him. You know we could train him? And he would be better, yes..." Jecht said scratching his chin.

"Sir, it wasn't a man" The guard said.

"What type of fiend did this then, did you stop it, is it dangerous to Spira?" Jecht's eyes widened. I hated it when he tried to care about Spira, it made me want to vomit from all the fakeness I saw in my fathers eyes.

"Sir, it was Lady Yuna" The guard sighed.

The whole room fell silent. When I heard that my heart almost leapt out of my chest, I had heard many stories of the woman, her beauty enough to cripple any man, her walk more graceful than that of a butterfly, I had so many high expectations of this Lady Yuna, Braska's daughter, but now I had heard this and somehow I felt my heart was crushed, how could the wonderful Yuna I had heard in the stories do such a thing?

"This is too much! Braska saved us all I can't charge his daughter with murder! Son you deal with it, my head hurts." Jecht sat back down and joined in the worried conversation, everyone knew what had to be done, Yuna would be jailed for life and it was not something we all wanted to do to Braska's daughter, the man that sacrificed himself for Spira.

"Come with me." The guard said leading me out of this highly ornamented room. My heart was still heavy with sadness, my best friend was dead the only person on this whole earth that understood me, the only person I could confide my feelings in, the reality was I had no-one else, I was envied by all, but I envied all, I was locked up in a tower nothing do to, where none of my feelings could be expressed, did I even have my own mind anymore? My own opinions? Yes I did and I was going to keep it that way.

My mind fell back to my first day of training.

"_You must feel the sword, feel you're enemy!" Mark said swinging the blade at me to frighten me out of my concentration._

"_Hey! It's only my first day don't scare me!" I laughed snapping my sword out of its sheath._

"_Ah so you're fast, that will do you well, but I hope you know how to use one." Mark taunted._

"_Well I think so, you swing it like this?" I swung the sword but it was so heavy it pulled me to the ground. Mark just stood there laughing, I gained my composure and pouted. "Hey I have never used a sword in my life, it's even a miracle dad agreed to this." I rolled my eyes to receive another laugh from Mark._

"_No Tidus you have potential, you will one day master the sword with my help of course." He teased again._

The memory faded in and out of my mind almost every time he missed a training session, because he had one of his duties to attend to. Now I was just angry I would never see him again, and he was stolen from me for no reason! How could Yuna do this? I didn't believe it. I remembered many times father had sent a letter to Besaid to invite her over for a dinner, she always declined politely and I would always be so upset, for once I didn't mind my father was trying to hook me up with her, everything about her intrigued me even though I hadn't met her. Now she had killed my best friend and I didn't know how to deal with how torn I felt.

"She's in there be careful she is feisty, really feisty." The guard pointed to the scratches on his arm. "She is handcuffed to a pole; release her at your own risk." He said handing me the keys. "We would have had some fun with her if you know what I mean, but she is Braska's daughter it just didn't feel right." He shrugged.

"Your disgusting, don't ever tell me of you intentions to rape a woman ever again if you want to keep you job!" I stared at him disgusted and he backed way. "What would Yevon think!" I scolded unlocking trying to hold back the urge to punch him.

I entered the room. There was the woman kneeling on the floor and resting her head on the pole crying hysterically. She looked up, and she lived up to the first part of the story, beauty that could cripple any man. I stood there frozen as her sad gaze locked with mine. She had the most stunning eyes I had ever seen, one green one blue. I had heard the stories, one you could see the ocean waves crashing, and the other you could see an emerald shining. I gulped I could see so much more in her eyes, sadness and pain, suffering also. If any of the men had touched her, I would kill them! Suddenly I forgot all about my hatred towards her, and my heart only went out to her.

"Come to taunt me." She sobbed against the pole again. Looking down, My eyes fell across her attire, she certainly look dressed for a kill I saw no weapons on her but then again those would have been taken off her anyway.

"No" I said sitting down near her.

"Then please set me free off this pole please!" She begged. Suddenly I realized sitting this close to her was a big mistake, was she some kind of enchantress? She already had me under a spell her eyes crying to be released from her pain. I sighed and stood up pushing the key into the lock. I heard her cry out in pain as the cuffs were released from her, I observed her wrists were the marks of them digging into her showed all too well.

"How tight did they have to do them?" I said stepping back as she smiled at me and jumped onto the bed.

"It's what I got for scratching some guard," Yuna said to me, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, um Yuna, you killed my best friend, and although this really hurts me I don't think we can forgive you even if you're father did save us." I finally found the courage to say. In the blink of an eye she was standing in front of me right in front of my face leaning in as if she was about to kiss me, but the look in her eyes was anything but loving.

"You Yevon scum are all the same, all of you! Is it so hard to believe that maybe I didn't do it!" Yuna spat still not taking her eyes of me. "You're the Praetor aren't you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Do you believe me Tidus?" She placed a finger to my lips. I totally froze, the feeling I felt when her name rolled of my tongue... it felt so good almost natural. I had never had this kind of adrenaline rush in my whole life.

I gulped finally turning my attention to her question, her finger still pressed against my lips and her eyes gazing into mine with some compassion. But it was still weird, she moved fast, she was quick and definitely smart, she seemed intuitive like she could read my mind and it freaked the hell out of me, who was she a goddess or something, it scared me how fast I was falling for this girl. "I do believe you." I whispered when she finally pulled herself away from me resting on the pole.

"Then prove it!" She shouted standing up again quicker then I had ever seen, she was amazing, she changed into a defensive stance when someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"Everything all right in there?" Someone knocked I recognized it as the disgusting guard I was with before. Yuna looked at me in a begging sort of way with her fists raised to the door.

"Everything's fine!" I shouted back, to hear a chuckle from the other side of the door.

She dropped her arms and sighed. "Thank you" She said quietly. "As I was saying Tidus, I didn't do this, if you really believe me, you will help me escape right? Or are you to devote to your ways, which are all lies." She snapped. "I don't know why I even bother, a boy like you, who has had and luxury nothing but what he wanted his whole life, no way you're ever going to break the rules admit it you're a good boy!" Yuna walked over to her bed and lied down; I tried not to stare at her perfectly shaped body... her much revealed body and focused on replying to her insult.

"You don't know one thing about me Yuna!" I shouted back.

"Well why don't you surprise me" Yuna yawned shutting her eyes, were her actions trying to tell me that I bored her? I don't blame her I am boring but something she was about to find out was that I had a high case of spontaneity.

"What do I have to do tell me?" I asked regretting it after I said it, I watched her face light up and now I really couldn't go back.

"You know how to use a sword?" Yuna got up and started circling around me. "You're well built you must do something to stay in that shape." She said staring at my muscular tone.

"I am trained in the way of samurai." I said grabbing her hand and leading it to my sword. She snatched her hand away and pulled the sword out inspecting the fine metal.

"Oh this is some good steel but then again wouldn't expect any better for the praetor." She said almost angry, I wondered why she had so much hate towards the Yevonites, I made a point to ask her when I got to know her better, I smiled at the thought of getting to know her better, it was definitely my day.

"See here?" She said holding up the sword to the moonlight which shone through the cell window. "See how it shines a tint of blue? That means it is practically perfect and very well crafted, good sword you got there! Looks like a Hattori Hanzo (I couldn't help myself)" She handed it back to me roughly. All of a sudden I questioned why I believed she hadn't killed Mark, how did she know all of this?

"Yeah it is... Yuna how do you know so much?" I asked her confused, sliding my sword back into its sheath.

"There is time to explain when we escape." Yuna said looking around the room. "I'm looking for a weapon, is there anything in here?" She sighed with frustration.

"I'll grab you one when we get out." I swallowed, I couldn't believe I was doing this, it was the excitement I had been waiting for, I also didn't want to see an innocent girl be Locked up for life, especially If that girl was Yuna. But the crime I was committing was not taken lightly by my father, I was committing treason, treason against Bevelle but before I had time to back down Yuna spoke again.

"Okay here's the plan"

* * *

**So what did you all think? It made more sense in this chapter right? but what exactly is Yuna up to naughty Yuna, and I understand the concern with Yuna being way out of character, but don't worry old Yuna will return.**

**Saturn Stars**

* * *

****


	3. The Plan

* * *

Hey, thank you for all you're reviews, I'm so happy that you are all enjoying it, and since you are I am updating a head of schedule, since I was so busy this week with end exams and stuff.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

* * *

"Don't you think we should wait till tomorrow, it's late at night and you're tired." Tidus sighed.

"Me tired? I don't think so, you're the one that's tired!" I told him I was wondering how I would even stand being with this arrogant jerk, but I would have to live. To get out of this he was trying to dump his own faults on me! If he even wanted me to look at him, he better start doing some re-personalitizing if that's even a word.

"Yuna... can't we just talk to the guard? He is my friend he will let me sneak past I'm sure of it." Tidus told me.

"What you mean the one that tried to rape me?" I raised my eyebrows. "He is your friend?" I said, if that guard was his friend I highly doubted his personality would be one I matched with, but then again he was the Praetor of all people, I had to get stuck with the Praetor, it was great luck.

"He tried to rape you! WHAT THE LITTLE LIAR!" Tidus clenched his fists and inhaled sharply.

"Save you're jealously till later we have to figure out the plan and now!" I turned around annoyed, so what if I was almost raped? So was every other girl in Spira at some stage due to the fact men were pigs that thought with their pants instead of their brain.

"I'm not jealous! I'm disgusted a man could ever do that!" Tidus shivered and looked a little pale. "Are you okay did he do anything to you?" Tidus looked up at me a little concerned, for the first time in a while I actually felt my heart beat, what this man cared about me? "How could someone do that? He told me he didn't... God." He looked down and seemed to be in a great deal of pain and frustration, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"I can look after myself, now just shut up and think of a plan!" I pulled my hands over my ears, it was almost 1 in the morning now, and every time I tried to think of a plan he would ask me questions about Spira. It was like he was a foreigner to his own land that he was supposed to be ruling over soon! He even wanted to know what Bevelle looked like where the sun don't shine, the place I live, or used to...

"Right." He said sitting down next to me. "You know I have never really been outside of Bevelle before, where are we going to go?" Tidus asked me. He looked somewhat excited, and he shouldn't be because if I was right about what we were going to have to do, it wouldn't exactly be a smooth ride, I wondered if Tidus could keep up.

"We have to figure out how to get me out first! Does everything revolve around you?" I spat. I couldn't listen to him rave on about himself all night! While meanwhile morning came and security was upgraded for the day.

"You're just as bad! Every time I talk you wave your arms in the air, oooh Tidus save me save me." He rolled his eyes. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I believe your innocent and I have had enough with all this bullshit my father puts me through, but do you have any idea what could happen to me if I were caught?" Tidus said lightly.

I was quiet, he was right he was. For the past hour all I had done was beg him to help me, and he was doing that, even if I was being a total bitch to him. I sighed, no matter how different he seemed to all the other men I had met, my plan would still have to be carried out, and I realized it would hurt Tidus the most. "Look I'm sorry can we just focus?" I said to him, he smiled weakly and nodded.

"Look let me try talking to him okay?" Tidus said. I nodded silently.

"If you really think you can!" I said getting up heading over to the cell door with him.

"Let me out." Tidus said through the slot which he opened. Immediately the door was opened. "Leave it open." Tidus said. I stood behind him and watched as Tidus started to work.

"One hour! What the hell were you two doing?" The guard chuckled. "She pretty fine isn't she!" I wanted to slap the guard across the face, but I merely swallowed for Tidus' sake and clenched my fists staying in the background.

"I said if you talk about her like that again you're through and I'll take the pleasure in hanging you myself!" Tidus turned around and checked to see if I was okay, I nodded to reassure him and he turned around again. "Listen I think Yuna's innocent I have questioned her for the last hour and, I wish to have her released." Tidus said.

"No can do, even you don't have the authority to do that, she needs to have a hearing first before we can even take you're wishes into account, you can take it up with the head priest though." The guard said stroking his chin with though, well at least he wasn't being a total jerk about it.

I watched Tidus sigh in frustration, my hopes also being crushed. "Don't worry, I'll have more time with her to discuss what where going to do." Tidus said. The guard nodded and locked the cell door leaving me and Tidus alone in the room again.

"Yuna..." Tidus said to me sitting down on the bed with a look of defeat on his face. "Do you know what it's like to have someone taken from you?" Tidus cringed. I was silent, I knew exactly what it felt like and I knew to whom he was referring to. "The man you are being accused of killing was my best friend, the only person I had, and the only one I could talk to." He looked up at me tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt low, lower then I had ever felt and that was low. I had set out for revenge for someone taking my mother away from me, and I had just done the exact same thing to someone else, it only made me want to drop the whole idea and beg for his forgiveness. But Tidus couldn't know, he couldn't, I had to go on with the plan, it was the only reason I continued to breath, revenge was the only thing I knew and I had to get it.

"I do know what it feels like Tidus, but we can find the person who did this to your friend, but only if we get out of here." I moved closer to him despite the fact he still disgusted me, Yevon was written all over him and it made me want to vomit. But I noticed that my touch greatly comforted him so I swiped my hands through his messy blonde hair and smiled at him. "We can do it together okay?"

He looked up at me wiping his tears away, what kind of crybaby was he anyway? I sighed as he pulled me into a tight hug resisting the urge to push his holiness away.

"Really Yuna, that's a good idea, you know I have only known you for an hour and I feel like I have known you for ages, I feel I can really trust you." Tidus said gripping me tighter; I rolled my eyes making sure my arms were dangling.

"That's nice Tidus but plan?" I said almost chocking, could he just let me freaking go already.

"Okay, I know the way through these dungeons like the back of my hand." He said standing up. He pulled his sword out and I marveled at its beauty once again trying to hide my infatuation.

"Tidus you aren't going to kill him are you?" I said trying to sound sympathetic, man was pretending to be nice Yuna going to be hard, but I could pull it off for my mother.

"No of course not." Tidus shook his head, taking it as a joke. Was this boy really that innocent, had he never seen anyone dead? What about the terrorists recently? Had he seen any of that stuff, I highly doubted it and pitied him, knowing I would be the one to take his innocence from him.

"Open up." Tidus yelled swiftly moving the blade behind his back, I noticed the way he moved with it, he was fast and he held the sword correctly this brought a smile onto my lips, genuine smiles for me were rare and it was funny that I could smile over something as small as that. "Can you come in, I need you're help with something." I noticed the sly grin slip across Tidus' face, maybe we were more alike then I thought.

"Sure Tidus what do you want?" The guard said stepping in and raising his eyebrows at me, licking his lips, I knew his actions were pointing to the nice time he had received before when he had tried to rape me. But he made a big mistake, messing with me was not something I took lightly and sooner or later I would kill him.

"I want you to stay the hell here!" Tidus whipped out his blade and pointed it at his neck. I instantly smirked, yep so I discovered Tidus was good with a sword and it attracted me to him in a strange kind of way. "I know you tried to rape Yuna, and this is what you freaking get you sick piece of crap!" Tidus spat on him. "Her father is the reason you're alive! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" Tidus' face was twisted in anger and he continued to hold the sword up to his neck.

The pathetic guard shivered violently. "Please." He begged, begging was pitiful especially when you had just made out that you were so tough, like he did when he tried to rape me.

"Okay I'll spare you, but you might starve in here and die if no-one comes to save you, it's not like you would be missed." I watched Tidus hand cuff him to the pole, he cried out in pain. "See how you like tight handcuffs!" Tidus spat again leading me out of the room. He locked the cell door behind him and winked at me, grinning maliciously. He took my hand and led me down the corridor, okay so I was wrong... Tidus wasn't that innocent.

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	4. Forgotten Secret

**

* * *

Hey, thanks for the reviews once again I got some really good feedback from some people and I really appreciate it thank you! anyway sorry about the late update it's just I can't tear myself away from the sims2! stupid mind washing game!**

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Forgotten Secret**

"Tidus where are we going?" Yuna said to me, the girl was so sweet, how could anyone have thought she had killed? Them convicting Yuna of killing the person that was closest to me, just pissed me off. "Tidus were are you taking me?" I heard fear in her voice, but the look on her face was the calmest I had ever seen, I held on to her hand tightly but hers was limp as she easily kept up with my pace.

"We have to hurry, guards roam these corridors SHIT!" I came to a halt as I saw a guard sitting down quite far ahead twiddling with his thumbs, it was lucky he hand't seen or heard us yet... I had to get to a safer place, I looked around, there was no-where we could exit the building from. The exit was right near the guard who was obviously not paying any attention to his surroundings, which was lucky for Yuna and I. I sighed... we would just have to wait till the guard moved. I scanned the room and pulled Yuna into a narrow corridor where only the worst of criminals where kept. It wad a good thing you couldn't see through the doors, otherwise the men would all start snarling, and that would alert the other guards. "We have to stay here, I heard that guard falls asleep, heh, we got some good mean on the team don't we?" I said to her puffing for breath. She didn't seem to appreciate my attempt to soften the mood and snatched her hand away and immediately, searching for something.

"No! we have to get out of here now!" Yuna said looking around, she seemed almost desperate to find something we both knew wasn't there. I wondered why she was so stressed, hey? she was with me... best sword fighter in Bevelle now that.... well I would get her out of here, I promised myself that, and no matter what I would avenge Mark, I would find the one who did this to him...

"Yuna chill I'll get you out of here." I said gesturing her to sit down. She rolled her eyes at me and continued to search the walls. "Yuna just relax a bit, are you always so tense?" I looked up at her, she finally let her arms drop from the search and turned around and glared.

"Are you always so annoying?" She spat. So what? I had annoyed her, but I had succeed in a way as she sat down close enough to me. Okay maybe it was like at the other end of the room, but it was a start.

"Yuna, so tell me? Why do you hate Yevon so much?" I asked suddenly feeling bold, I saw a look of grief wash over her beautiful delicate face, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "You don't have to answer that." I was prying and she would get angry at me if I prodded her for more information, I didn't know why, but I felt I could really talk to her, so I just had to ask, but maybe... she didn't feel the same way. I knew she had been hurt in her life, she seemed shut off to a lot of emotions that she should be showing, and maybe I could help her in that aspect.

"Tidus, just don't get to close to me okay?" She looked over at me with a serious look on her face and started to run her fingers along the wall.

"Why not?" I asked.

"YES!" she shrieked. "Looks like Tidus doesn't know the dungeons like the back of his hand!" Yuna joked poking her tongue out at me, I watched her push out a few bricks and the hole she made was big enough for both of us to fit through. Then I remembered.

* * *

"_This is so awesome, look this has taken us how many months and we finally got the last stone!" Mark said chiseling away for the last few strokes and placing the stone back._

"_Mark if my dad ever finds out!" I said looking around as he stood up, slapping the dust off his hands._

"_Look you're so paranoid loosen up, remember why we did this?" Mark asked me._

"_Of course but it's a bit stupid, were ten years old and already worried about busting out of jail." I rolled my eyes. "But have we forgotten it could also bust out a whole lot of other dangerous criminals and let them roam freely."_

"_Oh no-one will ever find it I promise!" Mark told me. "Besides it can be a little forgotten secret that dwells within the dungeons for centuries to come after we die, isn't that cool?"_

* * *

"Well Mark, you broke your promise, but you were right this has come in handy, the forgotten secret, who could I be so forgetfully STUPID!" I whispered to myself slapping my forhead. I stood up and stood over Yuna who was moving the bricks out of the way.

"What? You knew about this?" She looked up at me with angry eyes.

"Yeah but I did it like 10 years ago, I totally forgot, here let me do it." I reached out and touched her hand, I heard her gasp under my touch but the moment quickly ended when she pulled her hand away and continued to lift.

"I can look after myself." She repeated again. Was Yuna independent or what? It only made me want to discover more about her past, had she grieved so much over her lost father? I didn't blame her he was a good man. But what of her mother? I wondered if she had lived alone all this time. "You coming?" Her sweet voice knocked me out of my trance and I smiled, climbing through the hole after her trying to ignore the fact that the most perfect arse in the whole world was right in front of my face.

"Tidus are you staring at my arse?" Yuna asked as I felt the dirt beneath my fingers, I looked up... we were outside, near the nice blossoming jail garden, what a happy thought.

"No of course not Yuna." I lied sarcastically dusting myself off and lending my hand to help Yuna up, who of course rejected and helped herself up. I smiled when she slapped her arse and placed it in front of my face.

"Look all you want baby but you'll never touch!" She teased shaking it a few times then returned to her usual stoic nature, I liked to see her loosen up, maybe she had because we were finally free now.

"Eh Yuna...?" I said scratching the back of my head. She turned around rolling her eyes again, so she hated it when I asked questions, I had to store this information away, but this question was important. "Where going to be discovered sooner or later, and if we do... who knows what will happen to us, basically there are going to be Yevonite soldiers everywhere, can we go anywhere where it's safe?" I saw the look of appreciation on her face for thinking about that. She pondered for a few seconds and gasped jumping at me and pushing me to the ground. I lay there with her in my arms as I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Tidus has let Yuna free! They've got to be around here somewhere, Tidus poor bloke once his dad has heard about this he will be sure to put both of them to death, that is unless Tidus owns up." Someone said.

"Yeah I know what you mean but boy that Yuna, I would have ran away with her any day if she asked me to, but looks like poor Tidus is being taken advantage of poor mate."

I shut my eyes, there was more conversation but it faded into the distance, I heard Yuna's breathing become heavier over me, never did it occur to any of us to pull away, instead she rested her head on my chest and sighed with relief. "That was close." She said slowly trying to pull herself up, I quickly raised my arm, and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back down. She glanced around nervously but I pulled her closer forcing her to stare into my eyes, which she had alot of difficulty doing. My mother had always told me before she passed away, a person's eyes are the doorway to their soul, maybe Yuna's were and she didn't want me to look in, but she intrigued me, she mistified me, she enchanted me, and, I was going to learn more about her.

"Yuna did you hear that?" I asked her, I knew no matter what she said I would believe her was I that pathetic?

"Yes I did, and you're not going to die!" Yuna slapped my arm when I tried to hold on to her again, she struggled so I finally let her go. "We won't die, not till I have fulfilled my purpose." Yuna stared blankly out over the garden, I didn't exactly know what she meant by 'purpose in life' but I decided it was best not to ask her. "Tidus, I know the place we have to go, Besaid village, it's far from here and it may be a hard journey but it is a very private Island no guards are there no-one of any importance even visits there." Yuna turned to me and gave me a scolding look. "Would you get up already?" She almost shrieked.

I laughed getting up slowly and stood next to her, Besaid... it sounded nice enough, but from the way things were going, it sounded like we would have to live there for the rest of our lives, but if I was with Yuna I guess it wouldn't be so bad "We need to find somewhere to stay tonight..." Once again she went into her thoughtful position.

"Yuna... I'm sorry for the injustice Bevelle's crime system has preformed on you and in return I give you my blade I shall protect you I promise." I felt a little stupid acting like a big fool in front of her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, thank you Tidus." She said, merely a whisper, suddenly she seemed upset, really upset, I shrugged it off her emotions were like a swirling ocean one minute she was as calm as a hot summer breeze floating past you, her surface showing no rippling, no emotions, then the next minute her winds were like devastating hurricanes, her waves crashing onto the beach crushing anything they touched, never had I seen her happy... not yet, I had spent the whole night with her, I felt like I knew her, and still I had not seen her happy..

"Yuna is apathy and sadness the only feelings you know?" I asked her wondering; she wiped her tears away and shook her head.

"I have one more... revenge, anger, and Tidus you must understand I will get my revenge and nothing will get in my way." She clenched her fists. "And right now I miss my baby, SO DON'T MESS WITH ME!" She said walking out of the garden, as if she knew it was safe, wouldn't surprise me if she had x-ray vision or something. "Follow me." She said walking up the winding path that would soon lead out to Bevelle city, I wondered what time it was, it seemed like me and Yuna had been up all night and I was starting to feel the effects, but Yuna, she looked perfect as usual.

"Yuna, you have a child?" I asked catching up to her, she didn't really seem like the type. "And what's this about revenge, and why would I get in the way and what the? You're confusing me" I said, she laughed and stopped.

"1, I'll only tell you this because you helped me escape, 2, no more questions after this, got it?" Yuna raised her eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"The revenge thing, it's what I live for, I need to do something and no, you are not going to know any thing about it, my baby, is not a child it's my gun, it's best friend and I have lost it! Now I have to go to fucking Gippal for a new one just great!" She yelled starting to walk again.

"Uh- you with Gippal or something...?" I asked hoping he wasn't someone important in her life, I knew who he was the leader of the machine faction and he wasn't exactly someone I wanted her to mix with.

"You could say that, but I hate the mother fucking jerk!" She said. "Anyway, tonight we stay in Macalania Woods, if we can get there without being seen by the warriors." She swiftly jumped over the fence that was blocking our way, and awaited me to follow. Once I had jumped over the gate with ease I stated my bafflement.

"Macalania?"


	5. Underground Abode

Hi everyone! First of all I would like to say that I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! But there is a reason, my hard drive totally died on me so I had to get it fixed. On top of that when we got it back it wasn't picking up the modem so it took us even more time to get the internet on track! Even though it wasn't my fault since you have all waited so patiently the next chapter will come very quick I promise!

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of explicit language and reference to adult themes (don't get you're hopes up nothing happens)**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Underground Abode**

* * *

Our footsteps echoed eerily through the forest. It was quiet... too quiet... I felt the paranoia in me start to surface, bubble uncontrollably when all I could hear was Tidus' quick sharp breaths behind me. I lead him silently through the forest, one step at a time, he was quick on his feet, and for that I was grateful, for every turn we took I felt less and less at ease.

Tidus was like a child in the matter, his steel was ready for any combat, but his heart was clearly not ready for a kill. He was bewildered at the sight of the wood, his eyes lighting up at the many wonders we passed. If someone should jump out and skilfully jab a dagger into his back... at this moment... I really don't think he would care, he seemed content, happy, and innocent. Honestly if someone tried to kill me, I really wouldn't give a yevon damned shit. I would want my killer to kill me painfully if I didn't let my pride get the better of me. Never would I let my life be ended shamefully at the hands of someone I did not know, only I held the power to end my life.

"Tidus..." I said with undertone, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. "It's here." I let go of him and straight away he turned to face me with a confused look on his face, and I knew why... "Look closer." I told him pointing to the vine covered wall. As Tidus did a closer inspection, I looked around once again to make sure we were alone.

"A door." Tidus said softly. I smiled, he had found it. A door so small we would just fit through, a door so low to the ground and covered with vines no-one would find it, a door that needs. "A key, Yuna it needs a key." Tidus turned around and looked me in the eye. "Do you have it?" He asked with curiosity.

"I have it." I said. Delicately, I pulled my coat down off my shoulders, exposing them to the cool Macalania breeze. I smirked inwardly at the expression on Tidus' face when I flicked my top strap of my shoulders, and folded my bra down. I softly dug down into my bra and retrieved the key from my cleavage. I held it in my hand for a few seconds, closing my eyes, I was just thankful it was safe, I hated to think what Gippal would do to me if I had lost it, he would just use it as another excuse to rape me and cater to his sick and perverse want for pleasure. "Here." I handed it to Tidus and quickly fixed myself up, the early morning air, chilling me.

"You k-kept it in your bra?" Tidus stuttered, gulping and looking down at the key that was next to my breasts only a couple of seconds ago.

"It's the safest place don't you agree?" if only I could shove my baby down my Bra, then she might still be with me!" I said with anger, directing my rage at Tidus since it was his little friends that took my weapons off me.

"Right sure." Tidus said uneasily, intentionally avoiding my gaze, it made me laugh that something as simple as breast could turn a man into a pathetic, nervous idiot. Tidus placed the key in the hole and turned it slowly, with care. I heard the key click into place and gestured Tidus inside. Tidus entered looking a little pale as the long dark stairway did seem foreboding. After he had walked down a fair way I shut the door carefully, trying not to make a sound, waking the wood was not something to be taken lightly.

"Hey!" Tidus said playfully. "You shut the door now it's like pitch black." Tidus bolted up the stairs and stood next to me, if it was for comfort I wasn't sure. He wrapped my hair around his finger and moved himself closer to me. "Not that it's a problem." He whispered tenderly into me ear. I felt his breath tickle my neck as he brushed some of my hair away and tucked it behind my ear. Usually in this sort of situation, I would kick the guy in his most sensitive place, if you know what I mean, but this time I was completely frozen to the spot, so I went for the next best option.

"**Firaga!" **I yelled, just before Tidus had the chance to lower his lips to my soft neck. The flames lit the room brightly and they danced with furious rage in their brackets, causing Tidus to jump back and cling to the wall in a terrified state. I slowly walked down the stairs to where Tidus was breathing heavily from shock.

"Whoa, I seen a lot of magic preformed, but I got to say that tops them all!" Tidus inhaled slowly a few more times before he realised the look I was giving him was not one of prancing ponies. "Uh Yuna?" Tidus said his smile fading into a look of confusion.

"Get this through your head, and get it through quick!" I said pinning his arms to the wall. I moved my face close to his, making it merely millimetres away. "Don't ever touch me again got it! You're Yevon hands on me, ughh don't give me nightmares!" I said firmly, letting go of him forcefully and turning to walk down the stairs.

"Yuna I didn't mean it like that." Tidus whispered, he seemed upset, I could hear sadness in his voice. I once again froze when he placed a hand on my shoulder, hadn't he just heard a word I said? "We're friends, why do you have so much hate?" He asked. I sighed and turned around so that I was face to face with the poor boy.

"Yes we're friends, but I already told you not to get to close to me." I looked up at him, his eyes were wide with thought, he seemed to be pondering the answer to my statement, and then suddenly he began to smile. For some reason I wanted to know what he was thinking, his eyes where like a book, thousands of words, stories never told, nevertheless it was a book I couldn't read.

"Well it's to late Yuna, now can this friend get a hug?" He looked playful and excited, to bad...

"No I'm not into that shit." I turned my back on him and continued down the stairs. "Tidussss!" I yelped as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my body up to his in one fast movement. "I thought I said no..." I said weakly, it was strange enough that I couldn't pull myself away from him, but on top of that, I felt a foreign feeling take over, something I definitely knew I hadn't felt before, I wasn't sure of what it meant, but I wasn't going to waste my energy and analyse it.

"Why are you not into this?" Tidus sighed gripping my waist tighter, he was on a higher step then me so there was really no other choice then to nestle my head into his chest.

"Because it's not real." I said thoughtfully, closing my eyes and giving into his warm embrace, I had never known that a hug could be this intense, but it was, and I found my self strangely liking it.

"You're wrong, it is real, how I feel, it's real." Tidus said to me, his words were soothing and made me want to fall into a deep sleep, but they also haunted me, I was content in his arms, content with him holding me, but my specialty was over analysing, so my happiness didn't last for long.

I started to think about what his words really meant, I tore them to pieces. Yes, what he felt was real, but was I? To myself yes, I was real, but I was pretending to be someone totally different with Tidus. He was falling in love with me, becoming more infatuated by the second, but Tidus was loving a dead woman, I am dead, I can't love him back all I am capable of doing is hurting him, it was all I was brought up to know. Then there was Tidus, his whole life was based on Yevon, the bullshit his father fed him and his people, the whole centre of his beliefs was a lie and nothing but a big scheme. Tidus followed stupid tradition, and believed his father was a man he wasn't. However it wasn't my place to force Tidus to change his beliefs, although I did find it my duty to inform him of how much I hate the YEVON SCUM!

"Tidus..." I had to remind myself I hated Yevon, although I was developing feelings for Tidus in my own strange way, he was still Yevon, for hells sake he was the Praetor! The last person I wanted to get involved with, Tidus represented Yevon, everything I was against and had set out to destroy, being with him in the end would end up in hurt and regret, for both of us.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled resting his head on mine; it seemed he was in another world.

"It would so you good to remember that my magic spells also work on humans." I added with some laughter pushing him away and running down to the bottom of the stairs. I stood there with my hands on my hips. The familiar scents greeted me as I ran over to the kitchen. I could smell the lavender I had hung to dry linger through the air, it felt like home, it felt safe.

"Ouch Yuna! Wouldn't wanna be burnt to a crisp from one of your fire spells." I heard Tidus voice echo playfully through my domain, I cheekily poked my head around the corner and gave him a look of caution.

"Then you had better learn that when I say no I mean no!" I spat returning to my previous problem. "Now where did he put the drinks?" I muttered searching through the cupboards of my kitchen.

"Looking for this?"

I lifted my head from the cupboard and eyed the contents in Tidus' hand. "Where did you get that?" I said taking a step closer to Tidus which resulted in him taking one back, he swung the drinks above my head in an attempt to tease me, I was not impressed.

"Tut tut Yuna... here's the note that was attached to the drinks, it's addressed to you're highness." Tidus winked chucking me the letter.

"Highness? You're the only prissy princess around here." I muttered observing the note; I had no doubt about whom it was from.

"Hey I heard that!" Tidus pouted, crashing onto the couch, holding _my _drinks with utmost security. I laughed quietly and walked back into the kitchen for some privacy. I roughly tore the letter out of the envelope, and straightened it out ready for reading.

_Yuna,_

_I heard everything, from my sources. You failed the task, you're fucking pathetic, and even worse you were rescued by the praetor, how does that feel? We trained our whole lives for that night and you fucked it up, well congratulations you win the award for most useless piece of shit in Spira, **YUNA IT WAS SO SIMPLE! **Get in there and kill the mother fucking idiot, but you wasted your time on the guard, oh yeah, what bullshit did you feed Tidus to make him believe that you didn't do it? I'm interested, although I think I already know the answer you slut, you sick bitch what are you going to do when he finds out? Some girls tell me Tidus is a good lay, but I'd bet you would know probably already fucked him you whore, just remember who you're with! Anyway this letter does have a purpose, other than to tell you how fucking pissed and disappointed I am, and that's to tell you there is now a new plan, since you couldn't get to the jerk that way, we just have to try get in another way, so I suggest that you do what I say, and that's meet me at the Spring tomorrow morning at 3 o' clock, make sure Tidus doesn't see you going, if he is still awake knock the dumb arse out or something. _

_Ps: Oh and by the way I got these drinks for you so you can get drunk and forget about what a fucking failure you are _

_Adios bitch!_

_**Gippal.**_

I crunched the letter up in my hand. "FUCK!" I yelled chucking the piece of shit in the bin. "Give me a fucking drink!" I shouted at Tidus who didn't look one bit intimated. I jumped onto his lap with a thud causing him to cry out in pain. "Good! Now give me a drink!" I spat jumping onto the space next to him on the couch.

"Okay, just clam down." Tidus said handing me the beer cautiously. "First can you tell me what's up with this underground abode?" Tidus asked taking a gulp of his drink.

"Well..." I didn't really want to tell him, since Gippal wouldn't be too fond of the idea but after reading that letter, I would do anything to spite him. So I gulped down most of my bottle and readied myself. "This place is Gippal's ..."

"You serious? I'm in Gippal's house?" Tidus said with fear showing as he downed more of his drink.

"Well this is just the underground bit, our real house is in Bevelle, but there's a door that leads to it, I don't have the key." I looked down, Gippal would never give me the key, but at least he had given me the key to here, I mean this was better than hiding out in some tree with Tidus in Macalania woods.

"Wait your house too? You live with Gippal? Yuna is there anything you know, going on between you two?" Tidus asked, he seemed very jealous over the matter but tried to hide it with confusion.

"Aha! No fucking way, he likes to think we're together, but all he succeeds in doing for me is making me feel like a low piece of shit." I laughed, at the end of the day all Gippal wanted was sex, and I had always delivered despite the fact I hated him, maybe he was right...

"I see..." Tidus lowered his head and sunk back into the couch. I noticed he had finished his beer and passed him another.

"You can have more." I gestured.

"Nah, it's fine I don't really like to drink, don't want to end up like my father." Tidus sighed, I shrugged wondering what he meant by that, but not wanting to be like his father was definitely good, made me see he was himself not anyone else. I decided to stop thinking as it was hurting my brain at current, and moved onto my third beer. "Don't you think you have had enough Yuna?" Tidus raised his eyebrow and looked at me seriously.

"I can never have enough of what I want." I said taking another sip. "That goes for all aspects of life, revenge, sex, and drinking." I smiled at Tidus and winked, he laughed at my antics and sighed running his hands through his hair. "Want a tour?" I said making sure Tidus didn't get too tired; I didn't want him to fall asleep on me, that wouldn't be much fun. I stood up and offered my hand to Tidus. He looked at me with concern, but smiled and nodded. I didn't know whether the fact of having someone worry about me was, flattering or just annoying. I grabbed my fourth drink to receive another disapproving look from Tidus, but kept pulling him towards the first room.

"Well here is the bathroom." I said without any tone, Tidus looked like he was to burst into laughter at the horrible sight, and I was just disgusted. "Fucking Gippal!" I whispered slamming the door shut. "This is the stairwell that leads up to our house, and I don't have the key so let's move on." I started to feel a little light headed but smiled at Tidus to reassure him that I was okay.

"Whoa!" Tidus said when I opened the door to the next room. He ran and jumped on the bed to which my surprise was made. "AWESOME! This definitely makes up for the bathroom." He said sitting up and sighing. I shut the door behind me and sat myself next to him. "What's the time?" He suddenly asked.

"About three are you tired?" I said hoping he wasn't.

"Nope you?" He asked.

"Never, so what do you want to do?" I said eyeing him mischievously, he didn't seem to catch the hint and sighed.

"Where do I sleep tonight?" He said looking at me with questioning eyes.

"In this bed where do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Huh? With you?" Tidus' eyes widened and he seemed like he was trying to suppress and orgasm, this made me laugh so I backed off a bit and smiled.

"Course, where not babies Tidus are we? Do you think you can handle this cause there is only one bed, and I wouldn't want my guest sleeping on the couch, and I am definitely not sleeping on the couch, I'm pretty sure you can do that can't you?" I said innocently crawling on all fours towards him.

"Sure..." He mumbled looking away from my approaching body.

"So what do you want to do?" I dropped onto my knees, only inches away from his face, he seemed to calm down when he realised I wasn't going to touch him.

"Don't know." He replied.

"Come on you must want to do something; I certainly want to do something." I grinned, inching a little closer.

"Yeah... I do want to do something, hang on what do you want to do?" Tidus said scratching the back of his head and leaning back slightly.

"Stuff..." I said, grabbing Tidus hands and placing them on my thighs.

"Okay, well..." Tidus fell silent as I slowly moved his hands higher and higher up my inner thigh.

"Want to kiss me?" I said letting go of his hands and looking at him seductively.

"Excuse me?" Tidus said shaking his head and blinking more than necessary.

I zoomed my face into his and smirked. "I said..." I ran my fingers down his muscular chest tenderly. "Do you want to kiss me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck moving closer to him and awaiting his reply.

"Yuna..." Tidus said with frustration digging his head into his hands with some difficulty due to the fact I was practically hanging off him. "You're drunk." He finally said pushing my away gently.

"I still want you to kiss me." I leaned back a bit and threw my coat off the side of the bed. I ran my my hands through my hair and set my sights on him again. "And maybe if I'm a good girl you'll give me something more?" I said licking my lips at the sight of him, I knew that this was probably the most irrational thing I had ever done in my entire life, but I didn't really care, part of me wanted to feel good, and the other wanted to get back at Gippal, he had said Tidus was a good lay, well lets find out...

"Now Yuna, it's not that I don't want to do this...."

I sat there listening to Tidus rave on, but slowly his voice just became one of the many other un-identified noises buzzing around in my head, and then reality started to fade away.


	6. New Mindset, New Plan

**

* * *

**

**Hey, the reviews were all very inspiring thank you, I will not force you to review but I would like you to know that it means a lot to me! I knew you would all like the last chapter, Yuna loosens up a bit, but don't let her sudden lust for Tidus fool you remember she was drunk... but looks like something unknown is going on in Yuna's mind and lets hope we all find out.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

* * *

**Sinead: **Thanks for reading it, I'm glad you like it, and I know this is more of your story so that's sort of what inspired me to write it! You're opinion means so much to me you wouldn't believe!

* * *

**Aleks: **Thank you for you're reviews and kind words, you don't know how much they mean to me.

* * *

**andrelimfj: **I'm glad you like it, and that you think it is full of emotion, Yuna is very emotional and thoughtful she just hasn't learned how to love yet, but she will.

* * *

**ZeroX20: **It is hard to picture Yuna a blood thirsty killer, and that's why I like it, it's different if you know what I mean? Plus I'm pretty sure Yuna could get down and dirty in a situation like this we all know her determination is basically unbreakable, but I'm thrilled you like it, I guess some people just don't like things that are different...

* * *

**Lari: **Hey lariss thanks for taking you're precious time to review my story lol! Precious love, lol mwa mwa love ya sexc

* * *

**Lilsweetbabe14: **Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while but I would like to let you know that I am grateful for all the support you have pulled behind me, I am pretty sure you would still like my work if it was a bunch of random words put together and it's nice to feel that kind of friendship thanks!

* * *

**Sharon: **What I said to Molly pretty much applies to you as well so I thank you for reviewing and reading my stories

* * *

**Logan: **Hi! Yeah it reminds me of kill bill a bit, but I wrote this story before I saw kill bill, well wrote out the plot and stuff, there are lots of influences for this story like matrix ones vampire ones, just a whole lot of violent junk bunched together to make Yuna who she is, but I haven't forgotten about her sweet side don't worry, glad to hear you like it.

* * *

**InuYashaDaBomb: **It is very different from my other story, I like a lot of variety not the same boring thing over and over, and it will be interesting, for sure! Thanks for you're reviews

* * *

**Unknown Reason: **I am glad you love my story, and I will keep writing even if you're the only one reading, as long as someone is enjoying it, that's a good enough reason to write!

* * *

**Firaga Mage: **Awww thank you for you're flattering comments, I think Yuna rocks in all categories as well, so does Tidus... mouth waters lol

* * *

**Cheeky Triangle: **You're so cheeky! Lol and I always look forward to your comments they always bring a broad smile to my face, so thank you for always brightening my day I appreciate your reviews!

* * *

**Kairiyuna14: **Thankyou for your reviews and I am glad that you are enjoying it!

* * *

**FFreak: **Hey B, you gave me good feedback and told me what you liked about my story, thankyou for that I like in depth reviews

* * *

**Lucifer's Garden: **Yeah, I know Yuna is all badass isn't it great? Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

**Mandyfanforever: **Hey, I really appreciate your reviews but they aren't telling me much apart from that you like the sweet Yuna, don't get me wrong I love sweet Yuna to! But it doesn't really matter what form she comes in. I would really like to know if you are enjoying my story though, because I am a fan of your work and your opinion would mean a lot to me, But if it's sweet Yuna you want, you don't have to worry to much because as I explained Tidus will change her, there will be many things happening but it won't be boring! Thanks for reviewing once again.

* * *

**Tetra-Assassin: **You think it's a good read! (cries) thankyou so much I am glad you are enjoying it!

* * *

**Finalfantasychic779: **I love naughty Yuna too! I love sweet Yuna, and Yuna, just haven't seen many Naughty Yuna's around and thought I might jazz it up a bit, thanks for the tip as well!

* * *

**Yunie: **I'm glad you liked my other fic, and that you're liking this one, more updates and Yuna Tidus interaction to come don't worry!

* * *

**Lollipop01: **Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you like the style! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Steel Balrog: **Your reviews are in depth and helpful, thanks for taking your time to tell me some advice! I will try not to make the changes happen to quickly but a lot of people just want Yuna Tidus action, it's a little hard, but I'm glad you understand: P

* * *

Mystery reviewer whoever you are, thanks for the reviews

* * *

**Okay this reply is long apologies**

**Yunie-O: **Hey I don't speak Spanish sorry, but I noticed you do as you use the j's instead of the h's anyway I know some Spanish and I think it's a beautiful language, but I have to master Japanese (Japanese Rocks!) before I can go ahead and learn it. I know what you mean, I love the Sims, well I am a heavy gamer, and the Sims 2 is just some nice relaxing gaming, I really recommended Sims 2 it's great! Anyway as for you're review I thank you but I think you have gotten some things mixed up, you know Mark? He was just a random Yevonite guarding the door, Yuna did not know him, and he did not rape her mother, Yuna has now been backtracked and has to hear the second plan from Gippal to get to the person she wants, this person she wants to get revenge on is not the guard that raped her mother, it's the person who sent the guards, I wont say who it is but it's pretty obvious you'll find out who sooner or later :P also the thing about Yuna being shy, it's just that she is at the moment acting around Tidus, and she has been with Gippal who has sexually abused her and done all this other stuff with her so she isn't exactly innocent in that category, but your right about the point she should shy away from Tidus, because later on she will, she is used to a sex life that contains no emotion, but once she starts to feel for Tidus she isn't going to have a clue about what she should do since she had never felt this way! Anyway I hope that clears a few things up and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**AsHa MaRiE: **Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Henru: **Hi henru whoever you are I am glad you like it, now review this chapter or death by flying monkeys!!! Review Lucifer's as well! (For those who don't understand personal joke)

* * *

**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie: **I agree with your pen name :P anyway thank you for the reviews and that's weird about having me on your list, meh strange at least your reviewing now!

* * *

**Rajah of Ffx: **Yuna rocks! Backstabber and all lol

* * *

**Tainted Heart: **I love you! You have reviewed me from the very start of my last one to this one! Thankyou and I am glad you like it! I love you once again lol!

* * *

**Once again I would like to thank each and every one of you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, just one thing though, to any Gippal lovers out there, I am sorry I love him to but I thought it would be cool for him to be bad ass, so if you can't handle me making Gippal mean, I am so sorry, for in this story he is one asshole as you would know if you read my last chapter, okay then on with the story!!!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV **

**(You may think that the point of view between Yuna and Tidus will alternate regularly, but it doesn't it will just be whoever's POV I feel like writing at the time, and since this story revolves around Yuna, I think it will be more Yuna dominant.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New mindset, New plan.**

* * *

I awoke to the loud sound of crashing, and a distant "Shit!" could be heard from the kitchen from which I presumed was the voice of Tidus, unless I got **_really _**drunk last night... I shook my head with concern, what was Tidus doing out there? Before I let my curiosity get the better of me, I cringed from the splitting pain in my head, suddenly grateful that the house had no light owing to the fact it was underground. Slowly and lethargically I got up from the bed and staggered over to the door in a large amount of pain. The bedroom door had carelessly been left wide open, so I could be disturbed from my painless sleep! Tidus was crashing and banging cupboards all over the place, it sounded like he had also smashed some glass and on top of that he kept cursing, leaving my bedroom door open was a recipe for me to wake up pre-maturely. Was he purposely trying to wake me up?

I stomped over to the kitchen with aggravation to see Tidus thoughtlessly picking up pieces of glass from the item he had smashed earlier. Just what the hell did he think he was doing? Sneaking around my house and waking me up when I had a hangover! This definitely wasn't a good start to my afternoon.

"Ahhh hey... Yuna." Tidus said a little un-nerved. He remained in his crouching position picking up the last few slithers of glass scattered on the floor. I noticed a few cuts decorating his hands, but I refused to feel sorry for him since it was his own dumb fault for stupidly picking up the glass with his fingers. "Please don't hurt me!" Tidus said shielding himself after chucking the mess into the bin. He looked petrified; I didn't blame him, so he should be! I could probably kill him with one of my glares if I wanted to.

"What are you doing Tidus? You woke me up." I sighed with frustration. The question had come out of my mouth a lot softer than I had intended, I cursed my self for not being able to get angry at him, since when did I care about how others felt? What was happening to me? "Were you sneaking through my house Tidus?" I said trying to redeem myself, but after making the mistake of looking into his beautiful cobalt eyes, it had come out even softer then last time. What was I thinking? Here I was trying to discipline him and I'm getting all mushy with his eyes that I had never really taken the time to notice before?

"No Yuna nothing like that!" Tidus said rasing his hands in defence. He started to look around frantically and handed me a glass filled with liquid so thick and disgusting I couldn't describe it. Tidus noticed the look on my face and immediately started to explain himself. "You drank a lot last night, I stayed by you're side this morning waiting for you to wake up, but you didn't so it got to about 12 and then I started to panic, then I decided to take action and made you that." He said nodding towards the drink in my hand. "It's a remedy... for hangovers... and I also wanted to cook something for you but I accidentally smashed this glass and then you come out and, and, I'M SORRY!" He said with a slight bow gasping for air after his long explanation.

I looked down at my drink mortified. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I had never felt this before, never had someone cared for me this way... Tidus... I had only known him for practically a few hours and already... already...I felt...Yevon! I didn't know how I felt.

"Yuna is something wrong?" Tidus said bending down to my eye level and observing my expression. I snapped out of my trance and smiled lightly at him, our eyes accidentally locking. "You know Yuna, you have the most beautiful eyes." Tidus said to me, making me shudder, it was only a few seconds ago that I was thinking the same thing about his.

I gulped down my drink incredibly fast and slammed it down on the bench, it didn't taste as bad as it looked, and already I felt my stomach put to ease. "Tidus you can't just come out and say stuff like _'Your eyes are beautiful'_!" I shouted at him for a reason I didn't know why. I turned and headed for my room not being able to take the intensity his eyes placed upon me.

"Oh yeah why not?" Tidus questioned following me with every step I took.

"You just arggh! You just **_can't!" _**I emphasized not finding a logical answer to his question. I pushed him away when he gained on me.

"Well I think I can, considering last night you asked me to have sex with you out of the blue!" He said. All of a sudden it was silent and all I could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing from being worked up over the issue. I looked up at him with a worried look, hoping and praying that I did not give myself to the praetor of all people! "Don't worry nothing happened." Tidus reassured. "Although it_** nearly did!**_ You were undressing yourself and throwing yourself at me, you sure were determined!" Tidus chuckled trying to soften the mood. I looked at him with confusion.

"I threw myself at you? Why didn't you take me?" I was completely baffled at his actions, and they say woman were hard to understand. Although I did appreciated it, maybe he was into men or something, I thought about Tidus with another man, what a funny thought.

"Well you were drunk... that would be taking advantage of you." He said sincerely, even so his comment still made me want to laugh, him take advantage of me?

"Besides that isn't the point, the point is that you're eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever had the good fortune to lay eyes upon!" He said in a silly boyish voice causing me to smile. Damn I hated it when I smiled! I hated it when I was happy! Especially when Tidus was the cause. Tidus had made me smile more in the last few hours than I had in my whole life.

"Please don't compliment me." I said after laughing, I brought my knees up to my chin, a habit I had developed when I tried to distance myself from people. "I don't deserve it..." especially didn't deserve it from him...

"Yuna... what's happened to you, in you're life, Yuna?" Tidus asked with concern. I knew what he meant by the question he probably thought I had one of those horror childhoods from the way I was, but never would I answer that question. After a few moments silence he placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Well you better get used to compliments, because there is a lot to compliment about you." He winked at me and headed for the door. "Now I'm going to cook you something to eat!" He exclaimed disappearing from my sight.

I for the first time in my miserable life felt sorrowful regret. I regretted being alive, never should someone as pathetic as me be aloud to live. Three in the morning would come faster than I wanted it to and I would be meeting Gippal to devise a new plan. I didn't want to see him but I had to... maybe he would motivate me to keep going somehow. Lately my drive had been pretty low, it would be so easy just to kill myself, but then I wouldn't be able to meet my mother in the afterlife, it was all I lived for, to avenge her death and have her welcome me with open arms into the farplane. Well that was what Gippal had told me anyway... he had told me that if I didn't avenge her death she would disown me, he said it was the most painful thing ones soul could endure, having the image of my mother always in front of me, but never being able to reach her. It was the only thing I willed myself to live for, the hope of one day rejoining with the only people that ever loved me. So I had to keep my chin up and walk in this painful life where I had no purpose.

"Hey Yuna!?" Tidus yelled in his cheery voice interrupting my thoughts. I always wanted to know what it would be like in people like Tidus' shoes, so carefree, so innocent, so happy... But if I was to be one of his kind, I would be living in a world of lies and discrimination, maybe I just wasn't meant to live full stop that made more sense, as everywhere I went I wasn't happy with the life people provided.

"What do you want?" I said leaning against the wall watching him search frantically through the cupboards.

"I want to know what you want to eat." He said his voice slightly muffled from the cupboards. "Now we got canned soup, or canned soup, I know there is a lot of variety but just take it steady!" He said sarcastically, emerging from the cupboards holding a can of soup in each hand. I didn't reply to his stupid question as it would have been a waste of breath. "Since you're not replying, I'm just going to cook this one." He said pointing to the one on the right. I rolled my eyes at him since they were both the same type, broth with veggies.

I watched intently as he pulled out a pot and poured the contents in. He jazzed it up with multiple things from the fridge and seemed pretty pleased with himself when he tasted it. "Wanna taste?" He said with delight holding the wooden spoon out to me. I took the spoon from him careful not to spill any of the contents over the side cradling it I gave it safe flight into my mouth were my tastebuds were greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"MMMM!" My eyes lit up, this was not the regular canned soup I ate every night, whatever Tidus had done it was better than anything I had tasted. "That's great!" I said eyeing him suspiciously as I handed back the spoon, curious as to how Tidus had such great cooking skills. After a few more minutes Tidus had set the table with our lunch and a bowl of bread that he had discovered when he rummaged through the kitchen, it felt good being waited on hand and foot.

"Eat up." He said as we sat ourselves down to eat.

"Tidus why are you well learned in the cooking department?" I asked suddenly, soaking up some of the mouth watering broth with the near stale bread.

"Well I used to sit and watch the chefs a lot, not like there was anything else to do." Tidus said rolling his eyes and digging into his own meal.

"Oh really?" I said with interest, I was keen to learn more about his life. "And what about the art of Samurai? I noticed that your sword skills are exceptional." I complimented. Even though I had not practiced the art of the samurai I still knew almost everything one could know about the art.

"I had a lesson almost every day..." Tidus said sinking his head.

"Really, not many people know the way, may I ask who taught you?" I asked not noticing the great amount of pain on his face.

"Mark..." He whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. Every time Tidus talked of loosing his best friend a sharp pain founds its way to my chest. I knew better than anyone else what it felt like and the last thing I wanted was to put anyone else through that pain, but I had. Now Tidus would want his own revenge and if he ever found out who his true advisory was, I would be waiting for him, a death at the hands of Tidus would be a death that I was content with. It was on this day that I decided... No matter what blood thirsty Gippal wanted me to do, I would not kill one more person to get to my final target, only one more heart would my bullets or dagger pierce. That man was the source.

"But I also have a question for you." Tidus said perking up a little. "How do you know so much about this stuff, fighting, weapons, and samurai?" Tidus asked leaning forward a little, intertwining his fingers, awaiting my reply with eagerness.

"It's a long story..." I said nervously trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah sure it is, we only have like forever." Tidus said grinning. "Speaking of which, when will we leave here? Where will we go?" He asked looking as if he was about to break into a uncontrollable panic.

"We will probably leave tomorrow, headed for Bikanel." I said trying to think of what Gippal would request.

"Why Bikanel? Why tomorrow? Why probably? What does it depend on?" He said shooting questions at me like rapid open fire.

"Because, because, because, depends on what I decided!" I replied answering his questions in order with annoyance. I knew it all depended on what Gippal decided so I couldn't really answer his questions till I knew.

-------------------------------------------------

The day flew by with amazing speed. It was funny how time slipped through my fingers when I was with Tidus. The more time I spent with him the more I discovered what a great person he was. Even though he had spent his entire life behind closed doors, he was untainted by Yevon, he wasn't like his "Drunken father" (as Tidus described him), he wasn't selfish or spoilt, he was Tidus, just Tidus.

So many times had I burst into laughter from one of his castle stories, that I thought my stomach was about to split. I had never laughed so much, and it felt good. Even when i knew I was beyond doubt enjoying myself, more than a few strange feelings surfaced when I looked at Tidus, but still unsure of what they meant, I tried my best to enjoy my afternoon with Tidus. I daresay **_enjoy..._**

When I had begged him with my never failing puppy dog eyes Tidus obliged to give me a few sword lessons. It took me so long just to learn how to hold the damn thing! I desperately wanted to learn how to pull the sword out of its sheath at the speed of light like Tidus was able to, sure it looked easy but it wasn't. Mind you... Tidus and I weren't exactly focusing on the task at hand, we mucked around, burst out in laughter and even got completely off track not taking the session as seriously as we should have. It was odd for me because I never got off task, I was always so serious and put my heart and soul into whatever I did, but around Tidus I just wanted to let loose and be playful. I hate to admit it but I think that Tidus is a bad influence on me.

So by night I had finally learnt how to hold the Samurai sword, in teaching me how to hold it properly more than once had I caught Tidus standing closer to me then he needed to, but I didn't really care at that moment and found my self liking the feeling inside of me when Tidus' warm hand guided me to the swords hilt in the correct manner.

After remembering the day I had with him, I rested on the couch pushing Tidus onto the floor in one of my violently playful games. Tidus accepted his fate and took the floor for a seat. I observed the time, it was already one in the morning and Tidus was still wide awake amusing me with his antics. But no matter how much I was enjoying myself with Tidus I had to get him to sleep with in 2 hours. If I was my normal self I would have slipped something into a drink. But I wasn't my normal self, and I didn't want to do that to Tidus, what was that a crime? So feeling mischievous I went for the next best option.

"Tidus I am tired!" I whined looking down at him, still seated at the base of the sofa.

"Oh okay then, I'll just stay up a bit more." He said bidding me goodnight. I knew why he wanted to go later then me to save him the embarrassment of sleeping in the same bed with me, sometimes I really wondered about him.

"I don't want to sleep alone." I said gently touching his shoulder hoping he wouldn't argue any more.

"Alright..." He said taking a deep breath and sighing. He slowly lifted himself from the floor and stood near the couch waiting for me.

"Aren't you going to carry me?" I demanded in a snobby voice falling back onto the couch and covering my forehead with the back of my hand in a dramatic comparison of fainting. It was quiet for a few moments and not being able to take the suspense any longer I peeked through my closed eyes to see Tidus standing above me with a slight grin on his face. I giggled as his arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled my body close to his. He carried me into the bedroom without a strain and carefully laid me down on my king-sized bed. Without being prompted Tidus went straight to my feet and untied my boots placing them on the side of the room. His initiative and thoughtfulness never ceased to surprise me. It was obvious how much he thought and cared for me, and it wasn't that I didn't appreciate it, I just didn't know how to react in the slightest. "Thankyou..." I said a little dazed as he hopped under the covers himself, tucking me in and removing his shirt before he lied down to sleep.

"Tidus I'm cold!" I said through laughter, how childish I must have sounded... Tidus also voiced his amusement with laughter, instantly the covers were doubled up over me, he had sacrificed his own blanket for me... so sweet and weird. "But won't you be cold?" I cringed at the sight of his uncovered body, just seeing his bare chest exposed made me shiver.

"As long as you're warm." Tidus said turning to face me with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I have a better idea!" I said handing him back his portion of the blanket. "It's called body heat." I said rolling my eyes.

Tidus laughed once again. "Well then Lady Yuna how may I give you body heat without hugging you? As I quote **"I Am not into that shit' **Is what you told me." Tidus said pleased with himself, so he was a smart arse I could get around it.

"Shut up!" I said at the fact I had lost the argument, I was such a sore loser. "But I think if you use your imagination..." I whispered moving closer to him, I had no idea why but I knew my cheeks were blushing a furious shade of pink, like I was embarrassed... I was glad it was dark, at least I could act being bold. I had no doubt that though the darkness Tidus also had his fair share of pink adorning his cheeks. I was brave and took a deep breath, slowly I entangled my legs with his and nestled my head into his chest listening to his peaceful heartbeat. I wasn't doing this for no reason, it was a fact that when entangled with another person sleep came faster due to the feeling of security, I could only hope that I wouldn't fall asleep in Tidus' arms, providing the amount of comfort he was bringing.

Tidus gently wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head tenderly. "Goodnight Yuna." Tidus whispered softly.

"Mmmm thanks for this, and good morning Tidus..." I sighed. I was greatly disturbed that I felt so at peace in Tidus' arms, I had to keep reminding myself that it was all for him to fall asleep, not for me to! But when I heard his soft peaceful breathing a feeling so powerful overwhelmed me, and it scared me to death. If it was just lust I would be fine with it, at least I would understand what I was feeling, and lust wasn't anything special, I felt It for almost any man I was in bed with, so why this feeling? Why now? Why with Tidus? It continued to baffle me. After meeting Tidus at the prison, confusion was becoming more and more frequent, I couldn't be becoming attached to him, could I? I pushed the thought out of my head knowing the concept was stupid and impossible. Even so... the feeling continued to linger...

-------------------------------------------------

By two in the morning I was pretty sure that Tidus was well asleep, I could tell by his breathing, steady and calm. Carefully I pulled myself away from him, trying not to stir him from his slumber. As I left the room I glanced back over my shoulder to see a frown planted on Tidus face which told me I had almost woken him.

I tied up my boots in silence stepping out into the cool morning breeze. I wondered exactly what our status was, were Yevonites looking for us? Were we on the death sentence? Had Jecht sent out assassins to track us down and kill us? No matter what the situation I now felt terrible for dragging Tidus into this mess. I knew why Gippal had wanted us to meet at three in the morning; it was the time that most of the Yevonite soldiers patrolling the forest slacked off, meaning I had less to be worried about. I entered the spring, my eyes scanning the area for Gippal, I laughed, it was always like Gippal to be fashionably late.

"Hey Babe"

I swung around to see his lifeless from standing in front of me, probably just woken up. "Gippal... you know that letter you sent me wasn't very nice!" I reminded him, remembering the anger I had felt while reading it.

"Well maybe you should have done a better job!" He snapped. I took a step back from him as he unzipped his bag and violently threw my new weapons at me. I slipped my dagger into its sheath and looked down at the gun, it was the same model as baby but it wasn't baby! This gun had no sentimental value whatsoever and that would make it much harder to work with, I was a professional I needed a partner in crime I trusted, like my old fucking gun.

"Lets just get down to the point, I'm tired and pissed off, so the new plan is to marry Tidus." Gippal chuckled when he saw the look of horror across my face and continued. "See Yuna, it's your own fault! We want to get to Jecht right? The fucker that killed our al Bhed for no reason." Gippal paused for a moment lighting up a brand new smoke.

"Why do I have to marry him?!" I said with desperation stomping my foot on the ground, knowing what Gippal said went, and there was nothing I could possibly do to change his mind.

"Because Yuna I got my hand on a Yevon law book, it states here that once one marries one of authority all previous charges are wiped clean. You are up for death no? And if you return to Bevelle you will surely be found and killed, and Bevelle is the only way to get to Jecht. So we must have a private wedding ceremony and _viola _you're innocent." Gippal blew some smoke into my face, I hastily fanned it away never had I liked cigarette smoke it was disgusting and vulgar.

"But Tidus will still be up for death, and as soon as we return to break the news of our marriage he will be killed." I said thinking of all the possible outcomes.

"Correct, but as long as you're safe it doesn't matter, who cares about him? Anyway I'm guessing if he begs Yevon for forgiveness in front of his father he shall receive mercy, Jecht would be unfair like that." Gippal furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Tidus is the reason I am here! He saved me! I can't do this to him!" I looked down out of shame knowing if I didn't shut my mouth soon, Gippal would strike me.

"So what? You're father is the reason he is alive! So it's even!" Gippal said with one of his evil laughs added onto the end. I could find it in my heart to say something really horrible to Gippal at this point, but I couldn't work up the courage to. Of course I could work up the courage to do this to Tidus, but could I find it in my heart to?

"Bitch! You'll do as I fucking say! If you tell me you care about that fucker more than you do your mother I don't even want to look at you!" He shouted slapping me hard across the face, his sudden blow had caught me off guard and I crashed to the ground from the force praying that he wouldn't touch me again, I curled myself into a ball shielding myself. "Look I don't want to deal with you're bullshit today Yuna! You either do the fucking shit or die, it's not like you're good for anything else, you will travel to Bikanel today and I will stock you up with items for you're journey to Besaid, where you will have a private wedding, no-one will bother you in that shit hole! You are to journey not fly there as you need to get to know Tidus for him to agree to marry you!" He picked up his gear giving me a kick in the ribs before leaving. "Adios!"

I waited till he left before crying out in pain from the previous kick. He had left me again, left me hurt. There was a horrible pain in my heart as I reflected on what Gippal wanted me to do, betray Tidus even more than I already had, I didn't want to do this, I didn't want Tidus to die!

* * *

**That's it! So you see Gippal is harsh and Yuna has spent her whole life with him (Practically), are we sort of understanding why her personality is this way? Anyway she is definetly softening up around Tidus due to his caring nature, but what could become of this? I hope you all liked it! And I am looking forward to your feed back !**

**Adios (lol)**

**Saturn Stars

* * *

**


	7. Kiss it all Better

* * *

**TIDUS' POV**: Finally I hear you say :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Kiss it all Better **

* * *

The feeling of emptiness and loneliness came flooding to me as I stirred from my sleep. It didn't take me long to realise a certain beauty was absent from the bed.

I raised my head with confusion and instantly wondered what the time was... was it time to go? Was Yuna out there preparing? Instead of in bed with me. Since we were underground I couldn't tell what the time was and lazily I walked into the living room where the clock was placed centrally on the wall. As I suspected I had only been asleep for a few hours... so where had Yuna gotten off to? She was definitely not in the house which was so small I could hear her breathing wherever she may be... I just couldn't feel her presence... which I had found myself becoming largely addicted to.

A heavy worry weighed me down as I dressed hastily searching for my steel through the pile of mess Yuna called home. I couldn't believe that Yuna would venture out into the woods, probably the most dangerous place to be after Bevelle, why would she endanger herself like that, after everything we had succeeded in? Not being able to believe she would do such a thing I did a quick search of the house just to be sure, like I had suspected her splendid form was nowhere to be seen, so with worry in my heart I sprinted up the stone steps to the door where I froze. "Damn I need the damn key!" I said clenching my fists, and inhaling sharply. Yuna kept it in her Bra and it's not like she was around, so there was no chance of me getting out. Unless... she had been to careless to lock the door behind her after she had let herself out. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. I held my hand out hesitantly... I felt the cold metal of the doorknob greet my fingers. No longer being able to take the suspense I gripped it turning it with amazing speed. It was a miracle! Yuna being careless, it was a miracle!

As I stepped out into the forest I was soon daunted with a bigger problem, Yuna's whereabouts? I could probably search this whole forest and not find her. Or even worse, maybe she had ran off and left me. I thought about it, it would be so much easier for her if she left. Her plan, get me to set her free, then ditch me and run off herself... how could I have been so stupid. I was awoken from my thoughts when the sound of a loud sob filled my ears. It had definitely come from the spring, since I was right in front of it and had heard the sound quite clearly. If I wasn't mistaken it wasn't just one sob, it was the sound of steady sobs that died down seconds after they had gotten out of control. "Yuna..." I dashed to her side dropping my sword, as I prepared myself to sit next to her.

A large red mark was clearly visible across her angelic face, and she held her stomach in anguish. Instantly she tried to shield herself from me and turned her head away. "Tidus what are you doing here...?" She said flatly, you know it was funny because I was just about to ask her the same question.

"Yuna what in the Yevon happened here..." I said uncertain on whether to touch her or not. She was silent and continued her soft sobbing into her knees, as I sat there useless. I desperately wanted to help her, but it was dangerous here and I wasn't going to have a little chat to Yuna out in the woods at 3 in the morning when guards where on our trail. So I boldly stood up tucking my sword away and picking her up in my arms, she didn't seem at all pleased about this, but couldn't voice her frustration with screams or noises as that would have been pretty stupid of her, instead she decided to pound my back with punches from her fists, and kicked in a desperate attempt to get free.

I laid her down with force on the bed after I had entered our hideout, I held her down scared that she would run away and hide from me in some room, I didn't want her to shut me out anymore, whatever she had on her chest she had better let it out to me because I was going to find out what was going on right now and that was a promise!

Her struggling had come to a halt and she lay motionless on the bed with her sobs continuing to haunt my ears. I sat to the side of her my hands planted either side of her head, staring at her bruise intently. "Yuna... what happened..." I stroked some hair out of her face so I could see the mark more clearly, she tried her hardest to turn her head away from me and also refused to look me in the eye, but it was inevitable. "Yuna look at me..." I said gently holding her chin and tilting her head to the centre, her eyes darted everywhere, but not once could she look at me. "Yuna" I said firmly cupping the sides of her face with great caution, last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I brought her face right up to mine... I could feel the shivers run through her body and the urge to devour her lips with my own was so tempting I had to break the moment so I spoke. "Look at me..." I whispered terribly upset that she couldn't even find it within herself to look me in the eye. She shut her eyes and sighed, constantly sobbing, misery embedded into her eyes, I wiped her tears away softly and waited for her to open her beautiful eyes. After some time Yuna opened her eyes and looked at me longingly another angst filled tear slipping down her cheek,

"What happened...?" I said after winning the first part of the battle, raised my head a little, not being able to take the heat she placed upon me. I placed a hand on her stomach to hear her gasp out in pain, and I had instantly caused the release of more tears. "Y-Yuna...." I grabbed the hem of her top, wanting to explore the reason for the pain she was feeling, I tried my hardest to lift her top, only to have her push my hands away in one fast movement.

"Don't." She cried her voice nothing but a mere beg,. I didn't want to disobey her and wanted to respect her wishes, but the great pain she had felt from my light touch had to be further investigated, I would never forgive myself if she was hurt and didn't try to help her. So I decided to be brave, I persisted in trying to lift her shirt, making sure I was only going to lift it as far as it needed to go. She squirmed and fought me with great violence, when finally she rolled onto her stomach Her sudden movement only resulting in more screams of anguish. She cried out in pain causing me to cringe. Would she really rather cause herself this pain than have me take a look at whatever was causing this disturbance? "Yuna... I know you're hurt... just let me take a look at it, you can't hide since I know you're hurt already... just let me take a look." I said running my hands through her hair to calm her, she seemed more than obliged to roll back onto her back and nodded at me which I took as a signal to go ahead.

I gulped and nervously slid my hand up Yuna's shirt stroking her stomach tenderly, as she seemed sensitive at the slightest touch, she jerked a little at first but calmed down with my soft delicate touches and closed her eyes. Just as I was about to push her top up to inspect the damage, she talked.

"Tidus why..." She sobbed. I was scared for her, frightened for her, her tears continued to fall down her soft cheeks, her eyes were continually filled with pain, her voice quivered with every word, and her body seemed totally shut down. Not being able to reply to her question I revealed her stomach to me. "Sh-shit!" I said leaning back slightly from shock, the very sight of the bruise making me feel queasy. It definitely looked like the forming bruise was going to get worse and was already about as bad as I could imagine, never should Yuna have to endure this pain, never should any woman for that matter! "Yuna, what the hell happened to you?" I cried out hurting at the sight of her horrible marks.

"I fell..." She said bringing her hand up to the side of her face to see if she could feel the damage, which luckily didn't look to swollen but I wasn't going to take my chances and decided I was going to put ice on it.

"You fell? Yuna... you falling on the ground would not do something like that at all how stupid do you think I am." I paused at the sight of her rolling her water filled eyes "I don't think I want you to answer that." I sighed, what was I going to do with her?

"I fell onto a rock..."

"Yuna there was nothing around there! Please stop lying to me, I know this is human inflicted I can tell Yuna...just let me get an ice pack." I said flinching at the sight of her battered body again before returning from kitchen with the ice pack in my hand. I decided I would alternate between the two bruises the priority being her stomach. I placed it on trying to decrease the shock of the cold against her skin. "Yuna what's going on with you...? I doubt this was a guard... since you wouldn't be alive, so who was it Yuna? There wasn't anyone else with you." All the signs were pointing to self infliction; I prayed to yevon that this wasn't the case and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. "Yuna... did you... do this to yourself?"

"...... I...." She managed to say, but after that there was a long pause again.

"Yuna, please if you did, I beg you don't do anything like this again, and if it wasn't then you can't let anyone hurt you like this." For once she looked fragile, like she needed me... It felt so strange. The sight of her only brought back memories of her nestling herself into me but a few hours ago, she had seemed so happy then, but now, I had no idea how things could change in but a few seconds.

I lifted the ice pack up just to check her process... I knew it wouldn't, but I kind of just hoped the bruise would disappear, I wished her pain would just leave.

I bent down and placed my hands on her stomach, what I had the urge to do was completely in-appropriate but her perfect body needed to be loved, needed something more than the ache she felt, someone as perfect and as beautiful as her did not deserve this, she was made by Yevon to be loved. So with great tenderness I pressed my lips to her stomach and kissed her gently, starting on her lower stomach as low as it was safe to go, and moved up trailing soft kissed all over her stomach, her flesh was cool from the ice pack... and I was betting my lips made a pleasant warm surprise. Yuna squirmed under my affection making no noises of protest so I continued, making my kisses a little more passionate as I rested in between her legs. This was one thing I was good at... I knew how to love a woman down to her very toes and no matter whether Yuna felt the same way, I knew I was making her feel good and the very thought was probably driving her insane. I couldn't quite tell since I was too engrossed in her smell, her touch, her softness, but I was sure I heard a moan escape her kissable lips that I dreamed of one day kissing fervently.

"T-tidus what are you doing..." She said a little out of breath her hand pushed my head away from her stomach in a unconvincing way. I hoped I hadn't caused her any pain and I had made sure I kissed her so softly she probably wouldn't be able to feel it.

"I was kissing it better!" I grinned. "Now for your face." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and moved the icepack up to her face, I continued to look down at her, the crying had now ceased and she looked dazed and confused.

"Tidus why... are you like this to me?" She asked.

"Yuna, if you didn't want me kissing you and such I'm sorry, I just want to kiss It better I promise I don't mean anything by it." I quickly said trying to cover up my embarrassment, whenever I even hinted at touching her in the way a lover would she got all defensive and angry, perhaps my feelings would never be returned, after all she did deserve someone better than me, but sometimes I just couldn't help my self. Everything about her was just so inviting, her lips called to me, the was she swung her hips when she walked could have me staring for hours, her laugh, her rare smile, her touch her smell, everything about her! I couldn't get away from my hungry desire to wrap my arms around her small waste and shelter her, protect her. Knowing I had never felt this way about a girl before, I knew Yuna was the only one I would ever want, but why should she feel the same way?

"No, I mean, so kind and caring to me, what have I done to deserve it?" I saw the tears start to well up in her eyes again and felt my heart sink, all I wanted to do was make her happy.

"Are you serious? You deserve better than this but I do my best." I wanted to tickle her and make her laugh, make her troubles go away, but wouldn't dare touch her in a rough manner, the sate she was in.

"Tidus, don't...." She got of the bed holding her stomach with pain. "You don't know anything about me, and you don't want do, trust me just stay away from me okay, JUST STAY AWAY!!!" She said cowering into a corner as I approached her. I paused in front of her for a few seconds before taking her into a hug, tight enough to send a message but not to hurt her.

"I want to know everything about you, no matter what happens I will stay with you."

"Tidus don't do this to me..." She said tugging on my shirt with frustration as she returned the hug and cried into my chest. "Please stop hugging me..." She begged. "Why don't you stop?" I whispered into her ear. If she wanted so much to stay away from me, how come she could not find it in her will to pull away from a simple hug? "I am going to go sleep on the couch tonight please just stay away from me, please." She let go of me but I knew it was done with reluctance.

"Yuna just wait, I'll stay away from you but you have to sleep in the bed, I can take the couch, you're hurt, I promise I wont question you about what happened tonight, I wont hug you, want do anything I promise just please get a good nights sleep."

She turned around, absolute bafflement was written all over her face, no matter how great Yuna was, there was one thing she let her guard down on, body language. "Umm...sure..." She said, my statement obviously taking its time to sink in, sometimes I worried about her, if I showed the slightest sign of care she would be absolutely startled... just what type of treatment had this woman endured? She started to approach me slowly, opening her mouth hesitantly

"Tidus...." She said after a few moments. "Have a good sleep and thank you for understanding." She hung her head in what seemed like disappointment and crawled back onto the bed clutching her stomach with pain.

"You sleep well to." I tucked her in and ran my hands through her hair before heading for the couch, we had slept together before, So why was it such a big deal now? Had I done something to offend her? It was probably for the best I didn't want to accidentally hurt her in my sleep or anything. Sighing I lied down on the couch realizing I had nothing to sleep with for the night, and for some reason this place was like a freezer. Shivering I wrapped my arms around my self and snuggled down into the couch not daring to beg for mercy from Yuna. "Tidus... I just realized you don't get a blanket..." Yuna said, startling me and causing me to jump up from the couch.

"Yuna ahahaha didn't see you there..." I said scratching the back of my head trying to contain my embarrassment over the shock. "Tidus you can sleep with me." She said rolling her eyes and heading back to the bedroom, I didn't know if she was really happy about it or not, but I was freezing and as long as she had invited me I guess I really couldn't say no.

Jumping back into bed Yuna generously gave me plenty of the blanket and turned the opposite way taking a deep breath, she still seemed deeply upset about something... and I swear if I listened hard enough I could hear her faint sobs through the silence. Even if I had made a promise to Yuna not to but in... I couldn't help but worry about the bruises that lay upon her body, her sadness, could all this pain come from one fall as Yuna had said it was all caused from? Some how, I knew Yuna had this deep dark secret she was never going to tell me, I knew Yuna would probably never open up to me either... but I had to try... were all these strange happenings somehow related to Marks death?

-----------------------------------

"Tidus, JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" I opened my eyes groggily to see the blurry image of Yuna standing above me impatiently. "Finally!" She said letting her hands drop to her sides in an annoyed tone. "What time is it?" I said wondering, as my eyes still felt quite heavy with fatigue, rubbing my eyes I grabbed the pillow and held it to my chest.

"About 5 in the morning, I know it's early but it's not like were going to move through the woods in broad daylight is it!" She said with determination. I guess she did make a point but it didn't change the fact I was practically dead. "You look pretty funny!" Yuna said starting to giggle furiously from my sight, it was probably my hair, always had a mind of it's own in the morning, maybe it was my fault for always neglecting the fact it needed a haircut, but I liked it the way it was and no-one could force me to have one of those neatly trimmed cuts that made the business men look like stiffs. I was broken out of my thoughts when I noticed Yuna's face had completely healed.

"Yuna... you're face... it's...?" I was totally confused did she heal at the speed of light or something? Because if I was correct her face should indeed look a lot more swolen to this date. "I guess you really did kiss it better?" She said jumping onto my lap I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, I know I am good, but not that good, tell me what really happened Yuna." I said giving her a serious look

"I am a white mage, I can heal myself I was just to tired to do it last night..." She gave me a weak smile and placed her hands behind her back. Heal herself? That was impossible from what I had heard, apparently it drained so much strength out of you that you could almost end up killing yourself never had I heard of such magic. "It has been a gift passed down through my family." She stated noticing my bewilderment. "Now you got to get up and get ready, because if we don't arrive in Bikanel soon..." She trailed off and looked down to the ground in deep thought.

"If we don't arrive soon what?" I chuckled jumping up and taking her with me, I grabbed her lightly on the shoulders and awaited her reply. "Never mind... I am all ready I will be waiting for you." Yuna took that as her invitation to leave me alone in the room. Growling with pain at the sight of the mess I would have to sort through to find my stuff I started to search through the many articles of clothing and who knows what else... After a few long minutes I had retrieved most of my clothing and my sword... missing one shoe.

"Looking for this?" Yuna held up my shoe, leaning against the door with an evil smile on her face, I didn't care what type of smile it was though, a smile on Yuna was enough to make my heart skip thousands of beats. She chucked my shoe at me with force, I skillfully dodged the shoe flying towards me and laughed at the look of absolute repulsion on her face. "I will get you Praetor Tidus... you just better be ready!" She stormed out of the room over dramatically. Laughing at her childish behavior I quickly dressed myself and reflected on how she had changed... or maybe it was just the pressure of being in the jail that had made her well... I don't know the word for it, a depressed, apathetic... analyzer... it sort of scared me to say in the least. "Ready!" I said enthusiastically running up the stairs towards her my sword at the ready.

"I have no idea how we are going to get through this alive... as we have to pass the Bevelle entrance to get to the tunnel for Bikanel dessert." Yuna said unlocking the door carefully and placing the key back into her bra safely, no matter how many times I had been exposed to that I could never stop shaking when I watched her do it so as a solution I turned my head.

But if what Yuna said was right, then there would be a reason to panic, and I knew very well that the Yevonite soldiers would be wide awake at this time, they weren't that stupid... She gestured me to follow her with her index fingers, her motions signaling me to be more than just silent (if that was humanly possible) I peeked around the corner to see the two guards circling near the entrance in deep conversation.... Over no-one else but me.

"Okay here is the plan." Yuna said pressing her small frame close up against mine so less sound would escape her mouth when she whispered into my ear. Still I couldn't help the feeling of heat start to rise through my body when her usually intangible body, was not just a vision and was pressed up against me more touchable then ever. "We run and raise our weapons, I'll take the right with my gun, and you take the left with you're steel, deal?" She said running her hand un-necessarily down my chest, was she trying to make me more nervous? I nodded and took a gulp as she backed away and winked at me. This felt good, me and Yuna partners in crime... Maybe she decided to get extra close to me as a way to do whatever she wished, whatever the reason was... I liked it.

In one fast movement Yuna had jumped out and pointed her gun to the back of the Yevonites head. I quickly followed her lead and tried to reach the left soldier as fast as I could, but his reflexes were obviously well trained, and in a second he had turned around from the sound and aimed his gun at Yuna. "Don't move!" Yuna shouted unaware of my soldier that was pointing a gun straight at her. I pointed my sword at his neck, causing little pain just enough to scare him.

"Lady Yuna, Praetor Tidus?" The one aiming his gun at Yuna gasped.

"What of it! Drop you're weapons or I'll shoot!" Yuna spat, pushing the gun further into the back of the mans head. "We don't mean no harm lady Yuna..." The man being harassed by Yuna stuttered. "We c-could never harm Sir Tidus, P-Please spareee us!" He wailed. Yuna looked at me with a disgusted look as if to say 'this is the type of men you recruit?' I laughed when I realized who the man was. "Bruce?" I asked lowering my sword and Yuna's gun "What the hell are you doing Tidus?" Yuna said aiming at her newly found target me!

"Tidus she killed Mark, what are you doing with her? Why did you go against the teachings of Yevon! You are a traitor." David said, both David and Bruce were very close friends of mine and I was extremely grateful that they were both on this shift otherwise we may not have been so lucky. David was the smarter one, always coming up with the plans, he was first introduced to me when he had some ideas for Bevelle my father couldn't be bothered dealing with, so therefore he was sent to me to have his thoughts carried through with. Bruce had always accompanied him... but rarely did he talk anything that made much sense.

"She is innocent, believe me, Yuna is innocent..." I said looking at her and smiling weakly she instantly turned her head and looked at the ground lowering her weapon. "But the high priest said-"David started.

"I don't give a damn what that old geezer said, he is going crazy anyway, I know Yuna is innocent I am just having a hard time convincing anyone else, even one of my friends!" I glared at David who backed away and gave out a nervy laugh. "Besides look at her, does she look like a killer?" I said patting Yuna on the back, who almost chocked on the sudden gesture, and looked up at the two men smiling sarcastically.

"To tell you the truth yeah..." Bruce said. "Shut up!" David said slapping Bruce across the head with his gun. "Sorry bout that Lady Yuna..." "No problem, get stereotyped all the time because I wear black and carry a gun, not my problem." She said folding her arms with impatience. "So what's the deal, you going to go run to Jecht and get us locked up?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No Mam!" Bruce said saluting Yuna, so she had yet crippled another man with her beauty, David also seemed to be doing his fair share of sizing Yuna up, which either made me annoyed or jealous I couldn't tell which. "Tidus, it's really serious Jecht has sent the Yokatta's after you, they are assigned to track you two down and kill you on site, they just passed through here..." David said side glancing Yuna once again.

"Where were they headed do you know?" Yuna asked walking up to David with a questioning look on her beautiful face. "Er, no Mam." David replied obviously nervous from the amount of distance they lacked.

"You sure?" Yuna whispered into his ear placing one of her hands on his neck, I almost got the impression she was about to kiss David and I tensed my fists in order to control my sudden anger and jealously.

"Well, they were headed for Thunder plains... and after that well...they didn't inform me of their plans I am sorry Lady Yuna." He stuttered leaning back slightly from her. He sighed and wiped the sweat of his face as Yuna stepped back with a shrug and continued to lean against me, her back on my arm, and me supporting her body weight. "Tidus, the plan is still in place." She said glancing up at me, I smiled and nodded. "Tidus, you may pass this once but I am afraid if we see you again..."

"I understand, thanks for putting yourselves out for me, I will remember this and I owe you big!" As I finished Yuna took it as her cue to run in the direction we were headed. I waved at my mates flustered and ran off after her, slowing down as we approached a huge entrance to what looked like a tunnel.

"It leads to Bikanel." She said taking my hand and leading me through it. It was quite a short trip and before I knew it we were out in the dessert, the amount of yellow blinding my eyes with furious pain. "I know the way don't worry, but we have to hurry, it's not far but if we stay out to long... well it's just not a good look." She said not quite taking the pace of a run but more like a fast walk.

I shielded my eyes that were still not used to so much brightness, and felt my jealously over the previous event bubble like green nuclear waste that was about to explode and kill off the rest of Spira. "Yuna... why were you that way with David?" I asked my question intending her overly flirtatious behavior.

"Why was I what way?" She said half heartedly, continuing to walk ahead with determination in her eyes. "Like... ALL OVER HIM!" I said trying to joke about the matter.

"Because I felt like it." She shrugged fastening her speed and I was finding it hard to keep up with her as my feet kept getting bogged up in the sand, the Al Bhed lived out here? Now I realized that they had to be isolated due to people like my father, if you ask me I looking forward to meeting the Al Bhed... I would get to see if they were really the monsters my father made them out to be. "Oh I see..." I replied sighing, Yuna was a free spirit she did as she wished... I knew Yuna probably didn't have the slightest interest in me, but I wish that she would just stop leading me on and having these mood swings.

"Listen Tidus." She glanced over her shoulder with a look of sympathy on her face. "I can do what I want! You don't own me, I think David was hot and if you weren't standing there I probably would have taken him into a corner and done my thing with him. Just get over it okay, I don't like you! I don't want to be watched by you or questioned by you 24/7 OR CARED FOR BY YOU FOR THAT MATTER! You rescued me and I am grateful, but we will not be GETTING MARRIED!" She said with an angry shaky voice. I tried to ignore the fact her comment had cut deep, but studied her body language, she seemed to be shaking as she walked and continued to sigh, she also looked like she was about to tear up when we stopped for a few seconds due to the fact we were almost about to climb a hill made of sand and I got to observe her face. Maybe there was some truth in what Yuna said.... But I could tell that there were also a lot of lies.

I didn't bother saying anything to her about it and tried my best to continue walking up the steep sand dune. "Whoa...." I looked out over the city when we reached the top of the hill. The city looked awesome, huge, bright, brilliant and technological, but something strange was happening, nothing what so ever seemed to be happening at all , the city was completely quiet... it sort of let me down I was expecting huge machina to be flying through the air, machines to be buzzing, and the city to be bustling with life... but nothing.

"Hmmm that's strange...." Yuna said placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully. I glanced back at the city that seemed like a ghost town... when the most annoying sound I could have ever hoped for pierced my ears. "YUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I turned around to see a beautiful young girl running up the hill towards us, with excitement on her face from which I presume was over Yuna...

* * *

**Saturn Stars **

* * *


	8. Oasis Realizations

**

* * *

**

**To my Readers: You have all been such a great inspiration to me, I am updating this chapter early for all of you! You're reviews and encouragement just made me want to write more for you! I am sorry but because I have heaps of work, I wont be able to update till Friday after this, but at least this is early right?**

**Hey! I am glad you liked the chapter even though I forced it out of me quickly, anyway I have some answers for you**

**rajah of ffx: Yes Yuna is definitely softening up after being cared for by Tidus, she is finally being treated like she should and she is becoming very confused. Lulu and Wakka parented Yuna for a while, but she ran away with Gippal so she could train to get revenge for her mother, Lulu and Wakka are still happily living in Besaid and Yuna will meet up with them again if they get to Besaid where they are headed. Jecht wants to kill Tidus, well he doesn't want to but Tidus has committed a crime against Bevelle because he helped Yuna escape the penalty for that is death, but Tidus is Jecht's son... he doesn't exactly want to kill him but to be fair he has to. **

**Okay I hope that clears it up, Hope you like this chapter and feel free to ask about anything you want, I am looking forward to your feedback, you're all so sweet and kind I love you all! :D**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV: I tell you now that I much rather write from Yuna's Point of view! lol**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Oasis realizations**

* * *

"I can do what I want! You don't own me, I think David was hot and if you weren't standing there I probably would have taken him into a corner and done my thing with him. Just get over it okay, I don't like you! I don't want to be watched by you or questioned by you 24/7 OR CARED FOR BY YOU FOR THAT MATTER! You rescued me and I am grateful, but we will not be GETTING MARRIED!"

You have no idea how much it hurt to say those words to Tidus. You may ask me that if it hurt, why did I say it? Simply because it was for his own good, he didn't want to get involved with me, when the plan was to ultimately lead him to his death! Besides I wasn't even sure how I felt about him for starters, and did he have to be so god damn protective? I'm referring to the Gippal incident, it's not like I could of came right out and said, **_'Oh yeah I bumped into Gippal who decided to hit me for some fun'_** could you imagine the look on Tidus' face? I could and I didn't want to see it.

After what happened between us last night I couldn't let myself get anymore attached to him, remembering the way his lips felt on my skin sent shivers up my spine, and I knew perfectly well if the circumstances were different I would have given myself to him, something about the way he did it... Was so attentive... So caring, I just couldn't help myself. But I had to keep reminding myself that this was all just lust for sex, I hadn't had sex for a while now and I was having withdrawals... yes withdrawals...

I didn't know how I was going to tell Gippal that I just couldn't go through with this marriage plan. I didn't want to do it if the reasons were just to save my life and endanger his, I am the one that deserves to be dead... I know Gippal probably wants him dead, just to see another Yevon follower fall. If you had asked me a few days ago whether I would want the praetor to die painfully, I would have answered **_'Yes the most painful death possible!'_**. Tidus has opened up my eyes, shown me that I shouldn't judge someone before I meet them, Tidus has taught me a lot of things in the human aspect... Things someone as young and naïve as him shouldn't know.

I sighed as we approached the hill, feeling tears well in my eyes over the whole dilemma. How did it all get so complicated? All I was meant to be was to avenge my mother and die. I had lived passed my used by date. Once this whole problem with Tidus had started some emotions were slipping into me, but with that sense of humanity also came issues that I had never had to deal with before. I was confused and afraid, I didn't know what to do, on top of that I was becoming attached to the praetor that stood by my side and believed my word no matter what I did... and nothing good could possible come out of it.

Tonight Gippal would ask me how progress was going, what was I supposed to tell him? That I shouted at Tidus and made it quite clear that I didn't have any feelings for him? Yeah in my dreams, probably pull out a shotgun and blow one of my hands off or something.

I climbed up the dune with great speed and determination. To get my mind off things I usually tried to push myself, or hurt myself, but it wasn't really working since Tidus kept side glancing me out of the blue. I just wanted to pounce on him and roll down the hill in one big mess of sand, to be playful to be carefree like that, I wondered what it felt like. So I wanted to hug him, squeeze him tightly... he just had that affect on me. To tell you the truth I didn't know what was happening to me, since last night my feelings had just gotten out of hand, and I finally had all this affection for him that I couldn't show. I stopped suddenly when Tidus voiced his amazement.

"Whoa..."

I looked up and smiled inwardly at him, this was probably the first time he had seen anything like this and he didn't make a point of hiding it either. Then I realized, he was the Praetor... just how would people react if they knew that? Especially in an Al Bhed community, I wondered how Tidus would take it if he knew I was half Al Bhed, maybe it would turn him off me, just maybe...

"That's strange..." I said thinking aloud, observing that Tidus also looked quite shocked at the most unbelievable sight... Bikanel in silence, just what was going on here? Where were all the Machina I was so used to seeing? Where was all the noise and bustle? Where in the farplane was, well chaos?

"YUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Where was chaos? right behind me! I turned around instantly with a wide grin on my face. Tidus looked like something had just busted his ear drum and cried out with pain.

"You're so over dramatic!" I said removing his hand from his ear.

"What in the Spira was that?" Tidus said in a state of shock and absolute horror.

"That would be my cousin!" I ran down in her direction and met her with a bone crushing hug. "Hey I didn't see you on the way in..." I almost chocked from her tight squeeze and knew that for a little girl she was definitely strong.

"Ooo Yunie who is this hunk..." Rikku said letting go of me and circling around Tidus who looked dazed over the whole matter.

My instincts told me not to say the praetor, and I was going to trust them. "He's just a friend." I said blushing slightly.

Rikku gave me a questioning look. "Y vneaht? yna oui ehcyha, ev ra ec oui'na vneaht seht ev E dyga y peda?" _(A friend? are you insane, if he is you're friend mind if I take a bite?)_ Rikku said with an evil grin.

"HU! tuh'd clyna so kiacd, huf lyh oui nih uv yht damm Gippal fa ryja ynnejat?" _(NO! don't scare my guest, now can you run of and tell Gippal we have arrived?) _I said with little anger, it would be pretty good if I could get rid of Tidus and dump him on Rikku, but I could tell by the way he was flinching every time Rikku talked in her loud high pitched voice... he wasn't that interested.

"Awwww... buubc!" _(poops)_ Rikku said immaturely stomping away with smoke literally steaming out of her ears.

I shook my head and laughed to myself turning back to Tidus and noticing his look of curiosity.

"That girl she is you're cousin?" Tidus raised his eyebrow stepping a little closer to me. I nodded, knowing what direction this was headed in. "She is Albhed?" Tidus asked. Once again I nodded meekly. "You speak Albhed? Yuna... why didn't you tell me?" He placed a hand on my face observing my bi colored eyes, a look of enlightenment on his face.

"Well, what do you think of me now, would you still want to kiss me knowing I was part Albhed?" I spat slapping him away and running after Rikku.

"Yuna wait!" Tidus said grabbing my arm. "I would gladly kiss you anywhere, anytime of the day, no matter who you are."

I grabbed my hand free and slapped him across the face, running away from him as fast as I could.

-----------------------------

I ran into the city as fast as I could, not caring that Tidus didn't know his way around, Rikku had a sharp eye for hot bodies and I was pretty sure she would find Tidus amongst all the other Albhed, his clothing was a little odd compared to ours, where less is better, can't exactly blame the Albhed though, I mean they live in the dessert!.

"Yuna!" Gippal said acknowledging me and walking in my direction. I glanced around quickly to see that there was people walking around doing the work that Machina should be doing for them.

"What's happening?" I asked taking a step towards him and pointing at all the workers.

"Power shortage, it's those damn Yevonites, they aren't supplying us our power for some unknown reason." Gippal grunted. It was good that they weren't falling apart without Machina, I was so scared that maybe they were starting to depend on them a little more than they should, but Albhed were hard workers and always would be. "And Tidus?"

"Yunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, wait up!" Tidus shouted running to my side and panting for breath. "Yuna, you know I am not racist towards Al Bhed, I don't know anything about them so how can I judge?" Tidus placed a hand on my shoulder as he straightened up, and his eyes fell to Gippal. "Yuna, who's this?" Tidus jerked his head towards me and took his hand off my shoulder if almost instinctively knowing it was Gippal.

"The names Gippal, Praetor Tidus." Gippal said extending his hand. Tidus cautiously accepted his hand shake. "It would do you good to lay low around here Praetor, since we are on a shortage of power and the Al Bhed will be blaming you're father!" Gippal hinted in the cruelest way he could, but Tidus didn't seem to understand and turned his head towards me for help.

"He is _SAYING!_ That don't tell anyone you're the praetor, while were here you're just Tidus okay." I said rolling my eyes, I had a habit of rolling my eyes at most of the things Tidus did, but I didn't overlook the fact he was adorable.

"Sounds good to me!" Tidus said with excitement. "So how are we getting to the next place? Can't you fly us in one of your Machina airships?" Tidus said rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm.

"Like I said there is a power shortage, so we will not be using any machina, all we will do is teleport you to the thunder plains Yuna, because that's the only kind of power we have right now." Gippal replied

"You know Tidus, for a Yevonite, you sure have a lot of interest in 'the forbidden Machina'" I said in a dark voice exaggerating the fact that Machina weren't aloud.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call me a Yevonite Yuna, I follow the ways, but I don't see what's wrong with Al Bhed, or machina so therefore I think I should learn more about them." Tidus said shrugging, he didn't seem guilty at all... and knowing that he wasn't a Yevon fanatic put me at ease.

"Just like us ey Tidus?" Rikku appeared clinging onto Gippal's arm. "We follow the teachings to ya know?"

"I see, sorry I didn't catch you're name?" Tidus said.

"The names Rikku! And since you have a fascination with Machina... maybe you want me to show you some stuff? I fix machina for a living." She said winking at Tidus. Tidus shot me a look to see if I was alright with it.

"Go ahead!" I smiled pushing him towards Rikku who looked delighted. At least it would get him off my back for a little while, and it would increase the chance for their future marriage.

Rikku and Tidus disappeared to the work station, and I was left with Gippal. "How is it coming Yuna, is he opening up to you?" Gippal said pulling me behind a building.

"Gippal I really don't think." I trailed off.

"Yuna we have been through this." Gippal sighed with frustration.

"But, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Yuna! Don't get attached to him! I can't believe you! You're telling me you love that pathetic idiot? Already? The great Yuna... falling in love? this is hilarious." Gippal rubbed his face with anger and tensed his fist.

"Love Hah! As if I know what that even is Gippal, not like you ever showed me! Love is just another one of the 21,504 words in the dictionary for me!" I spat on him, and realized that it was a big mistake.

"FUCK YUNA! You little bitch! You know maybe Tidus doesn't deserve it! But did your mother or my parents deserve what they got!" Gippal replied with irritation.

"But HE DOESN'T DESRVE IT! THAT'S ESACTLY THE POINT! I don't want to go out doing things to people that they don't deserve, just like someone did to my mother! That would make me just as bad!" I answered. Sometimes I hated the fact I always one the arguments, because it angered Gippal that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Well a man of quality should not threatened by a woman of equality.

"You will do what I say!" He yelled grabbing me and pushing me to the wall. His lips met mine in a violent rage. I yelped out in pain as he bit my mouth and slapped me across the face for no reason, he devoured me, hurt me both physically and emotionally, how much longer could I put up with it.

"Yuna, where are you?" I heard a familiar voice from around the corner yell.

Gippal let go of me in shock, just in time, as Tidus stepped around the corner of the building and rested his eyes upon the two of us, from the tense atmosphere that rested above us and our heavy breathing, Tidus knew something was wrong, and his eyes were filled with suspicion. I instantly turned away from him, hiding my most likely bruised lip from his sight.

"What's going on here?" I flinched as Tidus approached Gippal. "Yuna? what happened?" He ran around to view my face. I tried to turn my head once again but his hands had already grabbed my shoulders firmly. "Y-your lip is bleeding..." Tidus stuttered, looking up at Gippal with a furious rage in his eyes. "What in the Spira happened here Gippal?"

I brought my hands up to my lip and wiped the blood away, Tidus' firm hands still resting on my shoulders. I healed the wound with little effort and looked up to see Tidus staring at me intently. "I fell." I said nervously, scared under the glare of Gippal.

Tidus eyes widened. "Last time... you said you fell too...." He whispered, andlooked at Gippal then at me again, making the connection. I knew exactly what he was thinking, but he wouldn't dare accuse Gippal, and he was smart enough to know. I tried my hardest not to burst into the tears over the fact Gippal had hurt me again, and yet Tidus was here to rescue me just as he was last time, that also made me want to cry as well, that I treated Tidus like shit, and he treated me like the most valuable thing in Spira.

For my strength and power it was amazing how small I felt with Gippal and how beautiful and loved I felt with Tidus. He brushed some hair out of my face, and looked at me with concern and compassion. I blushed under his gaze and tried to look away.

"So Tidus what do you want with Yuna?" Gippal said lighting up a smoke. Tidus let go of me hesitantly and gave Gippal a look of hatred.

"I wanted her to look at machina with me... Rikku is waiting." Tidus said trying to sound as nice as he possible could. But I knew he knew, and so did Gippal, Tidus probable knew that we knew he knew, but yet none of us said anything, because it wasn't aloud, like it was some written law. Tidus couldn't accuse Gippal when I refused to tell him the cause of my wounds, and therefore Tidus couldn't blame Gippal.

"You want me to come, why?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact with Gippal.

"Well I guess I missed you." Tidus laughed.

"Tidus, you saw me a minute ago." I said with annoyance.

"Yeah I guess but don't you think it would be good if we looked at them together? I thought we could have fun." Tidus eyes darted between me and Gippal once again, Tidus desperately wanted to save me, and I was going to let him this once.

"Better than being around here!" I hinted to Gippal grabbing Tidus' hand and pulling him in the direction of Rikku. I looked over my shoulder at Gippal as I was walking away. He gave me an evil wink. I knew that no matter what had just happened. He was happy because Tidus wanted to be with me, and I cursed myself for carrying through with his plan, for pleasing him. Maybe if I just pretended to do this, and got to the Maestor some other way, yes there had to be some other way.

-------------------------------

That night there was a huge fire in the very centre of Bikanel, due to lack of power the whole community ate out, it was like a festival, a party, but I wasn't in the mood for one. Although I felt safe in Bikanel, I had a feeling that this lack of power was linked to me and Tidus, and I knew Guards could storm through here without a trouble if there was no power, meaning me and Tidus were very exposed.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku said sitting down next to me by the fire. "You eaten already." She asked. I nodded even though I hadn't eaten anything yet, I wasn't hungry and it wasn't a time for food. "Well why don't you come dance with me." She said pointing to her group of friends who's sweat all shone like glitter on their bodies from the moonlight.

"I'll pass." I said smiling weakly.

"Well look at you're man all alone over there, why don't you go talk to him?" Rikku said pointing over to Tidus who kept denying the millions of requests for dances. He looked sad and lonely and ate his food without much animation like he usually did.

"I think I'll pass on that too, and he isn't my man!" I replied strongly.

"Oh yeah? Well he has turned down every single girl tonight; I think the only person he hasn't turned down is you." Rikku said with envy.

"Rikku I haven't even asked him to dance." I laughed.

"So that's exactly my point, he looks lonely and you're the only one he is going to say yes to, all he did today was go on about how great you are, believe me it was more than a hint." Rikku said nudging me.

"So what, I don't like him." I replied gulping.

"Whatever, just go dance with him." Rikku said jumping up and down.

"Go on give it a go." I felt myself behind pushed forward by no-one other than Gippal, and his 'give it a go' was more like a 'do it or I'll shoot you' thing so I sighed and stood up. Knowing that Gippal was watching me intently I sat down next to Tidus and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked noticing the distant look on his face.

"Yuna..." He looked up and grinned. "You look beautiful." He said touching my face.

I leaned back a little. "Tidus I looked the same as I did this morning." I said looking down at my attire. I usually hated compliments, they were fake and made up on the spot. But I leapt with happiness when ever Tidus complimented me, because I could feel he was sincere. Why was Tidus able to make me feel like a child, everytime I looked into his eyes?

"And just like this morning you look beautiful." He replied grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I took the hint and sat on his lap much to my dislike and let him wrap his arms around me.

"I have never sat on anyone's lap apart from my mother's you know..." I said softly, feeling Gippal's eyes upon us.

"Then I am extremely honored." Tidus tightened his grip on me and nestled into my neck, before I knew it he was placing gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders. Part of me wanted to turn around and slap him on the face, because I had told him more than once not to touch me like this but he just kept insisting, and I kept falling...

"Tidus, we really shouldn't be... d-doiiing...." I couldn't even seem to get one sentence out. As soon he placed his lips on me again a strange tingling sensation ran down my spine, and I had forgotten everything I wanted to say. What I was feeling was a terrible sin, what he was doing was so pleasurable I didn't even know if It was legal to be doing it in public, never had I felt so intimate with a person, from just kisses and tender touches, I couldn't say how much I just wanted him to stop, leave me alone, to go fall in love with Rikku or some other normal girl, but he wouldn't stop not matter what, Tidus would keep persisting... I was doomed.

"Yuna would you dance with me?" Tidus whispered into my ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I looked away since I was blushing a bright shade of pink and simply nodded.

As we danced Tidus kept his hands firmly on my lower back like a gentlemen, it felt so different to dancing with other men who always tried to grope me and slobber all over my face. At peace, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested on his chest pulling my body tightly close to his.

I reflected on myself, what was happening to me, everything I felt. No more did I want to fight and live my life in danger, no more would I hurt or lie to Tidus. I had done enough to him already, taken away his best friend. But no matter what I was going to avenge my mothers death so I could one day be with her again. But when in Tidus arms I wanted to live, I felt my life now had a purpose, I finally knew what it felt like to have blood running through your veins. But wanting Tidus was selfish of me, I didn't deserve him, and when I really thought about it my feelings towards him were a mystery..

I felts his hands move slightly lower, and I wished that he would just grab me and make love to me right here. Okay so I lusted for him, but what woman wouldn't? when I take one look at him I am tricked into believing that perfection does exist. But when we touch, there is something more, much more than lust, something I have never felt. Could it be that I liked Tidus? Like... what does it mean to me? Nothing... I have never liked another man this way before ever, I didn't know what I was going to do.

The song finished and Tidus kissed my forehead and lead me to a quiet place for some alone time. "Yuna..." He said as I sat down at the oasis dipping my feet into the water. "What was happening today when you're lip was bleeding and." He was silenced as a placed a finger to his lips.

"Tidus let's not argue about this okay, I fell." I removed my finger from his soft lips and ran it through the water. "Did you have fun with the machina today?" I asked lightening the mood.

"Yeah!" I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and hauled into the water, at a rate so fast my brain couldn't process it. I broke the surface breathing heavily to see Tidus standing over me in a state of hysterics. "But it was no where near as good as seeing the look on your face when you came up out of the water, that was priceless!" He mocked pointing at me while holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"Glad you think it's funny! Now you can help me out!" I said reaching up for him.

"Oh yeah, think I am that stupid Yuna, you'll pull me right in with you!" Tidus shut his eyes with laughter again and it only gave me leeway to I grab him. So when he wasn't looking I grasped his ankle and pulled him in on top of me. "I forgot you were sneaky!" He said squinting at me.

"Heh heh heh." I rubbed my hands together and swam in the opposite direction. I had never been in this water before, it was cool and refreshing and I suddenly made a point to come here again. I swam away for a while knowing Tidus was probably following me through the water and could pop up at any second and scare the living farplane out of me. So I sat against a wall and ducked under the water searching for him. At least I knew he wasn't behind me as my back was to the wall. But it was no use the water was dense and dark, I could see nothing. I gasped for air.

"Gotcha!"

"Shiiittttt Tidus!" I gasped as he arms found their way to my waist. "Ah let go of me!" I yelled, playfully trying to squirm my way out of his tight embrace.

"Yuna, you shouldn't swear so much you know..." Tidus said with humor, resisting my attempts to break free with ease. I sighed and gave up leaning back onto him.

"I do try, I am just surrounded by swearing a lot, it hammers into you're brain after awhile." I replied. Suddenly glad of his arms around me to keep me warm.

"Well, you know, you shouldn't let bad things be hammered into you're brain like that, and you shouldn't let anyone get away with hurting you." He stroked my back gently.

I wondered how he knew, how he knew everything. He was right I shouldn't let Gippal get the better of me. But what else was I supposed to do? Not avenge my mother and go back to Lulu and Wakka who I had treated with so much disrespect they probably wouldn't even want to look at me? No I couldn't do that, I wasn't like Tidus who had options to do whatever he wanted, in-fact he probably thought this was all a game and that he would just tag along for the ride. Just another thing to tell his grandchildren when he is married to the most prestigious woman in Bevelle. _'Oh yes the days I traveled with Lady Yuna.'_ I hated to think that all his children and grandchildren would want to hear the story of his first love every night before they went to bed. No, Tidus didn't understand, not everyone had options, I was stuck in this horrible reality and the only way I could even think of having a better life in the farplane was by sticking to Gippal like glue.

"Yuna..." Tidus broke my thoughts and titled my chin to look at him. It was dark and cold, all I wanted was to feel safe with him and one look could give that to me.

"Hmmm hmmm." Some one coughed from behind us. I instantly broke out of my previous trance and looked up to see Gippal, who looked very delighted with himself. "You two I just thought I should let you know it's getting late and you two need to leave early tomorrow as Yuna told me and it's not safe out at night, especially not in Bikanel, so I advise you to make haste." He skipped out of the oasis and I knew why. Because seeing me and Tidus in a situation that could have very easily lead to us madly kissing each other, lead him closer to getting his blood thirsty satisfaction, which meant me killing more people than we had to including Tidus. Sometimes I wondered why Gippal kept me if he thought I was so useless. Why get me to do all the dirty work, why get me to train for 12 years and waste my life? Why? was it all worth it when the only thing I hear is how useless I am to him.

I pushed Tidus away and climbed out, waiting for him. We were both blushing from the happenings of tonight and I had to get away from him. I lead him back to Bikanel where I showed him to his room. "I'll be in my room if you need anything." I said sarcastically, shutting his door quiety.

"So I see you're taking up my proposition to sleep together for tonight."

I swung around to see Gippal towering over me. "You know I just don't fruiting understand you sometimes, you want me to go fruit Tidus but yet you still want to fruit me at the same time, you want everything, thats childdish! what the hell am I fruiting supposed to do?!" I said with absolute confusion, he wanted me to marry Tidus but he still wanted to sleep with me, sometimes he made me want to tear my hair out!

"Uhh what's with the fruit Yuna, maybe if you take the dozen fruits out of you're sentence I might have heard what the fruit you were going on about!" Gippal asked me some what amused, while leading me to his room.

"Tidus wants me to stop swearing." I whispered entering his room and removing my shoes."Fruit replaces the F word." Gippal laughed and shook his head.

"I gathered that, you really do like this Tidus guy don't you?" He said pushing me onto the bed with violence, he was angered I could tell. I didn't reply, knowing in my heart if I did like Tidus or not while Gippal undressed me hastily, for the first time, having sex with Gippal was heart breaking.

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	9. Without Permission

**I apologize for the terrible chapter! Shrivels into a ball never to be seen again**

**Rajah of ffx: Hey yo, no I don't think it will be as long as my other story probably around 25 chapters just to let you all know**

* * *

**TIDUS' POV**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Without Permission.**

* * *

Yuna guided me back to the camp site silently, the moment that was shared between us back at the oasis was on both of our minds, and it didn't take a genius to see that things were now a little different. I decided to give her space for now, since whenever I moved closer to the girl, she would flinch and walk even further ahead of me, and being alone in the dessert without Yuna, wasn't exactly what I needed right now...

"So this is my room? I guess it will have to do..." I said with sarcasm as Yuna showed me to my room for the night. It was a fairly small room, spartan and plain, with a little window opposite the bed which I knew would cause me grief in the morning. It was all stone and there was a little side table which looked like an antique. The room looked out of proportion, it was practically empty with a bed that looked like it had just been thrown in some random place, but then here was this beautiful dresser that looked worth a lot of money neatly placed near the crooked bed. Must have been the Al Bhed way or something so shrugged it off as normal, the room was small but looked clean and cozy enough, so why should I complain to Yuna?

"You're a snob!" She snapped, pushing me into the room. I held my balance and winked at her.

"You know it!" I joked. "So where are you sleeping tonight?" I asked with curiosity. Jumping onto my bed carefully, aware of the fact that it was old and fragile, I didn't want to break anything, especially when I was someone the Al Bhed thought was cursed. I wonder why my father wasn't giving the Al Bhed any power, it really seemed unfair to me, and I mean what does he want to do? Wipe out a race of people, who have no chance of getting power out here?

"I'm sleeping in my room Tidus, why do you ask stupid questions?" Yuna replied defensively. "Anyway if you need anything I'll be in my room." She said abruptly shutting the door behind her.

"Do I even get a goodnight kiss?" I yelled out after her, but it was already too late.

Yuna was angry or upset about something, she always was. Only when I held her did she ever seem to have a smile on her face. "Whoa what a day." I exhaled falling back onto my bed. My head was filled with many thoughts on every event possible. The machina; I had never seen any of them and I found them so fascinating, Rikku; sure she was hell annoying but she was dead sweet and I already felt a special bond with her, Gippal; the little tense conversation we had shared, what he had done to Yuna and what I could do to stop it. Sleep wouldn't come, because I was confused about many things, one being Yuna. She had told me that she wanted nothing to do with me. But tonight... I was seeing a different story. When I kissed her neck and touched her softly, I felt intensely overcome with passion for her, I know I wasn't the only one feeling that.

Yuna and I were different people, and that's what made it so interesting, we could learn things from each other and never be at an end when it came to conversation topics... we never were, I could talk to Yuna for hours about nothing in particular, and feel so enlightened at the end of a conversation, I had learnt so much from her and I was starting to feel very upset over the fact I had spent my whole life locked up in that stupid palace, doing nothing but what my father ordered me to!

Yuna and I were definitely not what people would call a perfect match, but I felt in my heart that Yuna was the one for me, never had I ever felt like this about a woman before, everything Yuna did sent me wild with desire, sent me insane with passion, the woman made me lust for her like I had never lusted for a woman before, I really liked Yuna, I had some sort of connection with her. But I didn't know how she felt... one minute she would almost be quivering from my touch, and the very next minute she was screaming and shouting at me about it! Well if she wanted us to be together so damn much, that she quivered, and loved my touch so damn much that I could make her practically faint, then what the hell was there to scream about? Nothing, but she always found something, some excuse to push me away. Her feelings confused me, and I was dying with curiosity, I had to know how she felt, how she really felt, then I wouldn't have to be lost anymore.

Not being able to sleep I got up and opened my door quietly, tiptoeing out into the hall searching for the room that Yuna had told me she was in. Hoping maybe I could talk to Yuna about it, I knocked on the door Yuna said was hers. There was No reply... I knocked again harder but still no reply. She was a light sleeper and would wake at the sound of a pin dropping... so why was she not standing in front of me smiling, ready to welcome me into her room?

I grunted with dissatisfaction and went back. The longing for Yuna was constantly nagging at me and if I could have just sat and talked to her, then maybe... I might have felt a little better... no it wouldn't have made a difference as soon as I left her, I would want to see her again.

I ran my hand through my hair sighing. I wanted to protect Yuna. I didn't want her to be alone at night especially when she was so close to Gippal! Just thinking about what happened today made me boil with anger, obviously the injuries the time before were also not received by 'falling' how could I have just let her lie to me like that? Why would she lie to me like that? Why the hell was she protecting Gippal? I knew deep down that Yuna really hadn't fell, so what type of friend was If I just ignored it. Not a very good one.

They think I didn't know? Oh I knew, and one day I was going to make Gippal pay for what he had done to Yuna. It hurt me deep inside when I saw her hurt, crying... and I couldn't do anything about it, because Yuna would never tell me what the jerk had done to her. How could the Yuna I know, the Yuna that was so strong so in control of herself and her feelings... let Gippal do something like that to her? I sat up squinting through the darkness when a figure passed my door.

"Yuna?" I said standing up from my bed and walking out into the hallway, I had lazily left my door open and figured I could close it later, but this had all worked out as I could see Yuna walking to her room. She froze and cursed something which sounded like fruit... fruit? And turned around to greet me, with a highly fake and strained smile on her face, I think she was trying to make a point. "What are you doing?" I asked leaning against the frame of the door. She was wet and wrapped in sheet holding her clothes in one hand, what the hell? I gestured her in and shut the door behind her. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy and the sobs made it quite clear that she had been crying.

"**I went for a shower in Gippal's room okay!**" She snapped when I sat down next to her and gave her a questioning look. She self consciously wrapped her arms around her self, trying to cover everything that was showing through the transparency of the sheet that was stuck to her body with water.

"Did."

"No he did not do anything to me!" She hissed clutching the sheet closer to herself. Her hair was wet and droplets dripped onto me, she smelt delicious and felt cold to touch, it only made me want to hold her close to.

"No I mean did you take a sheet in there with you?" The whole thing looked a little suspicious, why was she still not dry? Why weren't her clothes on? And why was she wrapped in a sheet instead of a towel? Yuna paused for a minute, probably thinking of some great lie to trick me with.

"I went in there with my clothes, he didn't have a towel so I took a sheet to wrap myself around in, and I had forgotten to get my nightwear so I headed back to my room in this sheet to get changed, and dry happy?" Yuna said raising her eyebrow.

Yuna was perhaps the best liar I had ever met, but the story did fit and she had made it up in like one 8th of a second, so I decided not to question her about it. "Why are you crying Yuna?" I said catching a tear that ran down her check with my finger. I grabbed her hand quickly, I didn't want her to cry anymore, and I just wanted it to stop

"Tidusssss!" She un-expectedly flung herself into my arms and I flew to the other side of the bed with her on top of me, in my arms with just a sheet around her, it must be my lucky day today or something. "I'm sorry, I just..." She apologized attempting to crawl off me with little strength, Yuna looked dead and could barely muster the energy to lift herself up from me, she must have had a hard day or something. As her arm flashed in front of my face and noticed a series of bruises running up it. I wondered where her sudden fatigue and bruises had come from and hoped with all my heart that it was just from a hard day of working with machina, but deep down I knew it wasn't.

I sat up with her cradled in my arms. "I guess you're not going to tell me what's wrong are you?" I sighed running my hands through her hair, it was smooth and wet her hair was perfect. She seemed to be upset a lot lately, and always seemed distant like she was thinking about something constantly, I couldn't only wonder to as what she was thinking about. She nodded in reply. "Look I think you need sleep." I said kissing her on the head. "You look dead."

"Right, I'll leave you alone now." She sobbed crawling off me slowly, and almost dropping the sheet as a result, she looked like she was about to pass out at any minute and keeping the sheet up definitely wasn't one of her main priorities, I think one of her main ones was trying to stand without keeling over. She stood up and stared at me for a few seconds then turned to walk out the door. I grabbed her hand quickly causing her to turn around and glance at me with confusion.

"Why don't you just sleep here, we'll keep each other company." I smiled sweetly and pulled her gently towards me. She clutched the sheet at her breast, and it stuck to her wet body showing her extremely perfected figure. Yevon must have spent extra time on her or something, because never had I seen a woman so beautiful.

"Tidus, I am soaked." She said pointing down to herself. "I..."

"Yuna I don't care." I said pulling her even closer to me. She didn't object much to my surprise and crawled onto the bed slowly taking her place next to me under the covers she seemed greatly relieved to settle down and closed her eyes almost immediately. I embraced her in my arms and listened to her sobs quieten as she rested near my chest.

"Tidus, thank you for being here for me." She sighed kissing me lightly on the cheek. I froze when she closed her eyes, and wrapped my arms around her waist, the kiss felt so right, my cheek tingled and heat rushed through my body, never had I felt so at peace and so alive at the same time. This girl, I would never find anyone like her.

"Anytime Yuna, anytime."

--------------

"Oh man..." I grunted shielding my eyes from the blinding light. It's not like you could blame me, I had come from an underground environment where there was absolutely no light, to the dessert environment, where the sun was blinding even at... 5:00 in the freaking morning.

I threw the item Yuna had told me was an 'alarm clock' against the stone wall, didn't care less if it broke, stupid idea for a machina anyway. I sat up sourly and noticed Yuna wasn't in the room. Well that wasn't a surprise, she rose before the sun even rose... that's just not normal. The sheet that was wrapped around her was laid out in her form next to me. I grinned and chucked on my shirt with haste noticing a note pinned to the door. Grabbing my sword before I decided to leave I tore it off the door.

_Tidus,_

_Sorry I set the alarm clock because I couldn't wake you up, you were just too cute! (NOT) your lazy arse better get used to getting up early or else! I'm waiting for you out the front... with a surprise so hurry!_

_Yuna_

I laughed on impulse and smiled at the thought of her writing the note and thinking about me at the same time, I loved to think about her, she was all I ever thought about now and I hoped she thought the same way. Admiring her beautiful hand-writing I walked out side to be greeted by the wonderful sunlight, and Yuna. It was a fresh morning and I felt adventure in the air.

"Hey yo sleepy head!" Rikku said jumping in front of Yuna, I bet she did it on purpose just to annoy me! I clenched my fists, thinking that I could have talked to Yuna alone without someone butting in ever for five seconds! Guess that was too much to ask. "Don't worry about it." She said patting me on the back, misinterpreting the look of frustration on my face. "Gippal is bad too he doesn't get up till like 12 in the after noon, but thank Yevon he does." Rikku said turning around to grin at Yuna, who grinned back mischievously.

"What's going on...?" I asked softly walking over to Yuna quickly before Rikku jumped in between us. Yuna pointed to the airship in front of us, I was too engrossed in her, that I hadn't even noticed the biggest machina I had ever seen was right in front of my eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I said with excitement running over to the airship and observing it with utter awe. Would I get to look at this thing before I headed off? I seriously hoped so.

"Look the teleporter ride is bumpy, and it's not for sure we could even get to where we want to go, for all we know, within a few minutes we could be trapped on some secluded island with no people. It was stupid for Gippal to even suggest it!" Yuna sighed. Folding her arms and looking away in a snob type manner.

Hmmm, secluded beach paradise, with only Yuna, and no annoying Rikku or other people that made life less simple than it had to be. That didn't sound too bad to me, especially the only Yuna part. Yuna had told me that Besaid was like a paradise, a beautiful little Island, I had only heard of it once from my father, and that was just him talking about it with a few friends. "What are you saying?" I said raising my eyebrow, if we couldn't use the device Gippal said we should, what in the farplane would we use? It wasn't like Yuna to rebel against Gippal, already I had seen that Yuna was greatly afraid of him. I wondered why to, he was so pathetic compared to her.

"This!" Rikku pointed to the airship and jumped with glee. She really didn't mean... that did she? I slowly turned my head to look at the airship.

My jaw instantly dropped with amazement, and I hoped I wasn't drooling over the fact I would get to be in one of those things. "But Gippal..." I looked at Yuna, who also seemed a little concerned. "Power shortage right?" I quickly added afraid we would use all the power or something, I didn't really know what was going on myself.

"Who cares, this machina runs on its own power, and if we use it up, there are plenty of others we can use in a case of emergency, Gippal is just exaggerating and being stubborn! Besides, we'll be back before he even rolls onto his side in bed." Rikku winked at me. I couldn't believe it and I grabbed onto Yuna's arm shaking it violently with anticipation.

"Yuna is this the surprise?" I asked.

"Tuhd! oui zang becc uvv yht mayja sa ymuha!" (Don't you jerk piss off and leave me alone!) Yuna said snatching her arm free and walking into the airship with haste.

"Uh?" I turned to Rikku for help hoping she would oblige and tell me what Yuna had said. Because something told me it wasn't exactly nice.

"Why don't you ask her?" Rikku said sympathetically. It was a miracle for once Rikku wasn't hyperactive and on to much sugar, and actually made sense. She shook her head a couple of times in what seemed like disappointment, disappointment? She was disappointed in me? She then asked me to follow her into the airship. Which I did in a huff, because Yuna had just yelled at me in some foreign language and Rikku wouldn't tell me what the hell it meant.

Upon entering I saw Yuna sitting in a chair, in one of her usual sulky moods. I chose to ignore it for now since she had just yelled at me but would talk to her about it later.

I watched as Rikku headed to the front and pushed some switches. The airship was amazing, and this is what Rikku called a baby? There were control panels everywhere hardly anything I could understand or explain, but for me steeping inside this airship was like stepping a thousand years into the future. Abruptly, Rikku started the airship probably just to scare the freaking hell out of me, and I felt us lifting off the ground. I found it extremely hard to keep my balance, and from the looks of it so did Yuna who instantly stood up and grabbed onto me for support as the ship rocked up into the air. "Well feel free to look around Tidus!" Rikku said waving her hands in a signal but keeping her eyes on the... air, this was strange.

"Yuna want to take me on a tour?" I said with excitement letting go of her and grabbing onto her shoulders in an attempt to lower myself and look into her eyes, which were planted onto the ground. She never looked me in the eye, well maybe on some rare occasions but it took some effort. It really upset me since I loved her eyes so much, and the fact that she couldn't look into me in the eyes bothered me.

"I don't think so Tidus just look around yourself." Yuna said frailly and ran through a door which opened as she approached it, she ran down the hallway till the door shut in my face.

I stood there shocked and amazed at her actions. Sometimes I wanted to yell at her for being so ridiculous, but whenever I saw her that feeling of discipline was replaced by love and tenderness for her. I awoke to see Rikku had walked over and was observing my face closely. Suddenly I realized that she was here next to me, wasn't she supposed to be flying this thing?!

"It's on auto-pilot." She reassured me. I sighed and relaxed a little, it sounded safe enough, probably safer than her flying it anyway. "Listen Tidus." Rikku said sighing. "I borrowed this thing _without permission_, so you may as well take a look, just hop into the lift and touch the place on the screen you want to go, this is the bridge, so when you want to head back up you can come here, you should start in the engine room." Rikku pointed towards the door Yuna had just run through. "Also, you don't know what Yunie has been through, she really needs you... I know she is pushing you away, but don't let her do that, you must FIGHT!" With that Rikku turned around and headed back to her duty.

"Wait." I said running after her. "Can you tell me something please...? Anything!" I begged, I stood there silently hoping she couldn't tell me something, anything, I was desperate for information about Yuna.

"Well, there really isn't much to tell Tidie ooo you don't mind if I call you that do you? Tidie Yunie... ehehe it fits!" I gave her a warning look and I think she got the picture and frowned a little, she almost looked like she was about to tear up.

"Okay fine you can, but only when we are alone." I said quickly hoping to stop the sudden outburst of tears, but it didn't stop them it only made her lip quiver and her eyes started to fill. "Okay around Yuna as well, but please Rikku don't cry and make me agree to anything else, please!" The answer seemed to satisfy her and she perked up and clapped her hands together. I was glad; I couldn't stand to see a woman crying.

"Great, you and Yunie are perfect together!" She said winking at me. I smiled and tilted my head back in confusion.

"Really?" I asked. I had just been complimented the most then by Rikku than I ever had been in my whole life, and I had received a lot of compliments being the praetor and all..

"Sure Tidus, she really needs a good guy like you ya know? Just don't break her heart okay?" Rikku said punching me on the arm playfully.

"No there is some sort of mistake, me-me and Yuna... we're just... friends." I stuttered defensively.

"Are you?" Rikku said raising her eyebrow and smiling slyly. Her sudden question made me wonder, what were me and Yuna? Were we just friends? Or were we something more...

"Yes we are!" I said firmly ruffling her hair. She giggled and halted me. "Now go on with the story." I sighed; it was just like Rikku to butt in on my personal life. I had only been with her a whole day and already she was too much for my head to handle.

"I don't know much about the story, but apparently Gippal found Yuna abandoned or something like that, he took her to Bevelle and they lived there for a while... doing things unknown, but I don't really know much but Gippal and Yuna want it that way so I guess... that's just it." Rikku slumped a little and looked slightly hurt.

"She is your cousin how?" I asked not seeing the connection at all. Maybe it was just an affection thing.

"Oh yeah were cousins, Yuna's mother was Al Bhed, she is Cid's sister, Cid is my father, pops." Rikku said rolling her eyes. "And you don't want to meet him either, control freak..." She mumbled.

"Do you know what happened to her mother?" I asked casually stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry... but somehow Yuna's mother, and Gippal's parents... are connected, something happened to them, that's what I have gathered anyway, sometimes I hear them talking... Tidus I really don't know anything sorry." She looked up with sadness when she saw her replies weren't really satisfying me.

"How old is Gippal?" I wondered aloud, thoughts of him being some savage teenager taking Yuna and being a dictator towards her made me shiver. You know that was probably it! Gippal had found Yuna when she was so young and fragile he had brainwashed her into believing he was like almighty and that was why she would still be scared of him to this day!

"Well Yunie is 19... So that would make Gippal 17, turning 18 very soon I think, I just turned 17 what about you?" Rikku asked.

I was completely shocked. "Gippal... is younger than Yuna?" I couldn't believe it this man... he seemed in his 20's and was the leader of the machine faction, how the hell did a 17 year old get to be the leader of the machine faction? If I was one of those Al Bhed people I would not want a 17 year old running my civilization, and Gippal had been leading for quite sometime now, just how old was he when he got into power?

"Sure, but you wouldn't know it... how old are you?" Rikku asked again.

"Well I am 19, just like Yuna..." This was too weird me and Yuna were the same age. Never had I thought about her age, in my old days it would have been the first thing I had asked... but now it didn't seem so important. But Yuna and I were the same age, and there was more than a co-incidence in that right?

"Mmm..." Rikku pondered on a thought then shook her head. "Anyway sorry I don't know much."

I wondered why Yuna had not told anything to Rikku, they were cousins but apart from that they seemed like best friends! Yuna's past was starting to scare me more and more every time I heard something about it and I had to know what had happened to her, for her sake. "So how long till Besaid?" I wondered aloud checking out some stuff that Rikku was doing as she flew the machina. No matter how many times I looked at the controls she pressed, I still did not have a Yevon damned clue about anything she did.

"Besaid? I don't thinks so! This airship barley has enough power to get us to the thunder plains and then me back to Bikanel, see how slow we are going? We aren't going this slow for no reason, it's because the engine can't take much more than this and we will be lucky not to fall out of the sky if I go any further then the thunder plains sorry." She said with a little sarcastic laugh.

"Right sure whatever." I muttered I didn't care where the hell she dropped us; I just didn't have a clue. I looked at the door that Yuna had recently passed through, not wanting to take a tour anymore; there was only one thing on my mind. I wanted to go to her.

"She's on the deck." Rikku said just as I was about to open my mouth to ask her the exact same question. I stood there baffled for a few seconds but shrugged it off and entered the lift. I was starting to wonder if the Al Bhed had great intuition, were all fortune tellers, or whether I was just Yevon damned easy to read.

"What the hell..." I said once inside, totally confused, I had never been exposed to machina like this before and was already starting to panic. "Okay she said touch where I want to go... Yuna is on the deck, and I want to go to Yuna." I scanned the screen and took a deep breath as I pushed the deck on the screen. The sudden take off took me by surprised, but I handled it well.

I walked out onto the deck and let the breeze flow past me for a few seconds, the airship was well painted and I almost fainted when I saw there was no type of railing to stop anyone falling off and silently prayed to Yevon for Yuna's safety before walking over to her who sat to close to the edge for my comfort. "Hey there." I said sitting down next to her despite the fact that we could fall at any sudden movement.

"Why do you always follow me, don't you have better things to do, than to talk to me?" She softly said lifting her head from her knees to gaze upon me.

"No, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I replied quietly looking at the view. She was, I had been locked up in my own home my whole life! Jecht had introduced me to many women just for fun, but none was like Yuna, nothing I had ever done in my life compared to how I felt when I was with her.

"NO I AM NOT!" She screamed slapping me across the face. I raised me hand to my cheek and looked at her with confusion, my cheek stung and I hoped her outburst had halted, but it didn't stop there. "I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said attacking my chest with fury. "I'm not..." She whispered one more time slapping me before sinking into my chest in violent sobs. I didn't know what to do or say, the woman was like a ticking time bomb, why was she like this? She _was _the best thing that had ever happened to me, she was! My whole life I had nothing, never had I breathed, when I met Yuna... I couldn't stop breathing. I had learnt so much from her, lived because of her, even if I was running away from my death, it didn't matter from now on all I wanted was to be with her and make her happy.

"_You are the best thing_ that has ever happened to me..." She breathed so quietly I could hardly hear her. "And I don't deserve you." She broke down again pulling herself away.

"WHY YOUU!" She screamed standing up and pacing around. I was scared she would jump or do something drastic. "WHY HIM WHY, MAMA I CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!?" She asked no-one in particular. I had no idea what she was screaming about but tried to understand as best as I could. Her tears kept flowing uncontrollably and I couldn't take it much longer. I went to grab her leg.

"TIDUS YOU'RE FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!" She said abruptly, kicking the air with fury. Suddenly I went silent, she went silent after me, and she stood up straight and looked extremely upset and confused. I stood up and walked over to her, shocked, was this why she had hated me so much? "Don't believe it do you?" She said walking closer to the edge. "Well my mother was Al Bhed, it was the massacre at Besaid, your father killed every single Al Bhed, including my mother, and Yevon knows why I wasn't killed I should have been though I wish I was..." She cried taking dangerous steps towards the edge. I didn't like to hear her in this state and I followed her with caution. So I had wanted answers, here they were and suddenly I felt guilty. "I watched my mother be raped and killed no TOTURED BY ONE OF YOU'RE YEVONITE GAURDS!" She spat.

I couldn't say anything to her, nothing would ease her pain, nothing I could of said would have been right, because she was right, she shouldn't of have to have gone through that and I clenched my fists, my father would pay for this, this was why Yuna had something terrible always following her, this was why she didn't have a normal life she wanted. The time I had heard my father talking about Besaid... it all made sense now, the way everyone looked guilty when he talked brought it up, the way... he wanted to compensate Yuna so damn much, it all made sense now.

"I can't do this, mother I am sorry, I can't do this to him." She leant forward...

"YUNA!" I screamed. I ran forward wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, before the wind took her. I fell back instantly and sighed with relief.

"Yuna... I am so sorry." I said as she straightened herself and tried to walk forward again. "Yuna please, don't do this." I screamed almost on the verge of tears myself. I ran up to her again hugging her tightly stopping her again, and holding her body close to mine, if I had lost her I didn't know what I would have done. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry." I squeezed her tightly my tears flowing into her neck.

"It's not you're fault..." I felt her hand grab onto my back, tightly gripping my shirt.

I looked up at her a sort of serene smile on her face. I cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, we were both distraught, both confused, both hurt, and things wouldn't be the same, but I still felt the same way about her, and I couldn't loose her. I leant in towards her my heart beating faster, expecting at any moment for her hand to come up and slap me across the face hard, but it didn't she just stood there as petrified as me, both of us knowing what would happen when we were in such close proximities, the feeling having been built up for so long it just couldn't be controlled any more. Suddenly she raised her hands and touched my face gazing at me with compassion and sadness, a mix of everything we were both feeling. She looked at me with awe taking in my image with her eyes, it was the first time in a while I had seen her eyes, and they were so beautiful. "Tidus..." She whispered running her hands down my chest. "You don't want to do this." She looked guilty about something. Guilty about being with me? Guilty about what? I didn't want her to be guilty, this felt so right it couldn't be wrong. I held onto her tightly not letting her fall.

I breathed so heavily it was the only thing I could hear, I knew my heart was pumping out of my chest, and if I didn't kiss her soon I would probably turn into some raging animal "Your wrong Yuna, I do want to do this, and so do you, stop pushing me away." I pulled her body closer to me to receive a small whimper from Yuna who also seemed caught up in this emotion. I moved closer to her, almost tasting her lips, almost getting the one thing I had wanted for so long, her touch her smell, her everything, I wanted to be with her.

"I am so weak." She whispered shutting her eyes and closing more distance between us.

**Saturn Stars**


	10. Ready to Fall

**

* * *

**

**Hi Guys you all gave me great feedback and inspiring comments, so I am updating early YAY! Anyway I will have the next chapter up by Friday, so if you keep the comments coming I will try to get the chapters done as fast as I can for all of you! And thankyou all for taking your time to review once again. Shucks you're the best bunch of readers ever Huggles**

**Remember if there is anything you would like to know about, just ask in a review and I'll tell you whatever I can!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV: This chapter is pretty fluff filled in a sense that Yuna is coming to her senses, you see a lot of opening up done in this chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ready to Fall**

* * *

I wanted to jump. I was so ready to just jump off that ship and fall to my death it wasn't funny, it just wasn't funny anymore. All of this wasn't a game anymore, and Tidus' feelings were not something I could just toy with anymore. I couldn't control them, I couldn't laugh at them, and I couldn't change them, his feelings were real, realer then I ever thought they could be to me... and I was starting to realise that my feelings were real too.

"Mama, I am sorry I just can't do this to him." Tears welled in my eyes as I let my arms outspread themselves ready for the flight. I had made my decision. No more did I care if I spent eternity without my mother, because hurting someone else that I cared for seemed much more painful, and I couldn't live anymore, torn between knowing that I had a duty towards my mother, and knowing that I was falling for Tidus, and finally felt loved because of him.

Did Gippal really expect me to do this? Did I really expect myself to do this? Hurting Tidus was something I just couldn't bring myself to do now, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. The only person on this earth that cared for me! What? I was supposed to just turn around and lead him to his death? Pretend to be the perfect wife and let him take my hand in marriage all for the sake of killing Jecht? No I couldn't do it, and I would rather never see my mother again then hurt him, hurt someone who cared for me. It would make me just as bad as Tidus' father. I didn't want to be person who hurt people that didn't deserve it. I was so caught up with revenge I didn't even see that Gippal was blinding me to the truth, being that all I was becoming was a cold hearted killer. I leant forward, excepting this as a punishment for what I had become.

"YUNA!!" In an instant Tidus had encircled his arms around my waist halting the fall. I lay on top of him for a few seconds dazed at what had just happened. It all felt like a dream, like some big dream, Tidus had caught me at the speed of light and within a second I was safe in his arms. Everything was moving to fast, and I didn't even have time to think about what happened... before his saddened voice filled my ears with grief. "Yuna, I am so sorry... I am so sorry..." Tidus cried, tears of pain welling in his beautiful blue eyes. No longer could I stand it, I had to go, I had to leave him, because all I did was make everyone's life a piece of shit, and it would be best for everyone if I just died, why didn't I just die? I pushed him away from me forcefully making my point clear and straightened myself walking slowly towards the edge once again.

He stood up with haste and persisted, grabbing onto me tightly and not letting me go. Why wouldn't let me die? Why he wouldn't let me go? "Please don't do this!" He screamed with anguish buried within my neck, I could feel his hot tears slide down my back as he shook violently and kept a firm grasp on me. He was scared that I was going to do something like that again, he was hurt that I would even try, I know because it was just how I felt when I found out Braska had sacrificed himself.

"It's not you're fault." I said rasing my limp arms to grasp onto his shirt, I was aware that my fingernails were probably digging into his back with pain and torture over this moment, but he just gave a cry of relief and held onto me tighter.

I felt so torn between two different worlds, I felt like I was going to tear into two pieces. I belonged in a world where I could harm no-one, where no-one would trust me and a world where I would feel relieved, relieved that no-one loved me or cared for me relieved no one trusted me, because then I wouldn't have to feel guilty. Yet here I was in reality, with a man that thought I was Yevon's gift of woman, with a man that trusted, cherished and loved me, being with him was like an over exaggerated fantasy land that I didn't deserve to be in. When I was with him, I could forget who I really was, and what I had done. I was tempted by him, and constantly wondered why did he care for me so much? What did I do to deserve it? Kill his best friend?

How could I let myself be with him when it was selfish of me to give into this? Why should he love me when I had taken something so precious from him? It seemed like all I ever did was take, there were a thousand questions in my mind that needed to be answered. Yet here was with Tidus giving me more then I could have ever dreamed of. Friendship, trust... peace. Never in my life had I felt like this, was it finally my time to receive something? I couldn't fool myself any longer. I didn't want to fall off the airship into my unwanted place of loneliness. I didn't want to fall through the sky just for my death.... The only thing I wanted to fall into was Tidus' arms. The only thing I wanted to fall for... was Tidus, and I was ready to fall.

By the time I had already decided that I would stay with him, he had cupped my face in the tenderest way imaginable, I wanted to shout for joy, and yet I wanted to scream at him and cry out with pain. I didn't deserve this look and touch of affection. "You don't want to do this." I said feeling selfish, those being the only words I could even manage to stutter when I was so close to him. Why couldn't I tell him everything he should know? Why? Because then he would leave me alone in this world again, fighting for something that wasn't even really there to begin with. Even though it tore me on the inside to know that one day, it would be the day when he would discover everything. But I didn't have the heart to tell him, and I felt like the worst person in Spira for it.

"Yes I do Yuna, and so do you, stop pushing me away." He pulled me closer to him in one swift movement, I knew he was trying to make a point, but I wasn't going to push him away not this time. I whimpered with fear of what was going to happen next. Passion was blazing in his eyes mixed with tears and confusion. He was desperate; I was desperate, for him to touch me, to feel something, to live again. He moved closer towards me ever so slowly it felt like I would have to wait a tireless eternity to taste him and I couldn't wait any longer.

I brought my hands to his face. I smiled peacefully and gazed upon his perfected features. "I am so weak..." I whispered quietly as our faces came so close I could feel the heat of his lips upon mine. I was weak, what type of idiot was I? That I almost fainted whenever the man touched me, what did that make me? The guilt was pouring into my head as he drew nearer, yet the want and desire was flooding the every corner of my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed with surprise as I fell on top of Tidus with a thud. The airship took a sharp turn and knocked both of us off our feet. To Tidus the situation seemed like a lot of pain, but to me it was a lifesaver.

"Tidus are you okay?" I said gasping and I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock, he didn't look so good. I removed myself from him as quickly as I could hoping to make it easier on him. "Tidus are you okay?" I stroked his face.

"Well now I'm not!" He said pulling me down on top of him again.

"Ehhhh Tidus... what?" He pushed my head down to his chest gently and I couldn't help but smile. The fact that having me with him made him feel better, made my heart skip beats, even If he was just joking, I didn't care.

"Now I'm all better." He said running his hands through my hair. It was weird how he did that with me, he could just touch my face or play with my hair to gain comfort, it really made me feel cared and appreciated for.

"You two! I should have known you were up here making out!"

I raised my head to see a very disappointed Rikku shaking her head. She towered over us with her hands on her hips, and with Tidus lying down, there was no doubt he could see up her skirt, as he shielded his eyes claiming she was too bright.

"We w-ern't doing that..." I said instantly standing up and straightening up, _even though if she had turned the airship a little later we could have very well been doing that._ We must have looked like chaos, hair messed from constant ruffling, both our clothes in a crumpled state, and tears still visible on both of our cheeks. Rikku sensed something was going on and gave us both a questioning look but decided not to ask us for now.

"Well I just came up here to tell you... that we are almost there... so be ready within 20 minutes." She looked between us both again and opened her mouth to say something. Tidus and I both stood there hoping she wouldn't ask any questions but she shut her mouth soon after. I sighed as Rikku headed back to the bridge. Knowing that she may have bit her tongue now, but I would receive an earful about it sooner or later.

"We must look a mess." I laughed wiping the tears from my cheeks. He stood up and also straightened himself up before smirking at me.

"You Yuna, could never look a mess." He winked attempting to neaten his ruffled hair, but didn't he know? It was always a mess anyway, and that was what I liked about it.

"Don't, I like you're hair the way it is." I said grabbing his hand and guiding it away slowly. His hand brushed the top of my thigh ever so lightly as he took back control. It may have been light, but I could feel it, and felt the way it made me feel. I think Tidus also felt it, a shocked expression coming to his face as we both flinched slightly.

We both froze suddenly an awkward silence drifting above us. Our intimate exchange had triggered both our memories and caused me to blush furiously; I turned around facing him with my back hoping that would send him the message of how un-comfortable I was feeling right now. Tidus coughed uneasily and placed his hand on my back which reacted in me jumping forward slightly, I turned around and apologised, looking down to the ground, the situation just felt so awkward I had never felt like this with another man before. Tidus could sense I was on edge and guided me to the door, I just wished I could have walked alone since this vibe around me was so weird I couldn't explain it.

It was as if that moment between us earlier had never happened, like our lips never came close to touching, like the heat never ran through our bodies, and like I never tried to commit suicide from jumping of the airship. But we both remembered it, and it was as if we were both thinking if he/she felt the same way as I did. Well I sure was thinking it right now as we stepped into the elevator, I was thinking, did Tidus feel the same way? Did he really want to kiss me? Or was it all some miss-understanding. Was that really a look of passion and tenderness in his eyes, or was it just sympathy and pity. I looked up at him observing his face. It was indeed as if nothing had happened, like it was never meant to happen. But I knew something happened back there that changed us, and Tidus knew it as well, and sooner or later we were going to have to give into it.

I sat in the cabin for a while thinking everything over. Tidus was now the one who couldn't bear to look me in the eye and sat quietly next to me on the bed. I had desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about, hell I wanted to sit in his arms right now, and I was now upset that I had let my emotions get the better of me and blurted out about his father, Tidus must feel like crap right now, but it wasn't his fault, it was his fathers. Not his, if anything Tidus had done so much for me, and without him I wouldn't have realised the big mistake I was making.

The flight took much longer than 20 minutes and I felt like Tidus and I were sitting there on that bed in silence for what felt like centuries. When finally the airship shook and I knew we had landed.

--------------------------------

I ran out the door and jumped down the stairs as fast as I could out into the thunder plains trying to avoid as much conversation with Tidus as I could. We waited at a safe distance as the airship took off and I waved even though I knew Rikku couldn't really see me, but I guess it was just a habit.

The thunder was already crashing up ahead and I could feel the cool sprinkle of light rain tickling my skin. The dark skies and light rain where always a turn on for me. I loved coming to the thunder plains since it was now quite safe. It hardly ever rained in Spira and I loved everything about the rain, the smell, the coolness and freshness it made you feel. The rain had always given me a burst of energy and just made me hyperactive. "This is the Thunder... plains...?" Tidus chattered, chills running through his body from the sudden gush of wind that passed us by. I was also shivering almost frozen to the bone, but that didn't mean I hated it. My body was lightly coated with water which made the wind all the more refreshing as it gushed by me.

"Yes but its quite safe." I replied noticing the way he jumped whenever the thunder struck. His platinum gold hair was flying about with the wind. His skin was wet with the rain that I loved to taste, and his warm clothing suddenly became very appealing to my tiny exposed figure for warmth. So I guess Tidus was looking pretty good to me right now was what I was trying to say.

"I'm not scared! Hey I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Tidus said cheekily.

"Oh really?" I said with a sudden burst of energy from the cold air. "Then let's see if you can catch me!" I ran from him quickly, making sure I was headed in the direction of the inn. But Tidus was much faster than me and I tried to keep my balance as I ran. The ground was so slippery I almost skidded and hoped to the farplane I wouldn't fall over in the mud.

"Gotcha Whoaa" Tidus grabbed onto me from behind, but the sudden pull sent both of us falling to the ground from loosing our balance. I skidded along with Tidus on top of me, knowing I had disgusting mud all over my back.

"TIDUS! This is disgusting!" I said trying without much progress to wipe the mud off my hands. I grinned evilly as I looked up at Tidus and cleaned my hands on his shirt. Before long my hands were mostly clean and Tidus looked anything but upset, even with mud all over his garments he was still the sexiest man alive_, well that I had seen anyway_.

"You done yet?" He asked with an amused look on his face. I nodded and sniggered at him. "Good!" He said slapping mud down the side of my face in one quick movement, I blinked a couple of times un-aware if he had just done that or not, _did he really just do that!_

"TIDUS!" I squealed trying to kick him off me. I was pissed off now, I had mud everywhere and Tidus was the only one gaining anything here, if I put mud on him he only looked amused and put mud right back on me. "Mud on my face?" I whined shutting my eyes and screwing up my face with grief. "Yuck!" How could he do this to me?

"Yeah mud all over my shirt?" He laughed running his muddy fingers through my hair.

I shut my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand running through my hair, even if he was putting mud all through it.

The rain had suddenly started to become a little heavier. Recently the Thunder plains had been quarantined and I must say whoever did it, did a great job, since we had not ran into one fiend yet, but fiends also did not like heavy rain.

Tidus blocked the heavy droplets for me and caught them himself, he was like my shelter, and he towered over me taking all the damage I received, even though I liked the rain. I started to laugh, happiness taking over my snobby attitude, the mud didn't seem so bad anymore, who cares if I was covered in mud? I could take a shower later... with Tidus. We were both a mess lying down in the mud together, Tidus on top of me (of course), how did we get into these messes? "How do I look?" I giggled wiping some mud down his nose in a straight line. "Do I look like the mud monster from the Thunder plains?" I laughed dotting his face with mud. He was adorable!

"Well I don't know about me, but you look beautiful." He said grabbing my hand that was painting his face. He looked at me as if asking permission for something and began kissing it intently.

When he had finished, I dropped my hand from his face. Looking into his eyes which were no longer filled with innocent playfulness. I tried to giggle and laugh, or even just slap mud onto him again, but I couldn't my eyes were glued to his in a passionate trance. He leaned closer in and my body tingled with excitement, a sensation never felt before was running through me.

"S-some-one m-might see us." I made up and excuse as usual to try and prolong the contact, if I could resist him just long enough maybe something else un-predictable would break us apart. I still felt guilty about everything even if I had forgotten for a while.

"So let them see." Tidus grinned pinning my hands to the ground either side of me. He was right though, let them see, as if I cared! I couldn't believe I even made that up for an excuse.

"Yes... let them see... mmmm." I smiled awaiting the meeting of our lips.

"_Where are they I wonder they couldn't of got much further than Guadosalam I reckon, what do you think our plan should be next?"_

The sound of men's voices from around the corner filled my ears and Tidus and I tensed with fear. "The Yokatta's." Tidus whispered, when he said that I knew who they were instantly and started to panic even more.

"_I don't want to find him! I don't want to kill Praetor Tidus, I known him since he was a youngin'" Came the reply._

"Sugar!" I whispered to Tidus, he also seemed like he was about to break into a panic.

"The water, quick." Tidus said getting off me and pulling me into the nearby lake of water.

I was almost hesitant to enter the water which looked dark and foreboding but I didn't have much time to think. So quietly I slipped under the water with Tidus. Clinging to him with dear life, I felt so afraid of these waters that were so dark I couldn't even see Tidus. I looked up to the surface which I could see clearly. Two men were talking directly above us and I thanked the spirits that this water was dark. I tried my hardest not to breathe or make bubbles... then again the waters always bubbled because of fiends. Tidus firmly held onto me I could also sense fear in his grip, I was afraid, so afraid. I was afraid that if I let go of him he would sink to the abyss and I would never see him again. I was afraid of some monster coming and snatching him away from me. Now when I realised just how terrified I felt without Tidus, I couldn't take him for granted any longer.

I held my breath as best as I could but I had never been underwater like this before and I started to question just how long could I hold my breath. Just as I felt I was about to faint the two men walked away. Tidus waited for a few seconds before he nodded at me. I knew it was safe to go, but I could barley move from weakness and un-willingly closed my eyes, my legs wouldn't move and I was slipping away.

I could feel myself being pulled to the surface where I gasped for air.

"Yuna." Tidus said squeezing me tightly when I came back to reality. I coughed into his neck and shivered from the ice water, I wrapped my frail arms around his back and rested on his shoulder, coughing some more water out of my mouth, I was shivering against him and he seemed upset. "Where is this inn, we have to get you there now!" Tidus said carrying me out of the water, I pointed in the direction of it, still feeling weak and Tidus bolted in the direction, holding onto my wet body with care.

I observed his expression as we drew nearer to the inn, he looked like he was about to cry, he was frantic, what over me? I felt so peaceful in his arms, so safe and I hoped I wasn't too heavy for him, but he didn't seem to be struggling at all, he just seemed desperate to get to the inn. "I need to get you warm Yuna." When he said that I realised just how cold I was and wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to get warmer. I buried my face into his chest and heard him kick a door open.

"Praetor Tidus... Lady Yuna?"

I lifted my head from his chest and I turned it lethargically to see a woman aiming a gun right at us.

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	11. The Way You Feel

**

* * *

**

**You are all so kind! I can't believe the amount of great feedback I get! I updated fast again because you all inspired me! Thank you!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: How You feel**

* * *

I shivered in his arms not really understanding what was going on. All I knew was I had a gun aimed at me and that was enough for me.

"Please don't shoot!" Tidus screamed. I looked up at his face he was absolutely terrified, and that made me upset. "Please don't hurt Yuna." He said attempting to shield me slightly, but it wasn't really working. I shut my eyes and snuggled into him, trying to reassure him that is was ok. I didn't want anyone to risk their life for me, it was I who should be risking my life for Tidus.

"Of course not!" I heard the woman place her gun down and I moved my attention to her. I squinted to see what the gun model was and cringed, when I knew what could of happened if she had shot us with one of those bullets. "I just wanted to make sure that it was really you two, I get a lot of strange people out here, and you kicking my door open wasn't exactly a graceful entrance." She chuckled. I smiled with relief hoping we hadn't caused too much damage to the door and heard Tidus sigh heavily.

"I am so sorry! I will pay anything you want I just really got to get Yuna warm." He said frantically. As on cue I shivered unwillingly causing his worried glance to rest upon me, I cursed my body for making unwanted moves, I didn't want Tidus to worry about me, I wanted his mind to be at ease. "Look please don't tell anyone we are here." Tidus ran up to the counter, I just wanted him to let me down, because I didn't want to be such a burden. But he wouldn't let me down, and held onto me tighter than ever. I continued to open and shut my eyes uneasily, sleepy with fatigue.

"It will cost you!" The woman said leaning over the counter and raising her eyebrows, like some greedy pig that deserved to live in a pen, what did she think we were gillionares? "Those men that just passed through here were offering 10,000 Gil to contact them as soon as I saw you." She licked her lips and straightened her fringe. So we would have to best the other two men in order to stay here without being reported? As if, that means we somehow had to miraculously pull more than 10,000 Gil out of our pocket. It was just like the Al Bhed to ask for immense amounts of gil.

"Sorry Tidus, I think I would be lucky if I even had 20 Gill on me." I said weakly touching his face apologetically.

"You don't have to pay anything Yuna." We stared at each other for a few seconds lost within each others eyes, before the woman coughed breaking our trance. "Okay I'll do it! 20,000 as long as you find some dry clothes for Yuna and supply our room with hot water." Tidus said trying to reach into his pocket for the money. I almost chocked 20,000 just at the drop of the hat? I had obviously forgotten who I was traveling with. He tried to reach into his pocket without letting go of me but didn't want to take a chance.

"Deal!" The woman said slamming her hand down onto the bench greedily.

"Here let me do it." I smiled weakly reaching over for his pocket slowly and handing him most of the Gil my small hand could hand him.

"Thanks Yuna." He said softly handing the inn Keeper half the money and grabbing the key off her before racing through to our room.

I giggled while unlocking the door. It felt like we were newly weds and couldn't wait to get inside for a night of heat and passion. But the circumstances were very different, we were both soaking wet and I knew Tidus' only concern was to get me warm before I died of hypothermia or something like that.

"Is it okay to put you down? Are you strong enough?" Tidus said when we were in the bathroom. I nodded deciding I could lean against something for support. He put me down carefully and I instantly grabbed onto a wall supporting my weight, Tidus watched over his shoulder while filling the bathtub with hot steaming water. I wondered if it was alright for me to take a bath, I would probably fall over it or something. Knowing I didn't want to trouble Tidus anymore I willed myself to walk over to him, my body still lacking air, and warmth. And I tried to test my legs as a source of strength.

"Now is there anything else you need?" He ran his hands through the water to test its warmth. "No way to hot!" He turned off the hot water leaving only the cold, I looked over at the bath and grinned stupidly, it looked just a little more than too hot. "Okay, want me to get you food, do anything, anything?" He turned his head to look at me and I happily wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his back and sighed. "Yuna?" He tested the water once again and cursed shaking the water of his hands. I smiled dreamily and linked my hands around his waist, I just wish he would hop into the bath with me, but was to cowardly to ask such a thing. "Anything, look what do you want me to get you to eat? Or drink? Or do you like the bed anyway when you sleep?" He turned his head over his shoulder again to look at me his soft hair brushing against my cheek, and tickling it.

"You can undress me if you want." I whispered into his ear tightening my embrace and had to contain the urge to lift his shirt over his head. He coughed nervously and tested the water again. "Perfect." He leaned over the tub turning off the taps. I grinned at his shyness, and continued to practically hang off him, it's not like I could support myself anyway, and despite the fact he was wet, he was so warm and I wanted to hang off him forever.

He stood up and turned around grabbing me by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded meekly and smiled at him, he was so worried over me, and he shouldn't be, so I was a little weak, and a little cold... I would live. "Sure you don't want anything?" He said letting go of me reluctantly. I was tempted to repeat my last comment just to see the look on his face but decided against it and nodded trying to suppress my laugh. "Okay, call me if you need anything okay, I'll just go find you some dry clothes." He looked at me with a question on his lips before he shut the door, but it never left his mouth, before I was in the bathroom all alone.

I slowly undressed myself and literally crawled into the bathtub, trying not to make a sound as I struggled as it would worry Tidus. I sighed and fell into the water, it was perfect temperature, and I didn't even know what perfect temperature was till now. I screwed up my face in thought as I hugged myself, my skin still feeling cold even in the heat of the water. What type of person made sure the bath was perfect temperature? I giggled wile wiping the cloth over my face. Tidus had just made the bath perfect temperature for me, how pedantic could he get? The thought made me smile like a little child and I sunk below the water in deep thought about him. I sighed surfacing again realizing I smelt like the swamp. I held my nose in disgust looking around the side for something sweet smelling, I wanted to smell good for Tidus.

Smell good for Tidus, what was I? I shook my head at my stupidity and grabbed the strawberry shampoo rubbing it through my hair with care. While washing my hair the whole incident with the Yokatta's came flooding back, how close were they? I thought it would be best to stay here for the day and the night hoping they would move ahead and then it was all a matter of planning, something I was good at.

The best thing about the bath was that it had given me time to think, I hadn't got a chance to relax like this for a while and with the temperature being perfect and all my thoughts tended to be positive. So I was out of my depression, and I decided I did want to see my mother again, yet after all this trouble settled down I could only see a life with Tidus. I didn't know what love was, but whatever I felt when I looked at him was so strong I would die if we didn't touch ever again, I slapped myself mentally at how fast I had fallen, but there really wasn't much I could do. So I would have to kill Jecht by myself without Tidus knowing, it was the only way I could get around everything, yet I would have to be extremely careful. The maestor was highly guarded and if I was caught... I didn't even want to think about it.

Then of course there was still Gippal to worry about. "Gippal." I grunted. Running my hands down my face with frustration, the meeting of Tidus had changed everything and everything I once believed in was slowly dissolving before my eyes, all I saw now was Tidus.

I closed my eyes still feeling fatigued, and suddenly I felt lonely, so cold, so alone, I wished Tidus was with me holding me, if I was brave enough I would try talk to him about it as soon as I got out of the bath, so what was happening to me... I was turning into what I used to call a spineless woman who felt like a child whenever a man looked at her, I was contradicting the belief that woman were naive if they thought they ever would have anything with a man, but I know understood I was the naive one. I sighed dreamily and slinked a little further down.

------------------

"_Why are you doing this to me Yuna, why?" _

_I opened my eyes surrounded in darkness a soft haunting voice calling to me. Where was I? Where was Tidus? Where... what?"_

"_Why would you do this Yuna, what happened to you Yuna?"_

"_Mum?" I whimpered though the darkness having no idea where in the farplane I was, no wait a second, that's exactly where I was the farplane! I was scared to the spot to afraid to move in case something bumped into me, or I bumped into something._

"_What happened to the little girl I raised?"_

"_M-mum?" I flung around to the other side seeing a white figure standing in front of me, the light coming from the shape was so bright I couldn't see any features but there was no doubt it was a silhouette of a woman._

"_The Yuna I raised, would never run away from love, would never do anything to hurt her love." _

"_W-hat?" I understood this was a dream but the presence of my mother was so close, yet so intangible._

"_The Yuna I raised, would never think of doing anything to hurt her love, why are you hurting me like this Yuna, why are you hurting him?"_

"_T-Tidus?" I gulped, I could barley even make out one word, confused over the whole situation. "Love him?" I brought my hands up to my mouth and began biting my nails nervously._

"_Yuna, why don't you wake up and see what's going on around you, why don't you see how special Tidus is to you, why don't you see how much he loves you." _

"_I, I do, I do." I stuttered._

"_Wake up my Yuna, it's not you time to die and tell him how you feel Yuna, leave your past behind and make me proud, I will visit you again." Her transparent hand lifted itself to my face, outlining it before she disappeared from my sight._

_----------------------_

I gasped grabbing onto the side of the bath tightly and gasping for air. I had fallen asleep under the water? Or maybe I had just slipped under a few seconds ago, I laughed with relief knowing if I hadn't woken up sooner.... The dream flooded my head _"Wake up my Yuna, it's not your time to die" _I crawled out of the bath and let out the water. "No fruiting way!" I whispered wrapping the towel around myself, drying my hair of with the free towel.

I wondered what my mother had meant by all those words. "Make me proud." Did she mean to avenge her death? I cast a spell to completely dry my hair and brushed the knots out of it, leaving it at its usually soft as silk state. I opened the door with a confused look on my face, my mother, I could hardly remember a word she had said, I just wasn't good with dreams, I knew there was something about Tidus. "Tidus!" I said with a shocked expression trying to cover myself as the towel just barley covered me. His eyes grew wide and he turned around instantly pointing to the outfit on the bed. I was so caught up in the dream I had forgotten I was sharing a room with Tidus. I shook my head wondering why I was so worried, it's not like the towel did show anything... well almost, and who cared if it did anyway? I was never self conscious about my body before, why with Tidus? Uh duh Yuna, maybe because he is the hottest most adorable, most sexy, most caring and MY YEVON GORGEOUS most attractive, most did I mention sexy? Okay I think I should stop talking to myself now.

I dropped the towel without care and dressed myself in the small nightie and pajama shorts, I looked like... a girl and looked over at my black outfit longingly that Tidus had hung up to dry. "I'm decent." I said crawling onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder to see he was writing on something.

"What ya got there?" I said cheekily trying to snatch it out of his hand.

"Uh nothing." He said putting it away nervously. He pried my hands off him and stood up. "How are you feeling?" He said checking me out in my outfit.

"You're checking me out Tidus." I said without a tone covering my exposed chest, damn those low neckline flirty nighties all to the farplane!

"uh... well um." He said looking to the ceiling while fidgeting with his hands.

"It's okay." I giggled. "I was kinda checking you out as well." I winked at him observing his tanned muscular upper body, I was glad Tidus liked to lounge shirtless, since it was a treat to my eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" Tidus asked quickly changing the subject.

Feeling. THAT WAS IT! Mum had told me to tell Tidus how I felt. Okay, so that was easier said than done. "Well, I still feel a little tired I guess." I said placing my finger on my lip in thought. I knew that my mother hadn't meant that exactly, but it would do.

"Was the bath okay? You were in there for two hours!" He pointed out the small window where I saw the clouds crashing.

"Tidus, it's the thunder plains it's always dark." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at his cuteness.

"Well its lunch time anyway, are you hungry want me to get you something to eat?" He sat down on the bed near me and gazed into my eyes.

"No, I'm not are you?" I asked covering my chest self consciously even though I knew his eyes were fixed on my face.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked

"Yeah, I do, I want you to answer a question." I said sitting on my knees.

"Shoot."

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked cocking my head to the side slightly, every time he did something for me, It just made me confused, sure, it was nice, but why?

"Well, um... you... I am just treating you how you should be Yuna." Tidus said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Really I have never been treated this way, never, by another man, like why in the first place did you bust me out of jail?" I asked.

"Well, you were innocent." He replied a little confused.

"And that time in my house you made me that drink remember? Then made me lunch?" I giggled remembering the way it had tasted, it was so delicious and it was something Tidus had whipped together from a canned soup.

"Well you had a hangover Yuna, and I was worried."

"And that time you gave me a sword lesson with nothing to gain from it."

"You had potential."

"What about the way you carried me back here and ran a bath for me till it was perfect temperature?" I argued.

"You were hurt."

"What about that night I fell over and you tried to kiss me better?" I said rasing my eyebrow, he sighed and brought his hand to his face. I had finally cracked him.

"Well who wouldn't want to kiss you seriously Yuna." Tidus tried to say in a joking manner. But the statement had hurt me in away, I knew he hadn't meant it, and I wasn't one to be sensitive, but it made me feel like a cheap whore somehow.

"So you're saying you don't care for me one bit, and everything you have done was out of gentlemanly ways!" I hissed turning away from him. I knew I was just being moody bit I was so upset at this moment and felt like crying, I didn't even know what over, but I just wanted to so I did. The silent room suddenly became filled with the sounds of my soft sobbing I brought my knees up to my chest, in one of my attempts to hide within myself again. Tidus wasn't even saying anything to prove me wrong, he just sat there starting at my back I could feel his eyes on me, and that hurt me the most.

"I, uh." Tidus stuttered.

"Just spit it out Tidus, it's not like you can piss me off more than you already have." I sobbed. "And I don't give a crap if I swore so stick it up you're arse!" I screamed hiding my face from him as I crawled under the covers, resting my head and the end of the bed where my feet should have gone. It was dark and I struggled for air, but that this moment I really didn't care. I felt childish and stupid, pissed off at myself that I could let Tidus do this to me, make me feel this bad. After feeling so high.

"Yuna..." Tidus said while sighing, he lifted up the covers to look at me and I instantly hid my face from him. It wasn't long before he had also crawled under; I heard his heavy breathing next to me, as my sobs softened. "What are you doing under here?" He said placing his hand on my arm.

I turned to face him, even though I couldn't see a thing. "I am trying to hide from you!" I said firmly trying to remove his hand from my arm, but he only took it as an advantage to grab onto my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine. I didn't have the heart to stop him and relaxed feeling his body heat warm me even though we weren't touching. "Look I don't care if you don't care about me, I was just being stupid, it's not like I care about you anyway so." I made up some lie off the top of my head to try and cover up what I was really feeling as usual, I just felt so stupid.

"Yuna, I care about you more than anything in my life." He said moving closer. "I just didn't know how to explain it to you, I made you cry, and the goal in my life was to make sure I kept you happy, guess that ones kind of out the window hey." He laughed.

"R-really?" I said wiping my tears, what kind of loser's life goal was to make someone happy. Tidus' I guess and the thought made me giddy. "Well I guess I care about you, just a little. "I giggled wiping my tears again. The fact I could barley breath didn't bother me much, I was too rapped up in being so close to Tidus.

"No Yuna, it's not just that I care about you, What I am trying to say is...." He wrapped his arms around me and dug his face into my neck. "I love you." He started kissing my neck frantically, and although it felt so good I couldn't help but feel guilty that I couldn't say it back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping he would never stop showering me with kisses, it felt so good I wanted to float away on a breeze.

"Mmmm that feels so gooood." I moaned as he continued to dig his head into my neck, running his fingernails gently along my back. I was starting to sweat from the humidity and being so close to Tidus, I felt hot with heat and passion, and dug my nails into his back as gently as I could, the blackness around me not seeming so intimidating now. Something about my neck always got me going, no-one ever knew, I didn't even know, but Tidus had discovered it and I knew that if he ever wanted his own way all he would have to do... it was so simple for him, and made me feel so pathetic.

He trailed hot kisses up my neck with speed wrapping his arms firmly around me. "I uh, love you Yuna, and I was kinda hoping you felt the same way." He nibbled on my ear, causing me to shiver. I must of sounded desperately desperate unable to avoid the moans that were escaping my mouth, when my neck tingled with pleasure as he violently placed his lips on them. My gasps of enjoyment continued to escape my mouth as he pushed up against me un-intentionally. What started out as playful was now becoming extremely passionate, the sweat dripped from my forehead and I knew if I didn't stop myself soon, I wouldn't stop.

"Yevon Yuna, I love you so much, please tell me how you feel." He suddenly halted all action holding onto me tightly, sounding as if he was about to cry.

When he said those words I froze, I didn't want to lie to him, yet I didn't want to return him with silence, because I knew hat hurt the most. He pushed up the covers and we both gasped for air. "I'm sorry I can't answer that." I said as quickly as I could. I saw the look of hurt on his face so I immediately tried to redeem myself. "Tidus I don't even know what love is, I know I care about you, and hell I like you more than any other person I know, but I can't tell you if what I feel for you is love, because I don't know, I am just as confused as you are right now, so I think I will just shut up." I sat up, my eyelids still feeling quite heavy and sighed.

"You're tired." He said flatly. "Sleep okay?"

I looked over at him concerned, to see if he was hurt or upset, but I couldn't see anything, all I saw was over exaggerated sympathy and I wondered if he was hiding behind that. "Okay." I replied to tired to think, a little disappointed I was still yet to receive a kiss from him, but smiled when I realised it was something I could dream about tonight. I moved down to the right part of the bed, and of course Tidus tucked me in, and kissed me goodnight which sent me to sleep with a broad smile on my face.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	12. Dear Diary

**

* * *

**

**Hey! I am updating early again yay! Lol you guys are probably sick of me, but yeah owell I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I am updating due to the fact you are all so kind! So thankyou again.**

**Writers would know this, that editing is the most tedious part of writing, I can sit there for an hour and edit, and still find a mistake when I read over it again. Is it just me? Because it's the only thing that keeps me updating I discovered, I like to procrastinate the editing! Lol**

* * *

**Yunie-o: I am so happy to hear that you are getting Sims 2 have fun! I know you will**

* * *

**Steel Balrog: Hey I am glad to hear you are liking the story, you're reviews are always much appreciated. Well maybe you have forgotten, but the Yokatta's is a name for two highly trained assassins that are being sent to kill Yuna and bring Tidus back to Jecht. They have known Tidus since he was little, so they aren't to fond of this, the people Yuna and Tidus hid from when they were under the water, were the Yokatta's, since they are wandering Spira in search for them. Hope that clears everything up!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV: I know I know, so much Yuna sorry :( lol, but this one had to be Yuna's Pov you will see what you mean.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Dear Diary**

* * *

I woke up abruptly from the largest lightening strike I had ever heard. It wasn't like me to wake up so easily, but something was troubling me, I couldn't understand what it was, but there was definetly something.

I looked up at the window, and it was easy to tell that it was night, or dark, since there was no rays of sun poking through the clouds, and all I could see was endless darkness I looked over to the clock to see it was 12:00 am, we had to leave very soon.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I attempted to get out of bed, only to realise I was being trapped. I swung around to see Tidus in peaceful sleep, his arm protectively draped over my waist. "Tidus..." I whispered lightly for no particular reason, because I had discovered that I had liked the way his name rolled off my tongue, and made a promise to myself to say it more often. I bent down to kiss him lightly on the cheek, and placed a pillow where I used to be, knowing he would most likely wake up if his arm had nothing to trap.

I rubbed my forehead, and decided to walk to the toilet. That's when I saw it... I stopped at the door and slowly turned my head to catch a look at what I had just seen a glimpse of. There was Tidus' shirt discarded on the floor as usual, but this time something was different. I tiptoed over to his shirt picking up the small notebook I had seen him writing in earlier. "A diary?" I whispered looking over at Tidus curiously, trying to suppress my laugh. "Oh praetors do stuff like that don't they." I said slapping myself for thinking of Tidus in a stupid way. "Must have gotten used to it, or something." I said bringing the book closer to my face.

I walked quietly back to the bed and sat on the end with the notebook in my hand, fighting a battle in my head. I shouldn't read it, since it was his own personal thoughts, and I wouldn't want anyone to read mine ever. But it was right in front of me, I couldn't just put it back down, and I was dying with curioustity, he weill never know....YUNA YOU CAN'T he trusts me! He trusts me. He also, loves me, so does that give me authority to read it? No it doesn't Yuna, don't let it get to you're head. "OH JUST READ THE YEVON DAMNED THING!" I shouted. Tidus stirred and rolled over, and I sighed with relief. "Okay compromise, only read today's." I nodded, that was good enough for me "I wouldn't be totally invading would I?" I whispered cursing myself for talking out aloud, but I knew that was the only way to convince myself that what I was doing wasn't a crime, and disrespect to Tidus.

"Okay, October 15th here I go."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am concerned, confused and upset. Yevon knows why. Today, I pried for information on Yuna, and the outcome only made me feel guilty. I found out that it was my father that did this to Yuna, killed her mother, for no reason! I should have known. If Yuna still had her mother, maybe she would have been happier. It's so hard for me to watch her suffer, especcially when I am the cause, I can't do anything about it. She has been talking about revenge, for something, I don't know, does that mean my father? No Yuna would never do something like that. Even though I really wouldn't care if she did. I know that sounds terrible but my father deserves to die after everything he has done. Yevon please help him to die._

_The emotions inside of me are building up, I know Yuna doesn't want to get involved with me, the praetor, she doesn't even believe in Yevon, but I just can't seem to tell her that I would give up my beliefs any day for her, I would give anything up for her, anything. I don't know how to tell her everything I am feeling, but it's like when were close nothing else matters, I know even Yuna feels that way as well. But what am I supposed to do? Come out and tell her I love her, when I have known her for a few Yevon damned days? What in the farplane is she going to think of me? That I am some, I don't know, some idiot or something. But it's true in these few days, we have been together almost every second of the day, it's easy to get to know someone, when you feel like you have known them your whole life, I guess that's the feeling everyone was telling me about, if you feel like that, they are the one. I really think Yuna is the one, but how do I tell her?_

_I tried my best to control myself with her, she was tired from today, and I should have let her sleep, instead we ended up under the covers, of course, I had made her cry, when I see her cry, I want to die, and I told her, I finally told her. But now I have the hurt to deal with, I know it's not Yuna's fault I understand, but I keep thinking if she really was in love with me, she would know, even if she never has felt It before. Because the truth is I have never felt it before either, all the other girls, well, none were like Yuna. _

_She is peacefully sleeping by my side right now, it's hard to believe that she has been through so much when she is asleep, she looks so peaceful. When I stroke her hair, she smiles, when I touch her lightly, she smiles, when I kiss her, she smiles, It makes me smile to see her so happy. But sometimes I can't look at her, she is to beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen with my eyes, the way her hair feels like silk when I touch it, her flawless skin, her lips (I won't even start on how kissable they are) and her eyes... I can't explain them... I just can't they would loose some of their magnificence if I tried to put them into words, and I don't want that. I love Yuna, inside and out, and every day I am falling more and more in love with her. Even if she doesn't love me, I want to protect her and keep her happy, and that is just what I will do, even if it means my life._

_Tidus_

* * *

The book dropped to the floor in slow motion, my hands trembled, and my cheeks were wet with tears. I looked over at Tidus, my mother why right... why hadn't I noticed the way he really felt? All this love was right before my eyes and I couldn't see it, I had complained my whole life that no-one loved me, but here right in front of me was the person sent to save me, and I had done nothing about it.

I placed the diary back into his pocket crying harder over the beauty of his words, how much he loved me, how much he cared. I sat near him to watch him sleep, I couldn't stop crying, and only he could soothe me. "TIDUS." I cried trying to pull him up to me for a hug, but failing he was much to heavy for the likes of me. I sat on my knees waiting for him to come to his senses; and he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yuna?" He said sleepily. I instantly leapt at him wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and placing a kiss on his hair. I felt my tears run down onto his back, and it wasn't long till he had placed his hands on my waist. "Yuna please don't cry." Tidus said a little shocked from the instant happening. "I don't know what's wrong, but please don't cry."

"But th-they a-re tears of ha-happiness." I sobbed, clutching to him tighter. He didn't say anything, and that was okay for now, because now it was time to tell him how I felt.

"Really?" He said tightening his grip.

"Ssshh." I removed my head from the crook of his neck, to place my finger to his lips, squashing my body against his, in an attempt to be closer. "Do you like to touch me?" I whispered spontaniously gazing into his eyes, he felt a little uncomfortable from my impulsiveness but he would feel comfortable soon enough. He nodded shyly, and I placed my hands behind my back, finding his hands, I guided them under my shirt, I wanted to feel his hands on my bare skin, it made me feel so good. "Well you know I like it as well." I said running my hands down his chest.

"What to touch me or to be touched?" Tidus joked. He hands starting to rub my back, he could never just leave it at that could he?" He always had to go to the furthest extent to make me feel like a queen. I sighed falling into him, resting my head on his chest.

"Both." I whispered, closing my eyes from the feeling. "I have never had a backrub before." I said with embarrassment.

"Well get used to having one every day then." Tidus said. Sometimes I wished his hands would wander, but they never did, he was too much of a gentlemen for that. But somehow I would make his hands wonder, one day I would have him touching me like a lover would, it was what i craved, what I wanted, and all I needed.

"No Tidus, it's okay." I laughed, placing a small kiss on his chest. I still couldn't tell him how I felt, and now I knew how hard it must have been for Tidus to tell me those words. But I was showing him something, some of the affection I had for him, and that would do for the while. Besides the unspoken words that were passing between us were so strong, I was caught up in every single little thing about him "But we have to leave, now." I looked up at him to see the disappointment in his eyes. "Were you expecting something more TIDUS?!" I said opening my eyes wide with shock, and slapping him playfully across the chest.

"No, just, we just got here." He said sitting on the bed lifelessly as I sprung off him.

"Getting changed." I said running to my clothes that hung over the table, waiting for him to turn while I changed into them. "Thank the spirits" I said once finally back into them.

"That's definitely more you!" Tidus said throwing on his shirt.

"You know that seems easier, maybe I shouldn't worry about Pyjamas and just sleep topless, and chuck it on in the morning." I said placing the inn keepers clothes on the bed neatly folded. I turned around to see the look on Tidus face and burst out laughing. "Don't worry Tidus, that won't be happening." I laughed. He looked relieved and followed me out the door.

"But can you tell me why we are leaving at 12 at night or the morning whatever?" Tidus whispered. As we stepped out into the rain. I hoped I wouldn't fall over in the mud again, and tried my best to step through the mud carefully.

"Because first thing tomorrow morning, the inn keeper is going to tell the Yokatta's that we are resting here." I said walking ahead quickly. Maybe she had already called them, I didn't know, but I was gift with good instincts, and I had learned along ago to trust them.

"But, I offered her way more!" Tidus whined.

"Yeah and you payed her, that was our mistake, now for an extra 10,000 she can tell them where we are, I have heard rumours about her in the al Bhed community. Don't worry we will head for Guadosalam, hopefully they have moved on now, hopefully." That was all it was hopefully, me and Tidus could only hope.

"Uh Yuna what the hell is that?" Tidus said stopping in his tracks, I turned my head to smile at him and discovered the enormous fiend in front of us.

"Nothing to worry about, it may be big, but don't let it's huge appearance fool you! It's called an iron giant." I rolled my eyes getting ready for combat. "Tidus you can't just stand there show me you're sword skills!" I winked at him grabbing my gun and using trigger happy, I blew the smoke away posing to Tidus, my attack had prolonged its next attack, giving Tidus a chance to get a move in, if he was quick.

"Nice work but can you beat this? FIREWORKS!" Tidus shouted, I watched as Tidus' sword lit up and shot a magic substance, knocking the giant to the ground. It seemed to be a slight waste since the fireworks headed in all directions but Tidus didn't seem to care.

"Ha!" Tidus said raising his eyebrows. "Beat Ya!" He yelled out cockily to me.

"TIDUS WATCH OUT!" I screamed, the giant raised its sword and struck down hard on Tidus who was to busy looking at me. He got knocked to the ground in what looked like a painful whack. "TIDUS!" I screamed, reaching my hand out almost instinctively, but I had no time to help him when the giant was still alive and its sights were set on me. "You should be so EASY!" I hit him with a trigger happy, causing the pyreflies to explode from it, and I instantly ran to Tidus. Of course they were easy, Tidus had just gotten unlucky. "Why Tidus! You can't look at me 24/7 you know!"

"Whoa, sorry Yuna." Tidus said attempting to get up. The place the fiend had hit was visible through a huge gash in his arm, and it seemed he had hit his head in the fall.

"No Tidus, let me heal you." I said pushing him back gently.

"NO YUNA." Tidus shouted abruptly. "Don't waste your energy." He whispered taking hold of my hand. I smiled keeping a firm grasp on his hand. He was so stupid sometimes; I concentrated on his wounds and healed them without much care through our touch. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Now that's what you get when you try to show off!" I teased slapping him lightly and helping him up.

"Well thank Yevon you were around to protect me from that thing right?" Tidus said sticking his hand out as if he was inviting me to hold his hand. "Easy my arse!" Tidus chuckled

"Ummm... what does your hand want?" I asked trying to be funny, walking a little faster, hoping we wouldn't run into any more fiends, I mean the place had been quarantined wasn't that supposed to mean we would not run into one fiend? I had to teach Tidus more about combat if we wanted to survive, and the number one thing on the survival list would be. Don't stare at me while the monster is ready to attack. He made me laugh.

"To hold yours." He replied, holding it out further. Holding hands? I thought on it for a second and decided that whoever invented it had something stuck up there arse, it was the stupidest thing I had ever heard, and I had never held anyone's hand before, while walking through the thunder plains, but it couldn't hurt, especially not with Tidus.

"You want to hold my hand? What are you in grade two?" I said slipping my hand into his. The warmth of his hand made me smile and I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds, before continuing to walk swinging my arm and flashing Tidus a smile as I walked along.

"Well you sure seem happy." Tidus laughed squeezing my hand tighter. I giggled and watched out for any fiends, sure I was lovesick, but that didn't mean I had forgotten what was important in this moment, and that was protecting the both of us.

"Well I guess I am." I said shrugging. "Not happy much, don't get used to it." I said slowing my pace down a little. So I guess me and Tidus holding hands made it official that we were together, me and Tidus together... it still didn't seem official and I guess it was something else I had to bring up with him. But it daunted on me, I really was happy. I knew nothing like this could ever last, that nothing beautiful was ever meant to last, sure right now there was no Gippal around, but if he found out I wasn't keeping up to my part of the bargain... I didn't even want to think about it. I was indulging too much right now, forgetting too much, was it going to end up breaking my heart?

"This is the entrance to Guadosalam." I whispered letting go of Tidus hand and stepping to the side. It still looked the same as it always did, and still sent shivers down my spine like it always did. It used to be home to Seymour, a man who lusted for power, and wanted to become Sin, but now it was a fun loving place, home to the Leblanc Syndicate who were supposed sphere hunters. Sphere hunting had always interested me, and maybe if I didn't get caught up in this whole mess, I might be a sphere hunter.

"I know I have been here." Tidus sighed. "Remember when Seymour? Yeah well we had to visit him a lot." Tidus sighed as if he had some bad memories of the place.

"Seymour! Who could have known that he was behind the whole sin thing ay? Before my father took care of him, he asked me to marry him, said it would help the people of Spira." I laughed.

"And?" Tidus eyes grew wide with shock, and he looked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"I was 7 at the time, and he was 19, don't you find that a little grose?" I replied. "My mother found out about it and almost slapped Jyscal, at that time, my mother was crying every night... I never knew why... until." Tidus place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to say anymore Yuna." Tidus said gently.

"You're right, thank you Tidus." I placed my hand softly on his, and gave him a weak smile. "Besides, we better be going in now." I reminded Tidus, who nodded his head in union with me. The Farplane was situated here, and although Guadosalam bustled with life, death still lingered in this place and the strong presence of my parents always scared me, and I didn't know how to react.

We entered Guadosalam, and instantly I was pulled to the side by Tidus.

"They're still here!" Tidus whispered in a panic into my ear.

"Who's here?" I said inching across the wall with him.

"The Yokatta's!"

* * *

**Saturn Stars.**

* * *


	13. Farplane Truths

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I know a little bit of a late update, but I went to a friends house so it couldn't be helped! Sorry I hope you enjoy this chapter some questions are answered!**

**

* * *

**

**YUNA'S POV (Sorry sorry) But there is a good reason for this okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Farplane Truths**

**

* * *

**

****

I froze not possibly knowing what to say to that, if they were here there was hardly any chance of escaping at all. "Are you serious what are we going to do?" I whispered mainly to myself, I wasn't brave enough to take a glance at the Yokatta's it would probably only confirm my fear of loosing Tidus, and I couldn't loose Tidus, I was slowly starting to realise that Tidus was all I had in this harsh reality of mine... and loosing him was not an option. The Yokatta's were both busy talking to a few people, probably inquiring about us. That's when I remembered. "There is an abandoned house behind us, it's locked but I think I have enough power to un-lock it." I said closing my eyes and holding onto Tidus' hand tightly, just needing to feel his touch.

"Okay it's worth a try." Tidus said glancing around cautiously before we reached the door. It was a miracle that no-one had spotted us, but they all seemed to be gathering around the Yokatta's, there were only a few that were awake since it was 12:30 am. I focused on the lock, placing my sweaty hands on the knob. It was cold to the touch, and almost made me gasp, it felt like ice, and it was like it was dooming me to a cold life, if I didn't hurry up and get it open quickly. Tidus could see the tension building up me, he knew that I had to get this done quietly and quickly. He placed a reassuring hand on my back, stepping closer to me. I sighed from his touch, basking in the thought of how his touch could instantly calm me. After taking a deep breath I envisioned being in the house over and over, and door finally clicked open. We both hurried inside.

"Yevon that was close!" I exhaled after shutting the door as quietly as possible. I leant against it closing my eyes, my heavy breathing slowing down. That was until I saw Tidus staring out the small window, my heart beat instantly sped up with worry and I voiced my concern. "Tidus what are you doing? GET DOWN!" I whispered as loudly as I could, knowing perfectly well what would happen if we were seen, and looking out the window was a perfect opportunity to be caught. I slapped my head with frustration at him, sometimes his stupidity amazed me.

"Whoa Yuna, calm down, it's dark in here, light out there, which means I can see them but they can't see me!" Tidus said stepping back into shadows a little more, in an attempt to calm my anxiety. I wondered if there was even a light switch, and what was this place anyway? When it was safe Tidus and I would definitely explore, I had an explorer in me that surfaced quiet often.

"Still!" I said firmly tackling him to the floor. "Just stay down okay?" I said resting on his chest. Sure he was right, it was dark in here, but if the tiniest bit of light caught his golden wisps of hair, or azure eyes that glistened like sparkling jewels... we were both doomed.

"You just want an excuse to lie on top of me, don't you?" Tidus teased, running his fingers through my hair. "But I don't mind." He whispered. I was glad to have his hands through my hair, it gave me a sense of security... like he really was here with me, and I wasn't going to loose him, but that didn't stop the fact he had just insulted me. Accusing me of being some desperate woman, who would make up a thousand excuses to get to him... maybe that was the case... but I didn't like the fact he had me figured out so quickly.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer back. "If there is a single bed in here I get it!" I retorted, pulling myself off him. I crawled along the ground bumping into many things on my way, to nervous to find out what they were thanks to the darkness. I placed my hands wherever I could to try and feel for the start of a bed. "Oh Yevon." I said crawling away as I reached the bed, there was one, but a sudden haunting thought crept into my mind and I couldn't bring myself to get near it.

"What?" Tidus said crawling up next to me. I placed my hand on my chest to stop the quick sharp breaths escaping me, and sighed when Tidus placed his hand on mine, easing my fears. Nothing could happen to me if Tidus was right next to me? Right? Even if there was some cold dead body lying on the bed. I mean how the hell was I supposed to know what was there... all I could see was blackness.

"It just daunted on me, what if someone is on the bed, I just can't touch it, can you check for me?" I shivered, knowing I would never recover if I felt a dead lifeless body underneath my hands. I heard Tidus jump onto the bed and gasped. The clock ticked at an incredibly slow pace, and I waited... waited in sheer utter fear of what Tidus had discovered on the bed.

"Yevon Yuna there is some-one on this bed." Tidus said with concern in his voice. That was it; I was completely freaked out of my skin.

"Oh my Yevon TIDUS DON'T WAKE THEM UP!" I said backing a little more towards the pile up of mess behind me "Tidus don't do anything please, are they dead... oh know I can't handle this..." I said trailing off, something about a dead body irked me... and there was no way I was going to be spending the night with one.

"Yuna I am the one on this bed." Tidus laughed. "You are so gullible." I heard him chuckle. "Now I am going to go to sleep on this bed, and you are going to sleep on the floor, good night." He said with amusement in his voice.

I was about to protest, when I decided to play a little game of my own with him. I curled myself into a ball and sat against the bed, silent, because I knew that hurt the most. A few minutes passed and I knew Tidus was trying to control himself and finally he breathed in deeply. "I was joking you know Yuna, you can have the bed." I heard him sit up, and he sighed heavily, probably thinking I was angry with him.

"No I don't want it Tidus, you have it, I'll just sleep on the hard floor, and as if I would want to sleep on a tiny bed like that with you anyway." I said pretending to be hurt and angry when really I was trying not to laugh.

"No you can have it all to yourself I'll sleep on the floor okay?" He swung his legs off to the side of the bed and sat there awaiting my reply. "Yuna it was just joke." I could feels his legs up against my arms, his material felt so good against my bear skin, and it only made me want to embrace him.

"Now who's the gullible one?" I sniggered jumping onto him. "Sorry I just have a destructive nature." I giggled. I heard Tidus groan from underneath me, and moved to the end of the bed.

"You'll be going to the floor cause this bed is to small for both of us." I added letting go of his muscular body. I wasn't that sleepy but it would be the only way to pass time I guess.

"That's a lie!" Tidus interrupted. "Just sleep like on top of me or something, I'll have a bed and so will you." He said wrapping his arms around me. What the? Sleep on top of him? Wouldn't that get uncomfortable and just thinking about it was suspicious. But the offer was tempting, and having his arms wrapped around me made me realize how much I didn't want him to let go.

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" I replied, clicking my tongue, which was also a habit I had gotten into when I was extremely embarrassed. "And it will get really uncomfortable, for you I mean, I am to heavy, trust me you'll feel it in the morning." I knew to have weight on you for a long period of time was not healthy.

"We'll find a way." Tidus smiled through the darkness. His smile was so perfect I just couldn't say no to it. When Tidus lay on his back he almost took up the whole bed, but on his side, there was still a tiny space that would fit me if I lay on my side as well. But I would definitely be squashed against the wall, but it would be Tidus pressing his body up against me... and that I think I could live with. I crawled up to where Tidus was slowly and lied down letting Tidus intertwine his arms with mine. "See it's not that bad is it?" He said kissing my forehead, he didn't even have to lean over for it, we were that close.

"I don't feel like sleeping." I said closing my eyes; I had just woken up from a 12 hour sleep. My body still felt slightly drained but my eyes were wide open even when I shut them. Suddenly Tidus' finger began to stroke my nose, continuing to run his finger down the spot between my eyes. I opened them to see what in the farplane he was doing only to discover I couldn't keep my eyes open long before they felt heavy with sleep. "It will wear off as soon as you stop." I said wearily not bothering to fight a battle with my eyes.

"Then I will do it till you fall asleep, you need to rest Yuna." He added firmly. Holding me closer to him, even in this house the cold was almost unbearable and there was no way I trusted this bed enough to get under the covers, all I could trust was that Tidus would hold me close to him and keep me safe. "Goodnight." He whispered kissing me on the forehead. I muttered a quiet goodnight, already feeling sleep take me over.

* * *

"_Yuna, I'm waiting for you."_

* * *

I woke up startled sitting up at the speed of light. Sweat glistened on my body covering me. I touched my forehead to realize I was burning up. I breathed heavily from the shock of the words that didn't seem to be coming from my dream. I could feel the cold on my body, and with it being so burned up, I was_ really_ feeling the cold and began to shiver. Tidus hands were still wrapped around my waist even if I was sitting up, and I found it extremely hard to get up without making much movement due to the fact we were so incredibly squashed together.

I walked over to the window to see Guadosalam dead, it was silent like a ghost town, it must have been early morning. I sighed with relief knowing it was okay to step outside. I didn't really have any idea of what I was doing, and I stepped outside shutting the door quietly behind me. My feet carried me to an unknown place and I ran quickly without a sound to where my heart was leading me. Then I found myself outside the farplane. I wondered why I was here. What could I possibly do? I should never ever step into the farplane, it would... only bring me false hope.

* * *

"_Gippal, don't you think it would be best if I visited my mother in the farplane? I mean, I just don't think she would want me to kill people for her, are you sure that if I don't avenge her she will disown me?" I asked with tormented tears streaming down my face, my eyes were red and puffy, and a trail of tears could be seen right down to my neck. "I mean I am 10 years old I don't want to kill anyone." I shouted digging my head into my knees, my guilt filled tears filling the crevice where my legs joined together.._

__

"_Yuna the same thing happened to my parents, and I know how it goes, whatever happens you must never visit your mother do you understand me never! We must train till the day we can avenge our parents." Gippal said to me with pride, back then, he never hurt me or hit me; he just made me feel like someone cared for, little did I know that he was probably using me for his own selfish gain, but I was a 10 year old easily __manipulated__ girl... I had no idea about anything life had to offer and I felt lost in a world without both my parents who had left me alone and naive._

__

"_Please, but my mother taught me to love everyone, even people who hurt me, just let me ask her please." I cried, grabbing onto his leg, begging him. I had to make sure this was what my mother wanted... I had to._

__

"_No Yuna, you mustn't visiting her, it could ruin everything." He gently realized my grip and walked ahead, beckoning for me to follow. So I did shamefully... quietly._

* * *

The memory briefly flashed through my mind, it had happened a few days after Gippal had come in search for me. I did never find out how he knew about me, but Lulu and Wakka seemed to know and trust him. They obviously trusted the wrong person. Lulu and Wakka were great friends of my mothers, but I had never known that. I sighed digging my head into my hands. My past... It was all so confusing I didn't want to think about it. My whole life I had been taught that the farplane was a place of evil... well since Gippal anyway, that it was all nothing but a deceiving memory. But the presence of my parents were so strong it was luring me inside, was it true after all? That the farplane was nothing but a trap?

I stepped forward un-willingly, and was suddenly surrounded by another world. A beautiful world. Pyreflies danced around happily, it looked like a paradise for the dead, a paradise, and suddenly the idea of suicide had become a whole lot more inviting.

"_Yuna."_

__

"Mum, dad?" My eyes lit up as I ran to the edge of the platform, my parents were floating out ahead of me and their voices filled my head. They seemed so closed, but yet so out of reach.

"_Yuna, my beautiful daughter." My mother's saddened voice said to me. "Yuna, you must protect Tidus, you must stay together, Yuna it was your destiny to be loved, don't you understand that?" _

__

I chocked over her words, were Tidus and I really destined to be together? Was this why his touch made me shiver? Was it why I had given into him, when I had never given into another man ?(and believe me there were plenty of men who had tried) Was it why a genuine smile constantly adorned my lips when I was around him? But destiny, was nothing but a dream, it was something I was against... but when I thought about it... the way I felt with Tidus sent me so much on a high that just the thought of his blue eyed gaze upon me made my lips curl up, and before I knew it, I wasn't in the farplane, I was in my own fantasy land.

"_Can't you see you're in love with him my darling, you must tell him, you must before it's too late Yuna." My mother said firmly. "Heed my warning love."_

__

I noticed my father floated there a proud gaze falling upon me, but never did he say a word. I turned away not feeling that I deserved his pride over me, hadn't he seen the horrible things I had done? Didn't he know the cold hearted killer I had become? "I can't be with him mother, it's a stupid idea, it's false hope, and we'll never make it. I have to kill his father so I can be with you, do you think I can be with Tidus having that on my conscience?" Tears welled in my eyes, as I spoke the truth. I had thought that maybe I could forget, let me be happy for once, and selfishly be with Tidus even after killing his father... but I couldn't do that to him... because... I really did love him.

"_YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED, DECIEVED." My father shouted sternly, I opened my eyes wider, allowing more tears to escape my bi coloured eyes._

__

"_Yuna, Gippal has been taking advantage of you, all he wants is to gain power himself, everything he ever taught you was a lie, I do not want you to kill anyone, if you really knew you mother your would know that. But I was taken from you at such a young age; I left you venerable to the world." My mothers head sank lower. "It's all my fault my Yuna darling."_

__

I couldn't control myself, it felt like a blur a haze, the farplane came in and out of focus and Spira spiralled in front of me. "SO EVERYTHING WAS A LIE!" I cried tensing my fists, the tears uncontrollably flowing. I wanted to scream, I wanted something to explode I felt so angry and betrayed. "EVERYONE I KILLED WAS FOR NOTHING!" I sank to the ground hugging myself in a terrible flow of tears. "It was all a lie." I said wanting to kill myself right there any then. "It was all a lie." I rocked backward and forward, so many questions in my head. I had been practically raised by Gippal, and now I had been told everything was a lie. If everything I based my beliefs on was all worth nothing, then what the hell was I supposed to do with my life, no a better question was, _WHO THE HELL WAS I?_

__

"YUNA!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to see Tidus dropping to his knees behind me. I turned around shaking violently and let him embrace my limp body. "I was so worried, Yuna why do you worry me." His arms were wrapped around my neck, his hands cradling my head.

"I-I" I couldn't even get a word out, I stuttered like I never had before as the tears chocked me and fell onto his shirt, flowing like a river, I had never cried like this in my whole life, I had never felt like this before, like I had wasted my whole life on a lie.

"Yevon Yuna I love you so much." He said squeezing me tighter my kissing my head affectionately. "You can't worry me like that! Yuna please don't run off."

I cried with mixed emotions happiness and great pain. I brought my hands up to this back and clung onto his shirt. I rested my head on his shoulder feeling a bond with him start to form. Nothing at this moment would be able to pull me away from him. "Tidus promise me something." I said quietening a little. Holding onto him tighter.

"Yuna I would do anything for you." He said pulling away. He held onto my shoulders, like he always did when he wanted to look into my eyes.

"Whatever happens, anything you find about me, promise me you will never leave me, I can't risk falling in love with you, then having you leave me. PROMISE ME TIDUS! You're all I have." I yelled falling back into his arms. I had never realized how perfectly my head fitted nestled in his chest, I squeezed him tighter, knowing my words were true, Tidus was all I had, the only truth in my life, the only thing that was really here with me.

"I will stay with you always, you're all I have." He replied

We sat there for a while embracing, I knew exactly how Tidus felt, because I felt it as well, a bond so strong forming between us, and if I ever lost Tidus, I knew I would be heartbroken, lost, useless... "I'm so glad you found me." I laughed, crying at the same time, so many emotions were flooding me I felt like I was dying a painful death, yet living a wondrous life.

"Yuna... I'm glad I found you." He pulled away from the hug hesitantly a look of adoration in his eyes. I smiled weakly tears still glistening in my eyes, over the beauty of the moment. "We should get going." He sniffed. It seemed the moment, wasn't just affecting me.

"Right the moon flow." I said taking his hand which assisted me in standing up. I glanced over my shoulder as we walked out of the farplane, the apparition of my parents no longer able to be seen. Were they just memories? No matter what they were, my eyes were now opened.

"By the way, how is your mother?" Tidus smirked, as we walked out of Guadosalam. I looked up at him wondering how he knew. But I decided it didn't matter, I didn't bother answering the question, as we both knew the answer.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

**

* * *

**


	14. Take Me

****

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! I'm updating on time, and all I can say is thank you for your reviews they were very very helpful, thank you to Mandy and Steel who pointed out some stupid errors, even though you told me about them, I'll probably make the same mistakes! Lol! I'll try my best, thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep your feedback coming, if I get alot of reviews I will update earlier, the more the quicker, because I wasn't lazy and I got the chapter written already, YAY for me lol.**

**About this chapter, all I can say is sorry it is short, but it's deep and meaningful and quite a lot happens, I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**YUNA'S POV: There is a good reason... lol, next chapter is Tidus okay? Lol **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Take me**

**

* * *

**

The walk with Tidus out of Guadosalam was peaceful. The pathway was clear of fiends and the place seemed to be deserted due to the Al Bhed curfew. Al Bhed just randomly disappear a lot, even today, after the discrimination law was put into place, not many wonder at night, only those who dare to, it's sad really but this place had no people to gawk and stare, I didn't have to worry anybody would see and report us, and the quietness gave me all the more time to think.

My arm was linked with Tidus' comfortably and I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked, not receiving any complaint from him. We were both silent... the moon shone down on us and the wind whistled through the trees causing a sort of peaceful feeling to wash over me after the incident. All I could think about was if I loved Tidus or not, and how to tell him, and what was the most painful death possible that I could inflict on Gippal, for manipulating and changing the once free spirited and peaceful girl I used to be. My heart was still heavy with emotion, and sadness... being to much to deal with I had decided to block it all off, but I knew that in the end that it would end up hurting me more when it poured out of me in a heartbeat.

I sighed hoping nothing would disturb the peace, Tidus hadn't talked once... and I was grateful for that. I think he could sense that I seemed almost distant now... that I wanted time to think, that I needed time to think. He hadn't asked me once what I had been crying about before, but I know all he wanted to do was make me feel better. This whole thing had got me wondering who I really was. Who was I? The daughter of my parents? A girl who was tricked into believing killing and revenge was right? A girl who had followed orders without question? Someone weak... someone guilty and shameful... was I perhaps just a girl simply in love with the most wonderful man in Spira? Even though Tidus was the praetor, I was glad he was, he would make the best leader there ever was.

I looked up at Tidus with a serene smile on my face. He was my only truth in life; he was the only thing I knew I had a connection to, even if every time I basked in his touch the guilt couldn't be explained. But at least I knew where I was right now, who I was with right now, and who I wanted to be with for the rest of me life. I realised that I would be happy now as long as Tidus went with me, maybe we could find another world were just the two of us could live, forever with each other. My mind, my focus, had completely changed over the last couple of days... could it have something to do with my mother. Just what exactly would I be like if I had received the love and care I deserved my whole life... just what would I be like?

"Tidus..." I whispered faintly, stopping on the dirt track. "We shouldn't be walking in the open like this you know?" I looked around, trying to get my head off him and onto our safety. Sure there was only a minimal chance anyone would see us, and this place was mostly controlled by Al Bhed who were on our side... but assuming is ones worst enemy and I couldn't just assume that the only people lurking beyond the bushes were daring teenagers who wanted to test the danger.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "No-ones around." He grinned his posture was unbelievably turning me on. I loved the way he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked with a sort of slump, he looked so yevon damned sexy when he did that.

"I know but we should be a little more careful." I said softly starting my slow pace up the pathway again, seeing the exit to the moon flow bank close up ahead. I didn't bother linking arms with him again since I was to busy mentally slapping myself for not being able to control my fantasies of him and I together... alone... I sighed once again desperately longing for him to touch me in a way a lover would, wishing he would just hold me and kiss me, wanting him to want me, I couldn't wait for the day.

"Are we going to take the shoopuf?" Tidus asked in an excited manner as we reached our destination running up to the huge creature and staring at it with amazement. "Yuna I have only heard of these in stories I had started to believe they were make believe." He said turning around to face me, his eyes resembling a child's. I smiled at his ignorance only wanting to grab him, and squeeze him to death. I walked up to him and stared up the great beast nodding.

"Well they are not make-believe there here alright, and there the best way to cross the moon flow." I replied reaching my hand out to touch the great giants rubbery skin.

"AWESOME!" He practically shouted with excitement also placing his hand on the shoopuf to pat it.

"Just keep your voice down Tidus okay?" I had to warn him, what if the Yokattas were out somewhere waiting for us in a bush? We had to start acting serious about this if we wanted to keep our lives.

"Ride ze shoopuf?" The hypello asked me, tugging on my half skirt with urgency.

"Sure" I replied smiling as we were guided onto the shoopuf by the little blue creature.

I took Tidus' hand with a cheeky sort of smile, and guided him onto the lift which would take us up to the shoopuf who was almost five times our height. I let go of his hand once on board and sat myself in a corner, curling myself into a ball as I awaited the hypello to get the shoopuf up and running. Tidus was running from place to place looking over at the moonflow with absolute awe in his eyes. I touched the cushioning with my hands pressing down onto it. It was really comfortable, they had obviously made some improvements since last time I rode the shoopuf the seats were hard and uncomfortable.

"This is amazing!" Tidus said scooting closer to me, placing his hands over the sides as he gazed at the site of the moon flow alight with millions of pyreflies. I smiled at his amazement noticing how beautiful the scenery looked to me now that Tidus was with me, and I couldn't deny that the thought of running through the water with Tidus by my side was in my mind. We could laugh, play, splash, touch, kiss, and do other stuff... The thought brought inexplicable happiness to me, and I decided that tonight I would drag him into that water somehow.

"Yeah, I guess it is, maybe just a simple pleasure I have taken for granted." I told him looking away with shame. All I ever did was bitch about how bad my life was, and how useless I was, and how I should die and all that other crap, well maybe I should just stop feeling sorry for myself and just start living, and notice the beautiful things I did have, that others probably didn't even know about.

"I have never seen anything like this..." Tidus trailed off. Moving away from the edge and staring ahead with an empty sort of look in his eyes. For once I felt sorry for someone else... Tidus had shown me happiness, shown me that I was worth something... even if at this very moment I am betraying his trust... because I couldn't find the words to tell him the horrible thing I had done to him... but he had taught me so many things, and in return maybe I could show him some things.

As we started getting closer to the shore I had the most spontaneous thought that I actually never thought I would carry through with. But I found my legs gaining an imagination of their own as I slowly stood up on the seats trying desperately to keep my balance.

"Mish Pleash don't do shattt! Tishhh dangeroushhhhh misssh pleashhh gecht down!" The frantic hypello yelled as loudly as his little voice could.

"Yuna what are you doing?" Tidus said with a worried look. "Yuna, what are you doing?" He repeated, almost hysterical. "Please Yuna get down!" He shouted grabbing my leg which caused me to slightly loose my balance.

"I can Fly. Believe" I smiled jumping over the edge.

"YUNA!"

My body plunged down into the icy cold water, satisfying my needs to be numbed of sudden pain, and I let my body carry me to the surface, knowing what a miracle it was I wasn't hurt. I surfaced in an over dramatic way flicking my hair over hoping Tidus was staring down at me from the shoopuf. Just as I was about to smile and wave at him to assure him I was alright, I realised he was right in front of me. "Tidus? You jumped in after me?" I said swimming back a little. In a state of shock. I should have guessed he would follow me though, he always followed me.

"I was scared Yuna, you really scared me." He said shaking the droplets from his breath taking hair.

"I'm sorry." I said diving under the water once again, I sighed inwardly swimming in any direction except the one Tidus was in. Every time I thought of doing something for myself, all it did was hurt the people around me. His arms wrapped around my waist quite predictably, I knew he was a faster swimmer than me and it was only a matter of time before his ensnaring touch got the better of me.

"Didn't think I would let you have all the fun did you?" Tidus whispered into my ear. Pulling me closer with little effort. I floated in the water with him, his arms directly under my chest his hands clasped together. I could feel the warmth of him on my back and shivered with pleasure. Lately I had gotten out of control, anything he did to me was an invitation for bad thoughts to run through my mind, only knowing the man a little over a week, it was so strange how he could do this to me.

"No..." I replied softly leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder, our cheeks brushing, and our lips edging dangerously close, all I could see was the water glistening on his lips, I wanted to drink it, I want to taste him. "But did you think I would let you have any fun?" I replied struggling free and splashing him violently hoping the water would cause a diversion as I swam with all my strength to the bank.

"That wasn't very nice!" Tidus screamed pushing me down into the dirty sand close to the waters edge. "Let's see what can I do to pay you back?" Tidus said pinning my hands to the ground. For a moment time stood still for me as the dancing pyreflies illuminated his gold hair. Time stood still as I observed the cheeky smile on his face slowly turning into one of those haunting looks of heated passion. As the water fell from his saturated locks onto my slightly parted lips, I realised just how terrified I was, I was afraid at the thought of kissing him, scared to death. It would be one of the most meaningful things that had ever happened to me since my parents, and although I had kissed many men... When it came to Tidus... I was clueless. Tidus was the only one I had, the only thing I could hold onto, was I good enough for him? I think the terror must have flashed in my eyes and Tidus started to look panic stricken.

"Oh no Yuna, I didn't mean anything... like." His eyes widened and I knew exactly what he meant, I knew he had thought that I was terrified over the fact he would force himself onto me, and he instantly let go of my hands. "Yuna, I'm sorry... I"

I grabbed hold of his shirt quickly pulling his firm body down closer to me. "Tidus..." I whispered, gazing lovingly into his eyes, although I could not find the words yet, and although I was terrified, I knew I needed him, and I needed him now. "Take me..." I said shutting my eyes, to embarrassed to see the reaction that was about to be placed upon his handsome face. I wouldn't care if he forced himself onto me, why did I always have to make the first move? Why did I have to ask? Why couldn't he just drop his gentlemanly ways and touch me like I wanted him to, why? "Just Yevon damned take me, okay? That's what I want!" I said opening my eyes, trying not to cry, didn't he want me? Or was it he was just to scared?

"What here?" He bent down and whispered into my ear, suddenly caressing it with his lips, which sent ripples of pleasure through my tiny body. I couldn't find the words to reply as he moved further down with his heated kisses. I smiled as his lips continued to caress my hotspots, Tidus already knew where the places that sent me insane where, and I didn't even know before I met him, no man had ever bothered to make me feel good before, it was all just who could rip off my clothes the fastest and who could pound into me the hardest. But Tidus, he paid attention to every part of me.

"You want me." I moaned realising not yet had I kissed him. I was so happy this moment that he was obliging my want very willingly. "Come up here!" I giggled impatiently, as his lips tickled my neck.

"Alright that's enough!"

I opened my eyes wide with fear to see a gun was pointed at my head and a sword at my throat. I yelped with fear but remained as still as possible knowing any slight movement would be the end of me. Tidus' head was still dug into my neck, slightly calming me, but he had halted, he knew what was going on, he also didn't look in good shape, a sword was pointed at his back keeping him breathing heavily over me.

"Get up Tidus, Get up!" One of the men yelled. Tidus raised his arms and gave me what looked like an apologetic glance, standing up slowly and being directed away from me. Once Tidus was out of the way I was kicked to the side harshly, the gun and sword were removed from me, and the man turned his attention towards Tidus, thinking he had ridded me, big mistake.

"Now Tidus, what should we do with you? Our orders were to kill you... but, I am not so sure." One man pressed the sword a little deeper into Tidus' neck. I heard Tidus whimper a little trying his hardest to move himself back. I furrowed my eyebrows trying my best to force myself up, but it was no use the pain was so extreme it felt like something inside of me would break if I went through with it.

"What were you going to do with her Tidus, do her on the bank?" He snickered. "You ruined your life, for what? For her? You had everything Tidus everything."

"I love her." Tidus spluttered out, it was so easy to see the fear controlling him, but something was telling me he wasn't scared for himself. "Do what you want with me, but please don't hurt her." He closed his eyes and I saw the tiniest trail of blood trickle down his throat.

"Tidus, are you blind? She has totally manipulated you, she killed your best friend, and do you honestly think that girl has any feelings for you? Now all we have to do is kill her and take you home, you must beg Yevon for forgiveness, and that's it, its all done... no-one will know anything."

Tidus shook his head refusing to believe it, he was stubborn he wouldn't do it, and I honestly had thoughts about letting them kill me, but something inside of me told me, that this time... I wasn't going to take the easy way out. I pushed my self up as quietly as I could, wanting to scream out with anguish from the pain I felt, but I didn't, the assassins thought they could win but they wouldn't. I held my stomach protectively for a few seconds watching Tidus' nervous glance upon me as the two men tried to make him see their point of view.

I unsteadily attempted to keep my balance and grabbed my gun from under my pants. I aimed it at the one who had his sword pressed up against Tidus' throat. The rage inside of me uncontrollable, I did not want another to die by my baby, but I couldn't control my fingers which made their way to the trigger slowly, maybe Gippal was right, am I just a natural born killer? Was my purpose to kill? Was it all I was made for?

No it wasn't, my hands had another purpose other than to kill, and that was to interlock with Tidus' hands, to touch him, to one day wear my wedding ring. My lips had another purpose, other than to shout foul words like Gippal had taught me to, and that purpose was to whisper gentle words into Tidus' ears to comfort him, to kiss his perfect lips. My body, my mind, had another purpose other than to be used to show my hate and sadness, and that was to be used as an instrument of love, to make love to Tidus, to hold him, to appreciate him, to carry his child, to just... be with him. To be with him! I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM! AND THESE MEN WERE GETTING IN MY WAY!

I prepared my gun for fire, Tidus' eyes widening with fear, seeing hatred in my eyes he never thought he possibly could. "I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" I screamed.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	15. She Hates Me, She Hates Me

**

* * *

**

**Hey all, Look I updated early!! Yay, and I would have updated earlier, but I didn't cause of my internet, and I will be up****dating again on Friday my regular update date, anyway thanks for your reviews So Inspiring Enjoy**

**And I would just like to say, that I love Gippal, I think him as a character in x-2 is wonderful, he was just a random I chose to be the bad guy, because the Seymour thing is getting boring right? He fits it to hehe.**

**I am apologizing for errors, I will fix them later but I am busy and I promised a fast update, so try to deal with the badly written crappy unedited chapter, lol**

* * *

**TIDUS' POV: Yeah it's Tidus' I would just like to say now, that there will be some more Tidus points of view but later on in the story, it will all be Yuna, you will see the reason, so I will tell you when it is the last Tidus point of view okay? and please don't be upset like some are, Yuna is the main character in here, it shows her development, it shows her change, and it's her story, Tidus' points of view are just thrown in as a bonus to show how he is feeling in some situations, and it worked out quite well in this chapter, since it's his feelings towards her irrationality.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: She Hates Me, She Hates Me**

* * *

I was scared, yeah, I was really scared. I didn't want them to touch Yuna, I didn't want them to hurt Yuna, I would rather die than see that happen, I would rather die than live a life without her.

My eyes widened as I watched her in all her determination push herself up holding a gun in her petite hand, she was shaking uncontrollably. I flinched at the hatred in her eyes, there was something there, something evil, something I never knew existed in Yuna, was this what she was like when she was pushed to that extreme? And as she raised her gun she kept her steady gaze of hatred on his back aiming her hand gun skillfully at him. I was scared, she was shaking almost to the point her hand moved several centimetres, and could she aim properly? I didn't want to see her kill, even though I knew it was the only way... it seemed so wrong especially when these guys had looked after me since I was little. I didn't want to see the Yuna I cherished and loved so much to kill someone for me, I didn't want to scar her like that, I knew myself that killing someone for the first time could ruin you. Or was this the first time she had killed? I mean she was so skilled with that stupid gun of hers, and sometimes she had the sort of attitude that portrayed her as a goth, but I didn't want to label her like that, Yuna was Yuna, not a goth, not an apathetic person, not a killer, and as I got to know her better, I had realised what she was all about.

"I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" Yuna screamed. I dropped my jaw with shock, her angered voice pulsated through my ears and her hair dripped with water from the river, she would be freezing, how did we always get ourselves into messes when we were soaking wet? But at this moment, I didn't know her, I didn't know this Yuna, she looked intimidating and her face filled with hatred would haunt me for the rest of my days. Before I could tell her to stop she had pulled the trigger and one of the assassins was left lifeless in front of me on the ground. I looked down with grief at his body, glancing at Yuna with shock, but she felt no sympathy in her eyes, instead the gun was aimed directly at the others head, and I hadn't even caught my breath yet.

"I don't want to do this!" Yuna stuttered. "But you made Tidus bleed, either join your friend's fate, or run off and tell Jecht what a naughty girl I've been." Yuna cried her hands still shaking and I noticed he had chosen life instead of death and ran off into the distance. "AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR?" Yuna shouted after him. She turned around after placing her gun back in it's place. She stared at the ground softly and I started to here her cry. For a second I was disgusted at what she had just done, the blood from his body was practically surrounding me and I couldn't believe what she had just done! That she had done it without thinking, that she had chosen to take a mans life just like that, it wasn't something I would ever take lightly. That man had a wife, children, he had friends, never ending was the circle of sorrow Yuna had just created with one pull of her trigger.

She looked up at me, her eyes begging to me, but I could not control the feeling of absolute hurt and repulsion I felt and I knew it shone in my eyes as I stared back at her. I didn't want to feel this way, I didn't want to, but that mans body in front of my eyes wasn't making it any easier for me to drop this emotion and comfort Yuna.

She dropped to the ground slowly and sat on her knees. She looked more incredibly hurt than I had ever seen in my time with her. "Don't look at me like that, please." She said pounding on the ground. I felt like I was about to burst with anger. Not look at her like that? NOT LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT? What the in the farplane did she expect after I had just seen her kill a man. What? Did she expect, for us to pick up right where we left off on the beach a few centimetres from where I stood? Well I'm sorry Yuna it doesn't work that way.

"What did you do Yuna...?" I said turning my head to look at him again, the sight was terrible, the gun had left a large hole in his head, and the person who I had known for so long, I had to watch die in front of me. "Just what the in the farplane are we going to do now? HUH YUNA?" I shouted rubbing the sweat of my face with frustration. What were we going to do? The other had just run off to my father who would probably send an army after us now, and I had a mans dead body in front of me with no-where to put it. It just laid there haunting me. Things were getting worse and worse, and I highly doubted this adventure would hold out much longer.

"I don't know..." She whispered turning her head to look at him. Her eyes looked empty as she gazed upon him, and her lack of emotion was telling me this was not the first time Yuna had killed. It just made me damn angry, to see her kill then be apathetic about it, who in Spira was this woman kneeling before me? Not the one I knew and loved, that's for sure.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK OF THIS STUFF BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE YUNA!" I lashed out tensing my fists and trying to keep them from flying in her direction, everything she said, just made me angrier and angrier, and everything I shouted back made me crazier and crazier. "You can't just kill some-one and then tell me that you don't know what you're going to do! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUNA!" I shouted slapping her across the face. She fell to the ground from my force and buried her head into the sand with fear, she clenched her fists and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I could see the red mark on her face start to form and knew I had hit her hard enough to bruise, Yevon knows the hurt I had just caused her was ten times worse then anything she had ever felt, and I saw it in her eyes. I turned away, unable to look, I couldn't believe I had just done that, I did realize what I had just done, and I instantly began to regret it. "Yuna..." I took a step forward swallowing. I tried to reach her but she held her arms out and scurried back as quickly as she could. I choked on the words I wanted to tell her. _Just tell her Tidus, tell her, why is this so hard?_

Now that my anger had subsided and I could see just how fragile she was, did I know that it wasn't her fault. I should have been grateful, she killed him for me, she did... why did I never look at things from the other person's point of view? Sure Yuna and I were in deep water now, but I would never forgive myself for thinking of her that way, I always acted to irrational when I was angry, or didn't understand something. Now I just wanted to stab myself in the stomach to show her that I never meant to hit her, and I would if that was what it took, it was an accident, I felt ashamed and I wanted to cry, why were no tears coming out? Hurting someone weaker than me just because I thought I knew better, hurting her when there was no possible way she could have defended herself, while on the ground, hurting over what she had just done. Disrespecting Yuna... how could I have done that... man....! I slapped my forehead trying to hold in my tears.

I loved Yuna so yevon damned much it was killing me, this whole scene had almost killed me, and if Yuna cried one more tear, there was no doubt I would die from heart break.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, YEVON I AM SO SORRY! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO SHOW YOU THAT!" I suddenly said with an outburst. I wanted to run up to her and embrace her, but she was terrified of me at this point, I just wanted to kiss her all over and tell her how sorry I was, _Yuna, can we just go back to the lovemaking… please?? _

"Don't apologize, I deserved it." She said coldly. "Hit me, slap me, punch me, hurt me, stab me, scratch me, shoot me, do whatever you want to me, FUCK ME UP TIDUS, BASH ME UP! Just like every other man does, I DESREVE IT, I DESERVE TO DIE, why don't you just take out your sword right now and get it over and done with, TIDUS!" She shouted with nothing but absolute hate pulsating through her veins, she hated me, she hated me, and I was the only want to blame. "They were going to kill you! What was I supposed to do, they were hurting you, someone had to die Tidus, someone had to, it would have been me, you or them, what you want me to stand there and watch them draw blood at your throat?" She yelled, standing up slowly, and I was starting to realise more and more what a stupid idiot I was.

She took off her boots and started to walk on water out onto the moonflow, the tiny glowing lights dancing around her. She started to dance, slowly, painfully, gracefully. My eyes opened with shock, she was performing a sending, Yuna was a summoner... Yuna was a summoner? WHAT THE? Her emotionless face was haunting as her arms twirled through the air. Eventually his body erupted in pyreflies, the only thing left of him being the outline of his body in the sand. Even though the dance was soothing, it was sort of horrifying, and I never wanted to see Yuna perform a sending again.

"Your right Yuna, I just can't handle death very well, I'm so stupid, what can I do, I didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident Yuna please." I reached out for her and saw her quickly take a step back. She hated me, she hated me, she hated me, and yevon it hurt. **_It hurt, ouch_**. I looked down to see a strange bug sucking on me and flicked it away with disgust, Yuna smiled slightly at the sight, and anyway as I was saying, it really hurts.

"It's funny how it works isn't it?" Yuna said looking up with a creepy sort of smile on her face.

"Huh what?" I said with confusion. She hated me, she hated me. I couldn't think of anything else but to be extra nice to her, to be extra loving, to pretend it didn't happen, she hated me, she hated me, I didn't know how to prevent any further damage, may as well die now, because I don't want to live without her.

"A few minutes ago, we could have been making love right there, then the next minute your hitting me, and I have just killed a man." She pointed to the position we were both tenderly embracing but a few minutes ago, and then to the bruise starting to form on her cheek.

"Yeah… if I had a choice I think I would of taken, me and you together like we should be." I replied swallowing my pride. But I was looking forward to taking her there, I was looking forward to making her feel good, and now, I was definitely anticipating it even more.

"Me too…" She said flinching a little as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

I swallowed she was right and if I could have had a choice in what option out of those two I could take it would be lovemaking on the beach thank you! "Yuna I just swung my arm, and you happened to be in the way, I would never hurt you, never, please." I said with fear, the thought of losing her was breaking my heart and the cold look in her eyes which had replaced her old one of warmth and passion was killing me. "I love you; I don't want this to happen Yuna, YEVON WHY DID THIS HAPPEN."

"Don't worry about it Tidus, I'm used to it anyway, can we just forget?" She walked ahead into the long grass which I presumed was for camouflage. She was used to it? Now I felt even worse. Yuna had this impression of men, then why was I the one to prove her right? She had told me once that they were all a bunch of drunks that wanted nothing but sex, and if a woman didn't give them what they wanted they would become abusive and lash out. Had I really proven that stupid theory right?

In a way she was right, I remember wanting nothing more than sex from all the others, but I definitely wouldn't hurt them if they didn't want to, I mean… everyone did anyway girls sorta just threw themselves at me because I was the praetor I guess, that's why I had never considered any of them as brides like my father wanted me to, they were all just for fun, and I think deep down the girls knew it. As if I care what they felt, they were all stupid girls who wanted nothing more than our fat bank account.

But Yuna… she was different, she despised Yevon, hated everything about it, but she still let go of that to be with me, and I wouldn't even care if she was after my bank account, somehow, I think I would love her no matter what she felt towards me, I would love her with pain in my heart every day… but I would love her so much, she could die with suffocation, I would try my hardest to gain her love and passion, I would do anything to be with Yuna, I was so dangerously in love with her, I would do anything…

"I wont forget what I did to you, and I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I replied following her silently my head was pounding with so many thoughts, everything had happened so fast. Yuna was right, one minute were together and happier than we ever could have been, the next minute were prisoners and then, before I know it a man is dead and I have become a hypocrite, a man who hated people who treated others with disrespect, but then I had hit Yuna across the face, made her feel used again, her walls would go up higher, and I could possibly lose the woman who has made my life worth living. "I'll marry you one day, if you like it or not, I'm going to marry you." I said drooping my head at the thought of her declining my offer, I could get her one of the biggest diamonds in Spira, but somehow I knew that would probably turn her off.

She turned around after my statement, my promise to make it up to her for the rest of her life, my promise to marry her. A confused sort of frown on her lips, I felt relived to see her gaze soften a little before once again her back was facing me. "We stay at Djose Temple tonight, Gippal practically runs the place, and we can lock ourselves up in a room till tomorrow night, because after what just happened, I really think it would be a bad idea if we traveled in broad daylight." She said moving close to the wall, she looked like a shadow just ahead of me, and I tried my hardest to keep up with her. "Keep close to the wall and don't make a noise, there a bandits on this path."

When Yuna said that I suddenly shivered, I felt so far away from her and I hurried to catch up, I couldn't help but think that any moment one of the deadly bandits would creep up in the night, I had heard so many scary stories about them it chilled my bones. Like the one about the boy that was chopped into little pieces, now okay I know, us people in the palace were so bored we tended to make things up, but that didn't make them any less scary, and I mean the stories about Yuna were true weren't they?

"Yuna, we used to tell stories about the bandits of the moonflow in the palace." I said catching up to her, suddenly laughing at how immature I would come across as sometimes.

"Really like what?" She asked.

"Well there are a few, but the worst was about a little boy being chopped up into little pieces." I replied with a shiver, if that story was true... sometimes I just wondered how people could do things like that.

"Hah? Are you serious?" Yuna laughed. "No way, these bandits are terrible fighters, they can barley steal a thing, and challenge them to a fight they run off, its just bad if they sneak up on you, most of them are just teenagers I reckon and probably never killed anyone in their life." She laughed again and I realised I must have sounded pretty stupid.

"Well that's a relief." I exhaled, making the whole situation seem a little less grim.

"Come on." She sighed her laughter dying off. "The temple is just ahead." And with that she took my hand, a warm feeling coming from it, and guided me to our destination.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	16. Could Get Used To This

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! I would like to thank you all for the reviews Huggles and I decided that if I ever get over 20 reviews for one chapter, I will without fail update the next day, cause if you like it that much I can't keep you waiting, don't at all feel like you have to review though if you don't have a comment for me, updating early will just be a bonus if I get bonus reviews! I am not review greedy or anything lol**

* * *

**Lollipop01: Hey I have already answered this question but I will again because I think that this fic will be slightly longer than I had first anticipated. The length of this fic will be thirty chapters minimum okay so on with the story**

* * *

**TRIVIA!**

**I decided to play a fun little game, okay it's not really a game, but I would like to know more about my readers, so every chapter I am going to ask you a question or two, and if can be bothered can you please answer them :D I'll answer the questions as well.**

**1. Can you all tell me about pairings? What pairings from final fantasy you like, and what ones you can just accept? **

**My answer: Well, I think everyone knows I am a Yuna Tidus fan here, but I can't stand anything ABSOLOUTLEY ANYTHING! to do with Rikku and Tidus, that's the worst pairing in the world! considering she is two years younger than him, and she can be one of the most annoying people in the world! Reading them together makes me feel sick, so I stopped lol (Not meaning to offend anyone who likes that pairing, it is your own point of view, and I respect that, please respect mine.) Okay but getting off theRikku subject, I have never found my self reading anything that's not about Yuna and Tidus, but I am starting to really enjoy Yuna/Shuyin, okay I know that's not much of a difference being that Shuyin probably was the real version of Tidus... but I love seeing the evil side of Shuyin become soft, and I enjoy heated scenes between those too! Actually almost like it as much as Yuna and Tidus, but don't get me wrong anyone! TIDUS WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART!**

**I know that was long but I would also like you to know, how hard it is to avoid sex scenes in stories! I love writing them, but fan fiction has a bit of a problem, so I have to control myself, even the one I already wrote, I pulled back from big time because of the restrictions,I don't think your even aloud stories with graphic sex scenes, boo hoo lets have a teary, someone has sex like everyone else in the world, so we take down the story. I understand little children are on here, but if you put a BIG WARNING at the start then it's their fault lol... okay maybe there curious and I might ruin them lol doubt it but still it's so unfair!**

**Okay I am so sorry for that long babble on, but I hardly ever talk so much do I? Sorry... guys... you probably hate me now lol Enjoy the chapter, it's pretty boring actually nothing really happens, but it has to go there, it just does. If you really want me to update... lol I am so greedy asking for 20 reviews! I should be ashamed of myself but that's only cause it is hard to update the day after, oh look at me I am talking again... isn't that just great, I think it's cause I like type to fast so the words just come out almost as fast as they do out of my mouth. Owell, I can touch type Yay Obviously everyone says rolling their eyes, okay I stop talking now lol!**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Could Get Used To This**

* * *

I lead Tidus slowly to the Djose temple, I wasn't particularly in a hurry to see Gippal, because I had made a promise to myself that I would do something about the whole mess he had made out of me, but every step I took towards that temple, the thought of actually confronting him with my demons became more and more daunting.

I couldn't believe how everything had turned out. I knew Tidus was trying to forget, and pretend like it never happened. But every time he smiled at me, I wanted to crawl up and disappear. But I also found myself pretending as if nothing happened as well, pretending like I had never killed another man who probably had a child and wife weeping for him right now, and pretending like Tidus had never hit me like some angry drunk, and as we both pretended, the distance between us grew; didn't Tidus know that running away from it was only going to hurt both of us more? I didn't know what was going on in Tidus' head, but something was different between us. I didn't dare crack a joke with him like I used to, and he didn't dare play a harmful trick on me, we were being extra nice to each other, extra fake, extra happy, it was starting to make me sick.

"Machina?" Tidus said stopping. I turned around and sighed placing my hands on my hips impatiently. "I have nothing against them or anything, but machina? In a temple? Isn't that going a bit far?" Tidus said raising his eyebrow curiously. He walked further up to close the distance between us and glanced up at the angry electricity buzzing around the temple.

"They're machines." I corrected noticing there had been a few more advancements in technology to the temple since I had last visited. Somehow the electricity around the temple... had always been bit far for me, but no-one else seemed to care, since it was their power source... yeh as long as everyone had what they wanted they didn't care what the teachings said, even though I wasn't a believer myself... most Al Bhed were. That's why their 'Blasphemy' never ceased to amaze me.

"Oh right." Tidus said nodding a little and paying closer attention to the devices. "Um what's the difference?" He asked cocking his head in a funny way.

I furrowed my eyebrows also wondering the same thing. I had always just accepted that Gippal had told me they were machines; since I myself was a little upset that machina were clustering the temples when I had first came here. My mother had always told me they were the reason sin was born, and naturally knowing the sacrifice my father had made I did not want sin to be reborn again... but after the years I guess I had just lost interest in thinking about these things, once I was told, that was it, I didn't question it, I just did or listened to whatever Gippal had told me. But Tidus questioned everything, he wouldn't be lied to, he wanted to know why, and he had suddenly just opened my eyes.

"Now that you mention it... I guess there isn't a difference." I laughed, how stupid had I become? I used to think I was smart, insane, enlightened, I had even called myself 'ahead of my time' so then why did stupid things like this fool me? Why had my whole life I lived a lie, and not questioned one thing? Did Gippal really have this effect on me? Well I was going to put a stop to it tonight.

"I guess_ it is run_ by the Al Bhed." Tidus muttered pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded smiling a little and lead him through the door. He always knew how to make the both of us feel better, and somehow the fact that Al Bhed ran this temple made it alright, but it wasn't alright. What if sin was reborn again? I would probably be the last trained summoner in Spira. I knew what that meant...

* * *

"_Now Yuna, you really don't need to be going this extensive in your training, Sin is dead, summoners are a thing of the past." Gippal told me as we stood before the temple._

"_No, my mother had always told me to do this; I want to do this, who will perform the sending's if there are no summoners? Who? What will happen if another comes worse than Sin, what then?" I said looking up at him with my summoners staff held tightly in my hand. Back then I wore a long dark blue to purple skirt with a white top which faded down to lavender, I was sweet and conservative, thinking of what I wore now, I probably would have fainted._

"_Well I don't have a problem with it, its extra training, so do as you got to do." Gippal said patting me on the back before leaving. "But what I have always wondered is, if your father really defeated Sin for the last time... then why are their still fayth? Don't you think they would be aloud to rest or something?" Gippal said scratching his chin._

"_I don't know... maybe they aren't meant to rest." I replied pondering the matter._

_"But I have also wondered, what did your father do different? I mean this time Sins dead for good isn't he? Well, the fayth haven't told anyone what he did that was different, I mean he still died and all..." Gippal said softly._

_"The fayth..." I said ignoring his question. "Do you think they will ever rest?"_

"_They can't dream forever Yuna, nothing lasts forever."_

* * *

"Yuna, Tidus, how wonderful to see you!" Gippal said snapping me out of my vivid memory, approaching the door and giving me a little wink before he went to shake Tidus' hand. I turned away disgusted at how plastic Gippal could be.

So as you see, that was why I could perform the sending, I am a trained summoner, but no-one could know that... because it's illegal now, it's a forgotten art, something parents only tell in stories. Something people think about as they pray to my father for sacrificing himself for Spira, if they even did _pray_. So I was a summoner, Tidusnow knew ... and back there at the moonflow he looked so surprised he mighthave fainted, but he hadn't questioned me once, and it was that that I admired about Tidus, he knew when I didn't want to talk on matters, and he knew when enough was enough. Yevon he knew everything about me, it would be so easy for him to take advantage of me, but he never did.

"Staying the night? I have a room ready." Gippal said looking at us, sensing there was some unseen tension between us.

"Yeah, till tomorrow night, when we will set out again." I said rudely looking away from him. "Come on Tidus, let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, the anger at Gippal was just to much to deal with for now, and I couldn't exactly just scream at him while Tidus was standing there. "Oh yeah Gippal I need to talk you later!" I shouted looking over my shoulder. He saluted me with one of those evil grins on his lips before attending to one of the machines, I mean wait... MACHINAS!

* * *

"Not to bad, I guess." Tidus sniffed entering the room and taking it in it's scent. That was something I had noticed about Tidus, he loved to smell things, he liked to be familiar with scents, and more than oncehad I caught him basking in my smell of soft flowers. The walls were painted red and there were many Yevon items scattered about the place, which didn't bother me as much as it used to. A moderately sized bed was placed in the corner which I guess me and Tidus would be sharing.

I glanced around the room, an awkward silence falling over both of us, like they had been for the past hour, and I knew exactly why, we both knew what we were thinking about... but we wouldn't dare talk about it. It made the communication a lot harder.

I wanted to get closer to him somehow; suddenly realising the distance was growing. I felt my face, where he had struck me, the painfrom his blow never stopping, mostly a pain in my heart from the fact he had hit me. "Tidus, stop it." I said softly, he was testing the beds comfort and untying his shoes.

"Huh?" He said looking up with a confused look on his face.

"I forgive you for hitting me okay? You don't have to pretend nothing happened okay? Please! Every time you do this it only hurts me more, what happened we can't take it back, but it did happen, and you do have feelings about it, so let them out." I healed my cheek and sat at the opposite end of the room, thinking that he didn't exactly want to be close to me at this time, that's why I was only surprised to see him reach his arms out.

"Come here babe." Tidus smiled gently and called to me with his fingers. My face lit up quicker then I thought was possible and in a second I was running for my life into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me in a firm hold, and I sighed with relief. I had needed to feel his touch so much I began to cry. It felt real, it felt wonderful, it filled me with happiness and my tears spilled out onto his shirt, tears of happiness and relief and I knew he could sense it. He kissed my head a few times and squeezed me tighter.

"The only feelings I have, are feelings for you, and no matter what happens, nothing is going to change... nothing, I will love you forever."

I raised my head to look at him, happiness glinting in my eyes. "Thank you so much Tidus." I said placing millions of affectionate kisses on his cheek. I retired to his chest with another sigh.

"I love you..." I smiled closing my eyes. I squeezed him a little tighter, and felt his body tense. I was surprised that the words had come out so easily. I think that words are meaningless and actions mean everything, but all Tidus did was show me how much he loved me through actions, and the least I could give him were words, my actions would come later, starting with... something, anything, I was going to show him that I loved him, whether it be lovemaking, or just reaching out to him in a way only someone in love could, I would show him, through every little days actions, through everything I felt for him, but until I did I was going to make sure he heard those words loud and clear.

"What did you say?" Tidus whispered running his fingers down my back. I shivered and grinned against him. His touch always did that to me.

"That I love you." I said a little louder. Glowing with happiness. With no other could I be like this, feel completely distant from them one second, and the next so incredibly in tune with them that the sound of their heart beat was music to me.

"Look at me when you say it!" Tidus said with a shocked tone playfully pulling on my hair. I sighed, realising that was a bit rude of me.

I lifted my head slowly, and took a deep breath, just looking into his eyes was hard, I saw so much in them, an intensity I wasn't used to feeling. "I love you." I whispered keeping my eyes locked with his. His face lit up like mine had earlier with a smile forming on his lips.

"You really mean it?" He said in a giddy tone. "This is the best day of my life." Tidus exhaled closing his eyes with a dreamy look on his face. He pulled me in for another tight hug squeezing me harder than I thought was possible. "No Yuna really, don't humor me, you better mean that, I am going to hold it to you."

"Yeah, I really do Tidus, and I want to show you how much I love you." I said softly lifting his shirt over his head. I let his cloth fall to the floor bringing my hands to his tanned flesh. His skin felt so soft under my hands, so warm, so comforting. But I wasn't going to go any further. He was going to take control, or I wasn't going to do anything.

"Yuna... in a temple?" Tidus raised his eyebrow and placed his two hands on my shoulders, _he always did that, could he find a different place for his hands?_

I ran my finger up to my chin to show that I was thinking, although I hadn't believed in Yevon since my mother had died, and making love in the temple wouldn't trouble me one bit, I had just realised I had to go see Gippal, and this was a perfect excuse. This is how I looked at it, if Yevon did exist, and he made us... if he made it possible for humans to make love, why would he be so offended by it? In his temple? shouldn'the be happy? That two of his earthlings are in love? Stupid teachings sometimes I just didn't understand it.

"I guess your right." I replied jumping off the bed and heading to the door. "I'll be right back okay?" I said softly opening the door slightly. He had a shocked expression on his face as if he expected I would push further but nodded, despite my abrupt depart. I giggled and headed out the door, he made me laugh so much sometimes, even though he said he didn't want to, his eyes showed something different, and when I had agreed not to do something like that in a temple, the disappointment could be seen all to well on his face. But I didn't care I would make it up to him when I got back. As if Yevon was going to stop me.

"AHHH" I gasped, bumping into someone hard as I walked backwards from the door, just wondering what Tidus was doing in there now. I turned around and gave a sigh of relief. "Gippal, don't scare me like that!" I said firmly straightening myself up.

"You wanted to see me?" He said with a curious tone.

"It's about the whole deal with Tidus and Jecht." I said nervously fidgeting withmy half skirt and staring at the ground, even though I had promised myself I would finally stand up to Gippal, I still was a nervous wreck.

"How is it coming?" He said leaning back on one leg.

"I'm not going through with it." I said strongly

"WHAT!" Gippal said in an outrage, but before he had a chance to say anything else I had placed my finger on his lips.

"NO GIPPAL! I love Tidus, and I am sick of this whole thing, I don't need to kill anyway for revenge, you just want to overthrow Jecht, I know everything, yes I went to the farplane Gippal, and let me tell you, your just lucky I am not taking out my baby right now and shooting you in the head for feeding me the crap you have my whole life! And Tidus is all I have, so you can just FRUIT OFF! I am not fruiting dealing with you anymore, from here on I say my goodbyes me and Tidus plan on marrying in Besaid, and I PLAN ON NEVER SEEING YOUR FRUITING FACE EVER AGAIN!" I took a deep breath and removed my hand from Gippal's mouth.

"Tidus has shown me Gippal, something so precious, a life I could have never dreamed of, he loves me, he cares for me, and I know I probably don't deserve him but I am doing my best to make up for my past mistakes, and you will not hurt him!" It had certainly taken a lot of courage to say it all... but I did and Gippal looked nothing short from... well apathetic. "DON'T FRUITING HURT HIM OR I SWEAR I WILL GET REVENGE, I WILL SPEND MY LAST BREATH SEARCHING FOR YOU!" I said hoping it would spark a reaction in him. But it didn't. He just stood there with a blank face, did everything I say mean that little to him? Or did he think that I would never go through with it. Maybe he was right me and Tidus didn't have much of a chance since maybe a whole army was after us, but if I died, I would like to know that I had spent as much time with him as I could have.

"Still on the fruit I see, well anyway, touching story." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head a little. "Well do as you got to do, I'm not stopping you, live to your hearts content." With that he turned around and walked out the room.

A cool breeze flew through the window blowing my wet hair and making me realise I smelt like swamp. I was all alone, and confused. Gippal hadn't argued me like I had expected him to and I was left with nothing else to do but take a shower.

The hot water trickled down my body and I started to feel scared, Gippal must have something planned, he must. The thought of him devising some evil plan made me shudder and I lathered my self with soap even faster. I knew he had a plan, he wouldn't but apathetic over the fact I had promised him Jecht's death from the start, and he would care that he had invested so much time into my training to see me now throw it all away, I knew he had something planned and I was freaking scared.

All I wanted was Tidus to enter this steam filled bathroom, to hop in the shower and wrap his firm arms around me, whisper gentle things into my ear and tell me it would all be okay. How I wanted that. The effect Tidus had on me could not go un-noticed, even I realised that when he swiped his hands through my short hair, I felt loved. That when he took me into his arms, I went off into another world and nothing else seemed to matter, and if he told me everything was going to be okay, and nibbled on my ear like he loved to do... then I would definitely believe everything would be okay.

I opened the bedroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around my slim figure, and I held my clothes bunched up in one hand. A smile instantly appeared on my lips when I saw Tidus sleeping peacefully on the bed, he had a thoughtful look on his face, and I pouted as I looked at him.

I rummaged through the draws,I slept here a lot so there were plenty clothes for me,I found a long silken night gown, slightly see through but that didn't bother me. Yevon, I would sleep naked if I didn't think Tidus was going to wake up and have a heart attack. He was so proper like that, but then again... I new nothing of what he was like in bed, obviously the way he paid attention to every detail of me, and the way he could make me shiver, made it very obvious he had had a lot of experience. Or was the way he made me shiver all due to the fact he was the most charming man I had ever met.

I thought back to my first meeting of him. I wondered how I could have ever thought he was a stupid stuck up Yevon boy, I was amazed at how I didn't notice his great looks, or his smarts, he was cluey, and despite the fact he had spent a lot of time at home with his father, he still had his own mind, his own opinion, one of the best minds I had ever come to know. I guess in a way Gippal had a great mind as well... but he used his for different purposes.

His messy blonde hair flew in all directions and I smiled to myself, he was beautiful.

I crawled under the covers replacing the pillow he was clutching with my body. I draped his arm over my shoulder and sighed... yes I could get used to this.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	17. The Warning

* * *

**Okay Guys I am so sorry!I think you all know whyI didn't update, fanfiction wasdoing some stuff, so ya know...Idid the bestI can, and sinceI am off school, if I get reviewsI'll put in the effort to update earlier for you all :)What most of you read last chapter was the unedited version, I swear I uploaded the other one, so omg, you were reading some pretty bad stuff there… lol if you want to go back and re-read chapter 16 again, I suggest you do because so there are some different added bits in it (I know some of you read updated version). Also last chapter I was supposed to have trivia which didn't show up, so we will just do it in this chapter :D enjoy this one it is a bit boring, sort of a filler, but if you bother to review, I'll bother to update. Thanks for all your comments.**

* * *

**Steel Balrog: Yes there is still a plot line, quite a huge one actually but predictable and un-original so there will be a sequel to this story, so you will just have to wait and see wont you :P**

* * *

**TRIVIA!**

**(This whole part of my babble also appears in chapter 16, but it's the updated version so most of you wouldn't have read this)**

**I decided to play a fun little game, okay it's not really a game, but I would like to know more about my readers, so every chapter I am going to ask you a question or two, and if you can be bothered can you please answer them if you want to review? :D I'll answer the questions as well.**

**1. Can you all tell me about pairings? What pairings from final fantasy you like, and what ones you can just accept? **

**My answer: Well, I think everyone knows I am a Yuna Tidus fan here, but I can't stand anything ABSOLOUTLEY ANYTHING! to do with Rikku and Tidus, that's the worst pairing in the world! considering she is two years younger than him (underage) and she can be one of the most annoying people in the world! Reading them together makes me feel sick, so I stopped lol (Not meaning to offend anyone who likes that pairing, it is your own point of view, and I respect that, please respect mine.) Okay but getting off the Rikku subject, I have never found my self reading anything that's not about Yuna and Tidus, but I am starting to really enjoy Yuna/Shuyin, okay I know that's not much of a difference being that Shuyin probably was the real version of Tidus... but I love seeing the evil side of Shuyin become soft, and I enjoy heated scenes between those too! Actually almost like it as much as Yuna and Tidus, but don't get me wrong anyone! TIDUS WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART!**

**I know that was long but I would also like you to know, how hard it is to avoid sex scenes in stories! I love writing them, but fan fiction has a bit of a problem, so I have to control myself, even the one I already wrote, I pulled back from big time because of the restrictions, I don't think your even aloud stories with graphic sex scenes, boo hoo lets have a teary, someone has sex like everyone else in the world, so we take down the story. I understand little children are on here, but if you put a BIG WARNING at the start then it's their fault lol... okay maybe there curious and I might ruin them lol doubt it but still it's so unfair!**

**The words Yuna whispers to Tidus are from the songs "At Your Best" By Aaliyah, although I changed some stuff around and added bits in, you all know the deal, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The warning**

* * *

"_Forgive me." Yuna whispered into my ear tears glistening in her eyes. I couldn't quite make out our surroundings but I could see something was wrapped around her neck, and the atmosphere was heavy with grief, the sorrow in Yuna's eyes was unmistakable and it almost looked like she was ready for whatever terrible anguish was about to be released on her._

"_For what?" I said shaking my head a little in confusion. I had no idea what she was talking about, Yuna apologizing to me? After how I had treated her back at the lake? Yuna would never ever have to apologize to me, never._

"_Forgive me." She repeated. I strained my eyes but all I could see was her face and neck. I felt something light on my shoulder, and shivered. Feeling myself being pulled back to whatever reality I lived in._

* * *

**"FOR WHAT?"** I opened my eyes wide and glanced at my surroundings confused for a few seconds. Before my eyes settled down to see the familiar features of the temple room.

"Boo!" Yuna said peeking her head over my shoulder. I jumped a little with fright and relaxed again as she continued to place kisses on my shoulder, realising that they were the sweet things that had stirred me from my haunted sleep. "You were talking in your sleep." Yuna said in between her heated kisses. "I started to worry." She saidwhile shepushed me down onto my back with force and ran her fingers over the muscles in my stomach. I widened my eyes unintentionally as she sat on me, her weight feeling quite comforting on my groin area.

"So you decided to wake me up with kisses?" I smirked as she lowered her head to my chest working her way down to my stomach with more kisses, her kisses where like little bits of farplane that I couldn't get enough of, every time she placed her soft lips onto my skin I wanted to savour the feeling, but as soon as it came it went and her lips were off of me moving to a new place, her kisses where like teases, she was teasing me, and it felt so good.

"Yeah I could get used to this." I exhaled placing my hands behind my head and sighing with utmost peace. I closed my eyes for a moment as I revelled in her hot kisses, each one filled with more passion than the last, the urge to reach out and touch her was immense, and I could feel her body temperature rising… something was going down as far as I could see. She stopped when she reached the hem of my pants that I never took off when I went to bed with her. I opened my eyes looking down at her with a curious look in my eyes, gee Yuna could get disrespectful sometimes, but I wasn't going to stop her… whatever she had in mind. Sort of... hot the way she staring down at my pants with a look of want... _wait, what in Spira am I thinking?_

She removed the belt with care, and I laughed that I hadn't even bothered to take it off before I fell to sleep, I must have been beat. She ran her hands down my legs firmly and I felt my desire rise with each passing second, when I looked at the anticipation on her face, when I looked at her hair gently falling over her face in whisps, with her kisses, the want in her eyes… I didn't want her to touch me, Yevon I wanted to touch her. She rested her head on my chest lying in between my legs, once again causing an unwanted reaction from me. _Temple, temple, this is a temple Tidus, temple, temple, temple, that's right keep telling yourself that._

"I'll stop." Yuna sighed crawling off me and taking her place at my side. I discovered her nightgown was semi transparent and she was definitely wearing nothing underneath, the beautiful gown was outlining the curves of her body as she lay on her side with the moonlight glowing down on her. I flinched the woman was too beautiful for words, her body was a work of art that must have taken years to craft, her mind so full of thought, so smart, so inspiring, it must have taken an eternity to construct, her being, her soul, her personality she was more than perfect, and she was here in my arms. "I'm sorry, even though I don't believe in Yevon… you do, and I should respect your wishes, I just can't help myself." She whispered wrapping her arms around one of mine and squeezing it with all her might. I thanked Yevon for her, for the blessing, the most perfect woman in the world was next to me and had just admitted that she couldn't keep her mouth and hands off me, it had to make a mans confidence rise a little.

"It's okay Yuna, but I want you to know if you had gone any further I wouldn't be able to help myself either." I replied turning on my side to gaze into her eyes, I could feel the curves of her body through the thin material and her uncovered leg began stroking mine in a teasing manner (Yevon she always found a way to make me suffer). Pulling up the material of my pants with her feet, her skin was so soft it was hard to tell wether it was satin rubbing up against my leg or her skin. _I thought she said she was going to stop…_

"Us sleeping together is not a good idea." Yuna giggled pushing her leg between mine, her leg sat in between my thighs, her thigh pushed up against my groin, she stopped her movement and I knew her leg had found its resting place, and I was praying to yevon that she wouldn't move her thigh around up against my groin, which would drive me insane. I could see the mischievous glint in her eye, and she knew that her leg was not in a very good position just as much as I did. But she liked it that way, and she wasn't going to move it. "Nota good idea at all." She said pushing herself closer to me so her body rested next to mine with no distance between us. She rubbed her thigh up against me a little more, I tried to hold in my emotions, and tried to hide the look of pleasure that was slowly making its way to my face. She pushed herself closer againalso gaining pleasure from her rubbing. She wrapped her arms around me as she moved a few more times. When I couldn't take it anymore a moan escaped my lips, which I regretted almost instantly.

I had never gotten in this state from simple rubbing, Yuna really knew had to get a man right where she wanted him... I guess I knew how to do that with women aswell... but I didn't know my own body like Yuna did... and maybe she didn't know hers like I knew it. "Remind me never to sleep with you in a temple again." I moaned as her hands moved down to my pants. Thats when the worst thing of my life happened... she stopped.

"I am so sorry..." She said dragging her lips of my chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sighed. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Maybe not, even so I like it." I replied with a cheeky smile on my face. I wondered what the time was, the night was calm and still and if I wasn't so caught up in being close to Yuna I would have got up to check it. "We just can't keep our hands off each other." I said stroking her back curiously, I knew that I loved Yuna, but I had never thought that I would feel so stronly for someone else to the point where my whole Spira revolved around them...

"Why would I want you to keep your hands of me?" She said snuggling closer to me. Everything about her was adorable, one second she was all serious and constantly thinking and being organised, and in bed I saw a whole other sideof her, I guess she was a little adventurous and playful, but then she had this way of being incredibly adorable and cute, when she was like that, the only thing I wanted to do was protect her from everything, and keep her happy.

"Night Yuna."

"But at your best you are love… you're a positive motivating force within my life, if you should ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know, let me know, tell me what it is, is for me to make believe, look beyond your world, try to find a place for me… cause at your best you are love." Yuna sang softly into my ear her words were calming and I found myself shutting my eyes, lost within the wonder of her voice.

"Go on…" I whispered, her voice was farplanly even when her words were just whispered. I wanted her to whisper words of love to me forever, I could just sit there listening to her telling me she loved me all day, and be the happiest man at the end of it all.

"Let me know… let me know, let me know, let me know, when I feel… what I feel, sometimes its hard to tell you so… you may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know, there are times when I find, I wanna keep myself from you, when I don't have the strength I'm just a mirror of what I see, but at your best you are love, you're a positive motivating force within my life, should you ever feel the need to wonder why, let me know, love let me know, when you feel what you feel, oh how hard for me to understand, so many things have taken place before our love began, but if you feel… more like I feel, confusion can give way to doubt, for there are times when I fall short of what I say I'm all about, but at your best baby… you're a positive motivating force, you changed me, you loved me, you breathed me, you changed me." She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before stopping and rested herself down gently next to me. I already found myself falling asleep and smiled as she snuggled closer to me, thanking Yevon for her one more time.

* * *

"HEY YOU TWO WAKE UP WE PREPARED LUNCH!"

I woke up abruptly with a loud bang on the door and sunk back down into bed, it was lunch time and I still didn't want to get up, it was being with Yuna that did it to me I know, back home I used to get up at 5 every morning, now I just wanted to stay entangled with Yuna forever, resting with her.

I rubbed my eyes and noticed Yuna was changing into her clothes. I took a deep breath as she pulled her short pants up over her long perfectly shaped legs, her black panties showing as she easily slid her pants up and let them rest low on her hips. It was bad enough that I had to walk around Spira all day starring at nothing but her arse because her pants were so damn short, but now I had to run around with that image of her panties in my head all day. "Why did I have to look?" I said quietly slapping my forehead, I hated it when I thought of Yuna _like that_, having improper visions of her, it was bad for me, I couldn't get so excited in the morning and it was just disrespectful to her.

"I don't mind." Yuna said with a faint smile on her face, approaching me. _Yevon please don't approach me not with that vision in my head_. I begged with her silently. Every step she took towards me magnified my desire by ten, I was in a small cramped dark room alone with… Yuna, it made my hands tense at the thought.

"Why you got to have your pants so short Yuna?" I asked trying to shield me eyes. She threw me my shirt and took a step back with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Am I that ugly? Is it a bad site? I'm sorry." She said looking down and covering her body with the long coat. She wore her coat most of the time and it covered most of her body down to her lower thighs, I didn't know if it made me relieved or disappointed whenever she put it on.

I rolled my eyes while putting my socks on. Yuna self conscious? That had to be one of the worst mix-ups I had ever seen considering she was the most beautiful woman in Spira. "No Yuna quite the opposite actually." I said after putting my shirt on I walked up at wrapped my arms around her, ashamed that I had made her feel bad. "I just try so hard not to think of you in a disrespectful way, I try so hard not to fantasize, but it's a bit hard when you run around in pants as short as underwear practically." I whispered into her ear. "There so short,.. and ….so…. tight." I squeaked hovering my hand above her rear, I wanted to touch it so bad, Yevon Yuna was such a tease.

"If it makes you feel any better, I fantasize to, and one day I am going to make both of our fantasies come true, so don't worry about it okay?" She giggled.

I froze not knowing where to place my hands anymore, it seemed wrong to touch her at all after what she had just said, I couldn't take advantage of her like this. I couldn't expect her to do anything like what I fantasized about, fantasies were meant to stay that way, never would I want to do anything like what I dreamt about to Yuna, never.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, I'll do whatever you want meto do, just be with me, and I'll be anything you want." Yuna said holding the back of my head as she whispered into my ear.

"But Yuna, I just want you to be you-"

"HEY YOU TWO HURRY UP WERE ALL WAITING FOR YOU OUT HERE!"

I rolled my eyes and let go of Yuna the sound of someone banging on the door filling my ears with discomfort. "Lunch will be nothing extravagant Praetor." Yuna said opening the door for me. I shook my head, I hated it when she treated me like some prissy prince boy, and yet I loved it, at least she cared about me enough to joke with me.

"No problem- nothing extravagant?" I said my moth dropping to the floor as I walked out the door. "This is pretty good even compared to my normal dinners at home!" I said looking at her with astonishment.

"What's the occasion Gippal?" Yuna said raising her eyebrow, looking just as surprised as I was. I looked at Gippal who was currently taking a sip of his wine and flinched, there was something about him that freaked me out. Maybe it was just the way his lustful gaze fell upon Yuna, and I knew his intentions towards her weren't loving, or maybe it was just the way a fake smile made its way across his lips every time I saw him, it's like he thought he had power over me or something, I didn't care what the hell he did as long as it didn't involve Yuna. But she seemed pretty close towards Gippal, they went way back, but I still wondered what Yuna saw in him, and I couldn't help but wonder if Yuna was hiding anything from me.

"Our new machina er Machine that we have just completed it's brilliant and I bet any man would die under its wrath, of course its not fully finished yet." Gippal added toasting the men around him.

"Yeah right, humans are different to people, I bet any human with half a brain could beat it." I added smirking at Yuna who nodded her head.

"Your right, it's just a matter of knowing your machines if you pull out one part, the whole thing could fall apart." Yuna added.

"Well then Tidus? Why don't you have a little try against it?" Gippal said taking another sip of the drink. "I mean with half your mind and all, I'm sure the machina would not be a worthy opponent of your sword."

I flinched for a few seconds, what if Gippal was right? What if this was much like the machina Bevelle hid underground… Vegnagun, sure that was only a matter of pulling it apart as well, but if u were hit by it, there wouldn't me much hope for you. But I didn't want to turn down the offer right in front of Yuna, what would she think of me? Call it 'Manly Pride' but I was going to face this one with my chin up.

"Gippal back off okay, there is no way Tidus is going to be a stupid idiot and do that, now what's for lunch?" Yuna said perking up a little with a smile on her beautiful kissable lips, but this was no time to be thinking about her lips, Gippal and I hadn't taken our eyes of each other, and I wasn't going to let him beat me.

"Okay I accept Gippal lets get this over with." I said coldly not showing any of my growing fear down inside.

"Tidus this is completely INSANE! You can't beat that thing with your sword, it's practically immune, GIPPAL! You won't be letting him do this right?" Yuna whined following me as Gippal lead me up to a room which was supposed to be the cloister of trials. "STOP THIS TIDUS! It's stupid TIDUS!" She pulled on my sleeve and I tried my best to ignore her, I hated not doing what she wanted, but this was for me, I wanted to do this for me. She cried and whined a little more, kicking me in the shin and turning away "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Sticking her nose up in a snobby matter.

"It's okay Yuna, I'll be fine okay?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and approached the machina. Looking behind, she had turned around touching the place where I had given her a small kiss, staring at me with great sorrow and anguish, I wanted to just turn around and run back into her arms and cry like the big crybaby I was, I hated seeing her like this, and what was worse I was making her like this. But I had to go on, this conflict between me and Gippal had to be put to an end.

It towered above me and was sort of square like, I could see Yuna on the side of the room biting her nails, Gippal had his arm around her, but she didn't seem to care she was focused on me, and I tried my best not to throw my samurai sword at Gippal for implying that Yuna was his and I was going to die. I'd show this machina who was boss, _For Yuna._

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

**

* * *

**


	18. A Feeling Like No Other

**

* * *

**

**Hey there! Look I'm updating a little early cause I figured I'm on holidays, but remember I do work to okay? Some people have asked me if this fanfic is finished… I wonder how it gave that impression because it isn't just thought I would clear that up. I also just wrote a Yuna and Tidus Lemon fic called That Night in Macalania… maybe if you want to take a look, I could use your feedback on whether or not I should continue, and I also have heaps of other story ideas as well… so I should get started on some of them soon to since I am on holidays :D**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It made me so happy as usual! I hope this chapter isn't to boring… but I always say that don't I? I realise I am a really bad editor… so if anyone could maybe volunteer to beta read it for me? Just tell me and I'll add you on msn or email you, if you provide your email address… I can't do much to thankyou… but you will get to read it earlier than everyone else :P anyone who can take the time to do it, I would really appreciate it thanks! Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Trivia**

**1. Favourite Final fantasy game, and why?**

**My answer: Well I only ever started playing Final fantasy at X-2 I saw it at EB and was just like OMG and I looked up some information and was totally confused, caz it was saying something about X and all these pictures with a HOT guy kissing Yuna, and I was like WTF? cause that never happened in x-2 lol so I finally realised there were two games and went and bought X so I played X-2 before X and Yes I was hell confused lol**

**

* * *

**

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A feeling like No Other**

* * *

I watched with that pain in my eyes as Tidus looked up at his adversary shakily. His sword was held loosely at his side as he observed his opponent, and his hands… they were uncontrollably shaking from fear. How could he do this anyway? He didn't know anything about machina, that time he looked at them with Rikku she was poppin' the cherry he was that clueless! But here he was taking on one of the greatest Machina fighters I had ever seen Gippal and his 'society' come up with.

"What an idiot." Gippal whispered into my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist. I didn't have time to shove him away, I didn't had time to deal with him, I was to worried about Tidus, Tidus looked over his shoulder and cast me a nervous glance, a nervous glance that twisted with anger when he saw Gippal's arm wrapped comfortably around my waist. How could Gippal do this? Okay, well I knew how Gippal could do this, but how could Tidus do this? I stuck my fingers into my mouth biting the nails I had been trying to grow for so long, I knew I would regret it after, but worrying about Tidus seemed a worthy cause to bite them over.

Tidus raised his arm to get ready for combat, holding his sword a little more confidently, the machina was abiding by the rules carefully, humans always strike first… and it waited patiently for Tidus' first more. "YAH!" Tidus shouted jumping down onto the machina with force a look of pure anger and hatred in his eyes. The enemy only blocked Tidus' move defending it's self with mighty guard as a counter… which I knew couldn't be broken that easily. _Too slow Tidus, too slow… _I thought to myself, Tidus wasn't that great in the strength department, but he was amazingly fast… if he didn't pick up the pace to his usual standards he would have no chance.

"**I hate you Gippal! How could you do this?" **I said firmly as I watched Tidus look up at the great machina with fear. "You know he can't say no! If he challenged you would you say no? NO YOU WOULDN'T! BECAUSE YOU'RE TO MUCH OF A PIG HEADED ARROGANT IDIOT!" I whispered firmlyslapping his arm off me. "You will never touch me again Gippal, Tidus is the only one who can touch me, NOW FIX THIS!" I said stomping my foot on the ground, Tidus had started to engage in battle again, dispersing the machina's mighty guard with one of his abilities, yet still he didn't look like he was doing so well. Even with his strong arm swiping the steel down over the hunk of metal, it left nothing but a mere scratch.

"Sorry Yuna, he got himself into this, and he will die, it's the rules and we can't interfere, you accept a duel your on your own, you should know that better than anyone." Gippal smirked leaning back against the wall. I could see all the other men were uneasy about it, being that they now knew Tidus was the praetor. Oh yes I could see it in the headlines, on the sphere screen _"Our innocent Praetor Tidus' life taken at the hands of Lady Yuna and her Albhed heathen idiots for friends." _The men's teeth were chattering with trepidation, but as soon as Gippal shot them a look of warning, they all turned away trying not to illustrate their emotions. Gippal was the leader of the machine faction and at least I knew I wasn't the only one that Gippal intimidated… but never, no more. Gippal stood there with a smirk on his face and all I could do was cringe as I saw Tidus take blow after blow.

I started to think about going in and rescuing him, but Gippal was right, the rules… it was the worst thing an Al Bhed could do, interfere with this rule that had been passed down for so long… to never interfere, and not only that, I had to take Tidus' feelings into consideration… Tidus wouldn't like being rescued by a woman in front of all these men, I could spare him some pride. But when Tidus was knocked to the ground with blood spurting out of his mouth from the machina's punch to his jaw, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I walked up to the machina with an angry look on my face, despite everyone's gasps. It stood there confused trying to figure out if I was a threat or not, I discovered the plug which kept the machina together as it analysed me and pulled it out with all my might and sighed as the machina fell down into a pile of junk metal in front of me. If I only could have told Tidus the secret to all machina before hand… if only. I walked over to Tidus with worry, hurt and betrayal on my face. I realised I had probably just broken the most important rule in the book, the only rule the Al Bhed actually abided by, interfering in a duel. But I didn't care what happened now, I couldn't just stand there and let Tidus be slowly killed, I couldn't stand there and watched my only hope fade away, it was a trick, any man would have died fighting it if they didn't know the machina's weak spots.

"YUNA!" Gippal shouted standing over me as I cradled Tidus in my arms holding my tears in, only wishing that my touch could heal the damage Gippal had caused, simple cure spells wouldn't work now, it was already too late. "Now we have to make the fucking MACHINA AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK US?" Gippal said in a furious outrage, as the others whispered horrible things to each other looking at me with mock horror on their faces. From what I knew, no-one had ever done what I just had, but I didn't care I wasn't going to abide by Gippal's stupid rules anymore, they didn't mean anything to me anymore, they were all a lie as far as I knew, and all they did was lead me to desperation and sadness, only in Tidus had I seen that truth I had been longing for, for so long…

"Machine." I corrected calmly. Stroking Tidus face tenderly. Blood streamed down his head, and the sight of his half conscious eyes made my heart wrench with pain, even thought he was so weak, his eyes still tried their best to portray what he was feeling, and he looked back up at me with that look of deep love and infatuation with his eyes half closed.

"SAME THING!" Gippal screamed, in a state of fury, I was surprised he wasn't lashing out at me in anyway, trying to keep his resolve, probably because all his stupid mates were around.

I stood up leaning Tidus on my body, he was half awake and could support some of his body weight, even though he was loosing strength and quickly. His weight was almost un-bearable on my own figure. _Must be all those muscles _but with determination I managed to pull him along with some struggle.

"That's right Gippal; it is the same thing isn't it? Even though all these years you lied to me, telling me that you would never bring a machina into the temple! Am I supposed to be okay when my father died for this? And all your doing is probably bringing Sin back to Spira, well if sin does come back we will know who to blame wont we? And as for your stupid rules, you can go and get stuffed, I know everything now Gippal, you can't trap me with lies any more, why don't all of you go and shove something up your arse, you bunch of stuck up jerks." I said pointing the finger at all of them. "How could you all just stand there and watch Tidus die, knowing he had no chance, if you didn't know the slightest way a machina worked, like the PREATOR WHO HAS NEVER BEEN AROUND THEM! Do you think you would stand a chance?" I scolded watching as they all bowed their heads with shame. "I know why, your all Gippal's little followers, you do everything he tells you to, if he told you to go kill yourself you probably would, well that's nice that none of you have any brains, you can go and kill yourselves for all I care, but I do care about Tidus, and I'm not going to stand here and watch this happen to him when the path only leads to mindless death." I spat, regretting it after I had said it. These guys were all the higher ups in the Al Bhed community, and even though I hated them sometimes, I did feel I had a place with the Al Bhed, I felt like it was the only place I ever belonged.

"Tidus, you have to walk, please." I whispered as all of them watched me drag the praetor out of the room.

"Awww would you look at that." One man said in a sickly fake voice. I turned around and glared as all of them had plastic sympathetic expressions plastered on their ugly faces.

"Yuna in love, never thought I'd see the day, can you see that guys YUNA IN LOVE! Hahahaha!" They all cracked up holding their stomachs with laughter, except of course Gippal who had nothing but an amused expression on his face as I tried my hardest to help Tidus up on his feet. "And with that stupid idiot as well! Yevon Yuna, what happened to you?"

"I bet it's just a phase, she will be over him soon enough, fuck him then dump him the stupid slut, she has probably slept with everyone in this room, she slept with me more than once thats for sure, broke my heart to, little beauty, did she break anyone else's heart in this room? Make empty promises just to get into your pants? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" They all nodded with laughter and Gippal looked around infuriated, obviously not aware that I was that bad…

I admitted to myself I had slept with many men, yes I told them I loved them, yes I told them they could marry me, yes I told them I wanted their child, yes I told them about every Yevon damned lie they wanted to hear just so I could get into bed with them, maybe so… But when one is as depressed as me, you tend to appreciate the wonderful things of life even more, and not take them for granted, such as sex, sometimes it was the greatest way for me to release, to let go of everything, to forget my fears… it's not that I wanted to sleep around, or be easy, I just wanted to feel that serenity and absolute peace I felt during having sex. I would give myself to them physically, but never mentally, nor emotionally, I had been hurt too many times before, I know I had broken their hearts one way or another, but if I didn't it would have ended up being my heart that did all the breaking. I shivered as the topic made me think of making love to Tidus. He was different, much different, and I knew it would probably feel a lot more meaningful, a lot more pleasurable with the man I truly did love.

I stood there with hurt on my face and they all fell silent. I was gazing down at Tidus, his face rested on my shoulder, while trying hard to hold himself up, I knew he had heard everything the men had just said and was to weak to say anything, but the anger on his face was unmistakable, whether it was discovering just how much I had got around, or the fact the men were disrespecting me, I didn't know. But the men watched the intrigued expression on my face as I glanced at Tidus and they all fell absolutely silent. I brushed some hair out of his face observing his beauty. What they said to me didn't matter anymore; all I cared about was being with Tidus.

"Yevon dayum, you really are in love aren't you?" Someone said softly. "Why him Yuna?" I turned around to look at the man I had got the closest to on my search for happiness, Kuzu… He looked upset and I knew that I had hurt him the most, I was his everything, his world, but the feeling was never mutual like that. I blushed at the gaze of all the men anticipating my reply. "Why him Yuna?" Kuzu asked again, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I… I…." I looked down at him, my feelings so strong I couldn't explain them with words, they were only for me and Tidus to know, only for me and Tidus to discover, to explore. They were only for Tidus to taste, Tidus would be the only man on this planet that would probably ever taste my love, not saying that it was some impossible prize or anything but that he was the only man I had ever loved like this, and I had a feeling it was going to stay like that.

"You men stand here and judge him, yet you don't know one thing about him, I know… that's what I used to be like, but it's the biggest mistake I ever made, and let me tell you now that if any of you are even one thousandth of what Tidus is, you're a good man." I looked up at Gippal who just had a shocked expression on his face, maybe now he had realised just how deep my love did run for Tidus, just how much it did flow through my veins and make me feel alive, just how much my body thirsted for his.

"And Gippal definitely isn't, none of you are! So just leave us alone, YES I LOVE HIM!" I shouted my face burning a shade of red. "I love him more than anything in Spira, I would die for him, I would do anything for him, and… and… words can't describe it, so Tidus please help me get you to bed so I can heal you." I whispered kissing his face softly. I could feel the men's eyes burning a whole though my back as I guided Tidus down the stairs with difficulty, but was relived as he fell onto the bed with a groan once we entered the room. His eyes were slightly open watching me as I soaked a washer with warmed water.

"Thanks…" His barely audible voice said.

I turned around, the heat rising to my cheeks once again. "For what?" I asked hoping that he wasn't that conscious in my little heart pour out before.

"For ya know saving me, and for sticking up for me." Tidus said closing his eyes as I placed the washer to his head dabbing away the dry blood.

"It was true what I said you know?" I smiled washing away the dry blood sticking to his face. "I never loved anyone Tidus, I wasn't a very nice person before I met you, but you have brought out the real me, made me see the truth, brought out the little girl in me my mother would be proud of, shown me something more…" I lifted his shirt searching his torso for any other minor cuts that adorned his body dabbing all of them. "What I am trying to say is, Tidus please don't ever leave me, I mean it, no matter what happens, please don't leave me, or I don't think I would be able to live." I kissed his cheeks with tears running down my face, he was becoming weaker by the second, but I knew he could hear me. "Don't go risking your life anymore please, think about me first? Okay? You made me fall in love with you, I asked you first that if I did give myself to you that you would have to stay with me, you promised me Tidus, you promised me that you would marry me, you promised me that you would stay with me, please don't die before you fulfil that promise Tidus, don't break it, please!" I shouted seeing no reaction in him. I wanted him to sleep, and I knew as soon as I could heal him everything would be fine, for him…

"I can't heal you while you sleep, rest Tidus, rest." His chest rose and fell softly and I promised myself I would stay awake at his side, if Tidus could just live through this slumber, he would be okay… but would I? I curled myself into a ball on the chair in the corner, not wanting to sit near him in case I did anything to hurt him, and I sat, and sat, and I watched, and watched.

I was just about to doze off when I heard the tiniest sound from Tidus. I opened my eyes to see him sitting up glancing around the room with a dazed look on his face until his eyes fell onto me. "Yuna…" Tidus said his eyes widening. I ran to him as fast as I could, grabbing his hands. Holding a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to do a full body heal Tidus okay, if I don't you may die." I said holding his hands in mine, or was it the other way around?

"Yuna, that… is so hard, can you do that? Your energy what about your energy?" Tidus said through a parched voice.

"I may not die though." I said, his face twisted in confusion and I knew what he was thinking _you might not die? _But before he had anymore time to argue I concentrated all my energy on him, the feeling felt strange at first, like we were connecting, I felt him inside of me, something I had never felt before, was this what it felt like when you gave the one you loved your energy? Were my feelings for him contributing to the healing? I dived down into him letting my energy heal every little wrong in his body, every pain, every hurt. The light was blinding as I opened my eyes, the magic still settling in.

It took a few minutes for Tidus to come back down to earth and he instantly let go of my hands, the tingling feeling running through my body coming to a halt.

"That… that…" Tidus stuttered starring at me with a new light in his eyes, a new buzz, the Tidus I knew and loved, the Tidus who would make a joke out of anything, the fun loving cocky Tidus, he was back. "Did we just go to the farplane? Something happened didn't it, that… felt sooo… amazing." Tidus grinned noticing the usual light in my eyes was not on, that my energy was failing.

"I had heard of it." I said falling into him. He wrapped his arms around me with concern. "While the priest was training me to become a summoner, he told me that if I ever preformed that on someone I loved… it would be one of the most wonderful experience one could go through, actual the most, ten times better than anything the average human can feel, but not many people can preform what I just did, we connected Tidus, and it felt so right." I sighed closing my eyes.

"You, your tired now Yuna, your energy will come back right? Right?" Tidus said shaking my weak body a little.

"I, I don't know…" I said with a little quiver of fear in my voice.

"What do you mean you don't know Yuna?" Tidus said with a hint of anger.

"The… priest told me… that not much is known about that situation, but that it's one of the most wonderful things to feel before you die…" I said to weak to cry, to weak to kiss him, to weak to feel his touch, to weak to shiver from it.

"What… does that mean Yuna… what does that mean? YUNA!" Tidus said with panic in his voice.

"I mean, I don't know what's going to happen Tidus, but from what the priest said…" I trailed off closing my eyes in an oncoming slumber. "Thankyou for loving me."

"Yuna! You did that when you knew all along? YOU DID THIS FOR ME? YUNA HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID YUNA?" He shook me with panic. "YUNA? What's happening YUNA!" Tidus cried bringing me closer to him.

"Goodbye Tidus…"

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	19. Give Something, To Get Something

**

* * *

**

**OH! You guys just got me so excited with all your kind reviews that I am updating again, would you look at that? How early am I? I know hey? Well I will always take my time to update like a crazy maniac if you guys go out of your way to make my day. Thanks so much Kiss kiss**

**and guys... it's not finished... nowhere near... stop jumping to conclusions. I'll tell you when its the end okay :D and you will know, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that anyway okay? But there is a sequel to this story**

* * *

**Trivia**

* * *

**Is final fantasy your favourite RPG? If so why? And if not, which one?**

**My answer: Well my favourite Rpg used to be a game called Grandia, if you guys have ever heard of it Justin and feena sighs, lol but yeah after final fantasy… I don't know maybe fable… but I don't know something about final fantasy :D I just love it, and I'm looking forward to final fantasy 12 HELL YEAH!**

* * *

**TIDUS' POV**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Give something, To Get Something**

* * *

"Good… bye… Tidus…" Yuna said with a peaceful smile on her face, clutching to me with her weak hands. From the way she was carrying on, you'd think that she wanted to die.

"YUNA!" I screamed shaking her quickly yet gently, I couldn't believe what was happening, it was almost absolutely impossible to believe. A second ago I had felt so high I couldn't come down, the most wonderful feeling beyond my imagination had flown through my body, where I was connected with Yuna for a few seconds, it was a feeling of great intense pleasure that nothing on this earth could measure up to. Now I felt so close to Yuna I couldn't deny, I felt like she was a part of me, that if she died I surely would. Now I was lower then I ever could have imagined, watching the woman I loved so much slowly slip through my fingers like sand. "DON'T LEAVE ME! We're supposed to get married remember, have children, Yuna we are supposed to have so much time together, don't do this to me." I cried holding her limp body close to me.

"I'm sorry…" She said her hands falling to her sides lifelessly. It daunted on me suddenly, that I hadn't even kissed Yuna yet, I hadn't even tasted her, I hadn't made love to her like we both wanted so bad, we were so in love, yet so far apart. She couldn't die, not like this, no.

"Don't say that yet Yuna okay? because where going to have more time together." I said relating to her apology.

"What's going on in here?" Someone yelled from the far side of the door, banging on it with extreme worry.

"Thank Yevon Gippal, get in here!" I yelled holding Yuna closer to me.

"What on earth…" Gippal trailed off after opening the door when he saw the most beautiful woman in Spira almost lifeless in my arms. His eyes flickered with worry and his gaze immediately fell to me. "What happened Tidus?" He asked firmly. "I swear if you Yevon damned did anything to her!" Gippal raised his fist and took a step forward when a tear trickling down Yuna's cheek caught his attention. "Yuna, what's going on?" Gippal asked in a worry.

"She did something to me, something to heal me, I don't know what she did… but Yevon help her, don't let her die, please she needs a priest or something!" I cried to scared to let her go, she was so close to that edge right now, I couldn't let her fall.

"Okay Tidus, wait right here, and don't let her go okay?" Gippal said in a panic rushing out the door. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity holding onto Yuna, feeling her pulse grow weaker with every second, what ever Gippal was doing he had better run, and run fast. Her tears had spilled out onto my chest uncontrollably but they had stopped now… she had almost stopped now, time had almost stopped.

"Oh, my Sir Tidus, is Lady Yuna alright?" A woman said with a slight bow. I stared at this woman with confusion, tears blurring my vision, was she the healer? Because if she wasn't I didn't want to have idle chatter with some stupid idiot while Yuna was dying in my arms. "Oh excuse my rudeness." The woman said bowing again, obviously noticing the confusion and disgust on my face. "I am Shelinda, I will do my best for Lady Yuna, what exactly did she do?" She asked. I looked around noticing Gippal hadn't returned, well isn't that just nice of him, he cared about Yuna enough to stay by her side, was I really the only one Yuna had?

"I don't really know, she preformed something she called a full body heal, now I feel better then ever, and she…" I looked down, choosing to miss the part about what pure ecstasy I felt for those few seconds, maybe it was true, humans were never meant to feel that kind of pleasure. Never, it was forbidden, it was a sin.

"Oh My… that can't be true? Can it?" She said staring down at Yuna with disbelief.

"Well it is, and she is dying in my arms so if you could PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I yelled, almost flinching at my own anger, I probably looked like a jerk right now, but the thought of loosing her was just not an option, just the thought was not an option, the reality… I couldn't deal with it.

She looked upset and sighed. "From what I know that has never been preformed, it is a legend, and if you are in love… it's fatal for the performer that is, but you experience something much worth it, but it's just a legend Sir." She said cowering a little, maybe she was afraid I would lash out again.

"… yeah… maybe." I cried hoping that this wasn't theend, I didn't want to argue with the Lady, I didn't care if it was just a stupid legend, the only thing I cared about was what Shelinda was going to do about Yuna. Praying to Yevon that it wasn't the end, there were so many more things I wanted to experience with Yuna, and I would have traded that lifetime in with her, for the few seconds of unearthly pleasure I felt any day. Any day…

"If she holds on, I might be able to help her, but she won't be stable for a while, but there is a high chance… please lay her down on the bed and leave the room." Shelinda asked in a firm tone, with a sort of sadness fogging her eyes, was she sad over Yuna? I looked at her with pain, I didn't want to leave Yuna, but I didn't want to risk her life, I hoped what this Shelinda said was true… not that she was just giving me false hope. I laid Yuna down gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yuna was willing to give up her life for you, she preformed something only known as a legend, you have felt it haven't you? If she is to live, an unspoken bond will reside between you two… you are a very lucky man to have her." She said nodding at me as I turned to walk out the door.

I smiled weakly asI looked down at Yuna's elegant grace, in her peaceful sleep, or was it filled with worries? Was it filled with wordless worries? Was my Yuna experiencing something so painful, all because of me? "I know…" I whispered back to the healer. I froze for a moment, a special bond between me and Yuna… it would be all my dreams come true to have some kind of special bond with her… But I would never want Yuna to risk her life for this when we could be happy no matter what, just loving each other.

"It's going to be a long day… you two were meant for something great, I wont let Yuna die, I promise." Shelinda sighed as I shut the door reluctantly. I sat behind it rubbing my face with my hands wondering what exactly Shelinda had meant by that. Whatever she meant she had just promised Yuna's life to me, and she had better deliver.

* * *

I woke up with a startle realising I must of fallen asleep against the door. I stood up glancing around the temple; it was now night and as quiet as ever. I searched around for Gippal and the others but I figured maybe they had left, the temple after all was not their home was it? _Probably out somewhere making some more forbidden machina to challenge another naive guy with._

"Uh excuse me…" I heard a small voice which disturbed my thoughts and turned around instantly. "You don't know where I can sign up for the dig can you?" The young girl asked me backing away a little, she looked incredibly shy, small, and well dirty. I frowned in confusion; she looked to be around 10 years old… dig? This didn't sound like something for her… where were her parents?

"The world isn't as picture perfect as you think Praetor, you have lived a world of beauty, your eyes have been covered to the real world, my parents are dead, and I have to fend for myself." The girl said as if reading my mind. I stared at her inquisitively, for one so young she had that type of wisdom in her eyes, her look almost sent me rigid with fear, and I realise I was frightened of this young girl… was having to deal without parents the cause of her having to grow up much to fast.

"Young Girl, are you aware of the time?" I asked in a sympathetic voice towards the girl dressed in rags, who had practically just read my mind a few seconds ago.

"I need to earn Gil, may I ask who I can see about the dig." The girl said raising her voice with firmness, obviously annoyed at my tone towards her.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about okay, it seems the people who run this temple have gone home and I am just someone who is staying here." I said trying to keep my cool, my head was dying with curiosity and I was wondering if I could enter the room yet, I mean there didn't appear to be any sound coming from in there.

"I need to speak with Lady Yuna." The girl said abruptly tugging on my shirt.

"I am sorry, but Yuna… is um…" I tried not to cry again, this little girl that looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a few weeks did not need to see my tears.

"Don't cry." The little girl said with a smirk on her face. "You cry too much."

I suddenly felt all my sympathy for her wither and die away at once, and I glanced down at her with tears welling up in my eyes. "Yuna… is…" I couldn't hold it any longer, and I collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"Yuna is, the last summoner.... you're her lover aren't you? I can see it written all over you face, your body is aching for her right now... butplease I must speak with her at once, it's important!" She replied rolling her eyes, she bent down to my level and lifted my tear covered face up to her, it was as if she was the adult in this situation. "I must!"

"Well you can't!" I shouted pulling myself away, the girl shuddered with fear and I instantly regretted yelling at her, I had to stop these mood swings, everything had just turned upside down lately, I didn't know how to deal with it.

"A great evil is coming, a great evil… Yuna must be told… a great evil……… a great evil…………………………… a great evil." She continued to mutter as she walked out the door. I cocked my eyebrow with confusion, _strange kid. _I said to myself, I heard the temple doors shut and frowned, wondering what the in the farplanethat was just all about, a great evil?

"A GREAT EVIL IS COMING." I said attempting to imitate the little girl. Ha sure, a great evil in Spira, that would be that day, since Sin this place had been dull with absolute eternal calm, not that I could complain. I shook my head deciding I had had enough of great evils for this week. I turned around to face Yuna's door, if I entered now it might ruin the whole thing, but there was no sound, no glowing light coming from under the door, and no movement. All I could see was darkness, all I could here was silence. I stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity wondering if I really should trust my instincts since they had gotten me into strife before.

So I opened the door as quietly as I could, noticing the slight creaking sound it made which could sabotage my whole plan, I shut it behind me before I dared to look at Yuna. Before I noticed anything unusually though I saw a sparkling box resting on Yuna's stomach rising and falling with her steady breathing. I opened it while stroking Yuna's hair and held her hand as I unfolded the piece of paper I discovered inside.

_Dear Tidus,_

_Do not grieve for me, I did what had to be done, you and Yuna have a much greater purpose in this word than I, a humble white mage, so I did what any would have done, I gave my life energy to Yuna, after what she did for you it still may not be enough, and the recovery process may take some time, but I think she will get there, she is strong, she is in love, she has something to hold onto, her life's memories flashed before me… she has not had a wonderful life… and there are some things that you are better not knowing… but I saw… what you have done to her, amazing, you have done so much more healing that I could ever have, so please continue to guide her, protect her, and maybe she will be able to look after the rest of Spira in return, yes she had the gift, I can't explain now…. This potion inside the box is to send me to the farplane, so that the summoner does not have to preform the sending herself, she shouldn't waste her time. Put the liquid to my lips and I shall be out of your site very soon._

_Shelinda._

_Please do not tell Yuna of this, she does not need the burden on her shoulders of knowing one gave her life so that she could live. Take good care of her, she is special…_

I crumbled the letter in my hand. Tensing my face with frustration. In the way of healing Yuna, someone else had given up their life, and although I had been selfish before, this one really took the cake. I gazed over to Shelinda in the corner, sitting peacefully on the chair with her head resting against the wall. I sighed as I looked upon her with sadness, so young, she could have had so much life ahead of her, her life could have been so beautiful and she threw it away because she thought she knew better, now I had Yuna back, but was it selfish of me to be grateful for her sacrifice? I shouldn't grieve over it; she gave her life for Yuna so we could be happy, claiming Yuna was so much more important than her… I just couldn't think about it, and tried my best not to start crying all over again because that little girl was right, I cried too much. I walked over to her holding the bottle in my hand. I shook as I removed the lid trying desperately to pour the contents into her mouth. But I couldn't do it, it just reminded me of the sin I had committed, even though I hadn't really asked for it…

I had to get over this, Shelinda at least deserved to go to the farplane for all her troubles right? And I couldn't just not send her because I was a spineless idiot. So taking a deep breath I opened her mouth pouring all the contents of the little bottle inside, every last damned drop of liquid entered her mouth.

It wasn't long before the room was illuminated with pyreflies, and although the site was always one filled with grief, sadness and loneliness, I had to admit they were truly beautiful. I looked over at Yuna making a promise. A woman had given her life, so that we had the chance to be together… and I wasn't going to take that for granted. I walked over to the bed taking her hand in mine.

"I will cherish you everyday Yuna, were going to get out of this, together, no matter what."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

**Don't forget if anyone wants to beta read it for me, I'm so lonley cries**

* * *


	20. The Side Effects

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: Chapter very suss with adult references lol**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews as always. Some fluff in this chapter to lighten the mood, because it will be turning slightly serious in the next few chapters. Yeah this ones a little suss on Yuna's behalf, but they are side effects (Yes my excuse) Always have sexual side effects if you ask me! Besides she just got high with him so why not? (Okay so I'm obsessed with Yuna Tidus fluff… what can you do?)**

**And thanks to Steel who was very kind and volunteered to be my Editor! Sorry I didn't send this chapter to you, but I am going away so I sort of had to spit it out in a rush :P**

**And also since nothing really happens in this chapter but fluff, and I want to keep you satisfied, I will update again very soon, most being three days :P so look forward to it **

* * *

**TRIVIA:**

* * *

**Favourite Final fantasy character out of X-X-2 and why? (You can have more than one.**

**My answer: Okay out of X my favourite would have to be Tidus, he is just all round kick ass, without him Yuna would have died and yay end of story, after him was of course Yuna, who is my favourite character in X-2 then followed by Gippal who has the most awesome attitude he rocks arse. :P I used to like Rikku, she is sweet and all… but sometimes makes me want to tear my hair out, like that bit in Zanarkand where Rikku is like MONKEY!!!!! **

**(You agree don't you?)**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV:**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Side Affects**

* * *

I sat up in the bed feeling slightly light headed, trying to remember the earlier events, Tidus was sleeping next to me spread out and taking most of the bed space as usual, it was good he had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly otherwise I would have fallen off the bed a while ago. I attempted to move but found that my body ached with pain, and with each tiny movement I made I felt the energy being sucked out of me, so with a sigh I fell back onto the bed closing my eyes which were heavy with tiredness. That's when I felt it; I had been so caught up in my energy levels and wondering why I couldn't remember anything that I hadn't even realised. The thought made heat rush to my face instantly, and I didn't even know I had enough energy to create heat, my body started to tingle, and I wondered if the sleeping man who was the perfect picture of innocence even knew where his hand was. 

I found a dreamy smile form on my face as the feeling of his hand on my right breast took hold. His hand was gently placed over my chest cupping my breast in a comfortable manner. I sat up instantly with a grin on my face in an attempt to shake his hand from my chest, my cheeks growing even redder. Okay so maybe he wasn't holding it gently, more like clasping. I fidgeted a little not knowing whether to leave it there or not, he would feel so bad if he woke up and saw where his hand had mindlessly travelled during his perverted sleep, yet I didn't want to move it, it felt nice there.

I laid back down, the memories of what happened before still a blur in my mind, and I squinted in the darkness while trying will all my strength to remember. But thinking right now was hurting my head. So shutting my eyes slowly I placed my hand on top of his succumbing to the feeling, just wishing that I could feel his hand on my bare skin. I wanted to so bad, so weakly I took my hand off his and without much strength reached underneath my shirt to unclip my bra, I was still dressed in my normal clothes, which got me wondering what happened even more, maybe I passed out… not like me… Forgetting about all of that, I kicked my boots off slowly, my body still feeling an incredible ache, that's why I wanted Tidus' hand on me; his touch energized me even through my clothes. With Tidus, clothes were an obstacle, something that came between us, stopped us from getting closer, I wanted to undress right here and just entangle myself with him, but he had different values to me. After discarding my bra on the floor I pushed Tidus' hand down my chest to come into contact with my uncovered stomach since my top had ridden a fair way up, I let out a gasp as his warm hand came into contact with my skin, and sent tingles throughout my body.

I wondered why I was feeling like this. I felt so close to Tidus, yet he was asleep, I was getting so hot at this moment that I felt I could just melt as his hand rested on my stomach… but I wanted to go further, I needed to feel my thirst for him quenched.

I pushed Tidus' hand up my top with little effort his hand was tickling my skin as I moved it up to my chest, I rubbed my legs together with excitement, no-one had ever gotten me in this state before, never had I gotten so excited from a mans touch, I felt like I was in the farplane (and that was not an exaggeration) But as his hand slowly crept up my shirt my thoughts bothered me, I could not remember anything, and I knew something was wrong, just what in Spira happened? My worries were carried away as his hand came into contact with my bare breast, returning to it's clasping position, I arched my back with a small moan and moved my hands down to my pants with excitement. _Don't do that Yuna _I said to myself while unzipping my short pants. _Yuna, you're getting off with a man that's asleep. _I stopped my attempt to touch myself as my subconscious had an argument.

_It is his fault though; he got me into this state, now I have to finish it off, because it's not like he can._

_No it's not, Yevon, he is asleep! And you practically just masturbated with his hand! _My hands trembled on my stomach from the ache in my body of want and desire, and also from weakness, something was wrong with me, but I didn't know what, I didn't know whether or not to just touch myself and get out of this horrible state, or live through it. His hand moved slightly rubbing my chest for a few seconds before returning to its sleep. I shivered with delight. _Maybe I should just wake him up and tell him that I am incredibly hot, hotter than I have ever been. _I didn't know what to do, never before had I had to wait to get what I wanted, and never before had I wanted something this bad. I felt my body start to shake and I didn't think I could control my hands much longer from travelling to that forbidden spot.

_Stop Yuna! What would Tidus think! Have some self control woman!_

_He would probably be turned on…_

As I argued with my self my hand gathered a mind of its own and started its journey down my underwear.

"Yuna…?" Tidus said raising his head a little in a drowsy manner. I immediately removed my hand grateful he was too drowsy to realise the state I was in. My top had ridden up all the way from my slow passionate movements, with my pants unzipped my whole torso practically exposed, and finally his eyes widened when he realised where his hand was, I didn't care about why I couldn't remember anything, or that I was so weak, all I cared about was him right now, and the want to satisfy my great lust, satisfy the excitement between my legs. "Geez Yuna what in Spira is going on here?" Tidus said his hungry gaze eyeing my body. He shakily attempted to move his hand from where I had placed it. But in the blink of an eye I had stopped him closing my eyes with sexual frustration.

"DON'T MOVE IT!" I demanded grabbing his other hand and placing it on my stomach, he looked scared at my sudden outburst and obeyed. "I woke up and you were clasping me, now, I can't control myself it's your fault, and you have to finish me off." I said breathing heavily rubbing my legs together furiously in an attempt not to burst, Tidus was watching me with a look of complete fear and lust on his face, stuttering madly to try and get out his words.

"Yuna h-holy c-crap, I'm so sorry." Tidus stuttered his eyes unable to take the state I was in; he closed them and took a gulp, trying to ignore the last part of my sentence.

Tidus' hand was stationary on my breast, more like stiff, and I knew he was trying his hardest to keep it that way. "G-grab me, Tidussssss squeeze me, unnnnn" I moaned arching my back again, the light coat of sweat on my stomach starting to glisten in the moonlight, I had no idea where all this heat was coming from, I had never felt like this before, never. _Much better with him awake in a state of shock._

"Yuna were you about to touch yourself before?" Tidus said his eyes widening, as he stared at my hand which was shaking uncontrollably over his on my stomach. I could tell he was starting to become uncomfortable, or greatly turned on which _would_ make him uncomfortable, for once could he just give in? I had feelings that's true, and I knew that was what he was thinking of, but he didn't know me, I did this stuff when I wanted to without any regrets. He had to stop holding everything in, because I couldn't hold in and with each passing second I became more and more frenzied and he had better do something about it or I was going to do it myself, _yes in front of him_. "Yuna?" Tidus said removing his hand from my chest. I let out a frustrated growl from this and moved my hands down to my pants. His hand on my stomach still sending a signal to that place between my legs.

"Touch me." I said removing my top in a hurry and chucking it off the bed. I pulled him down to my neck and wrapped my legs around him, trying my hardest not to claw his back off. He began kissing my neck like I wanted, but tonight I didn't want it to end there, my body was tired and I could only argue for so long, before I had to do things myself. Shivering from his kisses I pushed his head down a little and he began kissing my collar bone passionately also looking like he was about to burst. "Yevon Tidus, not tonight, don't take forever tonight, just hurry up!" I grabbed his hand and moved it down my stomach to my pants. Wishing he would just take my breasts into his mouth.

"Yuna don't think I don't want to do this." Tidus said dragging his lips across my neck before whispering heatedly into my ear. "But what I'm about to do." He said letting go of my hand and grabbing my panties with frustration. "Is disrespectful to my people, and my culture, I represent Yevon and this exactly the type of thing we preach and tell people _not to do_, yet here I am about to touch the most beautiful woman in the world who is about to explode with lust in a temple, and if you push me I am going to do it." Tidus said pushing his hand down my pants, he just stared at me for a while, I felt hurt over his last remark, almost like I was wrong in making him do such a thing, and I didn't want to push him, but there he was his hands down my pants… I felt hazy. I parted my legs a little which were tightly squeezed together to stop the outburst. He had a torn look on his face but moved his hand down a little further, and that's when it happened.

I flinched as the previous memories all came flooding back to me. The touch, the healing, the everything, the feeling that had washed over me, that heavenly feeling. I remembered dying in his arms… I remembered… I wasn't supposed to be here. "STOP!" I yelled as his hands started a wave of pleasure through my body. "No you must stop!" I said tears welling in my eyes. He immediately pulled his hand away with a look of confusion on his face. I hated leaving him like that but suddenly my energy was starting to come back and I had enough strength to resist the feeling. I rose from the bed and cowered in the corner covering my chest hastily.

"Yuna… it's okay… you don't believe in Yevon, I understand, and I guess I did start it off by being a pervert in my sleep." Tidus said bringing his hand to his forehead in a joking matter. I bowed my head for a moment ashamed of the way I had acted, and raised my head to look him in the eye.

"I'm not meant to be here." I whispered walking over to the bed and grabbing my bra, turning away as I put it on to feel a little less exposed in front of him. "IM NOT MEANT TO BE HERE!" I yelled falling to the floor with tears streaming down my face. Tidus got up and ran to me wrapping his strong arms around my now extremely cold body, his chest felt warm against my back and I started to calm down a little.

"Yuna what do you mean?" Tidus said kissing my cheek despite it was wet with my tears.

"I'm supposed to be dead Tidus, how in Spira am I still alive?" I asked pushing him away, I wasn't meant to be here, I wasn't supposed to be feeling the pleasure of Tidus' hands upon my body. Tidus opened his mouth then pulled back as if hesitating. I wondered just what he would be hesitating about, but I picked up my shirt from the ground and pulled it over my head, if anything I was somewhat pissed at Tidus right now who probably had something to do with it. It just didn't make sense though, the only way I had any chance of surviving that was if someone else gave their life to heal me… but he was still here, and he didn't even have abilities to heal, so what in Spira happened?

"We have to leave this place!" I said hastily dressing myself and strapping my guns to my thighs, I had a belief, a person who was meant to die, was meant to die, and I was now a curse that was walking upon the earth experiencing things I wasn't meant to… or was it that I wasn't meant to die… and that's why I was still alive, did I have a greater purpose? Me? I opened the door waiting for Tidus as he dressed with the confused look plastered on his gorgeous face. The emotion inside couldn't be described, and I just felt like running, somewhere, anywhere, away from everything… I wasn't meant to be here. So that's what I did, I ran, I ran towards something, I ran hard and fast out of the temple, with the night breeze flying past me, I ran towards my emancipation. When something I held close to my heart wrapped his arms around me and sent me to the ground with a hard thud. I coughed out the dirt as I raised my head from the sandy mushroom rock road. Watching as Tidus also coughed up dirt to the side of me. I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in my ankle as I tried to do so. "OUCH" I screamed sitting up the dirt sticking to the tears on my face.

"You're a mess Yuna, what's going on with you? Don't run away from me like that." Tidus said rubbing the dirt from my face. I hated it when he acted caringly towards me when I was upset, because I liked feeling sorry for myself, but it was a little hard when Tidus was around me, a little hard when he was so un-coherently wonderful to me. I cringed as he placed his hand on my ankle. I sucked a breath in trying not to let him know how much it hurt, because I knew he would blame himself.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Tidus said leaning his weight onto my bad ankle, I let out a little squeal and he immediately removed his hand. "Your ankle, Yuna I'm so sorry it's my entire fault!" Tidus said with a look of hurt on his face. "No matter what I do all I seem to do is hurt you." He said looking down at the ground. "No wonder you were running away from me…" He said coldly. I widened my eyes with guilt and threw myself at him, embracing the wonderful angel as tight as I could.

"N-no you're my angel, my ankle its okay, and I can heal it if I can just try to walk… I …" Tidus placed his hands to my lips as I pulled away from him, I didn't know if that was a signal to shut up or not, so I just choked on my tears and gasped as he picked me up. He began walking as fast as he could along the mushroom rock road toward the Mihen highroad not to far up ahead. I couldn't say anything and just hoped to the living Yevon that I wasn't too heavy for him. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into the crevice of his neck. No tears able to come, it was amazing how Tidus could just heal me like that, his touch was the best medicine I had ever had.

I opened my eyes groggily when I felt Tidus' pace slow down a little. I hadn't fallen asleep but dozed as his movements kept up a steady beat. "Almost there." Tidus said in an almost soothing way causing me to rest my head again. It wasn't long before I saw the familiar glow of lights and smelt the lingering fragrances of musk and dust mixed together till I knew it was the travel agency. I tried to get down as we approached the counter, figuring I'd limp my way to the room, but Tidus ignored my struggles and held onto me with his firm arms.

"A room please." Tidus said calmly trying to ignore the woman's stare as she glanced upon the situation, anyway this wasn't the first time Tidus had carried me. She held out the key shakily and Tidus grabbed it giving her a quick thankyou as he headed into the room. The room was nothing flash, same as usual small double bed, with a nice window looking out to the back where the machina where usually programmed… we would shut them later anyway. It was weird how we always just got up and then went straight back to bed, but the thing was, it was unsafe to travel during the day, so we mostly just lazed around. One could get desperate for some entertainment, especially Tidus… who once… asked me if I wanted to dance the chocobo dance and see which of us did it better, me or him, of course I won, despite the stupidness of the whole thing.

"Aren't I heavy? You know I could have just limped." I said as Tidus laid me down on the bed gently.

"Nah, you're not heavy, and I love carrying you." Tidus winked through the darkness, stroking my face as he looked down at me on all fours.

"You just like laying me down… don't you?" I said in a cheeky manner reaching up to touch his face. But I found whenever I went to touch his face, I would always get distracted by his soft golden locks that fell down his handsome face and tickled my fingers as I brushed them passed his cheeks, and before I knew it I was running my fingers through his soft hair, so badly wanting to mess it up… but he was so vain, I would never do that to him.

"No, correction, I love laying you down." Tidus said seductively moving down a little closer to gaze into my bi-coloured eyes. He rested his body weight on me lightly straddling my hips with his, before I yelped in pain. "I'm sorry! Your ankle." Tidus said realising his legs where a little longer than mine and were placing some pressure on my foot. He immediately jumped off much to my disapproval, I would rather put up with a sore ankle than have him not touching me.

"Let me heal it." I said gently getting up and reaching down my leg. "Then we can get back to before, you know the good part, a certain young man on top of me…" I said looking around the room in an innocent matter, before he chuckled and pushed me back down. The thought of what happened that fateful night I healed Tidus was still in my mind, and I knew he was hiding something, but I couldn't stay angry at him… I knew I was doomed for the future

"Let me trying something first okay?" He said flashing me his million Gil smile, and before I knew it I was laying back down with a sigh as Tidus untied my shoes from the end of the bed. I jumped a little when he started to place kisses from my ankle down to my toes, rubbing in between them with his fingers.

"Tidus you don't have to do that." I said in the middle of a moan, a foot massage was definitely a luxury I has missed out on, along with Tidus' lips. Before I could object again he was massaging the spot causing trouble around my ankle causing a little pain while kissing my toes cheekily.

"Even your feet smell like wildflowers, how do you do it?" Tidus said devouring my pinkie in his mouth, making me feel a very weird but wonderful sensation, having my small toe in Tidus' warm mouth. "Yevon they taste nice to, I just want to eat you." Tidus said massaging my ankle a little harder, the pain would always increase as he put more pressure onto it, yet slowly dissipate till he upped the pressure again, like he was slowly getting rid of the pain. "Okay." He said upon finishing. "You will have to wait till morning to see if it took effect, but… I think it should be okay." Tidus said biting my toes again before coming back to me.

"And where the kisses and bites part of the ritual, oh praetor." I said turning on my side to face him.

"Nope." He grinned taking off my coat with eagerness.

"Tidus, I never knew you had a foot fetish." I said running my fingers over his lips, feeling the bump where they parted, eyeing them hungrily, we still hadn't kissed, and although I wanted it so bad, something told me… that I should wait for a magical moment, not that kissing him wouldn't already take me to fantasy land. But there was something about the first kiss sealed on my lips for him, I wanted to be perfect, and also did Tidus, as he had made no move to kiss me, even though I saw him eyeing my lips in the same hungry manner. I always looked at my kiss as something special. My pants never were, anyone could get into them, just so I could have fun, but my kiss, rarely had I ever given that… and if I had… it was completely unintentional or stolen. But that never stopped the temptation that was Tidus' lips, and sometimes I just found myself off in another world as I ran my fingers over their smooth surface.

"No I don't, I think they're disgusting, but your's are beautiful, actually I just love every yevon damned thing about you that it almost sends me to the point of insanity." Tidus laughed kissing my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes and grinned as he continued to caress my shoulder with his lips.

"Well just for future reference, I dig neck biters, not foot biters okay?" I said turning away from him and poking my bum out cheekily. What came next completely shocked me. I felt Tidus hand slam against my behind then felt him rub it and squeeze it firmly, I think I was in the Farplane at that moment or more like shocked to death. "Did you just, spank me, holy praetor of Yevon?" I twisted my head to look at him with a fake look of mock horror on my face. I loved teasing him like that, the Praetor spanking some-ones arse, what a thought.

"Yeah, you were being naughty so…" Tidus said taking his hands away obviously regretting what he had done. "I mean… well don't stick it in my face Yuna, Yevon damned tease." Tidus muttered folding his arms and closing his eyes with a long frustrated smile.

"You squeezed it!" I said pointing my finger at him with a cheeky glint in my eye. "Oh Tidus you bad boy, Bad Praetor." I said watching him as he opened one eye cautiously un-aware if I was joking or not. "Well then, guess I better be a naughty girl more often." I said winking at him.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	21. Prove it!

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys sorry about the way Glares in someone's direction but it's entirely my fault Where's my editor STEEL! lol just joking! Anyway enjoy this late chapter and I am sorry once again, I'll try update early for being such a looser!**

* * *

**The words Tidus says to Yuna on the airship are not mine well some of them aren't anyway****

* * *

**

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter 21: PROVE IT!**

* * *

I woke up feeling a lot better than before, Yevon knows probably because I had never slept this much in my life. My ankle had healed by the looks of things and sometimes I wondered where Tidus learnt stuff like that, he knew how to cook, heal ankles and so much more… he was a really fast learner too… Tidus and his praetorly ways I guess.

I smiled to see Tidus on his back shirtless and coverless, as usual. He was so restless in his sleep; he must have ditched the covers long ago. Sighing I watched as he muttered something about blitzball in his sleep and frowned. I had never known he had liked blitzball enough to dream about it. The sunlight shone down on him from the window catching his shiny strands of hair with its rays, I could have sworn that if I stared at his hair any longer I would go blind, since the light reflecting off it was so damn bright. I covered my eyes and ducked down quickly, slowly crawling over to the man of my dreams.

Then my head fell back to the dreams I had been having lately, the continuous dreams of my mother telling me to reach out to Tidus. I already had, I didn't even know what I was doing anymore because I had no intentions of killing Jecht, I had no intentions of seeing Gippal _ever again_, or anyone else for that matter… All I wanted was to be with Tidus… but we had to get somewhere safe, because I had no idea where that Yokatta had scuttled off to when I had killed his partner, and something told me, he didn't just run home to see his children. I sighed pulling the sheet up a little further to cover my cold shoulders I had no idea how much trouble Tidus and I were in, and I didn't want to think about it. When I looked at the peaceful vision of Tidus… I couldn't help but forget everything… how could any of this be happening when he was here?

Lying in bed always gave me time to think, but I rarely ever just lied in bed hour after hour, I never used to have time. But I found that lately my head was a lot clearer. Tidus and I still hadn't talked about our little exchange of ecstasy back at Djose, which had somehow brought us, incredibly close, I couldn't even remember what it felt like, or try to imagine the feeling that passed between us… which made it seem more and more like a dream every time I thought about it. "Yuna…" Tidus mumbled moving a little closer to me in a sleepy matter, wrapping his tanned arms around me in what looked like the middle of his sleep. "Why did you leave me?" Tidus whispered into my ear cuddling closer. He was such a baby, he needed my attention 24/7 if I moved away from him at night he would get all sulky till I cuddled up against him again, and now I found myself liking the attention he gave back whenever I wasn't touching him.

"I was going to get up…" I said his breath tickling my neck. I tried not to squirm when he moved his head and brushed his hair against my neck, tickling me. The undeniable love, and lust I felt for him every time he touched me almost sent me to insanity. _Oh Tidus don't you know that if you told me to do anything that I would. Jump off a bridge sure, dive into a pit of hungry fiends… sure, if you asked me._

"Don't get up." Tidus whined, his eyes still firmly shut and I was starting to wonder if it was just the light getting to eyes, or the fact he couldn't yet open them. That was it, he had said it, he had given me his command and I found the desire to get up slowly melt away.

"I thought it might be okay if we went for a little walk during the day, I know it's dangerous, but I mean… you haven't seen this area of the Mihen highroad so… but if you want to stay in bed... I mean… well." I was such a fool, I knew that I would gladly lie in bed with Tidus all day, but it wasn't good for my health. Not too much anyway.

"Mmmm I'd rather explore you then Mihen highroad." Tidus whispered, licking the lobe of my ear. I tried to stifle a giggle at his last comment, and felt him tense once he has realised what he just said. His eyes flung open and he coughed a little dramatically while gulping. "I meant, like talk to you, get to know you better." He coughed

"Come on Tidus, you know me enough already, now you getting up or what hottie? Because I'm not going to lie in bed all day and be a lazy arse even if I am with you." I said wrapping my arms back around him as he squeezed me tighter. But I knew I would lie in bed all day and be a lazy arse with him if he wished it, and I think he knew that to.

"Hottie?" Tidus said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm hmmm." I nodded uncovering myself with the sheet causing Tidus to almost have a heart attack, and he fled to the other corner of the room covering his eyes.

"You were half naked under there?" Tidus shouted blushing a furious shade of red. I smiled he was so stupid sometimes, didn't he even realise I didn't have a shirt on despite the fact I was cuddling up to him most of the night. Maybe it was because it was just natural for the two of us, to be close being naked together.

"Yeah, the bra gets uncomfortable." I said walking up to him with the sheet wrapped around my body slowly. He kept peeking through his closed eyes at me and shut them tightly again, tensing against the wall a little more. I finally reached him with an evil grin on my face, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Did I do something wrong?" I said innocently letting my sheet drop as I pressed my chest against him and kissed his neck softly.

"Yuna! You bloody….. argh TEASE!" Tidus screamed pushing me away and getting dressed at the speed of lightening. He opened the door quickly and breathed a sigh of relief as I stood there quite amused by the conversation. I had also dressed in his outburst and held my gun loosely at my sides. "Let's go then." Tidus panted waiting for me at the entrance to the inn. It was so easy to get the man panting like a ridiculous idiot, and it had got him out the door!

"Tidus you really have to grow up." I said sticking my nose up as he opened the door for me. "But I guess if that wakes you up…" I sighed.

"Hey just hold on a minute, I am grown up, that's precisely why you can't go walking around naked in front of me!" Tidus said as we walked along the grassy path to the cliff that over looked the Mihen Ruins.

"You get so jumpy whenever I touch you." I said folding my arms. "Am I that intimidating, or is it just that your immature?" I said glad that he hadn't realised I was just teasing him.

"What do you want me to do? Take you like some insane raging violent man? Or try to control myself?" Tidus replied raising his eyebrows. I smiled a little and turned away… at least it was nice to think I got him that way.

"I wouldn't mind you know… but maybe you're just a little immature for me." I giggled leading him to the edge of the cliff.

"Well then I will just have to prove my maturity won't I?" Tidus said grabbing my shoulders quickly and pulling me up to him. I raised my eyebrows at him as he eyed me hungrily.

"Why don't you prove it then?" I whispered leaning in a little closer. Awaiting something special.

"_He can prove it tonight!"  
_

That voice… I pushed Tidus away instantly and ran up to the young girl which had interrupted us _yet again, _taking her in a bone crushing hug. "Rikku what are you doing here?" I asked wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Yeah… can't you see we're busy?" Tidus muttered.

I turned around and glared at him then returned back to Rikku. "Aahaha yeah you sort of interrupted, but I don't care, I have had to deal with this guy for Yevon knows how long, he is so immature." I teased looking between a hurt Tidus and dazed Rikku.

"You two are really in love aren't you?" Rikku said her eyes widening with amusement. I blushed a shade of red, kicking the dust a little, I hated it when other people butted in on others relationships, I hated admitting I was whipped as well… and I really hope that didn't hurt Tidus, but our love was something between the two of us… well that's how I looked at it anyway.

"Well I'm in love with her, at least that's something, despite how cruel she is to me." Tidus grinned wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I gazed into his eyes for a few seconds smiling serenely.

"Sorry to interrupt again." Rikku coughed. "But we have our power back in Bikanel, and Gippal offered to fly you to Besaid!" Rikku squealed. "Although I don't really know why you would want to go there… anyway there is one condition." She said after seeing the way our faces lit up with glee. "Tonight we Al Bhed are throwing a party for the hottest day of the year, and it gets really really hot, not just weather wise, you guys can party each other out and maybe it's a chance for Tidus to prove his maturity." Rikku winked, as I blushed furiously. I knew of the festival and although it didn't get that hot everywhere, on the hottest day, the dessert really felt it, I never attended the gathering seeing it nothing more that a stupid reason to rub your body up against everyone else's sweaty body, but now… the thought of me rubbing my body up against one special man seemed appealing.

"Sounds like fun." Tidus said stroking his cheek in deep thought.

"It is! it's the best! And you guys will have heaps of fun come on!" Rikku exclaimed with glee taking my hand and running as fast as she could. "And Yuna apparently Gippal has something to tell you and Tidus tonight, he just wanted me to tell you that."

"Hey wait!" Tidus said catching up and running slightly behind me.

"The airship is just a little further." Rikku giggled pulling on my arm tighter which almost made me faint. Tidus grabbed onto my hand and took the lead with Rikku_. Oh great now I have two savages trying to rip off my arms. _

We finally boarded the airship and I sat in the corner in deep thought. So tonight… Gippal… I had to see him... Yevon knows what I would do or how I would act, but soon Tidus and I would be in Besaid… somewhere safe, the most safest place in Spira, but that didn't mean I didn't want to build another hidden underground Abode, there was always that chance, like that fateful night 13 years ago when my mother was raped and killed, I shivered, thinking about it had always made me angry, but I guess now I felt sort of at ease, knowing my mother and father were happy together on the farplane. But the fact Jecht was still ruler… Sometimes it made my blood boil, and that had also made it a lot harder for Tidus to become special to me, but he had done it, he had wormed his way into my system somehow, and I loved it.

I gasped as something I hadn't realised hit me despite all those long hours in bed with Tidus, which I actually spent mostly day dreaming about him anyway… Was Lulu and Wakka… how where they? Where they still in Besaid? Where they… angry at me? Would they ever want to see my face again, or were they worried about me?

"Yuna…" Tidus said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I broke away from my thoughts and smiled at him weakly. He didn't like it when I worried and I tried my best to put on a show for him. "Watcha thinking about?" Tidus asked me, resting my head on his shoulder as Rikku drove the airship in a crazed state, rocking us back and forth constantly.

"You." I lied snuggling closer to him. In a way I was the thought of what happened that night was constantly at the back of my mind, just how I was still alive, and when the time was right I was definitely going to ask him about it, because I had to know the truth. I now was starting to think of him leaving me, whenever I thought about it, I stopped quickly… the pain just being to unbearable.

"Must have been some pretty screwed up thoughts you were thinking about me with your eyebrows all furrowed and your eyes all glazed over in deep thought and sadness." Tidus teased running his fingers through my hair.

"I was thinking about the dream I had, you, left me…" I lied again, wondering why I was covering up my thoughts with lies to Tidus, it wasn't fair to him. But then again some thoughts were better left private. Like the truth about his best friend… no that shouldn't be left private, if I really was a good person I would be able to just tell him, even if I knew in the end he would leave me… holy farplane… why in Spira was I doing this to myself and him?

"Yuna… don't think about that, I'm not going to leave you okay?" Tidus said cheerfully.

"You almost did though, and you wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't healed you, and that brings up the issue of how I am still here? See Tidus you practically broke your promise to me once, you could walk out at any time when things get a little rough, I don't know why I was such an idiot and even fell in love with you, it's all your fault!" I cried slapping him across the cheek and running as hard and as fast as I could away from him. I needed to be alone I needed to get away from his intoxication, I couldn't stay close to him and hold my grudges around him, I wanted to scream. I ran up to the deck feeling the breeze on my skin, maybe I was being a little moody… Yevon what caused all this in the first place?

"WHY AM I HERE? SOMEONE TELL ME!" I said sinking to my knees, hoping and praying Tidus didn't follow me. "Why do I love him so much?" I cried into my hands as I sobbed uncontrollably. I felt my body grow weak, knowing I had slapped him like that, Yevon only knew how hard I hit, and now Tidus did. I stood up shakily. "My body aches without him…" I cried wrapping my arms around myself as I stared out at the sky and the ocean underneath.

"Then why don't you let me hold you?" Tidus said slithering his arms around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. He just didn't give up did he? I pushed him away and ran further towards the edge of the airship. My body started to ache again, knowing I had pushed him away, I wondered if he was hurting like I was right now, so torn between being high for an unknown amount of time, or being so low when he walked out of my life, no-one could ever stay with me, no-one ever would. No-one ever could. I sobbed harder thinking of all the people I loved that had walked out of my life, left me broken bruised.

"You're alone looking out over the ocean; your heart is cold and lost the will to love, like a broken arrow. There you stand in the shadows, come to me Yuna, can't you see that?" Tidus wrapped his arms around me again holding onto me tighter than ever before. "Nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry." Tidus said reaching around and wiping the tears from my cheeks. "My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside, cause time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life, nobody wants to be lonely Yuna, so why, don't you let me love you?" Tidus whispered turning my limp body around, his words had paralysed me and I stood there frozen as his hand ran over my face. "I wanna feel you near me, just like that air your breathing, I want you here in my life, I'm not walking away, it's you that's doing all the walking Yuna, don't walk away from me." Tidus said gazing into my tear filled eyes with compassion. Suddenly I felt a jolt and realised the ship had just landed… but did I care? No, did I even realise? No…

"But I hit you." I cried reaching out for his cheek the mark was still red.

"Dummy." Tidus laughed stepping closer to me. "You think I am the one to walk away from you, but look at what you're doing to me." Tidus said, and I realised I had been taking steps back from him, as he took them towards me. Towards me.

"Only because I know you will leave me, just like everyone else!" I screamed at him.

"Yuna, are you going to trust me? I promise you I won't leave you." Tidus sighed.

"I trust nobody!" I snapped

"So you would trust nobody and live in loneliness?"

I lowered my face with pain… "No I don't want to be alone…" Then he bent down and placed one swift kiss on my cheek, cupping the other with his hand. I closed my eyes and cupped his in face in return. "You're cheating." I sighed.

"You're giving in." Tidus said pulling away and running his fingers over my lips like he always did.

"Guys we're here, if you didn't even noticed we landed, too busy making out." Rikku said throwing her hands up in the air and jumping off the deck to hit the ground which was still a fair jump.

I looked up at Tidus and sighed, our peace somehow was always shattered. He nodded and took my hand, totally understanding my silent apology.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	22. Take My Heart With You

**

* * *

**

**Hey every one! To apologize for that last crap chapter I am updating again… really quick :P last chapter was just a filler thanks Mandy for your comment because it made me realise I AM A FAILURE! Lol nah you rock Mandy and update your story soon for me :P Okay guys thanks for all your reviews and please review again because I am sure your going to love and hate this chapter at the same time… and if I am able to do that… I guess I succeeded in something hey?**

**

* * *

**

**TRIVIA**

**Favourite Final fantasy scene…**

**My answer: I bet you guys are guessing Macalania right? And in a way you would be correct, but I also love the bit Yuna first comes out of the cloister of trials… I dunno something about it. I also like the YRP bit our of x-2 :P**

* * *

**TIDUS POV**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Take My Heart With You**

* * *

I had taken Yuna by the hand and lead her off the airship after Rikku had interrupted us. She instantly ran off claiming she had business to attend to and I just sighed sitting on the nearest crate. I knew this whole situation with Yuna was tough, so many people had told me that she hadn't exactly had a fairy-tale princess life, like I had… The places we had both came from were so different, was it going to make it hard for us to be together? Two people who were so different… could we really make it work? Yes we could because we loved each other, which would overcome everything.

I had almost burst out in tears when Yuna had slapped me and ran away with my broken heart in her hand. Yuna had looked troubled, so I really wanted to discus with her about how she was still alive, why she was still here when she preformed that ritual on me which should have killed her. I wanted to tell her, because she wanted to know, since she was practically pondering it the whole time on the airship, but Shelinda asked me not to, and those were a dying woman's wishes that I could not deny, that's why I had to uphold them, even if I lied to Yuna in the process.

Rikku had seen the whole thing and shook her head, as I sat there bewildered with my hand to my cheek. She scolded me saying that I shouldn't let Yuna run away like that, and that's when it hit me _I couldn't let Yuna run away like that_. I had bolted up to the deck and watched in passive silence as she cried heavily on the floor, standing up and wrapping her arms around herself, claiming that she ached without me. I didn't understand… if she ached without me, why did she _still push me away_? We had had that conversation along time ago, where she made me promise I would stay with her if she gave herself to me, I did promise, and I was going to stay, so what was the problem?

Even after I had told her to stop running, as soon as we got off the airship she had ran away from me again, and if that wasn't bad enough, I was stuck in the dessert with many happy Al Bhed buzzing around half naked and preparing for the Festival which was happening soon. They were all together happy about the night, and I was alone…

"Hey there."

I looked up to see Rikku hovering above me in what looked like a swimsuit with a confused expression on her face.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the festival?" I said in an annoyed tone returning to my sulking position.

"Yeah but Yunie shouldn't she should stay with you, where did she go off to, and leave my poor Tidie all alone." Rikku giggled sitting on the crate next to me. I threw her a disgusted look and rested me head on my hands again.

"She just ran off again, probably went somewhere with Gippal." I rolled my eyes, trying to forget how much it hurt when I thought of those two together.

"Who went off with me?"

I looked up to see Gippal standing there with an amused smirk, and Rikku suddenly started acting a little fidgety. "No-one obviously…" I muttered

"Hey, did that whole thing with Yuna work out okay?" Gippal asked, inquiring as to the little incident he had helped with, more like left me alone with.

"Hmph." I replied trying not to sound too much like my body guard Auron in the process.

"Something happened to Yunie?" Rikku asked with a stupid pout on her face, wait a minute… was she flirting? With Gippal?

"Everything's fine." I replied rolling my eyes, yeah so I was being a jerk right now, but I wanted to sulk, Yuna was off somewhere probably making out with her Al Bhed boyfriend and I was stuck here without her.

"Gippal… I… um… was wondering if um… you would want to dance with me tonight, you know after we get everything ready…" Rikku said rubbing her hands together at a vigorous speed.

"Sure… hey Tidus, I bet Yuna went to get dressed for the festival, you might want to as well, if you go into the airship you'll find pants like these in the cabin just get changed into them and come back out whenever you're ready to have some fun. Don't be embarrassed about exposing your top half or anything, the Albhed don't usually wear to much and no-ones really going to care if all the men are topless." Gippal said giving me a wink. I observed his attire, he was wearing pants that were low on his hips and looked like potato sack material, but very baggy, hmmm strange.

"Wait a minute, the woman don't go topless as well do they?" I asked afraid of Yuna walking around exposing herself to everyone. Rikku turned around with a pondering look.

"Hmm well not usually but if it gets really hot or anything they don't really hesitate to… what is that a problem?" Rikku asked un-aware of just how covered up woman were in Yevon culture… exposing yourself was only something you did to someone you entrusted the rest of your life to. Sure girls didn't really do that, and men still played around, there were some girls who would still sleep with any guy, but exposing yourself in public was just a no-no.

I shook my head and realised why Yuna was so open now, if she had been living with these people most of her life. I went up to the airship and changed into the pants which were surprisingly cool and comfortable. Sweat had already drenched my body and I had been sitting under the shade of the airship, it must have been 60 degrees or above (maybe an exaggeration) but I had never felt heat like this in my entire life.

Slowly the sun went down and I waited for Yuna on the crate by myself. A crowd had gathered near me and most of them were grinding up against each other to the heavy electronic music that I hadn't really heard much of before apart from last time I was here. Last time I was here there was a party as well, I bet the heat festival was just another excuse to see everyone half naked. In Bevelle if it was the hottest day of the year, to celebrate it we might sit in air-conditioning all day, that sounded better to me, or maybe I was just pissed off because Yuna still hadn't returned and I just wanted to see her.

Finally the stars slowly came out, which I noted looked much brighter in the dessert, it was beautiful… I had never seen anything like it. I guessed in Bevelle I never really had noticed… there was so much light pollution… but here. I found myself gazing off into the sky just admiring the beauty of it.

"Tidus…"

"Hmm?" I slowly came out of my daze and brought my gaze down from the sky to the woman in front of me.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long… I…"

My eyes widened, Yuna was wearing a bikini top with a skirt so short I could see the bottom of her arse _Yevon it was beautiful._ She had turned away from me playing with her hands while I sat there in the farplane as I looked at Yuna's beautifully shaped body, which no other woman's compared to. Or maybe it was the fact that I loved her so much that she just intoxicated me with her beauty, but I knew it wasn't all from my love for her, because I had been dazed from her beauty the very first time we met, or had I fallen in love with her the first time we met? I didn't know.

"Are you umm… mad at me?" Yuna said, still not giving me the decency to look in my eyes. I opened my mouth and shut it again, numerous times… because I think I was angry at her, well I was angry at something but I didn't exactly know what. I tried to talk because I didn't want to give her the silent treatment, I didn't want to upset her, but nothing came out.

"I'll go then... sorry I disturbed you… you should go and have a good time with the other girls, bye." Yuna said on the edge of tears which I could hear in her in the quiver of her voice, and she ran off again disappearing from my site before I had a chance to set things straight, _or tell her how beautiful she looked_.

I got off the crate and quickly ran in her direction pushing through the crowds and getting their sweat all over my body in the process, but surprisingly I didn't really care. It didn't take me long to find Yuna since she was a little further away from the crowds sitting on a rock with her head down on its surface, her body was rising and falling with sobs, and I wondered if she was maybe going through a rough time at the moment, well if she was I hadn't noticed like, I was such an idiot. I placed my arms around her and sat next to her, her body also slippery with sweat.

"I already said I'm not interested okay?" Yuna shouted with her head down. I laughed loudly, so men were coming up to her all night? Just like woman had been coming up to me. Geez the Al Bhed sure did get around and I didn't mean that in a bad way, they just liked to be friendly with everyone even if they didn't know them.

"So you've been getting admirers all night as well? Don't blame them... you look... Yevon... you look beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

"T-Tidus…" She sniffed raising her head. I grinned at her and nodded.

"Yep, the one and only ahhhh YUNA!"

She wrapped her arms around me and sent me crashing to the ground with her forceful embrace. We laid in the sand, which I knew was going to stick to my body. We stayed in the embrace just revelling in each others presence.

I ran my fingers over her back as she sobbed into my neck, dribbling the sand all over it then rubbing it so it covered her back, she didn't seem to care.

"I'm so sorry, I left you there for 5 hours or more." Yuna sobbed. "And you didn't know anyone, and why aren't you mad at me, and I" She lifted herself her hands resting on my shoulders as she pulled herself up.

"Oh I am angry." I grinned tucking some hair behind her ear as it fell down over her face.

"It feels nice being like this with you…" Yuna whispered running a hand down my chest.

"What with you crying and me angry?" I joked while I retuned the gesture and ran my fingers down her stomach, her smooth soft stomach. I started to become a little hot, thinking of Yuna in bad ways again and stared up at her passionatly. I wanted to make love to her, I wanted to be inside of her. I just wanted it so bad.

"No on top of you." Yuna corrected. "Or you on top of me." Yuna said rolling off me onto the ground and pulling my bodyon top of hers. She smiled lazily and continued to gaze at my face.

I was too shocked to say anything but nodded in reply rubbing some more sand over her stomach, hey it was fun. Okay so it was just an excuse to rub Yuna, she knew.

"I could have you make love to me right here." Yuna purred wrapping her legs around me, as if reading my yevon damned thoughts, I hated it when she did that, because it then made it harder for me.

"Yuna everyone's… just there…" I said nervously unclasping her legs from around me.

"They aren't watching, they don't care, and people probably have sex out on the dance floor." Yuna laughed.

"Well I can't do that Yuna I'm sorry, I'm not that type of person, us making love, is just for us no-one else, it's special you know?" I whispered running sand through her hair.

"I know." Yuna nodded pushing me off her gently; she slowly rose to her feet and held out her hand. "That's why we can go somewhere more private." I cast her and suspicious glance as she took my hand, having no idea what she had in mind, we ran through the dessert which slowly became less and less inhabited by dancing people until we reached the oasis, with the distant sound of heavy music in the background. I was surprised to see that it was completely empty, still calm and untouched.

"Not many people know about it, I just dig for Gippal that's how I know, the dessert is dangerous people don't wander from home too much." Yuna told me stripping her skirt off slowly, and watching my expression out of the corner of her eye as she did. She was left in a black bathing suit ready to hop into the water. _Yevon about to have a meltdown right now_. "Well are you just going to stand there and stare or are you actually going come over here and touch me? Prove yourself?" Yuna grinned placing her hands on her hips in an impatient manner. I walked over hesitantly, taking step at a time, and never taking my eyes off her, her expression slowly turned to one of passion as she eyed my body. I finally met her with an embrace kissing her soft delicate neck and shoulders frantically, my body over come with heat from the night and love for her. She backed towards the oasis and we fell into the water together. The water was freezing and I pushed hair against a wall claiming her body heat. I pinned her to the wall, intertwining my fingers with hers, and slowly took my head away from the crevice of her neck to gaze down upon her beautiful face.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered her eyes fixed on my lips. "Tidus…" She repeated again a little softer.

"Yuna…" I replied taking her cheek in my hand.

"Tidus… kiss… me…" She closed her eyes slowly, pushing her body closer to mine before I met her lips with a soft kiss.

As we kissed the world around us faded, I couldn't hear anything, feel anything, taste anything apart from Yuna, because she was everything. My body grew weak with passion and I held her close to me never wanting to let her go. She had poisoned me. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me further down to her. The kiss was gentle, loving, I felt all my problems just drift away as her soft lips caressed mine. She then wrapped her legs around me, pushing away from the wall, and relying on me for total support as the kiss became a little rougher, I forced my tongue into her mouth wanting to completely taste her, and soon we were playing violently, caught up in each other.

"Well isn't that adorable."

I opened my eyes with surprise but kept my lips on Yuna who had also opened her eyes. After seeing Gippal there I rolled my eyes pulling away from Yuna.

"What do you want Gippal, as you can see where kind of busy!" Yuna spat holding onto me tightly.

"Oh I can see that, and I was just wondering Yuna, since your so comfortable with Tidus, if you have told him about your little secret? Either that or your just a woman with no shame taking pleasure from someone who you have done a terrible wrong by, doesn't the guilt hurt you Yuna…? Doesn't it just take a stab at your heart every time you look at him, or don't you care?" Gippal's eyes widened with amusement and Yuna pulled away from me with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Don't Gippal, just FUCK OFF!" Yuna screamed causing me to take a worried step back and glance nervously between the two in conflict.

"I wonder how Tidus' best friend… Mark was it? Is doing rotting in his grave, while you, his killer is here making out with Tidus, don't you have any shame Yuna, have a little respect for the dead." Gippal laughed. I saw Yuna had started to cry and turned around to me with tears in her eyes.

"What the in the Spira is going on here?" I demanded taking a step towards Yuna and keeping my eyes fixed on Gippal.

"Oh she didn't tell you? That she killed Mark?" Gippal said with an innocent look on his face. "Yes shot him right in the head the little bitch did."

"Only cause you told me to you bastard!" Yuna screamed breaking down in hysterical tears.

I froze, the world had just come crashing down onto my shoulders and before I had the chance to scream Gippal had started again.

"Oh you enjoyed it Yuna, you up on that roof with your gun, you live to kill you bitch, and now you live to manipulate the poor Praetor you really are sick aren't you?"

"NO! IT'S DIFFERENT _YOU KNOW THAT GIPPAL_ I LOVE TIDUS!" Yuna yelled too afraid to look me in the eye.

"And Tidus, did she also forget to mention the little detail that she was going to marry you just to get out of her death sentence and get to your father, and kill him." Gippal asked me.

I turned away from him, I didn't want to ear anymore lies from him. "It's not true is it Yuna?" I asked. All I heard was her sobs. "Yuna just tell me it isn't true and I'll believe you." Again, more sobs. "YUNA WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE?" I yelled turning her around to face her shattered face.

"Because it is… I mean apart from the last part which _was_ true but I stopped that plan along time ago when I fell in love with you, and GIPPAL COULDN'T TAKE IT!" Yuna cried turning away.

"WHAT!" I screamed tears growing in my eyes.

"The cold-hearted truth, doesn't it hurt Tidus, and here I thought you knew all along and that you were making out with the very girl that killed your best friend instead of avenging his death and killing her." Gippal laughed. "My My what a mix-up, here take her gun, it will be sweeter killing her with her own weapon."

Yuna flinched stepping back a little as I caught the gun in my hand aiming it at her head. I was so angry disgusted that I had almost made love to that woman, that I had loved her for the past few months, that I had! I was so angry infuriated and the gun shook in my hands. "How could you do that Yuna?" I said aiming it.

"I-I Gippal ordered me to, I just did what he said, I didn't even know you, or care about you, he was just someone else to me, if I had known that in the future I was going to realise what I idiot I was then I would never have done it." Yuna cried.

"Bitch I'm going to kill you." I yelled. "You manipulated me right from the start didn't you? FUCK YOU!"

"Gippal's the one manipulating everyone here!" Yuna flinched.

"Fuck you!" I cried falling a little lower; Yuna took a few steps back, this obviously being the first time she had heard me swear. I threw the gun at Gippal and slapped her hard across the face. "YEVON YUNA I LOVED YOU! NO I LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU…" I sobbed hitting her again. "I can't kill you, I can't!" I felt my whole body collapse and I walked out of the water standing beside Gippal. "You will pay Yuna, and this time I mean it!" I ran out of there, away to hear her yell something about me leaving her alone with Gippal. But I didn't care, maybe I did, but I couldn't let her take control of my emotions anymore, I was running away from it all, running back home.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	23. Going Under

**

* * *

**

**Hey all my precious' I am updated early! Are you proud of me? Lol (No Saturn just shut up and get on with the story) Yeah yeah I get it. I like this chapter and hate it, for one I hate it cause I am just never satisfied… and I like it because we see a turnaround… yes a turnaround**

**Hey whoever wanted to know if I would choose X over X-2 my answer would obviously be X thanks for your participation.**

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**Question: So now I want to know what you guys would choose… X or X-2?**

**My answer: If you were too lazy to read up its X**

* * *

**YUNA'S POV**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Going Under**

* * *

I watched him run, run right out of my life, and I felt my strength as a human being slowly falter, but my strength as a woman who believed in my first love diminish completely. He promised he wouldn't leave me, no matter what, he promised me, and now he had left me here alone in the dark, without even letting me explain myself... without even… giving me a chance. I knew I was being selfish in accepting his love, but I had made it clear to him that I was not deserving, and still he promised me his loyalty. I was completely shattered;Ihad not meant to be happy after all. So this is why I had never gotten involved with men… now I remembered… Remembered when it was too late and had already gone and fallen dangerously in love with the man… in the end he was just like all the others.

I sobbed hopelessly into my hands unaware of my surroundings… my feelings… if I even had the will to live anymore… "Yuna, it's for the best, now you can get back on track and kill Jecht and avenge your mother." Gippal said stepping into the water and taking me in his arms.

I couldn't believe this had happened, a second ago… my first kiss… well it felt like my first kiss, I felt like a virgin, I felt like I was experiencing everything all over again, yet so much better than any other time I had, because it had completely sent me to another world, completely mesmerized me… all the mysteries and wonders that Tidus and I could had shared together… all the ways that our love could delight. Now I was all alone, and I deserved it, I knew that… I wasn't strong enough to tell him the truth and it came back to bite me in the arse… very painfully.

"Let me take your troubles away Yuna." Gippal said seductively in to my ear wiping the tendrils of my damp hair out of my face to get a better view of my weeping face. Too bad the smooth lines that used to win me over every time now sounded like something so horrible and un-co I wanted to look at him with bizarre questioning in my eyes. _Did he that that was going to work when I heard nothing but passionate words of truth gently heal my soul come from Tidus' lips over the past few months?… did he really think he still had the game on me?_

I stood there numbly as his hand explored my body. Tidus… Tidus… Tidus… Tidus… Tidus… Tidus… Tidus… it was all my mind could process as I let the man fondle my body… Tidus… Tidus… I stood there in my own dream land pretending I was with him, remembering all our experiences together, already high on the thought he was living on in my mind. His beautiful face, he was a disaster, clumsy, too fast to fall for me (That was for sure), tripping over his feet, doing anything a completely un-organized chaos could, but he was a beautiful disaster… beautiful… Tidus… I snapped back to reality as Gippal's hand grabbed my breast firmly, ripping my top slightly to come into contact with my bear flesh.

"WHAT IN SPIRA ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed slapping him across the face and moving back quickly covering my breasts with my hands. I felt exposed, violated, used, battered, Tidus had left me and I was quickly falling back into the only world I had known before him. I didn't want to go there again; I would kill myself before I gave myself willingly to anyone but Tidus ever again. Don't call me stupid or blind and tell me that there is always something to live for, because you haven't had the life I had. I was beginning to realise that once this world grabbed a hold of you it was never going to let go, and now I saw that the son ofa bitch standing in front of me wanted the same thing. He wasn't going to let me leave, he wanted me to stay here forever dying in my own misery, he wanted me to go back to the way I was before I felt _his_ touch before he gave me _his _love. Lifeless, numb, emotionless, stoic... feeling nothing but when I killed my victims for I was able to take out part of my sadness on them, even if all the years of torture I had had to withstand was nothing compared to a quick death I always showed my victims. I stared at Gippal in disbelief which shocked him; and he held his hand to his chin and scratched it.

"Yuna, you have never objected to my hands before, you know I'll make you feel good, don't you need to let go after that?" Gippal smirked moving slightly closer.

"Get away Gippal, you just tried to have Tidus kill me a second ago!" I yelled, even though I would have been happy if he had killed me, since I planed on killing myself or doing something horrible to myself later on, now that there really was nothing worth living for. Gippal wanted me to be miserable for the rest of my life, and truly... it is what I deserved.

"Ha amusing wasn't it? Yuna I knew he wouldn't shoot you, whether he likes it or not, you have him totally pussy whipped, he is still in love with you, that's why its only breaking his heart right now, can't even imagine what he is feeling… thought it would be funny to fuck with him, I was bored so you know, so where were we?" Gippal said taking a step closer.

"You just ruined my life and all you can say is that you were bored?" I whispered tears streaming down my face.

"Yuna, you'll get over it, just another one of your stupid crushes." Gippal said rolling his eyes and taking me in his arms again.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! I'LL SCREAM! ILL POKE YOU IN THE EYE!" I yelled bashing violently against his chest… he was going to rape me I knew it, he had done it many times before and he wasn't going to find in the kindness of his heart to stop now… I cried furiously and kicked as hard as I could… but I was useless without a weapon against his strength.

"Relax Yuna." Gippal said untying my bikini top even though he had almost torn it to shreds. "Pretend I'm Tidus." Gippal whispered into my ear caressing my back tenderly.

This sobered me a little and I sobbed against him as I tried my best to imagine that it was Tidus touching my body, knowing Gippal would force me to do this any way. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't, Tidus touched me differently, Tidus smelt different, Tidus was different, I was in love with Tidus not Gippal. I waited till Gippal's arms fell loose around me, getting ready to kiss my neck furiously; he was the same every time always predictable… feel me up a bit, kiss my neck just to act like he wants me to enjoy it, then almost break me in half… I waited till he was just unbuttoning his pants then I pushed him away running for my life out of the oasis.

"YOU WILL BE SORRY YUNA!" I heard him yell as I ran fast into the crowd. I suddenly stopped in my tracks sand flying up all around mewhileI skidded through it.I shook violently, whatI saw was the perfect massacre happen right in front of my eyes, causing them to widen greatly.I held my hands over my mouth gasping with shock, more tears escaping my eyes as I watched my fellow Al Bhed being torn to shreds by the merciless Yevonites. There was chaos everywhere fires, screams, rubbish, debris. Until I noticed something worth noticing… the Yevonites sneering near the airship. I gasped taking a step back; I was about to run far away and hide feeling selfish and greedy for my own life when something took over a realization… It was all over now, Tidus wasn't with me anymore, Tidus was probably halfway out of the dessert, he was gone, and I was dead on the inside without him, I didn't want this to go on anymore, and being hung seemed like a more honorable way to die rather by a bullet shot to the head. At least Tidus might be the one who sentenced my hanging… and dying at the hand of the man I loved… it just sent tingles up my spine… I was blessed to even be given that mercy by Tidus… to be given a quick death and I was going to take it. I walked up to the guards not caring that I was topless dripping wet, and a complete mess with a mixture of sand and mud all over my body. They all looked completely shocked until the leader gained his composure and stepped forward.

"You're giving yourself up so willingly?" I nodded bowing my head a little in complete shame… I didn't want to give myself up, but this would be less trouble for Tidus, and that's all I really wanted. "Hmmm wise choice, now we can stop this chaos and let your people live and where would Praetor Tidus be?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I bowed my head taking a step closer while letting some men take me into their custody. "Silence…" The guard said bashing me across the head. "Where is he?" He asked again, as I lifted myself up from his last hit my head throbbing with pain, and my mind spinning like crazy.

"Can you just hurry up and get me to the hanging or fucking kill me now before I do it myself!" I screamed grabbing the nearest soldiers gun andaiming at my head, they were all slightly knocked off their feet at my incredible speed and looked somewhat intimidated. "I'm sure you wont get your big fat pay check if you don't bring me back alive will you? Well it means nothing to me… kill myself… or let you kill me… I really don't see the difference." I smirked pressing the gun closer to my head. Now I had a gun… I knew with my years of training I could take them all out within a heartbeat… so why didn't I? Well that would be something you would understand if you were in a situation such as mine.

"Now now Lady Yuna, you don't need to be doing that, we need to get you to the Maestor alive or it's all our heads." The important man said taking a step towards me. "Hand over the gun…" He said cautiously.

"No, you will take me to Bevelle like this, and I swear if any of you touch me, I will shoot myself, my body belongs to Tidus." I replied with anger covering my chest as they all gawked at my body. They all coughed and nodded at my comment about Tidus and my bodydeciding it was better not to say anything with the state I was in… Looks like I wasn't the only one capable of making wise choices.

"Lucky son of a bitch that Praetor." I heard one of them whisper as we turned to walk out of the desert, but I didn't have enough energy to say anything about it... I really didn't care.

* * *

**TIDUS' POV**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could out of there, the cursed night's warm air polluting my mind with heated thoughts of Yuna. They said running cleared your mind, they said it would free you, but all it did was bring back more memories of Yuna. I felt like I was about to die from heat exhaustion or depression when I reached the tunnel leading to Macalania. I crawled to the spring falling into the cool water, cherishing the way it made me feel, cherishing and damning the way it reminded me of Yuna, who was I kidding? Everything reminded me of Yuna. I was dying with heartbreak, confused, crying my eyes out, feeling more pain than any other problem had brought to me in my life put together. With The most important question pounding in my head constantly how could she?

She was always hesitant when she touched me, always making sure I was going to stay with her, always telling me that she didn't deserve it. Always running away, now I knew why… but… she lied to me, I had risked my life for her believing her story of innocence, given her my everything, loved her like I never had before, which hurt a lot… whenever I thought of being separated. So now I was the one who had caused the separation, or was it really all her fault? I realised I had broken my promise, but I didn't really care, she had been lying to me from day one, everything now seemed pointless… worthless… I was just so furious at her! That I could have Yevon damned kill her.

I sighed crawling out of the water and drinking to my hearts content. But I loved her so much that the pain in my heart was tearing me in two. "HOW COULD SHE!" How could I? I touched her with so much love and tenderness… I looked upon her with so much passion and want, I kissed her with so much gentleness and kindness… I gave her my everything which wasn't at all hard… since she was my everything. I Yevon damn wanted her so bloody much my body ached every time I was near her… she killed my best friend, and I couldn't even see it to worried about my own feelings for her "Forgive me Mark." I cried… I knew Yuna really wasn't a bad person, maybe she had changed… a lot. I remembered the first meeting with her and what a stoic personality she had seemed. But I knew she had changed, but that didn't change anything! She had killed two men that I now knew of, one of the men who was the most important person in my life and this was just the end.

I walked away from the spring with hurt. Because I knew no matter what I did. Yuna was the most important person in my life now, and that made me feel like the guiltiest man alive.

"Tidus?" The flabbergasted man said lowering his gun. "I mean Praetor." The man coughed staring at my face which was down with anger, bowing down to me.

"I have come to beg for Yevon's forgiveness." I said raising my head abruptly pushing past the two guards.

I was followed by some guards near the opening who were obviously there to accompany me to my father, I didn't really care. I received many approving glances from the women who were staring at me appreciatively realising that I was in my Al Bhed attire. I wanted to rip it all off, I wanted Yuna in my past, but I knew that was impossible. The woman all greeted me as I walked past on the Bevelle Bridge,fluttering their eyelashes almost desperately. I had used to enjoy this type of attention but now I felt like lashing out at all of them for even thinking that I would take a second glance at them after being with the most wonderful woman in the world. _No Tidus, the most manipulative selfish stuck up bitch in the world! _I stomped angrily through the doors, the palace feeling more like a prison than an old home, and suddenly I realised why I had been so eager to escape with Yuna.

"FATHER!" I yelled standing in the living room with my nostrils practically blowing out angry smoke and I looked up at the balconyto seefather was having a conversation on it. He glanced down at me with surprise.

"Tidus boy! Where is Yuna?" Jecht asked running down the stairs to meet me.

"I hope she is rotting somewhere!" I spat taking time to bow before him and beg for forgiveness. "Please father I beg Yevon for forgiveness, I beg everyone for forgiveness I was wrong, selfish, young, it was a mistake please forgive me." I cried into the carpet, knowing perfectly well what a mistake it was not, I couldn't regret anything I had done with Yuna even though I so wanted to.

"Can you assist us in the search son?" Jecht said patting my head which was a signal for me to stand and that I was that easily forgiven. I shook my head not wanting to reveal any information; I wasn't willing to kill Yuna, if she just ran away to Besaid and stayed out of my life… I wanted her to be happy… even if it meant my own pain.

"Very well, but you know we must kill Yuna when we find her." Jecht said searching my eyes for any kind of emotion, and sign of attachment to that woman, was there something he knew that I didn't? Was it that obvious the love that swelled inside for Yuna? I nodded grudgingly not wanting to show my disloyalty to Yevon on being forgiven so shortly ago (Even though I was seriously starting to doubt the teachings much myself) "Hmm very well, Auron, Braska and I always said you two would make a cute couple... So I guessed maybe..." Jecht laughed turning away.

I stood their dazed and confused. "What Auron? What does he have to do with all of this, better yet how do you know Braska?" I said my eyebrows furrowing.

"Sir!"

I turned around as did my father at the abrupt arrival of what seemed to be 10 guards. "We have Lady Yuna, she gave herself up." My father nodded sadly at the guards comment almost seeming to distraught to do this himself.

And my heart wrenched as I saw the beauty I loved so much walk through the door, a towel wrapped around her uncovered chest, a gun held to her head, which seemed to confuse both me and my father, who was looking at Yuna with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

The head guard walked over to me and my father lowering his voice. "She said that if we touched her she would shoot her head off claiming her body belonged to you… Sir Tidus." The guard nodded in my direction hesitantly and my father instantly gave me a surprised glance stepping back a little causing me to blush furiously. Yunathendropped her possessions and walked over to me. My father shielded his eyes as Yuna fell into my arms quite naked, staring lifelessly ahead, and I glared at the other men to make sure they also averted their eyes like gentlemen.

I wanted to scream so bad I had to tense my eyes shut, Yuna was the biggest tease I knew, her body was the ultimate weapon, but the deadliest thing that could happen to me would be her eyes locking with mine, then I knew I would have no chance at all.

She pulled away from me stumbling to the floor sensing I wasn't happy about holding her naked when I was so angry at her. "Hurry up and kill me please, when is my hanging? Please Gippal will come for me if you don't please hurry." Yuna said weakly staring up at my father. I flinched at her words, she had obviously been forced to walk through the dessert without a stop for water and this made me cast furious glances at all the men who smiled nervously lowering their weapons. My father couldn't seem to reply and turned away motioning most of the men out of the room. Yuna grabbed onto my leg holding it lovingly. "Please tell me." Yuna cried rubbing hear cheeks against my leg. I stood their in shock and disbelief as the beautiful woman clung to my leg. But I wasn't going to let her get to me again, I was now scarred for life, and I would never love anyone but her, but we could never be together again.

"Tomorrow Yuna, let go of my leg." I said sticking my nose up in the air andshaking her away gently. She looked up at me lifelessly and nodded. "Take her away, she disgusts me." I said turning my back towards her putting on an act for both the men and Yuna. I heard her sob quietly and regretted being such a pride filled idiot. "Gently…" I added my face softening a little... thank Yevon my back was to them. The men nodded and before I knew it she had disappeared, and so had all my will to go on.

* * *

**Saturn Stars **

* * *


	24. Guilty

**Sporky: Hey hows it going? I am glad that your enjoying my story so far, as long as someone does I can keep writing, Thanks for your review it is much appreciated (It was sweet of you to make a profile and review me first :P)**

**

* * *

**

**Domo (Hello) everyone how you all going? I see your all worried about Yuna… and you will just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve, I might just kill her (Hey stories need more than just those happy endings all the time) But I may not because I can't see Yuna and Tidus apart, it hurts me CRYZ But that's part of the story isn't it, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thanks for your feedback and feel free to comment on anything else **

**Steel: I don't even notice when I write in second person lol! I know something sounds wrong but I don't wanna change it, anyway thanks for your comments Your'e so handy. I didn't send this chapter to you because I WAS supposed to updatelike ages ago (Sleepovers everyone),So lazy I know, But I don't want to keep everyone waiting thanks for your offer though and I shall send the next chapter to you. If you don't mind that is?**

**Mandy: This story should end around chapter 35 :P hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

**TRIVIA:**

**(This question was inspired by a friend) Do you have a final fantasy Hit List? People who get on your nerves so much you wanna kill them? Release your anger and tell me. Lol**

**My Answer: (No dis-respect intended to any of the following characters.) Okay my answer is pretty much the same as my friends so I will start. First of all CLASKO! I think those reasons are obvious he doesn't know anything and pisses the hell out of Yuna, and depends on you like a little child grrr… BARTELLO! His dumb brutness I want to kill him! I guess you could also say DONA! Stuck up woman who thinks she is the shit and needs some fashion sense. RIKKU, well there are many reasons for Rikku but the biggest one being she flirts with Tidus in X and that's a big no no, and yeah you could go on about how she is annoying and stuff. BROTHER! He talks much too suspiciously about Yuna. CALLIE! Just cause she sighs over brother, which I had totally forgot about untill my friend reminded me, then I remembered my sheer disgust in that scene. Okay there are plenty more but I think that's enough… Coughs Yaibal…**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Guilty**

* * *

I hadn't felt ashamed to walk up to Tidus half naked, despite the fact all theYevonites in the room were staring barbarously at my body, all I could see was Tidus, he was all I could ever see. 

I was so weak all I could do was fall to the floor and grovel at the Holy Praetor's feet, I guess this was what he was used to anyway, and in a way it made me ashamed to be just another one of those girls who had fallen desperately in love with him, I thought I was different… but in the end what was I?

I was so thirsty; I wanted a drink so bad. I wanted to feel the cool liquid that was water seep down my throat and mend the dryness. But I would have preferred to just feel Tidus touch me one more time before I was put to death. When I thought rationally I knew that wasn't going to happen but somewhere deep down inside I hoped for it, longed for it.

I was dragged out of the room by some Yevonites who looked quite sympathetic towards me and treated me with gentle care as they lead me to my cell. So I had gotten lucky this time, I had gotten some decent men who weren't going to try and rape me because they were stronger and I was currently in one of the weakest states I ever had been in. They were gentle with me just like Tidus had asked and made sure I was comfortable.

The familiar hallways of the dungeon greeted me but this time they seemed much darker, and much more foreboding. I sighed as the men took me deeper than I was taken last time and I wondered where exactly the place Tidus and I had escaped waited. But I had no intent of trying to escape this time, pathetic old me whinging in my cell, that's what I would be.

They lead me in and shut the door behind them with sad looks on their faces, and I thanked whoever it was that was looking after me that I could see through the cell. I sat down on the hard concrete bed and sobbed, I just wanted someone to talk to. Who wanted to be lonley when they were about to die? So begging one of the men to keep me company one of them kindly obliged letting the other guard stand by the door while he entered to talk to me and ease my loneliness.

"Lady Yuna, why did you give yourself up?" The young man said. I noticed he had a similar resemblance to Tidus only his features were much darker with dark hair and eyes. His face was gentle and sympathetic and I felt like I could trust him, he took off his helmet and shook his hair looking back at me with a curious expression in his eyes. I was grateful he was willing to stay with me, and I was grateful I had gotten someone so gentle. But he was probably only wanting to pump information out of me… I didn't really care though I was going to die in less then 24 hours, and all I had running through my mind was the thought of my last hour's being lonely ones, it was almost unbearable. He wrapped a blanket around me and moved back a little.

"I have no more reason to live." I sobbed pathetically. "Please you must pass this message onto Tidus." I said grabbing his arm, the man jerked back a little with a worried expression on his face and nodded for me to go on. "Tell him I will do anything if he spends my last few hours with me, I'll do anything he wants, play torture, play damsel in distress, do it in any position, I'll do anything, anything, please before I die my last wish as a woman damned to die, please, tell him he can take all his anger out on me, I'll do anything for him, I don't want to be alone… please tell him!" I begged not wanting to manipulate anyone, just saying what came from my heart. I knew I could easily seduce this man, but I didn't want to play like that anymore, I didn't want to convince Tidus that I was a manipulative bitch, I wanted to convince him I was just Yuna who was in love with him.

The guard sat there frozen and gulped while nodding, he went to the guard standing outside and told him to pass on the message to The Praetor. The man outside gave me one last longing glance before dashing around the corner to give Tidus my message. I knew men wanted a girl who would become whatever they wanted… they were so easy to please, but all Tidus claimed he wanted was me, but was me, less appealing I wondered? Could I really please him by just being myself? The man nodded towards me and smiled. "Thankyou so much, I would repay you, but I can't I'm sorry..." I said lowering my head.

"Uh… it's o-okay miss." He stammered. "What happened between you and the Praetor?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, at all…" I replied. "We didn't even make love once despite the fact we were so in love, and I long for nothing else but to be close to him, I fruited up really bad you know? Now I don't deserve to live." I cried scared of my death yet anticipating it. What if there was hope yet for me and Tidus in the future? And I was giving up so easily now, that's what scared me, the thought of perhaps throwing away a future with Tidus, but I couldn't live any more in this pain, clinging to the hope that someday Tidus would forgive me. I slapped my head realising that I had used fruit again, it had sort of had just become a habit , and I was just about to explain when the guard asked me himself.

"Fruited?" The guard asked wiping my tears away.

"Oh um sorry." I said hitting my forehead. "Tidus didn't like me swearing you know so I replaced the bad word with that." I giggled while crying at the same time.

"What happened Yuna, if you were so in love, why didn't you two run away together…? You shouldn't die like this, not when your father saved Spira." The man said looking terribly sad. "And if I was Tidus, I would never ever let you go."

"No, he found out I really did kill his friend, and it all went down hill, I love him so much you know… I have a message for him tomorrow before I die, I just hope he comes… so that I will at least be forgiven before I go to the farplane, I wouldn't be able to rest if he didn't forgive me, I know that, Yevon I love him so much…" I looked to see guard's reaction over my constant babbling, but instead my eyes trailed up to see Tidus standing behind the bars. I gasped when I saw him, he was even more beautiful than I remembered him. Every time I saw him he had this type of aura about him, which drew me in.

"That will be enough Yevonite, you shouldn't be in there with her, she manipulates every living thing." Tidus growled letting the man out hastily and stepping inside. "I only came to give you this." Tidus said handing me water. I looked up happily a glimmer in my eyes and Tidus just flinched.

"Why couldn't you get the guards to do it?" I said taking the water from him greedily and gulping it down. He was silent and took a step back glancing over his shoulder angrily at the two guards spying on us. "Tidus…" I whispered finding no words within my soul to explain how I felt, I had run over what I would say to him for a long time, but now he was standing in front of me I had forgotten everything I just wanted to run up to him and hold him.

"You will be joining my friend soon in the farplane Yuna." Tidus said looking away while tensing his fists. "Why did you have to Yevon damned turn yourself in Yuna?" Tidus whispered angrily. "Trying to make me feel guilty are you? Willing to kill yourself Yuna? You're being stupid! I don't want to do this, now I have no choice! If I am to be forgiven by Yevon I have to be willing to kill the enemy." Tidus said leaning against the cell bars and bashing them violently.

"You think I manipulate? Well Tidus I was manipulated! Gippal forced me into it, I didn't even think about it…. killing that man, it was just an order, those Yevonites would understand wouldn't you? If you're asked to kill you just do it without question don't you?" I looked over at the two guards who nodded shamefully. "TIDUS I AM SO SORRY!" I said bowing my head.

"I don't want to hear it Yuna because at the end of the day you did it, that's all there is to it and you have to take the blame, you can't blame it on that Bastard." Tidus said kicking the cup I had placed on the floor and smashing it against the wall, despite his angry state I couldn't help but feel completely dazed and hot over his frustrated anger and I wished that somehow he would take it out on me instead. The two guards looked intrigued as they watched the scene and moved closer to the bars sticking their noses through. "I hate you!" He said infuriated. "Goodbye I can't deal with this!" Tidus said heading for the door.

"Tidus wait!" I yelled, getting up and running to him as fast as I could. He turned around with a sad look on his face and I abruptly wrapped my arms around him taking his lips with mine violently, he hadn't expected and I had caught him off guard being allowed to taste his lips again.

Time stood still for those few seconds he let me take his lips, and for those few seconds that he let me taste him he stood their frozen not returning the kiss but not pulling away either. I became bolder and pushed him against the jail bars probably hitting one of the Yevonites noses in doing so, curious little ones... and slowly I pulled away still dazed and intoxicated by him. His breath was heavy against my face, as was mine, and all we could do was look into eachothers eyes longingly because we both knew this was wrong.He breathed heavier against my face almost looking angry thatI had pulled away because if I kissed him then he couldn't get the blame forit, butI felt him reluctantly wrap his arms around me and moaned softly. He gave me one of those unsure looks before he leant down again to kiss my lips gently I stood up on my toes and returned his kiss gratefully and it was only for a few moments, but in those few moments he told me with his actions just how much the opposite of hate he felt towards me.

He pulled away looking at me with sadness. "I love you Yuna, but it's over, I won't ever forgive you, good bye." Tidus let me go and headed for the jail doors, this time I let him go, not wanting to play with his emotions any more, maybe it was better for him this way, and I only wanted him to be happy in the end. I watched him walk away without another glance in my direction and felt like I was about to break down … the other two guards were completely mesmerized at what they had just seen, tand hey somehow reminded me of old gossiping ladies.

I smiled gratefully in their direction and returned to my bed, not finding the will to go on, not finding the will to talk anymore, it really was over. I ran my fingers over my lips smiling weakly. Licking his taste off them and shivering; the longing for him was then followed by troubled sleep…

* * *

"Wake up slut!" 

I was pushed against the wall harshly, and my covers were stripped off exposing my chest again, I opened my eyes and quickly covered myself as I saw the two guards were not the ones that had watched over me so lovingly last night, so my luck had changed. The Yevonite chucked me short dress almost whipping me in the process and laughed. All I could do was stare at him in confusion as I looked at the beautiful dress in my hands.

"Slept in pretty late didn't you beautiful? Your hanging is in an hour so hurry up and clean yourself up and put on that ceremonial dress. It is what you are to be sent to the farplane in since there are no summoners left to preform the sending.

I stood up weakly clutching the dress in my hands, my eyes still adjusting to the light. So today was the day I would be granted my salvation, the day I could let all my worries slowly slip away.

I was lead to the shower by the Yevonites trying to ignore the man who was constantly grabbing my arse when the other looked away,because there was nothing I could do about it unless I wanted to turn around and punch him, I let it go, owell I guess I was going to die anyway… but I didn't see the point in giving him that satisfaction, to tell the truth I didn't care about anything anymore, and the only thing I was clinging to was my feeling for Tidus.

I stepped into the shower casting the guards a warning glance, did they expect me to wash myself while they stood there enjoying the show? "M-mis mis we have to stand guard, see it would be easy for you to escape." The more sincere one out of the twostuttered. I pulled down my mini skirt standing before them in just the bottom part of my bathers.

"Do you really think I would run away when I turned myself in?" I asked in an annoyed tone feeling suspicious of the other Yevonite who looked incredibly hungry like he was about to pounce on me any second.

"Sorry Miss orders are orders, we will look away." The man said turning his back and forcing the other to do so.

I stood there in silent defeat, realising there was really nothing I could do about it. I silently undressed washing myself thoroughly, the sand stuck in the weirdest parts of my body probably from rolling around in the sand with Tidus, at the memory of him I began to weep silently why couldn't he be the one who was here? I wanted him to enjoy me, I used to love feeling like I pleased him, but instead two other men were standing here watching me from the corner of their eyes.

I felt a slimy hand touch my shoulder and gasped turning around to see the sexually thirsty guard that had been grabbing my rear a few minutes ago standing in front of me with a look of want on his face. I backed away about to cry again but over a different matter, it seemed wherever I went without Tidus I was a victim to the cruel torture men brought.

"Stop that Kaitaru." The other guard said turning around and rolling his eyes. "Have some respect; number one she is Lady Yuna! That should say enough, and number two clearly she belongs to Tidus, would you go against the man who feeds you, and the man you pledged to work for and do right for? He would have your head if he found out you know that right? He acts like he doesn't care about her, but he cares about her more than anything in Spira, we all know that, now back away before word seeps out about your disloyalty to The Praetor." The other man who had just stood up for me also took the time to check me out, but that didn't seem to bother me at all since he was at least decent enough to keep his hands to himself, a man couldn't help but look.

"Definitely caught a good fish." The man said raising his eyebrows at me as his eyes ran over my body. I covered myself with shock shaking my head.

"No it is I that caught a good fish." I corrected.

The man touching my shoulder let go and sighed. "He would be devastated if Itouched his little Praetess wouldn't he?" The fat molester sighed. "But it just seems like such a waste, what is he thinking hanging you? The man looked at me longingly turning away again with a sigh.

"Yuna, why did you come back, we were all rooting for you and Tidus you know? Well most of us… secretly." He turned around and I got back to washing myself, not deeming it fitting to reply to him. I felt tainted, almost everywhere I turned I was longing for Tidus, and situations like this where I was showering in a dirty shower with two men peeking over their shoulders at me, only made me wish he would break through the wall like my knight in shining armour and rescue me, since when had I become so dependant?

The hour quickly passed as I dressed myself and was prettied up by some woman. _"Can't have you going to the farplane looking like that!"_ The women said cheerfully, obviously trying to cheer my up.

I was then lead through the prison walls by a different set of guards who were both refusing to talk to me. The dress did quite a good job at covering my body despite my first impressions of it being so short. The maids had braided my hair and given me a bouquet of black roses telling me I was to walk out and drop them as the noose was tightened around my neck, stupid bloody Yevon traditions couldn't we just get this over and done with? I walked out into the sunlight, a crowd of what looked like millions had gathered to see me die, not such a great thought when I thought about it, but the number of crying faces was un-mistakable, actually they were all crying, I felt my heart go out to all of them, and suddenly all I wanted to do was put a smile on the faces of all the people in Spira, wanting to comfort them. I reached my destination and put my foot out leisurely over the edge which resulted in a gasp from the whole crowd. I stepped back aiming my arm right back to get ready to throw the flowers, when I had gathered all the strength I could I hurled my flowers over the crowed landing it right in Tidus' lap. He looked up at me with sadness and I gave him a satisfied smile.

The woman looked shocked. "You did that to early and you're supposed to drop them!" They gasped.

"I never gave a damn about your Yevon bullshit traditions and I especially don't now." I said sticking up my nose. "Besides I plan to make a confession and place the noose around my own neck!" I said reaching for the rope independently. Tidus looked at me longingly, his father keeping a close eye on both of our reactions; this must be a show to the people that knew what had gone on between us. I tightened the rope around my neck. Only hoping my death would be quick and painless. A small smile formed on my lips as I looked at Tidus with love and passion in my eyes. My smile widened peacefully as I got ready to say my last words and the only words I could process saying to Tidus ran through my head… Forgive me…

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	25. A Lifetime Without Me

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys I understand I am doing a hell of a lot of cliff hangers here but I hope your not too angry :P Okay I'm sorry I am always being slack with my updates but I been too obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist (Anime) to do anything at the moment all I can do is stare at Edward, but now I just finished watching the series and although I'm pissed the movie aint coming out for ages and it was the biggest cliff hanger, I will some how manage (ED IS SO HOT) Sorry just had to say that**

**Message to Steel: (MWAH) you are a brilliant English freak I have decided and I am so proud to have you as my editor, you did a brilliant job, but a lot of my careless mistakes where things I had over-looked in my editing as I usually do… I have something else to say to you but I will laeve it for the email, I thank whoever it us up in the sky for you. You are my saviour (Kiss, hug) hope you become something, you have talent my boy.**

* * *

**Trivia**

* * *

**Question: Favourite Anime?**

**My answer: OMG I have like so many, but nothing compares to FMA, OMG man but the list goes on so I am not going to bother. Watch Appleseed (animation is great) See I download all my anime, so I had Appleseed like ages ago lol, but it's an old anime that's been redone so yeah, I recommend it if your into animation and stuff. (I'm just an anime freak)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Lifetime Without Me**

* * *

I watched as she placed the noose loosely around her neck; she was so comfortable with the situation that it scared me. I held onto tightly to the roses she had rebelliously chucked me and I was smiling inside as she had done, disrespecting Yevon for her independence was something I had come to love. Almost instinctively she smiled at me and I must have had some distressed look on my face but I was too _distressed_ to notice. I dug my hands into the roses tighter; ignoring the blood that the thorns were drawing from my fingers. She smiled at me again ever so peacefully. Damn Yuna! Why was she so happy about this?

"I know you probably all don't want a speech, but these are my last words… and I only expect one man to hear me out after all we have been through. The rest of you may do whatever you wish to do. Whether you choose to hear me out or not is your decision, because… I don't deserve it." Yuna looked back up at me and I gave her my best attention, trying hard to hold myself down. She looked so beautiful… and I loved her so much… I knew I had power over this situation, since my father had merely become a spectator over the issue. It wasn't like he wanted to see Yuna die either, but he didn't want to make an exception for her just because of her background, and I was starting to wonder if my father had a much closer connection to the woman than I knew. Slowly, I felt myself forget about what she had done in the past, only wishing to live with her in the future, but the other part of me was cutting myself up into little pieces for thinking that… Even though I knew Mark would want it, he would want me to forgive her, saying it is a soldier's duty to take commands, just like he had done in the past, and just like Yuna said she had done.

"I have done some terrible things in my lifetime, but I also have had a fair share of terrible things happen to me and I don't expect sympathy. I have been taken advantage of and manipulated by a man I used to feel so close too… and it resulted in the death of the wonderful man Mark even though I… did it for a reason… but that is all behind me… and I only hope the man who did what he did to my mother has also mended his old ways and _I forgive him! _But then I met Tidus and he did change me, Tidus healed my own ways, I beg my pardon, Praetor Tidus sorry." Yuna laughed at the shocked expressions on the faces in the crowd, although I really didn't think her not calling my by my proper name "_Praetor" _was what they were so shocked about.

"He gave me the blessing of love, and I will never forget it and now I just wanted to say…" Yuna looked up at me, and I was already about to burst. Her tear filled eyes provoked a fear deep inside of me I never knew I had. "Thank you for being so gracious with me, and I love you." The crowed suddenly gasped and some of the women were crying even harder than Yuna was, and I stood up from my chair angrily, that was it I couldn't take it any more. Did Yuna really think she could manipulate me with her soft words? Was she trying to make me feel guilty when she was the one who should be feeling guilt? I huffily turned my back and began to walk off down the stairs, following the path that would lead me out of the palace walls. I just wasn't able to handle it anymore. I was going to run away like a scared little boy because I couldn't watch her die… and I admitted that.

"Wait, Tidus." Yuna said desperately as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I froze and waited for her to continue. "I just have one more favour to ask I am about to die, and if you have any decency, you will grant my one last wish… I just ask that you let me apologize, Tidus… forgive me." She stopped, and I heard the soft sound of her heels walking towards the edge, since the crowd had gone completely silent, I could almost hear her heart beating with fear, and with each passing second I became more and frantic till the intensity of the moment became too much to handle.

"STOP!" I yelled, turning around abruptly. As I wished, everyone had frozen, even the guard who had a sword to Yuna's back, forcing her to walk forward. To add to the whole dramatic scene my father began to look at me with surprise, but also with one of the most softest looks filled with pride I had ever seen radiate from his eyes.

I pushed my way through the crowd, knocking several people over in the process, but I didn't care because all I could think about was Yuna's word. My dream… I remembered it. Her with the rope around her neck begging ever so sadly for me to forgive her… I had dreamt of this, because I was a stupid idiot who would let it get to this point. I climbed up the platform only wanting to get to her. The crowed all watched the drama that looked like it was out of a movie silently and intently and I hope they were treasuring this moment, because they would never see it again. I finally reached her, panting for breath, realising how much stress I had put on my body in the process to get to her, not to mention I hadn't slept at all last night, and finally I took her in my arms, loosening the rope almost instantly. She looked up at me with fears and tears in her eyes.

"Yuna, I forgive you," I said loudly, grasping her upper arms in my hands. The crowd started to cheer, and I pushed her away into the guard, not wanting to anyone to get the wrong idea. This wasn't some fairytale with a happy ending. Yes I couldn't watch her die because I loved her so much, but for me and Yuna, there was no future.

I looked at her coldly as the Yevonites grasped her. The last thing I wanted was to get her hopes up as well. This seemed to hurt her so much that I wanted to take the hurtful deed back, but the anger at her was still dormant in my stomach. Even though I couldn't watch her die, I didn't think I could bring myself to be with her. "Take her away, the hanging is off," I said, turning away. I heard her kick and scream with a fuss and tried my best to ignore it as we went in opposite directions.

"WHY, TIDUS?" She screamed furiously, crying and sobbing in the distance. More men came to the Yevonite's aid since he was having serious trouble holding Yuna down. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled again. I could hear the fuss behind me, and all I could do about it was turn around with a worried look on my face. I knew it wasn't like Yuna to give up without a fight, but she must have been serious if she was doing a good job of fighting 5 men off. "IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW ME BACK INTO PRISON YOU MAY AS WELL KILL ME, LET ME GO!" she said shouted to the men with frustration, and in her determination she finally broke free, running back to the noose. "I will die! I don't want to spend one more day without you, I have nothing!" Yuna jumped over the edge, only to be caught in my arms. "NO TIDUS LET ME GO!" Yuna screamed, her hair falling out in the process. I threw her back to the now-large crowd of Yevonites waiting to take her away, feeling the energy run through my body from having her in my arms once again. If it was possible to freeze time and just hold her without anyone else knowing, I knew I would want to hold her forever. She screamed some more, but all I could do was sigh. I tried my best to hide my tears from the crowd. I was supposed to be a leader. But suddenly, a woman walking up to me caught my attention.

She instantly struck me as a warrior with bad taste for armour, since she could easily be pierced in her most vulnerable spots, such as her stomach. But her complete black outfit did have style to it, and the girl just seemed to ooze a stoic sort of personality. Her hair was cut short and shone a silvery sort of colour in the sunlight, and she had piercing red eyes which pinned me to the spot. She walked up to me gracefully and held up her hand, bringing it down to my cheek with force.

"You're a disgusting pig. Do you even know what she has been through? She changed herself for you and it's a miracle the poor girl is even sane after some of the emotional torture she has endured, you aren't even decent enough to look her in the eye, yet you would stop her sentence against her wishes when she doesn't want to live her painful life anymore. Yuna must have thought meeting you was a blessing well, I see it as her damnation. I have never met another man more pig-headed and arrogant! She killed your best friend, so what? She was merely a puppet, but you don't realise that, do you? You send hundreds of soldiers off every day to do what Yuna did. If you want to be condemning anyone it should be Gippal!" the woman said infuriated. I froze… too much information being planted on my head and too much pain in my cheek…Gippal?

"If there is anyone that should be rotting in the farplane it's you, and I hope you never gain control over Spira, disgusting," she snorted "Put the poor girl out of her misery. If you're not going to open your eyes and see her true colours, you should be ashamed of yourself, Jecht, for raising this thing!" The woman walked away, leaving me emotionally naked in front of all those people who were gazing at me with mock horror, but maybe the truth was that she was right… a puppet. Yuna had said she had been used many times, and I think it was just about time for me to hear the real story from her.

I ran with all my might to her jail cell, dismissing the guards, watching her sadly as she cried with her head down. "Please bring me a gun!" Yuna yelled out to which I presumed she thought were the guards. "BRING ME A YEVON DAMNED GUN." The sound of her pained voice drove me almost insane and I started to wonder who was right.

"Yuna…" I opened the cell door quietly and closed it behind me. It scared me how much the girl was obsessed with suicide; she was so obsessed that I was starting to realise how much of a painful past she'd had. She had told me so many times that she'd had nothing but a hurtful life until I came along. It was the same for me. She had set me free, shown me something worth living for, and perhaps we were both just two lost souls that needed each other. I stood and watched her cry her heart out into her pillow, not finding it appropriate to ask her anything now.

"It's me; I just wanted to tell you that you're free to go…" I said, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. I flinched since I had forgotten just how smooth her skin felt under my hands, just how perfect it felt when we touched each other. Well, it was impossible to envision since she was pure perfection. She lifted her head, sniffing a couple of times. Her make up was still almost perfect yet a little run, and running down her lips was blood, stained down from her lips to her chin from what I presumed was one of the guards she had violently bitten in her haste to get free. It was a light strand but went down to her neck, almost giving the impression of a pale vampire… somehow it looked beautiful. She wiped her mouth, sensing me staring at the blood, and looked up.

"I-I can go?" Yuna asked, somewhat happily.

"Yeah…" I said, relived she wasn't yelling at me.

"You're going to come with me, right?" Yuna said, grabbing my hand slightly insanely.

"Yu… I think it would be best if we just forgot about each other… go, live and get married to some other man, and I'll…" She already started to look hurt so I didn't finish the sentence and sighed. I knew I couldn't forget Yuna; I knew that… and there was no way I would ever be able to love another… time wouldn't be able to heal these wounds, and I knew it was the same for Yuna… the truth was that we belonged together, even if we were damned from the start.

She stood up slowly and walked past me without a second glance, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I turned around to stare at her back longingly and painfully as she opened the door and felt my own share of tears as well in my eyes. "You fucked me up good, Tidus," she whispered, walking out. I looked back at her with hurt. "Actually, I think I am more fucked up now than I was in the beginning, congratulations," She slapped me across the face in the exact spot that mysterious woman had. Although the pain was immense I just held my face softly. I deserved it.

I just couldn't bring myself to be with Yuna after everything I knew, even if she was merely controlled. Even thought I knew I didn't really care about the fact she had done it, that I just cared that my best friend was gone, even if I didn't blame Yuna, that attitude made me want to vomit, and I had to keep myself away from her for the sake of my best friend. "I won't forgive you for stopping that hanging. Now I have to do it myself." Yuna stood against the wall, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. "I love you… you know that right?" she whispered.

"I love you too Yuna. That's why I don't want you to go and kill yourself, and if you force me to, I am going to lock you up in this cell so you don't do anything like that," I said, also feeling down. Why couldn't I just be with her? Why were we so far apart yet so close? I couldn't deal with it much longer, and I knew she couldn't either. We were making things so damn complicated when it could be so simple:

"I love you," she repeated again, a little louder.

"Yuna, don't do this to me…" I said, taking a step towards her. Her lips seemed so enticing as she said those most treasured words to me.

"Tidus, tell me something, how do you feel when you think about being apart from me for eternity? How did you feel last night when you went to sleep?" she asked, moving closer to me while pinning me against the bars. "Did your bed feel empty without crazy Yuna sleeping topless in it? Tell me, did you long for my touch? Did you dream about making love to me? Did you reach out to me, only to find I wasn't there?" She ran her hands down my chest and I looked away from her as she placed kisses on my neck. "Did you miss this, Tidus?" she whispered, her kisses so soft and warm. I wanted to cry out with happiness as her lips ran over my skin, knowing it was something I had missed, but I contained myself and merely moaned, closing my eyes gently. "You almost died last night, Tidus, didn't you? You felt so empty, DIDN'T YOU?" she shouted. I opened my eyes and shook her off me. Standing to the side while holding my now-tingling neck, the first thing I wanted to know was how she knew exactly everything I felt, dreamed, and longed for last night. "Multiply that emptiness by a lifetime, Tidus. Do you really want to live without me?" she asked, taking a step closer.

I thought on her question, and she was right, it was the most painful thing I could imagine, the thought of her being with another man hurting me even more… "I'm sorry, Yuna… I have to go." I walked away from her, not wanting to hurt her any more… I had lost all her trust, I had broken my promise, and now it was not her who was undeserving. It was me. Things had been screwed up way out of proportion and this battle we were trying to fight to hold onto our love had changed everything.

"By the way, everything you said was true… I almost died last night," I shouted back to Yuna, my voice echoing through the corridors as I once again left her standing there… alone.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	26. Calling Old Joys

**Hello my wonderful precious readers that I adore so much! Yes I am in a happy mood today because I have the best editor in the world and it just gets to you! Anyway sorry about long updates I am so sorry, Fma calls... And about all the anime's you mentioned, I know and love them all! I am just so happy you guys all have great taste! If you like Fma you can check out my fic, now be warned it has the (proper pairing) so if your into that Roy Ed Crap, it aint happening! Anyway enjoy my storie preciouses**

**Steel: Seriously I thank you from the bottom of my heart, just take your time with the editing (I mean alot of people are waiting, but I'm sure they would prefer a better story right peoples?) And you definetly make it better! Thanks so much!**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Calling Old Joys**

I knew exactly when Tidus started walking away from me. I knew that I didn't have to end my life anymore, because eventually I thought eventually my body was going to die of heartbreak. I felt like shouting at him again, telling him how selfish he was for stopping the hanging just because he didn't want to see me die. He still didn't want to be with me, yet he wanted me to live. He was being childish and asking for everything. When someone asks will eventually end up with nothing.

I walked through the jail, aimlessly trying to find my way out. Was I just another fling to Tidus? Did he do this with all his girls…? No, Tidus was different… I knew that, but maybe it was just that he was different for me. Was I really different for him? Were all those times I had broken those men's hearts coming back to haunt me…? Is this what is felt like for them? I cursed myself for ever having to put someone through this pain, which would surely be the death of me, and walked out of the jail cell, out of the palace, and out to my lonely emancipation. The guards all stared at me curiously and I was grateful I would never have to see any of their faces again. What I saw when I emerged into the city shocked the living Farplane out of me.

"Lulu? Wakka? Rikku?" I said, choosing not to acknowledge Gippal, whose arms were wrapped lazily around Rikku. _So she is his new toy? Good for her._

"Yuna… my, you have changed…" Lulu said, stepping closer. She ran her fingers through my hair and took me into a hug. It was one of those hugs you just dread in your nightmares, where you have this big awkward moment after physical contact with someone you haven't seen for years. That's why I'm not a hugger.

"How? Why?" I asked, almost on the edge of tears that wouldn't be caused by Tidus.

"Gippal told us you got into jail and that we should come bust you out, ya?" Wakka said, patting my shoulder. _Shouldn't he be angrier at a situation like this?_ I glared at Gippal, who shrugged; the last thing I wanted was for Lulu and Wakka to get involved. They motioned me inside the airship where Lulu and Rikku wanted all the juicy details.

I collapsed into a heap at my mention of Tidus, sobbing through pained words that Gippal was just rolling his eyes at. "And I know I killed a man, Lulu, but there was some sort of misunderstanding," I said noticing the look of pure pity Lulu was sending me; Rikku didn't seem to care and urged me to go on with the parts about Tidus.

"I understand, Yuna; it's in the past, okay?" Lulu said raising her eyebrow. "Now go on."

"Then… well, that's how me and Tidus started to fight. He ran away to Bevelle… and I just wanted to be with him, so I gave myself up to the Yevonites… I went to prison and Tidus came to visit me…" I said, looking down.

"Oooo, did you share a romantic passionate kiss with your Praetor?" Rikku joked poking her tongue out. "Did he get down on his knees and beg for your forgiveness?" Rikku said acting the whole thing out over-dramatically.

I laughed a little and shook my head. "Well I sort of stole a kiss from him, but he didn't pull away… he was still angry, but he did kiss me back." I grinned and Lulu merely smiled. "But then he said that it was over," I remembered falling into a heap again and continuing my tale. "So I made a huge speech. When I was about to be hanged and he stopped it… I don't know why, because he just threw me back to the guards. So of course I caused a fuss… I don't want to live without him, you know? I wanted to die. I still want to die…" I whispered, trailing off from the last part. Rikku and Lulu did nothing but exchange worried glances, and I was glad they didn't question me about it, because none of them knew what it was like for me. The things that happened to me before Tidus… only Gippal could judge on that one… and he didn't really seem to care.

"So you have stopped the stupid love story. Isn't it sick?" Gippal said, walking over to our table and putting his arms around Rikku, kissing her neck softly.

"No, it's beautiful; I always thought Tidus was a nice guy… but now…" Rikku shook her head. "He must have his reasons. Maybe he just wanted to prepare to ask you to marry him or something, Yuna, and maybe you should just wait." Rikku winked at me. She then took Gippal's hand and ran off somewhere, _to do Yevon knows what. Those two _are _not a good match together. Master manipulator and hyper-active kinky girl, I don't even want to think about it._ I smiled weakly at Lulu but I didn't know if I could hold on to this fake smile for much longer.

"Yuna, I know what it's like…" Lulu said.

"Hmm?" I raised my head with curiosity.

"After Chappu… I didn't want to ever love again, I wanted to die, and I came so close to the edge so many times… just so I could just meet up with him in the Farplane. What I'm trying to say is now is, well, Wakka is with me. There will be others, Yuna. You just have to wait," Lulu said encouragingly.

"No, Lulu." I shook my head. "It took me 20 years to find someone like Tidus, and before that, never had I met anyone remotely close to him. I have never fallen in love. I never wanted a child or to get married. I couldn't even think of spending my entire life with someone before I met Tidus…" I smiled shyly. "What I am trying to say is, I waited 20 years to find him, and I don't want to wait another 20 to find a man that's an exact replica of Tidus, if there even is one." I rolled my eyes.

"But it's compromise, Yuna. You may get something different, but still as good on a different level, and you will learn to love the new," Lulu said furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, Lulu, Tidus is the most wonderful man in Spira, and once you have had the most wonderful… you can't go back," I added with a dreamy look on my face. "He may have been clumsy, and he may believe in that old Yevon tradition; he may be the Praetor, someone I swore I would never lay eyes upon, and he may trip over his feet and crack lame jokes, but when it comes down to making me happy… I can't even begin to describe it. Yevon, I love him!" I started to tear again.

Just as the ship landed, I ran out its door into the ocean, crashing to the ground with a thud and running, running to Besaid. I had missed it so much. It would be a wonderful place to die. Lulu accompanied me to my own hut, saying it was a spare one that they needed filled. She also told me about a party they were having tonight, to celebrate my return. I crashed onto the bed, not exactly in the partying spirit, stripping off all my clothes and settling myself under the covers.

My mind constantly fell to memories with Tidus, and the fantasies were more sexual than usual. I had a great imagination, and, if I wanted to, I could probably imagine Tidus next to me, holding me in his arms. But the fantasy would only hurt me more. So he stayed in my mind, the only place I could see him… and I wondered… was he thinking of me the same way? I felt like dying again but tried my hardest to control myself… after all, Tidus was just a human being… would it be stupid to kill myself over another human being? Was it because of him I wanted to kill myself? Or was it because I really had nothing left to live for now?

I was awoken by Rikku, who chucked my clothes onto the bed and sat on the end. "Geez, girl, do you always sleep naked? Don't give me such a fright." Rikku winked.

"You can talk; you practically run around Spira naked!" I laughed and threw my clothes on, seeing the disgusted expression on Rikku's face.

"The term would be half naked, and my attire covers all my goodies, so that's all I care about. Now are you read to party?" Rikku said, jumping up from her seat in an over-exaggerated manner. I shook my head but allowed her to grab me by the hand and lead me outside anyway. It was now nightfall and most of the crowd had gathered around the fire, having deep conversation. I sat next to Lulu and sulked while staring into the fire. I knew she hated that, but I did it anyway.

"Yuna… Wakka and I were just wondering why you ran away from us all those years ago," Lulu said with a hurt expression on her face. I knew this question was going to come for almost 13 years, but I still had no answer to it.

"It's really a long and private story, okay?" I snapped, staring back into the fire again, watching the beautiful way it danced on everyone's face.

"Stop thinking about him, okay Yuna?" Lulu added softly, not having flinched one bit at my outburst.

The night became slowly boring as the group swapped stories. I wasn't in the mood for talking and hadn't said one word all night. They didn't seem to notice or care and their happy story swapping was starting to depress me even more. So, with a sigh, I stood up from the ground and made my way to the beach, looking back to see that no one had noticed that the atmosphere was lacking my presence. Everyone remained the same while drinking and talking, except Gippal, who was looking at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and walked to the beach admiring the beauty I slightly remembered from my childhood. My mother always used to bring me here, saying that once my daddy defeated Sin I would be able to swim here without the fear and terror it brought. It used to make me so happy that my father was going to rid Spira of the big bad monster, until I was old enough to understand.

I curled myself into a ball on the beach, becoming nostalgic and depressed easily. The cool night breeze flew past me, taking my hair and soul with it. I sighed… I just wanted to be with him again, and that familiar ache for him in my body was becoming worse every time my mind spoke his name.

"Hello, Yuna…" a familiar voice said. I turned my head, and instantly, my eyes widened.

TIDUS POV

"Tidus… I am proud of what you did the other day…" Jecht said to me when he closed the doors to the private chamber. "It was decent."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think so. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. Yevon knows what she thinks of me." I sighed, resting my head on my hand. The past day all I could do was think about her. I had been informed that an Airship that was headed for Besaid had come to pick her up… I wondered who it was. "I love her so much; I wish I could just forget what she had done," I said, looking up at my father.

"You got told the whole story from the woman named Paine, didn't you? The story that started off with her mother being killed by someone she refused to mention, that Braska had asked Paine to watch over Yuna un-till she became a woman. She knows the whole thing about the torture Gippal put her through, about everything, and now that we have released her we can go and find Gippal. He is a wanted Al Bhed criminal," Jecht said, raising his head.

"Old man, he is the leader of the Machine Faction, and his people aren't going to let him go without a fight," I added. "Now I know the truth about Yuna… I can't face her-what am I supposed to say to her? _Yuna, I was a stupid idiot who had no idea of what you had been through and left you all alone with the idiot that damned you in the first place?_" I cringed, just wondering what had happened that night I ran away from her in the oasis.

"Swallow your pride, boy, she could be alone with that rapist right now, and you're sitting here on your arse," Jecht cried with aggravation, slamming his fist down on the desk.

My eyes widened… Jecht was right. I was such a Yevon damned idiot. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her. I had to get to Besaid and fast, and I could think up my apology speech on the way. "Father, I need an airship," I said, standing up and quickly packing a bag of things such as small items, loose clothing, and apology presents even though I knew she couldn't be bought.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Jecht stammered, turning his back.

"Oh don't be an idiot, Father, I know all about the machina you keep underground, and this is a Yevon damned emergency! Don't play dumb; we don't have the time!" I yelled, wishing that my father would just grow up and stop acting like a big child.

"Okay, go talk to the man called Jerrod underneath the temple. He will set you up, and good luck, son. I'm so proud of you. Bring Yuna home once you propose," Jecht said, patting my head.

"Propose? Yuna would never marry into the family of Yevon," I laughed hoping one day I might have the courage to ask her.

"Well then, you must marry into her world," Jecht said, walking out of the door.

I thought on that for a while and smiled. It was all about making sacrifices, and I was willing to give up absolutely everything down to my last article of clothing for that woman. "Besaid, here I come."

* * *

**Saturn Stars.**

**Ed is so hot! Just had to say that**

* * *


	27. The Truth I Was Too Blind To See

**

* * *

**

**Hey all! Thanks all for your reviews once again! You are all so inspirational! And I try my best to update even when I have work school and anime watching to do! I don't wanna keep you all waiting**

**WARNING: This chapter contains attempted rape (in more detail) of a very special character we love. It's not because I'm cruel its because it's part of Yuna's life and it's just what happens with her. If you can't handle that sort of stuff don't read okay?**

* * *

**TRIVIA:**

**So sorry I forgot to do trivia last time lol! Okay I would like to know some of your most ever favourite stories! Don't put me just for the hell of it ok? Honesty people honesty!**

**My answer: I have no idea, I like my friend Zero's work and Lucifer's garden is always enjoyable, I dunno I have heaps I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The Truth I Was Too Blind To See****

* * *

**

"Hello, Yuna."

My eyes widened as I lifted my head from my knees. I scuttled back a little, looking upon the man with fear, instantly realising who was towering over me. "What do you want?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around myself for protection even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Just to talk. Yuna, I really think you should get him off your mind and concentrate more on the task," Gippal replied, pulling me to my feet violently. He pushed me against the wall, pinning me to the flat surface of rock that I had been leaning against.

"Task?" I said weakly, too scared to breathe, to move, to look him in the eye.

"You must avenge your mother and you must kill Jecht," Gippal said, bashing me against the wall as if to remind me of the little bargain we had made so long ago.

"No, Gippal, I already told you I am out of that; my mother doesn't want it! Now leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to struggle free, but his strong grasp had me stuck to the spot and I gave up hope of breaking free, feeling weakness overtake me from the previous effort.

"You will do as I say," Gippal said, bitting my ear roughly. I screamed with pain and went limp for a couple of seconds.

"I won't! I won't be taken control of anymore, now get off me!" I tried to kick him in the place I never really liked to kick a man well said, very eloquent, not too awkward, but he blocked it without any effort. I was too predictable. _He told me that so many times. _But I wasn't the only one who was predictable.

"Have you forgotten, Yuna? Who took you in? Who cared for you? Who showed you the truth?" Gippal questioned, pulling away from my ear to look into my eyes angrily.

"No, you turned me into a monster! Go kill him yourself; you're nothing but a bloodthirsty murderer!" I yelled with passion, wishing I could lean back from him further. The thought of being this close to anyone but Tidus just purely disgusted me. _Especially if that someone was Gippal._

"Then I guess that makes us the same, doesn't it?" Gippal smirked, lowering his lips to mine. He kissed me violently, drawing blood with his teeth like he always did, my lips aching as he pulled away. Just like my body ached inside from constant abuse from Gippal. Blood trickled down my neck, and my struggles appeared nothing more then effortless. I healed my lip quickly, _like he always tells me to do after he treats me with disrespect. _But I always did. I didn't want anyone to see the true side of Gippal; I didn't want to ruin him like that.

"Gippal, please, just stop," I begged quietly, tears streaming down my face as his hands went down my pants, trying to pleasure me so I would succumb to my own lust. It felt good, it did, but it also disgusted me that I could be so dirty as to enjoy anything that wasn't given by Tidus. So I struggled again, biting his arm in my haste and pulling it out of my pants, panting for breath.

"You really are in love, I see… but that doesn't mean I care." He stripped off my coat and I was left with a small singlet top on, holding it onto me for dear life as he desperately tried to tear it away from my body.

"Gippal, stop! STOP, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE STOP!" This time I had no escape route. I was backed against the wall and he wasn't letting his guard down like he had at the oasis-he had told me I would pay… I cried hysterically as he tore part of my top ripping my bra off painfully. "Stop, please, I love _TIDUS NOW! I CAN'T DO THIS!_" I knew doing this would kill me, it was worse than being away from Tidus, being touched by another.

"Yuna, I wouldn't have to hurt you if you didn't struggle. I am only doing this because I know you will enjoy yourself once I am inside." He unzipped his pants, and despite my efforts to cling onto my zip, he undid mine as well.

"No! You're trying to force yourself onto me because you think you know better!" I whispered, clasping my legs together tightly. I was broken and shattered, wherever I went without Tidus I was treated this way, as nothing but a toy, someone unimportant. The thought of him entering me was worse than dying any painful death and I looked around frantically to locate something to end his or my life with as he tried with force to un-clasp my legs. _Where the hell are my guns when I need them?_

"You're a slut! You know you will fucking like it! Stop being difficult or I'll hurt you!" Gippal screamed, getting impatient.

"NO, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I CAN ONLY GIVE MYSELF TO HIM! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!" I cried one more time trying to get him to see my pain. _But would anyone who has suffered pain their whole life see anyone else's? _

**Tidus Pov**

I jumped off the airship like I had never jumped before, running through the waist deep water to try and get to the woman I longed to hold. The airship took off a little after I had left and I made out two figures up against a wall as I ran closer. That was when I started to hear the screaming.

"NO, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I CAN ONLY GIVE MYSELF TO HIM! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!"

I ran even faster, unaware of what the woman actually wanted the man to stop, but from the way she was kicking and screaming it was pretty obvious… It sounded oddly like Yuna had the time I sent her off kicking and screaming with the guards. Suddenly her cries were muffled and I got closer to the two, everything clicking. His hand was over her mouth quietening her cries, and her legs were shut tightly as he tried to unclasp them. Her eyes were screwed shut tight and her face was wet with tears. I stood there, frozen to the spot… the woman was Yuna.

He took his hands away in an attempt to stop her vicious attacks; she started to scream again, never opening her eyes. "TIDUS!" Yuna screamed as his hand finally slipped through.

"Ha, Blondie ain't here to save you now- you're all mine, bitch. That Praetor doesn't care about you; how could you think that? He can have his pick of any woman. Who would want trash like you? Get over it, Yuna, and come back down to Spira," Gippal said harshly. I took a step closer, tears and anger welling in my eyes. I held my resolve, tensing my fists, because I had to be quiet. The last thing I wanted was to surprise him and have him lash out at Yuna. It was Gippal all along, all those times she had come back with bruises… it was Gippal… I should have known… how long had she put up with this…? I started to cry silently for her, creeping up behind.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP!" Yuna cried as Gippal slashed his fingernails down over her stomach. That's when I couldn't take it any more I jumped on Gippal, sending him flying to the ground with a punch to the jaw.

"GIPPAL, YOU!" I punched him again with force, putting every ounce of energy I had flowing through my body into the blow "FUCKING BASTARD!" I started hitting him violently, crying with anger and tears. If I could have come close to causing him anywhere near the amount of pain he had caused Yuna I would have succeeded. I finally came down to my senses, kicking Gippal in the stomach and running towards Yuna. Her eyes were closed in a daze and I sobbed as I held her face in my hands, wiping away her tears.

"Yuna, forgive me," I cried, taking her into a bone crushing hug. She didn't move and stayed limp in my embrace. I kept an eye on Gippal. He looked knocked out, but I had seen those movies… where they suddenly came back to life, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

"See what happens to me when you're not around?" Yuna laughed as I pulled away, opening her eyes with a tint of amusement in her voice. I looked at her with hurt, zipping up her pants and placing her coat around her shoulders.

"Yuna… how long have you put up with this…" I stroked her hair tenderly, casting Gippal an angry glare. My tears couldn't stop coming out, and we both sat there crying hopelessly.

"First time he raped me, I was 14." Yuna said quietly, also running her hands through my hair. "It really hurt, I was so small." Yuna cried, clutching my shirt as if remembering the pain the ordeal had inflicted on her. "After that, I had sex whenever he wanted so he wouldn't be so rough with me, but… I can't do that anymore, you know?" She held onto me tightly, and I felt her tears run onto my back. Words couldn't even begin to describe the pain, anger, and absolute turmoil I felt at that moment. Suddenly being enlightened as to what exactly Yuna was, a sex slave, a puppet, she was manipulated, intimidated by him, and he had done it all with force. The though of ever having sex with Yuna now made me feel like a bad person. After what she had been through I was cursing myself for ever thinking of it.

"Are you going to leave me again…?" Yuna said quietly. I didn't reply. I just held onto her tightly, doing anything I could to heal her pain. "Would you make love to me before you leave me?" Yuna added, digging her head into my neck.

"Yevon, Yuna," I yelled, pulling away from her. "Is sex all you know?" I said harshly, not meaning to directly be angry at her, but at Gippal for raising her this way.

"No, but don't you like it? I have wanted to do it with you ever since I fell in love… to know what it feels like when it's real." Yuna sank to her knees, collapsing onto the ground.

"Yes, Yuna, I love sex, couldn't live without it, but with you, there are more important things, like trying to fix you up right now since you're in a state of depression," I said, kissing her lips softly, feeling that familiar tingling feeling running through my body. The feeling I didn't know how I had lived without.

"But if you're going to leave me!" Yuna yelled, taking my lips greedily again.

"I'm not leaving you, Yuna, I'm going to hold onto you tight and never let you go," I said, pulling her on top of me and falling back into the sand. I held onto her silently, smelling her, feeling her body against mine, feeling complete again. "It's been too long since I touched you." I said, running my hands over her back softly.

"Tidus… it's only been a little over a day." Yuna said seriously from my neck.

"I know, and it's been hell for a little over a day. Yevon, I get withdrawals as soon as I stop touching you." I laughed, keeping an eye on Gippal closely as I held onto her body. Yuna kissed my neck, softly lifting her head to run her fingers over my face. I smiled at her, her lips becoming more and more inviting.

"Gi-Gippal?"

I turned my head with shock and so did Yuna to see the young Al Bhed Rikku with her hand clasped over her mouth in shock at the bruised and tattered vision of Gippal lying on the sand near us lovers.

**

* * *

Saturn Stars

* * *

**


	28. Wave of Tension

**

* * *

**

**I'm back! Hey guys long time no see! Okay the thing is with this story, I didn't exactly have writers block, but since it's drawing near to the end, I sort of wanted to think it through, and I had school and everything, yes I did keep updating my fma fic but that's because I wrote like all the chapters a while ago, that's it really! Anyway once I finish this one and Bleed with me, I have a few more ideas for some FF stories that I think you will all enjoy! But anyway for now just enjoy this chapter (Even though it's badly written, I'm sorry)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Wave of Tension**

* * *

We laid there for a while, arms around each other. I still had no idea why Tidus had changed his mind, or why he was here holding onto me as if I would disappear. But I merely closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment why it lasted.

That's when I heard the gasp.

Our heads both turned to see Rikku standing beside Gippal, hands cupped over her mouth, knees wobbling. She then turned to us, and gasped again, obviously thinking we were also hurt in the dark of the night.

"Rikku" I said quickly, Tidus releasing me from his grip. We both stood up and brushed the sand away, Tidus side glanced me, the nervousness showing in his eyes. Rikku was staring at both of us in confusion, then back down at Gippal.

"Tidus?" Rikku asked quietly, taking a step forward. "You're here?" She said with a small smile. "But guys…" Her lips trembled, and tears welled in her beautiful green eyes. "What's going on? What happened to Gippie?" Rikku yelled desperately, begging for us to tell her.

"Rikku, I don't know how your going to take this, but I caught Gippie here, about to rape Yuna." Tidus said flatly. I glared at him and stepped in front of him defensively so Rikku didn't blow his head off.

"No Rikku, that's not true… Gippal and Tidus merely had a friendly fight, right Tidus?" I looked over my shoulder to stare him in the eyes and hoped that he would keep his god damn mouth shut.

Rikku looked between us and Gippal; hand over her mouth with shock. She took a few steps back and cried out with pain.

"Do you really want her to be with this maniac Yuna? If you love Rikku you would tell her to get rid of him, hell it's time I get rid of him, this guy has been on our wanted list for… I don't know how long." Tidus said thoughtfully. I slumped my shoulders and stepped away from Tidus, looking down at the ground with shame. I heard some terrified whimpers escape Rikku's mouth and finally looked up at her.

"Yunie, how long? Why didn't you tell me?" Rikku asked, falling to the ground. She looked almost unable to speak.

"Because I loved Gippal, I needed him." I whispered, looking down at the battered man on the sand. Despite how he treated me, he did look after me, give me food and shelter. I had loved him so deeply. At this reply Rikku stood up with an angry look on her face. She tensed her fists and looked like she was ready to strike. Suddenly, she kicked Gippal in the gut with a thud and ran off sobbing.

Tidus smiled and turned to me. "She isn't as bad as I thought." Tidus winked. I couldn't believe how light-hearted he was acting in a time like this and screwed my face up at him.

"This isn't funny Tidus, now what are we going to do with Gippal?" I questioned, slightly pissed off. My body ached all over, I was covered with sand, Gippal looked half-dead on the ground, and I had somehow pissed my best friend off.

"We should leave him here for now, I can't exactly contact home from here… but I will do something about it in the morning, we really need to get you some rest." He replied, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave him here? But what if he wakes up?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yuna, he is almost dead. If someone doesn't get him to a hospital within the next three days, he will probably die. Trust me there is no way he could even move without some serious recuperation." Tidus grinned proudly. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the village.

"I hope you're right…" I said with some wave of tension and fear coming over me.

I lead Tidus through to the Village. It did take a walk through the forest, but he seemed amazed by the beauty of it all, especially the waterfalls. "Wow I have never seen anything so beautiful." Tidus said with awe, glancing up at the large waterfall above us. I smiled at him and looked up as well. Sometimes I did take these things for granted, but I always knew that Besaid was my home, and being home made me feel so safe.

"Apart from you."

I turned to him with a slight smile on my face. I tried hard to smile, even when the previous events still lingered in my mind. "Well thank you." I said softly. He once again grabbed my hand and pointed down the path. I directed him the right turn, again after again. When we finally made it back to the village, the party was still burning strong. Rikku was nowhere to be seen, and suddenly someone noticed us.

As soon as the woman pointed, it was all over. It suddenly became very quiet, as every pair of eyes were upon us. "The praetor?" A woman asked. We wereinstantly surrounded by beautiful women, all bowing down to Tidus and kissing his feet.

"I have never seen you before but you're so beautiful!" The women sighed. "Oh please bless me with Yevon's kiss." I stood there with an amused look on my face and Tidus turned to me.

"If they have never seen me before then how do they know I'm the praetor?" He whispered to me with confusion, a worn out look on his face.

I giggled and pointed to his attire. "Only the Praetor of Yevon, would wear something like that."

"Hey!" Tidus said with defeat. We smiled at each other, completely forgetting all the women around his feet. He then leaned over slightly, being careful about his feet, he didn't want to trip over about 10 women. So he beckoned for me to move closer to him, claiming he had something he wanted to whisper in my ear. So I did, I waited for him to whisper the sentence in my ear, and felt his breath, it tickled me. Without saying a word he grabbed my chin and turned my head to gaze into his eyes. Before I had a chance to react, his soft lips were upon mine.

"That will be enough girls." A familiar voice said. The women all moved away from Tidus, and he instantly stepped forward, pushing his body close to mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he held me to him firmly. I felt slightly embarrassed doing this in front of everyone, but I couldn't pull away.

When he slowed his kiss slightly, he pulled away not to long after. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced up at him with confusion. "Eehh?" He smiled, and then pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes staring out behind him wide with shock. Suddenly Lulu appeared in front of my face.

"So this is the young man?"

Tidus pulled away to glance over his shoulder at Lulu, and I merely nodded.

"Yuna you fell in love with the Praetor?"

I blushed slightly and looked away. _Great now Tidus will know I have been blabbing on about him. _

"You're not another Yevon hater are you?" Tidus said with a gulp.

"My faith was shattered a long time ago, but I am not a hater." Lulu replied with a sigh. She flew me a sympathetic look, and I instantly knew she was referring to the situation with my parents. I was slightly grateful for her loyalty and smiled back gently at her.

Tidus blinked stupidly and let out a nervous laugh, a sign he didn't understand. I watched as his hand travelled up to the back of is head and shook my head with shame.

"Well I hope you two enjoy the party, it is in your honour Yuna, and it's not polite when you go off." Lulu scolded with an amused smile painted on the corner of her lips.

"I think I will be heading to bed actually." I said on edge. _Please please don't get angry at me. _Lulu turned around with a hurt expression which caused me to stiffen slightly. "I'm just really tired!" I said much too quickly while trying to defend myself. Tidus wrapped his arm around my shoulder and threw Lulu a pleading look.

"She has been through a lot… I think it's best if she gets some rest." Tidus whispered to Lulu with respect.

"I see" Lulu sighed. "Well don't think you will be sleeping together then, if Yuna is so tired she can sleep by herself."

I was about to object and opened my mouth defiantly. But Tidus clamped his hand over my mouth and laughed stupidly. "Right we understand." Tidus replied. He glanced down at me and winked. "Don't we Yuna?" He removed his hand from my mouth and I nodded sadly.

"Right whatever…" I answered. Lulu nodded with satisfaction and pointed towards my hut.

"Tidus can sleep with us." Lulu smiled.

"I appreciate your kindness." Tidus bowed gratefully. He had a playful smile on his face the whole time that Lulu didn't seem to pick up, but I could see it.

"No problem." With that Lulu was gone and we were left standing outside my hut.

"Well Yuna, goodnight." Tidus whispered into my ear. He brushed the hair away from my cheek and placed a very short kiss on it.

"Wait you two…"

I turned around to see Rikku standing in front of us. She stood there with wet cheeks and glistening eyes that were obviously still watering with tears. "I'm so sorry Yuna, about Gippal." She bowed her head. "But do you really think you should just leave him on the beach…?" Rikku asked cautiously. "I mean… I know… he did wrong stuff… but it's just not nice, you know?" Rikku yelled. She stamped her foot on the ground, anger flickering momentarily in her eyes.

"Mmmm I will attend to it in the morning, don't worry about it Rikku." Tidus told her with slight guilt evident on his face. I just sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I said the same thing Rikku, but what else can we do?" I asked her, placing my hands on my hips stubbornly.

"We could bring him back here, clean him up a bit, then call the authorities tomorrow…" Rikku argued.

"Yes very true… but one would wonder where he would stay… I mean there is no way I am letting that idiot anywhere near Yuna…" Tidus said thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"And it's not like we can just give him to Lulu, because then she will know that Tidus bashed Gippal up…" I wondered out aloud agreeing with Tidus' logic.

"And to explain why I did that, we would have to tell them why I did something like that…" Tidus added.

"Then who knows what will happen, Lulu will probably kill him right on the spot or kick him back to the beach, so in the end…" I smirked slightly.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! You two win! Just promise you will do something in the morning." Rikku yelled with frustration. "Not fair! You two can't argue together, it's not fair."

I laughed slightly and enjoyed the slight happiness that flashed in Rikku's eyes. It was nice to see her happy in a situation like this. I smiled at her affectionately and looked up to see Tidus smiling at me the exact same way I had been at Rikku. But as soon as his smile blessed me, his concerned frown fell upon me and I looked away.

"Well Rikku, shall you walk me to Lulu's hut?" Tidus asked holding out his hand.

"Sure I have to crash there tonight anyway…" Rikku sighed. She took his hand and smiled at me.

"Goodnight Yuna." Tidus winked. With that he left for Lulu's hut with Rikku. _What was he winking at me for? _I knew Tidus had something up his sleeve, but I had no idea what. I exhaled with defeat and walked into my hut.

I was awoken by a slight sound coming from outside. I sat up and rubbed the sweat from my forehead. I was too sleepy to worry about the noise and walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water. I gulped it down and opened my eyes wider after being awoken slightly.

It seemed to be late at night. The party had finished and all that remained was the smoking ashes from the fire. _Not to mention a fruit load of rubbish which we would have to clean up in the morning. _It wasn't like me to leave my hut at night but I enjoyed the cool night breeze as I looked up at the moon. I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard the rustling sound again. I turned my head instantly and stood up with speed.

"Who's there?" _Or what's there… _I whispered grabbing the knife that was permanently strapped to my thigh. I slowly walked towards the lush green life near my hut and waited, waited patiently. But there was nothing. I laughed at myself and shoved the knife back into its sheath.

"What the hell am I getting so scared for? There are animals everywhere." I walked back into my hut and fell onto the bed. Now that I was wide awake the longing for Tidus entered my body. I had been too tired before I went to sleep to even think about Tidus, but now he was the only thing my mind could process. "Damn it."

Just when I pulled the covers up over my body and attempted to fall asleep, a figure appeared in my doorway. "Who are you?" I asked with fear, not being able to make out the figure in the dark of night. I heard him chuckle and instantly relaxed. "Tidus?" I question as the man moved forward slightly to step into my room. _Of course its Tidus, who else would it be? I am going insane! _

The man stepped closer and my heart started to pound desperately. _This is not Tidus, it's not the same feeling I get whenever he is close. _"I'm afraid not… Yuna." He moved closer to me and his face suddenly became visible. I tried to scream but he placed his hand over my mouth and pinned me to the bed. "You thought you could get rid of me just like that? You're going to pay!" I struggled underneath him desperately, but once again, he had my arms pinned and there was no point trying to use weapons.

"YUNA! YUNA! YUNA!"

I took in a large breath of air and sat up instantly as he slapped me across the face. But it wasn't who it was; it was who I wanted it to be.

"Tidus?" I asked cautiously, expecting his face to merge into Gippal's at any second.

"Yuna you were having a nightmare, its okay." Tidus whispered softly taking my body in his arms. I whimpered into his neck and felt the sweat on my body. "Sshhh… I'm here." He soothed running his fingers through my hair. I rolled my head back as he placed affectionate kisses on my neck and fell back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Tidus its Gippal… I know he is awake." I cried digging my fingers into his back.

"Gippal is not awake Yuna… don't think about it." Tidus pulled the straps from my nightgown down and began kissing my shoulders, over and over again. If he was trying to take my mind from the dream… it was definitely working.

"But Tidus!" I moaned as his lips caressed my body.

"No Yuna don't think about it."

With that last command I forgot everything and enjoyed my time with Tidus… fearing the morning to come.

* * *

**Saturn Stars****

* * *

**


End file.
